


Птица на подоконнике

by dunkelgrau



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Lovecraftian Vibe, Background Relationships, Bromance, Easter Eggs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LOTS OF EXPLAINING, Mind Reading
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Все уже успели задуматься над тем, кто же на самом деле такой Персиваль Грейвз и в какой момент в нём что-то изменилось.Все уже успели просчитать шансы некоего Криденса Бэрбоуна на выживание.Но задумайтесь о том, что будет, если в одном отдельно взятом Нью-Йорке в одной точке пространственно-временного континуума сойдутся непреодолимая сила, недвижимый предмет и сломанный маховик времени...Не ждите от этой истории подростковой романтики. Ждите попыток научиться доверять и понимать других. Ждите магии. Ждите политики. Ждите сожаления и желания исправить ошибки, свои и чужие.Ждите тьмы, ужаса и безумия.И надейтесь на лучшее.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Когда о тебе говорят –  
> Всегда понижают голос  
> И не могут найти нужных слов,  
> Чтобы выразить весь свой ужас.  
>  **Илья Кормильцев.**
> 
> ...И, подводя итог,  
>  Жалел, что не сумел с войны вернуться.  
> Он сам себе придумал некролог.  
> И сам пообещал, что не дождутся.  
>  **Гест**  
> 
> ***
> 
> Эта история не претендует на истину, и скорее всего относительно канонной версии неизбежно будет происходить в альтернативной вселенной, поскольку не страж мы маме Ро и тварям ея. Меня пнули это запостить добрые люди, потому что идеи просачиваются в мир, а эта штука перевалила за двадцать листов и не планирует заканчиваться, так что лучше пусть будет проявляться постепенно, чем шмякнется грузной кучкой уже просочившихся идей.))
> 
> Название рабочее и взято из песни на стихи Ильи Кормильцева.

Полоса света под потолком была совсем узкой и серой. С утра она была почти неразличима, но к полудню ее уже можно было разглядеть. Вившиеся в воздухе пылинки, особенно те, что осыпались с потолка в такт шагам ходившего по комнате выше человека, были чётко видны на фоне потемневших от старости досок. Около четырёх часов скудный свет дня снова мерк, быстро сходя на нет, и комнату заполнял мрак, казавшийся здесь особенно вязким и душным.

Изо дня в день ничего не менялось, да и не могло измениться.

Персиваль Грейвз знал это потому, что проживал этот день уже в восемнадцатый раз. И в том, что это был один и тот же день, у него, к сожалению, не было обоснованных причин сомневаться.

Человеку свойственно привыкать к любой обстановке в течение пары недель; Грейвз успел привыкнуть к этому подвалу куда раньше. Нельзя было сказать, чтобы это хоть как-то способствовало его покою. Уже восемнадцать совершенно идентичных дней подряд Грейвз был в плохо поддающиеся описанию бешенстве - в основном потому, что агонизировать и поддаваться панике было контрпродуктивно, а смириться с новым положением вещей - физически невозможно.

\- Вы когда-нибудь разбивали маховик времени?

Это было первым, что Грейвз услышал, когда очнулся восемнадцать дней назад. Тогда он даже не смог внятно сформулировать мысль вслух: во рту пересохло, голова раскалывалась, как от тяжёлого похмелья, а в воспоминаниях был сплошной сумбур. Он смутно чувствовал какое-то странное, тянущее ощущение в запястьях, которое стало болезненней и настойчивей, когда он попытался потереть нывшие виски. Он лежал на чём-то относительно мягком, что протестующе скрипнуло, когда он принял сидячее положение. В тот момент его отчего-то особенно покоробило то, что он спал в ботинках, словно и впрямь накануне напился настолько, что даже не потрудился разуться.

Оказалось, вопрос ему не почудился. Задавший его человек с исследовательским интересом смотрел на Грейвза круглыми, как у совы, разноцветными глазами. Человек выглядел усталым и вместе с тем несколько взбудораженным, как стоящий на пороге какого-нибудь открытия учёный. Грейвз непроизвольно сел прямо, удерживаясь от того, чтобы не совсем уж откровенно отшатнуться от собеседника; он достаточно часто видел это лицо в криминальных сводках, чтобы не испытывать никаких иллюзий на предмет его потенциальной опасности. То, что Геллерт Гриндевальд не выглядел безумцем, ничего не доказывало. Ни один маньяк, ни один фанатик, на которых Грейвз успел насмотреться и до, и во время, и после войны, не отличались от обычных людей на первый взгляд. Они, собственно, и были людьми. Проблема здесь была только в личном могуществе и методах его использования.

\- Маховик времени, - терпеливо повторил Гриндевальд, продолжая немигающе глядеть на Грейвза. - Разбивали когда-нибудь?

\- Нет, - ответил Персиваль. Его собственный голос прозвучал сипло и надтреснуто.

\- Очень интересный эффект, - доверительно сообщил Гриндевальд, пододвигая какой-то стул и усаживаясь напротив Грейвза. - Он разбивается, и разбивается, и разбивается снова.

Грейвз счёл за лучшее не прерывать мысль своего собеседника. Гриндевальд выглядел так, словно публика была ему не особенно нужна; он вполне мог разговаривать и сам с собой, но тогда это бы выглядело безумно. Наверное, даже Гриндевальду иногда надо было чувствовать себя нормальным, чтобы верить в то, что он делает правое дело. Других объяснений тому, как спокойно говорил тёмный волшебник, Персиваль не видел.

\- Но, с другой стороны, если несколько маховиков разобрать и зациклить между собой, мы получаем... - Гриндевальд задумчиво повёл рукой в воздухе, подбирая слово. - Назовём это «лакуна», пожалуй. Да, мы получаем некую лакуну во времени — и, в некотором роде, в пространстве тоже. Мир вокруг словно тормозит, пока внутри захваченного в цикл участка события продолжают развиваться... Я бы, право, предложил вам это законспектировать, мистер Грейвз, если бы был достаточно легкомыслен, чтобы дать вам в руки острый предмет...

Гриндевальд, которому было заметно сложно усидеть на одном месте, закинул ногу на ногу и качнулся на стуле. Грейвз отслеживал эти мелкие движения, решая, какое из них несёт наибольшую угрозу, и никак не мог найти подвоха. В целом, Гриндевальд пока не сделал ещё ничего открыто агрессивного, но в сложившейся ситуации Грейвзу отчаянно не нравилось очень многое. Ему не нравился этот подвал. Ему не нравилось тянущее чувство в запястьях. Ему не нравилось то, что Гриндевальд точно знал, с кем разговаривал. Но больше всего его беспокоило то, что Гриндевальд ему что-то вообще рассказывал, да ещё и вдаваясь в подробности, будто разъясняя тему урока.

\- Зачем вы мне это говорите? - тихо спросил Грейвз.

Гриндевальд прекратил раскачиваться на стуле и, пристально уставившись на мракоборца своими неестественно светлыми глазами, медленно улыбнулся.

\- Я так ждал, когда вы наконец об этом спросите, - сказал он. - Видите ли, мы с вами сейчас находимся в одной такой лакуне. Цикл можно разорвать или нарушить при помощи определённых манипуляций, о которых я осведомлён, как первооткрыватель в этой области, а вы можете только догадываться. Я сейчас не критикую ваши умственные способности, мистер Грейвз, а просто констатирую факт.

Персиваль склонил голову, признавая правоту собеседника.

\- Приятно, что вы не спорите, - искренне сказал Гриндевальд, снова начиная раскачиваться на стуле. - Так вот, к чему я это всё... Я, знаете ли, устал ото всей этой бессмысленной беготни и бесплодных споров. Мне нужен перерыв, отдых... и, вероятно, союзники. И я предпочитаю быть честным, ведя переговоры, поэтому я сразу даю вам понять: лакуна изолирована от мира, и я - ваш единственный ключ. Нам предстоит многое с вами обсудить, поскольку я не готов вступать в полемику с вашим руководством без подготовки и консультации, и времени на это у нас, поймите меня правильно, _неограниченное количество_. Улавливаете?

Он хмыкнул, глядя на то, как каменеет от его слов лицо Грейвза. Гриндевальд был явно доволен тем, что выбрал собеседника, которому не приходилось разжёвывать информацию, чтобы он всё понял.

\- И какие у вас планы на меня? - мрачно уточнил Персиваль, садясь поудобнее и скрещивая руки на груди. На запястьях, насколько он мог видеть, не было никаких кандалов, но тянущее ощущение от этого только усилилось.

\- О, я пока не решил, - отмахнулся Гриндевальд. - Это зависит не столько от меня, сколько от вашего желания сотрудничать. В конце концов, мы же оба желаем блага, не так ли?

\- Блага _кому_? - сощурился Грейвз.

\- Нам с вами, - начал перечислять Гриндевальд. - Нашим близким. Близким наших близких. Всем тем, на кого охотятся эти ненормальные фанатики — и не говорите мне о том, что вас оставляет равнодушным подобный режим взаимодействия в мире. Мы с вами прячемся, мистер Грейвз. Мы! Способные менять мир одним взмахом руки! И всё только потому, что страх тех, кто нас слабее, делает их агрессивной сворой. Они просто не знают, на что на самом деле мы способны.

\- Тогда они боялись бы сильнее, - обронил Грейвз.

\- И правильно бы делали, - отчеканил Гриндевальд. - Я видел их на войне, их механические игрушки, их готовность убивать. Это стадо, мистер Грейвз. Бессмысленное, режущее друг друга стадо. Они сами себя затопчут, если у них не будет... пастухов.

Грейвз подумал о том, что технически мог бы продолжить беседу, используя те же аналогии. Провести параллели с тупыми стадами, с мудрыми пастырями, с верными пастушьими псами. К сожалению, все эти параллели в его рассудке заканчивались мыслью о бараньих ребрышках на гриле, которые продавали в официально не действовавшем пабе в паре кварталов от его дома, и от этой мысли Персивалю было немного неуютно. То, что ему вдобавок тут же захотелось пива, он списывал на побочный эффект от воспоминаний о пабе и считал не относящимся к делу.

\- Вы же не рассчитываете всерьёз на то, что сможете уговорить меня на сотрудничество, - помолчав, проговорил Грейвз.

\- Не сегодня - это точно, - оскалился в улыбке Гриндевальд. - Но, поскольку сконструированная мной лакуна занимает примерно два этажа этого здания, и накануне я позаботился о запасе провианта, у вас будет достаточно времени на то, чтобы переменить мнение.

Гриндевальд поднялся с места и поставил стул обратно, к стене подвала. Его движения были порывистыми и в чём-то нарочито театральными, что в иных обстоятельствах показалось бы Грейвзу не лишенным определенного обаяния.

\- Да, кстати, - застыв вполоборота к Персивалю, сказал Гриндевальд. - На ваших руках сейчас одно милое заклинание, которому меня научили на севере. Вы пока ещё его не чувствуете, и, надеюсь, так будет продолжаться и дальше... Но вы почувствуете, если попытаетесь колдовать. Это не самое приятное ощущение, поверьте моему опыту.

Он вышел, закрыв за собой дверь, а Грейвз остался сидеть на месте, глядя в одну точку, и размышлять о том, в какой именно момент его жизнь решила покатиться к чертям.


	2. Chapter 2

Нельзя было сказать, чтобы жизнь Персиваля Грейвза не устраивала Персиваля Грейвза. В свои неполные сорок он был одинок (он предпочитал слово «свободен»), уверен в своих силах, доволен занимаемой должностью и не чужд мирских удовольствий. Грейвз знал, когда стоило сделать вид, что установленные обществом и регулируемые им самим законы не имели особенной власти, и умел выкручиваться из сложных ситуаций благодаря живому уму и способности просчитывать действия вероятного противника. Он был серьёзен в вопросах дела и расслаблен, когда знал, что ему это позволительно. Он общался с не-магическими полицейскими, когда того требовал долг, и не гнушался содержать сеть осведомителей среди обычных людей. Газетчики его не любили, коллеги за глаза звали снобом, госпожа Президент - молчаливо уважала, а Квинни Гольдштейн точно знала сорт кофе, который он предпочитал. В какой-то момент - кажется, это было сразу после войны, - он начал стремительно седеть, и бывшая тогда с ним в самых приятных отношениях владелица местного ателье посоветовала ему сменить манеру одеваться. Грейвз ворчал, упирался и послушался далеко не сразу, но в итоге вспоминал её советы исключительно добрым словом. Привычная ему военная стрижка не скрывала белых не по возрасту висков, и преимущественно чёрно-белые цвета в одежде только подчёркивали этот контраст, что удивительным образом поспособствовало росту его популярности у подчинённых. Грейвз первое время был несколько изумлён, но с тех пор уже стиля не менял. Госпоже Президенту, в конце концов, это тоже нравилось.

Самым поганым было то, что Гриндевальду его мантии тоже шли.

Когда Грейвз в первый раз попытался побриться, он полностью осознал то, о чём его предупреждали. У него не было под рукой острых предметов, и Персиваль автоматически произнёс заклинание. Оно даже сработало. Но руки пронзила такая боль, что Персиваль некоторое время не мог дышать. Кандалы, призрачное присутствие которых он ощущал весь предыдущий день, внезапно стали материальными. Это была жуткая конструкция из металла и костей, перевитых между собой, и от магического воздействия костяные отростки резко удлинялись, впиваясь в запястья и пропуская волну боли через всё тело. Гриндевальд зашёл как раз в момент, когда Грейвз пытался выпрямиться и подняться с пола, и, кажется, его это позабавило.

\- Я же вам говорил, - снисходительно улыбнулся тёмный волшебник. - Вам обязательно было проверять, что под этим заклятием лучше не колдовать?..

Гриндевальд присел рядом и, взяв Грейвза за подбородок, заставил мага посмотреть на него.

\- В следующий раз, если захотите побриться, - доверительно сообщил он, - просто скажите. Думаю, я в состоянии оказать вам столь незначительную услугу. А теперь, будьте так любезны, подскажите: вы именно в таком виде появляетесь на службе?

Персиваль запоздало осознал, что мантия на Гриндевальде была его собственной. Он помнил, когда её заказывал, помнил, как морщился, когда ему предложили именно такой покрой, но не стал тогда оспаривать мнение мастера. Ему отчего-то стало очень холодно, когда он понял, зачем Гриндевальд задал этот вопрос.

И зачем предлагал услуги цирюльника. И зачем пытался вести беседу о его привычках и вкусах...

\- У вас не получится, - сипло сказал Грейвз. - Меня знает очень много людей.

\- В том-то и дело, что нет, - почти сочувственно сказал Гриндевальд. - Тебя, мой монохромный друг, _видит каждый день_ очень много людей. Но никто из них тебя не _знает_ , я проверял. Ты настолько уверен в том, что сам со всем справишься, что даже в Европу ездил без напарников. У тебя даже любовницы нет. Да что там, даже совы - ты пользуешься служебными.

Грейвз проглотил рвавшееся наружу проклятие только потому, что слишком хорошо помнил боль от своего предыдущего заклинания. Гриндевальд был прав. Мракоборцы за редкими исключениями предпочитали ни к кому не привязываться и поддерживать со всеми подчёркнуто деловые отношения - и Персиваля это касалось в первую очередь.

\- Вот видишь, - прежним сочувствующим тоном произнёс Гриндевальд, задумчиво поглаживая большим пальцем вдоль челюсти Грейвза. - Тебя никто не будет искать. Я стану тобой. Только буду немного решительнее оригинала, смекаешь?..

И это только второй день, думал Грейвз, снизу вверх глядя на своего тюремщика. И технически он ещё не пробовал на мне ни одно боевое заклинание. Старею.

\- Кстати, на твоём месте я бы не пытался меня убить, - добавил Гриндевальд, вставая и отходя на пару шагов. - Потому что, знаешь ли, ресурсы этого места исчерпаемы, а разрушить механизм времени смогу только я. Так что не надо на меня так смотреть, лучше поешь.

Сложно было сказать, от чего Грейвз сатанел больше: от невозможности предпринять хоть какие-нибудь действия, от покровительственного тона или от этой чудовищной заботы о его благополучии. Гриндевальд не пытал и не издевался; он говорил спокойно и рассудительно, что всё больше и больше напоминало Грейвзу выпускные годы в Ильверморни, и ему очень не нравилась эта аналогия. Гриндевальд был ненамного его старше, и Персиваль сомневался в безграничности могущества тёмного мага, но тут в игру вступал один важный фактор. У Грейвза ввиду многолетней службы существовали некие беспрекословно соблюдаемые правила, барьеры, ограничивавшие его действия. У Гриндевальда таких барьеров не было, что в чём-то восхищало, как может восхищать, например, извержение вулкана или полёт гром-птицы. Именно за счёт того, что он мог позволить себе то, о чем Грейвз даже не задумывался, Гриндевальд казался старше, опытнее и умнее.

Это бесило.

На десятый день заключения Грейвз снова использовал магию. На самом деле, это могло бы произойти и раньше, когда Гриндевальд попытался выяснить у Грейвза служебную информацию, наложив Империус, или, когда это не сработало, сдобрить сочетание Круциатусом, чтобы сознание мага не могло сопротивляться двум заклинаниям сразу. Из этого мало, что получилось: Грейвз, как ни противно было ему это сознавать, точно знал, что Круциатус не причиняло физических повреждений, и ничего внятного из человека, испытывающего подобную боль, извлечь было невозможно.

Но в этот раз Гриндевальд применил Легилименцию. Грейвз выпалил контрзаклинание автоматически, не раздумывая о последствиях, и костяные штыри жадно впились в него, насквозь пробив запястья. Он не запомнил следующие несколько минут, потому что был слишком занят собственными переживаниями, корчась на полу в луже своей крови. Было удивительно, что кандалы его не убили, но конструкция волшебных наручников была такова, что ни один жизненно важный сосуд шипы не задевали. Позже, когда Грейвз начал слышать что-то, кроме своих криков, Гриндевальд терпеливо разъяснил ему, что смерть мракоборца не входила в его планы.

В целом, Грейвз это прекрасно понимал. На уровне разума. На уровне эмоций его посетила мысль о самоубийстве - ровно в тот момент, когда очередным одинаковым утром дверь в подвал распахнулась и вошёл он сам. В его случае суицидальный порыв был не признаком отчаяния; это была безумная ярость и желание спутать планы противника.

\- По-моему, неплохо, - пройдясь по комнате, прокомментировал Гриндевальд.

Дойдя до одной из стен, он развернулся на каблуках так, что полы мантии Грейвза взметнулись в воздухе, и улыбнулся, показав зубы. До этого момента Персиваль не подозревал, что когда-нибудь сочтёт собственное лицо наипаскуднейшей рожей, просившей кирпича.

\- Может, тебе принести чего-нибудь почитать? - задумчиво спросил Гриндевальд, копируя наклон головы Персиваля. - Я же вижу, что ты скучаешь, а поговорить ты не соглашаешься. Даже с самим собой.

Тяжёлый взгляд Грейвза, отличавшегося от копии уже больше напоминавшей бороду щетиной, несвежей рубашкой и разодранными в кровь запястьями, многое говорил о теоретических темах для беседы. Улыбка Гриндевальда стала сочувственной и немного усталой, и Грейвз с ужасом осознал, что это выражение лица было у него на всех официальных фотографиях. Правда ли Гриндевальд испытывал эти эмоции, или это просто была хорошая имитация первоисточника, в данном случае не имело значения.

Это было действительно похоже.

Гриндевальд с лицом Грейвза шагнул к своему пленнику, порывисто усаживаясь на пол рядом с ним, нарушая целостность образа. Его собственные тёмные глаза, изучающе глядевшие с настолько близкого расстояния, нервировали Персиваля.

\- Скоро всё закончится, - серьёзно сказал Гриндевальд, в каком-то жутковато-ласковом жесте протянув руку и проведя костяшками пальцев по небритой щеке мракоборца. - Мне ведь не так много нужно, веришь?.. Проверить теорию там, заронить идею сям… а дальше всё пойдёт само. Нельзя прятаться вечно.

Если ему сейчас сломать руку, подумал Персиваль, я ничего не добьюсь. Ни-че-го. Он просто продержит меня здесь дольше. Хотя, если сломать ему шею, я застряну здесь навсегда. Скверно, но зато наверняка…

\- Знаешь, - проговорил Гриндевальд, придвигаясь ещё ближе, - удивительное дело, но некоторые мысли не надо читать. У тебя и так всё на лице написано…

Голос тёмного мага звучал, как его собственный, с той лишь разницей, что сам Грейвз никогда не замечал за собой таких мурлыкающих интонаций. Персиваль подумал о том, что из такой позиции смог бы дотянуться до его шеи, но тут все ещё рассеянно гладившая его по щеке рука легла ему на горло. Это ещё не было жестом удушения, только недвусмысленным его обещанием. Гриндевальд нависал над ним так близко, что Грейвз чувствовал кожей его дыхание. Тёмный волшебник склонился к замершему мракоборцу и властно шепнул на ухо, почти коснувшись его губами:

\- _Легилименс._

Последним, что Грейвз успел осознать, была даже не боль. Это был безошибочно узнаваемый хруст смыкавшихся на запястьях костяных кандалов.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за долгой перерыв, но кое-кто сперва чинил компутер, а теперь и вовсе слёг с температурой, посему имею вам сказать:  
> а) СПАСИБО ОГРОМНОЕ ЗА ОТЗЫВЫ И ПОДДЕРЖКУ  
> б) относительно Роулинг это уже стало однозначным АУ, потому что у меня таки оборотное зелье с реальным прототипом, ну да и фиг с ним, да здравствует множественность вселенных))
> 
> Тут ещё оговорюсь, что у меня в целом уже почти готов материал главы так до седьмой, и это ещё не конец, так что пожелайте удачи, что ли)))

Полосы стылого света под потолком, привычные и неумолимые, ловили медленно кружившиеся в воздухе пылинки. Персиваль Грейвз лежал на спине, глядя на них широко раскрытыми глазами, начиная моргать только тогда, когда зрение начинало куда-то уплывать. Ему не было ни больно, ни страшно. Он не мог сказать точно, сколько дней это продолжалось. Впивавшиеся в запястья с каждым разом всё сильнее кандалы ветвились, как живой организм. Заклинание уже давно пустило корни-цепи, вросшие в стены подвала так глубоко, что со временем Персиваль перестал их замечать.

Он оживал только тогда, когда в подвал спускался Гриндевальд. Грейвз хотел бы его ненавидеть - но не мог. Причина тому была всего одна, но настолько веская, что оправдывала всё.

Геллерт Гриндевальд и его легилименция не давали Грейвзу окончательно сойти с ума.

Дело было даже не в том, что Гриндевальд с ним разговаривал. По авторитетному мнению Персиваля, который склонялся к мысли, что уже достаточно провёл в полной изоляции, чтобы рассуждать о безумии изнутри, тёмный маг был настолько нормален, насколько это позволял его опыт заключения. Гриндевальд на самом деле даже не пытался его особенно мучить; проблема была в том, что причинение мучений некоему отдельно взятому мракоборцу в данном случае было кратчайшим путём достижения его, Гриндевальда, целей. Разум Грейвза никак не мог приучиться не реагировать на чужое вторжение. Контрзаклинание вспыхивало в сознании рефлекторно, и даже его уже явная и прочная ассоциация с болью в запястьях не могла его заглушить. Но Грейвз был благодарен и за это.

Со всеми его блистательными планами, жестокими чарами и высокими идеями будущего Геллерт Гриндевальд не давал ему _забыть._

Сверху скрипнула половица, с потолка снова посыпалась пыль, и Грейвз моргнул. Гриндевальд был тщателен и методичен, он учитывал все мелочи и извлекал из общения с Грейвзом максимум информации - но не учитывал одного. Грейвз, как бы близко к безумию он ни стоял, всё ещё оставался самим собой. Потомком основателей МАКУСА. Руководителем Службы магической безопасности. Куратором Отдела расследований. Чертовски хорошим мракоборцем, в конце концов - из тех, кто занимает высокие должности не за фамилию и не за красивые глаза. И он тоже умел пользоваться информацией.

Положа руку на сердце, Грейвз готов был признать, что сохранил сознание в относительной целостности только благодаря постоянному перетряхиванию памяти. Безжалостная монотонность повторявшегося дня могла кого угодно довести до нервного срыва, но в этот день всегда вторгался Гриндевальд, приносивший пищу, воспоминания и боль. Первое не давало умереть от истощения, а второе и третье - встряхивало и несколько... отрезвляло, пожалуй.

Давно, еще в студенческие годы, когда ему казалось важным всего добиться самому, без оглядки на чопорную родню, Персиваль задался целью досконально изучить самые разные виды атакующей магии. С защитными чарами у него всегда было хуже, но он ничего другого и не ждал: в конце концов, выбравшая его палочка сама рвалась в бой и начинала плохо слушаться, когда Персиваль испытывал страх или неуверенность. Он пропадал по странным барам с ровесниками из Луизианы, пытаясь разобраться в техниках, основанных на кондомбле, он постоянно крутился в компании настороженно смотревших лакота, всегда державшихся особняком. Присланные семьёй деньги он принципиально спускал в первый же день на что-нибудь дорогое, вроде редких книг, чтобы потом снова нырнуть в мрачный, но по-своему манящий мирок самого дна общества, откуда приходили самые странные заклинания. Те, что не говорились вслух ни на латыни, ни на греческом. Те, для которых нужна была полная концентрация, а то и состояние изменённого сознания. Те, для которых вовсе не требовалось пассов волшебной палочки.

Там, на самом дне, кто-то из друзей познакомил Персиваля с древним стариком из племён сиу, едва говорившим на английском. Старик что-то долго втолковывал будущему мракоборцу, не трудясь переводить, а потом достал какое-то шило и коробку с краской и жестом велел закатать рукав.

На службе в МАКУСА Грейвз никогда не закатывал рукава рубашки. Никому не требовалось знать, что на его правом предплечье плетёт ловец снов паучок Инктоми. Грейвз до сих пор не знал, была ли в изображении хоть какая-то магия, но тягучая паутина маленького индейского трикстера словно пронизывала все его мысли, терпеливо подтягивая одно к другому. Проносящиеся вспышками воспоминания, отметаемые Гриндевальдом за ненадобностью, не разрушали его разум, а только давали почву для анализа. 

\- Время не течёт, - как-то раз сказал он потолку. Звук его голоса был тихим и непривычно спокойным.

Время с его позиции казалось ему не потоком, а спиртом или формалином, в котором он замер в бесконечном стазисе, обмякая, затихая, меняя цвет, как заспиртованная саламандра. Но это означало всего лишь то, что ему не надо было никуда торопиться.

Он помнил, каким вымотанным был в вечер своего пленения. Вся его предыдущая неделя прошла на бегу, занятая тем, чтобы сориентировать подчинённых и не убить никого в процессе. В Нью-Йорке происходило что-то невероятно отвратительное: не-маги нервничали, кто-то (или что-то, насколько Грейвз мог судить) крушило отдельные здания, гнуло фонарные столбы и куда-то исчезало, и сочетание всеобщей паранойи с этими спонтанными выбросами агрессивной магии действовало на нервы абсолютно всем. Теперь Грейвз смотрел на это иначе. 

Гриндевальд явно не хотел специально извлекать из сознания Персиваля эти данные, но внимательный паучок-трикстер не дал этому обрывку воспоминаний затеряться и поблёкнуть. Персиваль тогда совершенно безобразно отчитал Эбернети за задержанный отчёт, наорал (вернее, в его случае - нашипел) на терпеливо всё снёсшую Гольдштейн-младшую, имел долгий и неприятный разговор с Пиквери на тему не-магического сообщества, склонного к фанатизму, и вместо обеда сгрыз какой-то сухарь. Всё это казалось бесконечно далёким, и Грейвзу постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что технически это было _вчера._ В этом вечном _вчера_ Грейвз заметил слежку по дороге домой - и теперь не был настолько зол на весь мир и себя, чтобы проигнорировать все признаки, списав их на нервы. За ним действительно следили, пока он, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, прикуривал сигарету магией. Он ещё продолжал думать о терпении Квинни, когда наконец осознанно почувствовал угрозу.

Теперь, пребывая в своей личной банке с формалином, Грейвз с некоторой отстранённостью рассматривал порядок применённых заклинаний. Он успел развернуться и наугад хлестнуть грубой, несформированной даже магией, но его противник был быстр. О, он был чертовски быстр. Он словно предугадывал заклинания атаки, закрываясь от каждого практически играючи. Сейчас Грейвз понимал, что Гриндевальд действительно знал, как он ударит. Для человека с такими способностями к прорицанию было достаточно лишь немного сфокусироваться на задаче. Бедой Грейвза в тот вечер стало именно то, что он начал задумываться и планировать свой следующий шаг, предопределяя собственные ошибки: Гриндевальд считывал его, как набор видений в хрустальном шаре.

Грейвз не знал, был ли у него хотя бы призрачный шанс снова вступить с Гриндевальдом в подобную конфронтацию. Но он теперь точно знал: задумываться было нельзя. Строить в голове планы и связки было нельзя. Гриндевальда можно было бы одолеть только полной непредсказуемостью.

Это даже в мыслях было сложно.

Когда Гриндевальд пришёл в очередной раз, он уже неплохо имитировал остатки ирландского акцента, от которых Грейвзу так и не удалось избавиться.

\- Скажи-ка мне, любезный друг, - ощерился Гриндевальд, так что всё внешнее сходство с Грейвзом пропало, - готов ли ты пострадать за благое дело?.. Вижу, что готов. Этим ты мне сразу и понравился - никаких сомнений, никаких сожалений... Даже обидно, что мы не встретились раньше. Кстати, сегодня на обед куриный бульон. Но сперва - страдание, а то на полный желудок тебя опять стошнит... _Легилименс!_

Грейвз уже привычно зашипел от боли, проваливаясь в видения собственного разума.

В предыдущий раз Гриндевальд со всем возможным тщанием рассматривал одно из недавних событий: перевод Попертины Гольдштейн в отдел регистрации волшебных палочек. Сам Грейвз во время того сеанса с изумлением понял, что принял своё решение очень близко к сердцу. Со стороны его собственные эмоции выглядели противоречивым шквалом сомнения и разочарования, постоянно сдерживаемым чувством профессионального долга. В тот момент ему казалось, что решение далось ему легко; сейчас он понимал, что это было не так.

Сегодня Гриндевальд решил раскопать корень этой проблемы. Тёмного мага явно заинтриговало испытываемое Грейвзом замешательство, и просто так он это оставлять не собирался.

\- ...Гольдштейн, вы никак с ума сошли? - Воспоминание началось с резкого окрика, и Грейвзу на секунду показалось, что его окатили ледяной водой.

Попертина Гольдштейн, одна из молодых, но подающих надежды мракоборцев, смотрела на начальство такими дикими глазами, что Грейвз подумывал, не испугаться ли. Гольдштейн так крепко сжимала свою палочку, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а рука ходила ходуном то ли от сдерживаемых эмоций, то ли от едва подавляемой магии.

\- Рапортуйте, - мрачно бросил через плечо Грейвз, доставая палочку. Здание, в котором они находились, было покорёжено боевыми заклинаниями, применёнными без всякого контроля, и оставлять такие следы на виду Персиваль не собирался.

\- Я напала на не-мага, сэр, - бесцветным голосом произнесла Тина. - Я напала на не-мага. На безоружную женщину.

\- Без истерик, - поморщился Грейвз, приводя здание в порядок. - Жертвы?

\- Н-нет, сэр.

\- Ну хоть так. Свидетели?

\- Её приёмные дети.

Грейвз резко развернулся.

\- Гольдштейн, - вкрадчиво начал он. - Я вас правильно понял: вы напали на женщину на глазах у её приёмных детей, при этом разворотив пол-дома? Вы сами-то понимаете, что натворили? Чем вы думали, зачем вообще сюда сунулись?!

Гольдштейн, казалось, бледнела всё сильнее с каждым его словом. Но она нашла в себе силы проговорить каким-то упрямо уверенным тоном:

\- Эта женщина - Мэри Лу Бэрбоун.

Ну конечно, подумал Грейвз. Мало нам было разрушений по городу, нам ещё фанатиков подавай...

\- Она содержит детский приют под эгидой церкви Нового Салема, - продолжала Гольдштейн. - Её... прихожане исповедуют идею истребления ведьм и колдунов...

\- Я в курсе, что такое «Новый Салем», - оборвал её Грейвз. - Мне всё ещё непонятно, зачем вы, зная о нравах охотников на ведьм, пришли сюда, и уж тем более - напали.

\- Я... просто...

\- Гольдштейн, не мямлите.

\- ...я хотела помочь.

\- Кому? - насмешливо приподнял брови Грейвз. - Бэрбоунам? Дать им краткий ликбез на тему мирного сосуществования волшебников и не-магов?

\- Её детям, - выпалила Гольдштейн. - Вы не видели, как она с ними обращается! Это просто не по-людски!..

\- Именно что по-людски, - отрезал Грейвз. - Не-маги живут в иных условиях, им свойственна жестокость.

\- Но не настолько же..!

Грейвз вздохнул, на секунду закрыв глаза и потерев переносицу.

\- Подите прочь, Гольдштейн, - наконец проговорил он. - Я здесь разберусь. И подумайте над тем, как лучше составить рапорт; у вас большие проблемы.

Гольдштейн вспыхнула и, казалось, хотела сказать что-то ещё, но передумала и трансгрессировала. Грейвз устало осмотрел здание, в котором теперь можно было узнать очень аскетически обустроенную церковь. Мэри Лу Бэрбоун нашлась у алтаря; женщина была без сознания, и Грейвз был благодарен этому факту. Сращивать кости и ткани у осознающего происходящее человека было крайне неприятным занятием. Он задержался, чтобы подправить её память, и продолжил обход.

Девушка лет семнадцати сидела в углу, прячась за скамьями, и тихо завыла при приближении волшебника. Честити Бэрбоун, если Грейвз помнил имена из сводок новостей о «новых салемцах» правильно. От заклинания стирания памяти она тут же обмякла и остекленела взглядом, но беглый осмотр не обнаружил никаких внешних повреждений. Второй ребёнок, девочка лет семи, Грейвза не испугалась и почему-то смотрела с каким-то совершенно взрослым пониманием во взгляде. Персиваль отчего-то сомневался, что «Модести» было её настоящим именем. Корректировать её память было почти неуютно.

Третьим был мальчик... вернее, юноша. Грейвз не брался сходу определить, сколько ему было лет - слишком уж забитым он выглядел. Криденс Бэрбоун - ещё одно странно звучащее имя, - сжался в комок на галерее, в самом углу. Персиваль нахмурился, заметив, что парень прятал руки, словно боялся, что ему причинят боль. Грейвз без разговоров перехватил ладонь оцепеневшего от ужаса Криденса и выдохнул сквозь зубы, увидев кровавые следы ударов. Судя по форме отметин, били ремнём.

 _Вы не видели, как она с ними обращается,_ всплыл в памяти голос Гольдштейн. Грейвз не представлял себе, с какой силой и какой ненавистью надо было хлестать человека по рукам, чтобы они начали кровоточить.

\- За что? - спросил Грейвз, тут же мысленно обругав себя за то, что вообще заговорил с не-магом.

\- За непослушание, - прошелестел голос юноши. - Я... полон скверны и заслужил наказание.

\- Люди, - зло пробормотал Грейвз, проводя пальцами над ладонью Криденса.

Заклинание было отработано до автоматизма, настолько, что Грейвзу не нужна была ни палочка, ни произнесённые вслух слова. Раны начали затягиваться, и юноша был так заворожён этим, что не стал возражать, когда Персиваль проделал те же манипуляции с его второй рукой. Грейвз на всякий случай коснулся сознания юноши, определяя, были ли залеченные ссадины единственными повреждениями, и снова поморщился. Криденса, судя по всему, били часто и без всякой жалости. Его разум хранил воспоминания о самых разных видах боли, и Грейвз почувствовал неуместный укол симпатии к Гольдштейн за вмешательство.

Но законы Магического Конгресса были вполне однозначны. Грейвз устало вздохнул, направил на Бэрбоуна палочку и произнёс:

\- _Обливиэйт._

Парень настороженно моргнул, и Грейвз изумленно поднял брови. Заклинание не подействовало, словно соскользнув с Криденса Бэрбоуна, то ли пройдя насквозь, то ли будучи чем-то поглощённым. Грейвз на пробу взмахнул палочкой, считывая ауру юноши; магии в ней практически не было, но это было на целое «практически» больше, чем он предполагал. Криденс не был магом в полной мере этого слова, но, даже если невосприимчивость к корректирующим воспоминания заклинаниям была его единственной способностью, это уже впечатляло.

\- Криденс, - осторожно позвал Грейвз, убирая палочку. - Тебя ведь так зовут?..

Бэрбоун продолжал смотреть с опаской, но кивнул. Плескавшуюся в глазах парня подо всеми слоями смирения и покорности судьбе надежду было сложно с чем-то спутать, и эта деталь показалась смотревшему воспоминание Грейвзу особенно болезненной. Грейвз, проживавший то воспоминание, судорожно пытался найти выход из ситуации. Нападение на не-мага было крайне сурово наказуемо, и Гольдштейн светило внутреннее расследование с последующим увольнением. Оставлять свидетелей было бы неразумно и опасно - но это касалось свидетелей не-магов, а у Персиваля в голове начал созревать пока не вполне чёткий, но всё-таки план...

\- Слушай меня очень внимательно, Криденс, - серьёзно сказал Грейвз. - То, что ты сегодня видел - это волшебство, и оно существует. Но тебе нельзя об этом никому рассказывать, потому что это может многим навредить.

\- Леди, которая за меня заступилась... - сутулясь ещё сильнее, чем прежде, прошептал юноша.

\- И ей тоже, - уверенно сказал Персиваль. - И пока тебе придётся молчать и терпеть. Потому что самое главное - то, что волшебство есть и в тебе, и мы найдём способ вытащить тебя отсюда. Не сразу, но найдём.

То, как загорелись от этих слов глаза парня, заставило сердце Грейвза ёкнуть. Технически он не обманывал Криденса: ему действительно требовалось время на то, чтобы собрать необходимые для подтверждения его статуса документы и провести тесты. Он сомневался, что у него получилось бы что-то доказать, и он вовсе не был уверен в том, что на это стоило тратить ресурсы, но иметь «своего» человека в стане древнейшего рода охотников на ведьм было... пожалуй, неплохо. Грейвзу почти было стыдно за собственную расчётливость. Он сделал мысленную пометку о том, чтобы ходатайствовать о смягчении дисциплинарного взыскания для Гольдштейн, и его совести стало немного легче.

_Я его видел._

Персиваль даже не сразу понял, к чему была эта мысль. Он с очень большим запозданием осознал, что мысль была вовсе не его.

\- Я его видел, - тихо и торжественно говорил Гриндевальд, баюкая на руках рассеянно моргавшего на свет и не способного пошевелиться Грейвза. Глаза тёмного мага светлели, возвращая исходную окраску. - Я видел. Я знал, что он пригодится.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эту битву я посвящаю Кёшу - и тем соратникам, которые считали фингалы на Фаррелле))

\- Ты мне в чём-то симпатичен, - говорил Гриндевальд ворованным голосом, задумчиво водя ворованной рукой по линии ворованного подбородка.

В тот день солнечный свет в окне стал чуть более хмурым: на улице было пасмурнее, чем всё время до этого, и Грейвз понимал, что суточный цикл лакуны сдвинулся с мёртвой точки. Гриндевальд назвал сегодняшний день «премьерным», что искренне не понравилось Грейвзу, однако же, по всей видимости, достаточно чётко описывало происходящее. Судя по тому, в насколько приподнятом настроении находился тёмный маг, премьера была... удачной. Гриндевальд принёс с собой запах улицы и надвигающегося дождя - и чайный сервиз на две персоны. Грейвз при всём уважении к противнику участвовать в чаепитии не собирался: слонявшийся от стенки к стенке и воодушевлённо щебетавший Гриндевальд не нуждался в сотрапезнике ровно так же, как не нуждался в собеседниках.

\- Готов спорить, кстати, что симпатичен ты не мне одному, - беззаботно продолжал тёмный волшебник, останавливаясь посреди комнаты. - Твоё начальство - дивная женщина, так внимательно тебя слушает… Некоторые вообще смотрят так, будто в огонь за тебя пойдут. Ты бы улыбаться им начал, что ли… Хотя, сейчас уже поздновато, конечно.

Персиваль мрачно скрежетнул костяной цепью, отодвигаясь в угол.

\- Не драматизируй, - серьёзно попросил Гриндевальд. - Ты же сам себе портишь и настроение, и здоровье. Ты сегодня завтракал?.. Я всё время забываю, успел ли я перевести часы на следующую дату, так что, надеюсь, я хотя бы не повторяюсь в рассказах… - Он поймал взгляд Грейвза и искренне рассмеялся: - Ты только сейчас понял механику процесса? Да, “завтра” в твоём случае наступает только тогда, когда я перевожу часы. Так что на твоём месте я бы пожелал мне удачи; если меня убьют или схватят, вытащить тебя будет некому, уж извини.

Персиваль молчал, следя за движениями пальцев по чисто выбритой коже. По прикидкам Грейвза, Гриндевальд ощупывал его физиономию последние пять минут. Видимо, ему нравилось ощущение чужого лица, и Персиваль очень не хотел развивать эту мысль дальше.

\- Кстати, твой мальчик весьма мил, - проговорил Гриндевальд, рассеянным жестом призывая свою чашку. - Ну, тот юный охотник на ведьм, о котором ты так удачно решил не подавать рапорт. Жалко только, что такой зажатый… Но я могу тебя понять, он правда может быть полезен. Хотя бы для улучшения самооценки.

\- От него-то тебе что нужно? - огрызнулся из своего угла Персиваль.

\- Скажу без ложной скромности: я неплох в прорицании, если ты до сих пор не заметил, - поболтав чай в чашке, повёл бровью тёмный волшебник. С поправкой на лицо Грейвза это смотрелось как-то излишне игриво и совершенно не похоже на оригинал. - Можешь, конечно, не верить, но это правда. Я, кстати, тебе до сих пор ни разу не солгал, обрати на это внимание… Ну так вот, о чём я. Прорицание. - Гриндевальд допил чай и довольно оскалился. - Мне было дивное видение, в котором мне в руки шёл чудесный шанс разом расправиться со всеми предрассудками и скрытыми барьерами в обществе. И в этом видении рядом со мной был некий юный джентльмен, очень похожий на этого твоего мальчика. Так что, раз уж сама судьба подсовывает козырь, грех им не воспользоваться… Хочешь, кстати, знать, про какой это шанс мы тут толкуем? Хочешь, хочешь, тебе понравится.

Персиваль поморщился. 

\- Криденса бьёт приёмная мать, - проговорил он, с неприязнью глядя в собственное лицо. - И у меня пока нет на руках документов, подтверждающих, что он технически волшебник, чтобы можно было его хотя бы изолировать от такого окружения. Ты-то его хотя бы не трогай, ему и так плохо.

\- Мерлин, да у нас благородные мотивы! А ты остальных детей при этой твари Бэрбоун не осматривал? - снова ощерился Гриндевальд. - Там же при церкви целый приют, и - сюрприз, мистер Грейвз! - им там всем несладко… и кому-то из них _неслаще_ других. Улавливаешь?.. По глазами вижу, что нет. - Тёмный маг отставил чашку, порывистым шагом подошёл к пленнику и присел так, чтобы быть с Персивалем на одном уровне. - В вашем прекрасном городе _обскур_. Знаешь, что это такое?.. Ха, и правда знаешь. Но никогда не сопоставлял разрушения в городе с ним, правда? Тебе немыслимо представить, что ваше прекрасное правительство так занято тем, что прячется, что не обращает внимание на детей. Или это ты тоже сможешь оправдать, я не знаю… интересами высшего блага, или как эта ерунда у вас называется? Очнись, Грейвз. Я делаю одолжение всем вам. Как только я найду обскура, я найду и способ его контролировать, и магглы с их пулями и танками будут смешны в сравнении.

\- Обскуров не было в Америке уже много лет, - внутренне холодея, отчеканил прописную истину Грейвз. На самом деле, всё сходилось. Немотивированная агрессия магических выбросов, чуждая человеку непоследовательность, масштаб разрушений. Грейвза прошиб холодный пот, когда он попытался представить последствия взаимодействия обскура и тёмного мага.

\- Просто вы их не замечали, - отмахнулся Гриндевальд. - И потом… у меня есть прорицание - и чудесный мальчик-сквиб, который очень хочет волшебства и ласки. И - следи за моей мыслью, - постоянно общается с приютскими детьми.

Персиваль хотел сказать, что не считал Криденса Бэрбоуна сквибом в полной мере - но передумал. Любая озвученная Грейвзом информация могла быть усвоена, истолкована и использована Гриндевальдом только им понятным способом и только в ему понятных целях, а это было опасно. Он постарался не думать об этом, чувствуя, как начала зудеть старая татуировка: паучок Инктоми плёл свою сеть, мороча и лукавя, рассеивая мысли...

\- Станет ли он следить за теми, - медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, проговорил Персиваль, - кто проходит через такой же ад, как он сам?

\- Чтобы вырваться оттуда? - Гриндевальд насмешливо вскинул брови. - Ещё как станет. Ты бы видел, как он на тебя смотрит, право! Как на спасителя и мессию, не меньше… Да что я тут разоряюсь, посмотри сам.

Грейвз не успел ни произнести заклинания, ни подготовиться. Он слишком привык к тому, что из него пытались достать воспоминания; ворвавшийся в его восприятие образ из чужих мыслей стал полной неожиданностью.

Он стоял в какой-то обшарпанной подворотне, стены в которой были сплошь заклеены плакатами в несколько слоёв. Часть из них уже была сорвана, часть не пережила дождей, и дешёвая краска тёмными потёками пачкала кирпич, часть выцвела от времени. Разобрать, что было напечатано на них изначально, было практически невозможно. У Грейвза было очень странное ощущение, словно он потерял память, и теперь пытался её восстановить. Умом он понимал, что человек с его лицом, уверенно трансгрессировавший в этот грязный переулок, был Гриндевальдом, но походка и разворот плеч вышли слишком похожими.

Криденс Бэрбоун, наклеивавший новую афишу поверх месива старых, вздрогнул и попятился от его появления. Другой, чужой Грейвз ободряюще положил руку на плечо юноше, отчего тот сжался сильнее обычного, то ли пытаясь избежать прикосновения, то ли боясь его спугнуть.

\- Криденс, - вкрадчиво позвал Грейвз из воспоминания. - Не бойся, скоро я заберу тебя отсюда. Но сейчас мне нужна твоя помощь.

Криденс смотрел собеседнику куда-то в район галстука, но даже в таком ракурсе Грейвзу было видно, как в его глазах снова вспыхнуло это проклятое чувство. Надежда. Гриндевальд продолжал держать Криденса за плечо, осторожно поглаживая, и было заметно, как приятна эта мимолётная ласка человеку, привычному к побоям.

\- Что я должен делать? - тихо спросил Криденс, не поднимая глаз.

\- Я знал, что ты мне не откажешь, - серьёзно проговорил Гриндевальд. - Тебе предстоит серьёзное задание, мальчик мой...

 _Мальчик мой,_ хмыкнул про себя Грейвз, смотревший воспоминание. _Подумать только, какая пошлая банальность._

 _Это для нас с тобой - пошлая банальность,_ отозвался где-то в его голове Гриндевальд. _А этот милый юный джентльмен даже за такую мелочь мать родную если не продаст, то заложит._

Грейвз закусил губу. Криденс и правда ластился к гладившей его руке, как бездомный котёнок, выпрашивающий подачку. Разве что не мурлыкал и лбом не тыкался.

\- Мне было видение, - серьёзно говорил Гриндевальд голосом Грейвза, и Персивалю оставалось только давить в себе бессильную ярость от того, что тёмный маг фактически говорил правду. Это чувствовалось в интонации, даже если правда была и без деталей; такую искренность было сложно подделать. - Где-то в этом городе умирает ребёнок. Я не знаю, мальчик это или девочка, я не знаю ни имени, ни лица... Знаю только то, что ему не больше десяти лет. И я точно знаю, что ты поможешь мне его отыскать.

Грейвз сомневался, что Криденс внимательно слушал Гриндевальда; казалось, молодой человек полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы запомнить прикосновение, не причинявшее ему боли. Но от последней фразы он вздрогнул и боязливо вскинул взгляд, всего на секунду встречаясь глазами с фальшивым Грейвзом.

\- Да, я именно знаю, - негромко сказал Гриндевальд, склоняя голову, снова ища зрительный контакт. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Криденса, заставляя того посмотреть на себя, и даже со стороны этот жест показался Грейвзу излишне собственническим. - Потому что ты в моём видении тоже был.

\- Ах ты, тварь, - беспомощно сказал Грейвз вслух, глядя на то, какими сияющими, неверящими глазами смотрит на Гриндевальда Криденс.

 _Ты ещё скажи, что это - как щенка пнуть,_ эхом отозвался бестелесный голос Гриндевальда. _Или забыл, как сам обещал его вытащить из приюта? И что-то я не видел у тебя в столе документов по его делу..._

\- Ты был там, - торжественно и очень тихо, так, что Криденсу невольно приходилось подаваться ближе, чтобы слышать слова, говорил Гриндевальд из воспоминания, - рядом со мной... мой мальчик.

\- Да чтоб тебя, - в сердцах прошипел Грейвз. - Ты что, не видишь, что ты с ним творишь?!

 _Прекрасно вижу,_ усмехнулся голос Гриндевальда. _Но, раз уж ты всю жизнь прожил без ласки и внимания, лучше хоть что-нибудь, чем вовсе ничего, разве нет?.._

Криденс в воспоминании стоял, затихнув, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Гриндевальда, пока тот по-хозяйски гладил его неровно остриженный затылок. Грейвз не видел лица юноши, зато видел своё собственное - недвижимое, жёсткое, с властным взглядом, - и испытывал жуткое желание вцепиться в него ногтями. Полоснуть бритвой. Выстрелить дежурным заклинанием. Что угодно, лишь бы стереть с него это спокойное и в чём-то чрезвычайно довольное выражение.

\- Да ладно тебе, - шепнул ему на ухо Гриндевальд, когда воспоминание начало распадаться на части. - Ты же хотел облегчить мальчику жизнь. Ему приятно твоё внимание, сам ведь видишь.

Интересно, подумал Грейвз, без всякого выражения во взгляде смотря в находящееся в паре дюймов от его лица лицо Гриндевальда. Быстро ли затянутся раны, если бить не кулаком, а наотмашь, запястьем, так, чтобы ударить ощерившимися шипами кандалами?..

У него был только один способ проверить.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На дворе четыре утра, на градуснике у всей моей семейки условное 38.1, так что пожелания здоровья будут не лишними - как и указания на косяки, потому что ирландский акцент в потомственном американце я уже прохлопала, а добрый друг Гоблин даже вкурила этот косячило в личный хэдканон. Засим затыкаюсь, продолжение близко, трепещите, на всякий случай.

Гриндевальд перестал с ним разговаривать, когда снова перевёл часы. Видимо, ссадина на скуле доставила ему больше хлопот, чем Грейвз рассчитывал, и этот факт его немного грел. Через пять дней погода за окном вновь изменилась. Грейвз не знал, считать ли это хорошим знаком. Облака, судя по всему, рассеялись, и в подвале стало светлее. К вящему удовольствию Персиваля, Гриндевальд в тот день не явился - видимо, снова отвлёкся на что-то, - но у Грейвза было время подождать. 

Как выяснилось, он ошибался.

Гриндевальд не вернулся ни в следующий день, ни через день, ни через два. Кандалы, пустившие корни в стенах, позволяли Грейвзу дойти до запаса воды и сухарей, которые Гриндевальд принципиально оставил в подвале на случай отлучки. Ненавидеть тёмного мага за предусмотрительность выходило плохо, но Персиваль старался. У Грейвза даже получалось грызть сухари с достоинством и без лишней паники, но время шло, а запасы истощались. Как назло, на улице стоял всё тот же солнечный день без всякого намёка на дождь, и у Персиваля в голове уже не раз и не два вспыхивала мрачная мысль о том, что воды скоро будет брать неоткуда.

Он попробовал сократить рацион, когда понял, что Гриндевальд не придёт. От этого стало только хуже: жажда усилилась, и Персиваль всерьёз опасался, что вода может закончиться раньше сухарей. Он попробовал отломать от одной из уже опустевших бочек щепку, чтобы вскрыть наручники, но это закончилось только содранными пальцами и новыми ссадинами на и без того изуродованных запястьях. Он заставил себя больше спать и меньше двигаться, чтобы не тратить силы попусту.

А потом вода закончилась, и ждать стало уже особенно нечего. Зато отличить сон от яви стало сложнее, что было в целом даже неплохо. Если бы не распухший от жажды язык, Персиваля бы всё устраивало.

Он не помнил, сколько дней пролежал просто так, не шевелясь, но вечером очередного из них Грейвзу показалось, что он наконец теряет сознание. Он даже изумился тому, что это произошло так поздно: по его расчётам, он должен был начать окончательно отключаться намного раньше. Он перестал чувствовать голод, жажду и боль от кандалов, и его восприятие сузилось до одного сегмента, как будто он видел, слышал и улавливал запахи только в одном направлении. Накануне он с вялым изумлением понял, что ему было все равно, сидеть или лежать; он все равно почти не двигался. Не было ни сил, ни желания.

Наверное, именно так и умирали от старости или болезни, просто постепенно переставая чувствовать. Грейвза уже ничего не пугало и не волновало; паника только тратила силы, конструктивного в ней было мало, и мракоборец чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы ей поддаваться.

Он не сразу заметил, как что-то стало меняться. Сначала он понял, что сгущавшийся по углам мрак не был связан с его слабостью; это не у него темнело в глазах, это сильнее, чем обычно, темнело на улице. Грейвз моргнул несколько раз, чтобы увериться в том, что тьма была реальной. За окном, судя по всему, разом погасли все фонари, чего не происходило раньше, и это ничтожное изменение в повторявшемся дне заставило сердце Персиваля болезненно сжаться то ли от страха, то ли ещё хуже - от надежды. Гул, который он до этой секунды воспринимал как слегка усилившийся и уже привычный звон в ушах, сопровождавший его последние несколько суток, нарастал и явно шёл снаружи. Он не был похож на вой ветра или свист снаряда.

Он был похож на крик живого существа.

Персивалю на мгновение почудилось, что всё вокруг раздвоилось: стены, тьма по углам, жадно въевшиеся в запястья кандалы. Гул перешёл в надсадный вой, за которым было еле слышно, как что-то далёкое и очень хрупкое лопается с мелодичным стеклянным звуком, словно где-то очень далеко упали и разлетелись вдребезги песочные часы. А потом тьма ворвалась в комнату.

Чёрный воющий и стонущий вихрь, полный тоски, злобы и кажущихся далёкими отсветами грозы сполохов ничем не сдерживаемой магии. _Обскур._

Грейвз никогда их не видел, тем более - так близко. Даже будучи в полузабытьи, он с трудом мог удерживать в сознании мысль о том, что эта неконтролируемо кипящая сила была всего лишь ребёнком; тварь была слишком огромной и чуждой, чтобы разглядеть в ней человека. О её истинной природе напоминали только эмоции, болезненно ощущавшиеся даже на расстоянии. В разуме Грейвза промелькнуло воспоминание о том, как выглядело влияние магии обскура на человека - чёрно-белая гравюра из учебного пособия для мракоборцев. Человек в неестественной позе, с жутким рисунком почерневших лопнувших сосудов на коже, с искажённым криком лицом. Жестокость, на которую способны только те, кто ещё не до конца научился сопереживать и нести ответственность за свои поступки. _Детская_ жестокость.

Костяные штыри, удерживавшие кандалы на запястьях, рассыпались в пыль. Грейвз ожидал боли, но почувствовал только пустоту - хотя, наверное, правильнее было бы назвать это свободой. Тьма навалилась на него, накатила волной, захлестнув чужой болью и отчаянием так, что он на мгновение захлебнулся вдохом - и схлынула, уплотняясь, скручиваясь в какой-то тёмный комок у него под боком.

\- Вы обещали… - различил Грейвз за гулом крови в ушах и шорохом распадавшегося обскура. - Вы обманули…

Персиваль, не рискуя опираться на израненные руки, неуклюже приподнялся, помогая себе локтями и ногами, чтобы рассмотреть источник едва слышного, больше похожего на эхо всхлипа шёпота. На полу рядом с ним ничком лежал совсем молодой человек, сжавшись, обхватив худые колени руками.

\- Криденс?.. - на пробу позвал Персиваль, опасаясь лишний раз трогать всё ещё сочившегося чёрным дымом юношу.

Грейвз никогда не слышал о том, чтобы обскуры доживали до совершеннолетия, но доказательство тому в данный момент лежало в паре футов от него. Буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки - которую, впрочем, Грейвзу не особенно хотелось вытягивать. Криденс дышал неровно, с судорожными всхлипами и каким-то подвыванием. Парня трясло - то ли от магического выброса, то ли от эмоционального. Грейвз невольно поежился, вспомнив всё, что успел почувствовать в обскуре.

\- Криденс, - снова позвал Персиваль, морщась уже от собственной боли и невовремя накатившей слабости. У него плохо получалось говорить, во рту совсем пересохло, но теперь ему было не до этого. - Я вижу, что тебе плохо. Не молчи. Скажи что-нибудь.

Криденс сделал какой-то жуткий вибрирующий вдох и попытался сесть. Его лицо кривилось, глаза то и дело вспыхивали болезненной белизной, но Грейвзу почему-то не было страшно. Возможно, обскур тоже что-то почувствовал, когда клубился вокруг мракоборца, или просто был слишком ослаблен - но он не спешил нападать.

\- Вы… - Новый полувздох-полувсхлип. - Вы… другой.

Грейвз, не доверяя нывшему от слабости телу, предпочёл сесть и привалиться к стене, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то опору. Свой следующий вопрос он обдумывал очень долго.

\- Тот, другой, - аккуратно начал он, следя за тем, чтобы язык не заплетался. - Как ты… понял, что я - не он?

\- Вы разные внутри, - почти сердито сказал юноша, исподлобья глядя на Грейвза побелевшими глазами. Грейвз не помнил, чтобы Криденс хоть раз говорил так отрывисто, чеканя слова, но сейчас он явно не был в полной мере человеком. - Я успел сравнить. Вы одинаково говорите, но разное имеете в виду. Только вот я не знаю, кто из вас первым предлагал мне защиту.

Грейвз устало прикрыл глаза. Мысли теснились в голове, непривычные в своём безразличии; он словно наблюдал все со стороны. Наверное, ему ещё предстояло в полной мере пережить шок и изумление от того, что усыновленный Мэри Лу Бэрбоун мальчик в свои, - сколько ему? девятнадцать? двадцать? - оказался сгустком подавляемой магии. Наверное, ему ещё надо было осознать отсутствие кандалов на перебитых запястьях. Наверное, ему стоило поинтересоваться судьбой города - и Гриндевальда, если уж на то пошло.

Наверное.

В данный же момент он мог только бесстрастно анализировать факты. Видимо, Гриндевальд и впрямь сунулся к приютским детям Бэрбоун, как и собирался; очевидно, его бредовые видения были правдой - только вот не _всей_ правдой. Он попытался использовать Криденса - знать бы, в каком качестве… Знать бы, что он ещё ему успел наговорить… Знать бы, чем это все кончилось, да и кончилось ли…

Дальше мысли начинали бестолково толкаться и путаться, оставляя после себя только невнятные вопросы и тяжёлый привкус на языке. Грейвз не сразу понял, что его кто-то держал за руку. У него не было сил её отдернуть.

\- Вам больно, - очень тихо сказал голос Криденса, и Грейвз через силу открыл глаза.

Юноша, уже выглядевший скорее человеком, чем обскуром, с каким-то отчаянным неверием на лице держал руку мракоборца на весу и рассматривал рану на запястье. Дыры от костяных шипов уже давно не кровоточили, но зрелище наверняка было достаточно неприглядным.

\- На самом деле, нет, - медленно, с усилием выдавливая из себя каждое слово, проговорил Грейвз. - Я почти ничего не чувствую.

\- Здесь видно кость, - с убийственной честностью сказал Криденс.

Он смотрел на Грейвза с сомнением, будто не мог понять, притворяется ли он, или говорит с ним честно. У Грейвза не было сил выдерживать этот взгляд, и он снова закрыл глаза.

\- Такое бывает, - медленно проговорил он. И зачем-то добавил: - И, если ты вдруг хочешь меня убить, я не возражаю.

Ему правда было всё равно. Его посещала мысль о том, что Гриндевальд с его лицом мог окончательно задурить мальчишке голову, воспользовавшись теми ростками доверия, на которые юный Бэрбоун был способен - но на фоне всего произошедшего впечатление ото всех этих мыслей действительно несколько притуплялось. Ему было легче уже от одного осознания того, что его очередной бесконечный день наконец завершился...

Рядом что-то зашуршало, и Грейвз почувствовал боком тепло другого человека.

\- Я не знаю, - бесцветным тоном сказал Криденс. - Я устал. Я не могу сейчас решить, хочу ли я вас убить. Я просто устал…

Грейвз хотел ответить ему, но его сознание уже куда-то уплывало. Он успел подумать о том, что и без того натерпевшемуся и вымотанному парню наверняка будет неприятно просыпаться рядом с трупом. Он успел почувствовать, что Криденс снова взял его руку в свои, словно пытался согреть и закрыть рану ладонями. Он ещё запоздало удивился тому, как странно смотрелись седые пряди в волосах юноши.

А потом наступила темнота.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Считаю своим долгом предупредить, что у меня комфорт примерно такой же комфортный, как джен - дженовый, закидываю последнюю на вотпрямщас лопату угля в топку и, хохоча, убегаю разгребать наработки. Особое спасибо передаю сиропу от кашля со слабым содержанием этилового спирта и той части соратников, которые не стесняются кидать в меня тапки с поправками.

Он проснулся от шума дождя на улице и очень удивился, когда понял, что не умер. Последнее было похоже на правду хотя бы потому, что у него ныло всё тело и отчаянно хотелось пить. Судя по всему, вчера Грейвз так и отключился, привалившись к стене подвала, и не проснулся даже тогда, когда ему перевязывали руки…

Его обожгло воспоминаниями вчерашнего дня, и он резко сел, усилием воли отгоняя головокружение.

Обскур.

_Криденс._

У Грейвза не получилось сразу встать, но, когда он наконец смог выпрямиться и сохранить равновесие, он не смог отказать себе в личной прихоти. Чиркая плечом по стене, чтобы не терять опоры, он добрёл до того места, где из подвала было видно небо. На улице действительно шёл дождь, от которого Грейвз успел отвыкнуть за время своего заключения. Погода за мутным окошком явно была на редкость мерзостной и промозглой, и Персиваль поймал себя на мысли о том, что никогда ей не был так рад. Пожалуй, будь он чуточку сентиментальнее, без слёз счастья бы не обошлось, но Грейвз был практичным человеком; раз уж он остался в живых, стоило сделать что-нибудь более уместное и продуктивное, нежели рыдать от избытка чувств.

Его снова замутило от слабости, когда он отвернулся от окна. Персиваль сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы хоть немного прояснилось в голове, и настолько решительно, насколько это могло позволить его состояние, двинулся к двери, ведущей из подвала наверх.

В пустом доме было так тихо, что даже шум дождя снаружи казался осторожным шёпотом, постеснявшимся звучать в полную силу. Нигде не тикали часы, не скрипели половицы, не звучало радио. Это место словно вымерло, и на секунду Грейвз ощутил могильный холод мысли о том, что юноша с обскуром внутри испугался и сбежал. Грейвз не мог сказать, что конкретно его пугало в этой мысли: теоретические разрушения в городе или гибель, в сущности, ни в чем не виновного мальчика. Ему было не по себе от того, что первое и единственное существо, оказавшееся способным оказать ему реальную помощь, могло куда-то сгинуть.

Криденс нашёлся в углу, во втиснутом рядом с какой-то нелепой этажеркой кресле. Юноша спал, свернувшись в куда более подобающий диким зверям, чем людям, клубок, и казался ещё моложе, чем был на самом деле. Он не издавал почти никаких звуков, только слегка сопел из-за неудобной позы, и хмурился во сне. Грейвз запоздало подумал о том, что совсем не знал его. Для Криденса прошло всего несколько дней, а по меркам порядком обросшего и успевшего отвыкнуть от людей Грейвза минула по меньшей мере пара месяцев. Он понятия не имел, что именно происходило с парнем, если он обратился в обскура, и как в этом был замешан Гриндевальд.

Воспоминание о Гриндевальде отрезвило и встряхнуло Грейвза. Нельзя было отвлекаться, нельзя было медлить, нельзя было снова терять сознание. Мракоборец, приноровившись к выбранному методу передвижения с упором в стену, медленно добрался до кухни.

На кухне был кран с водой. Обычный водопроводный кран.

Грейвз понял, что по-настоящему пришёл в себя и поверил в происходящее только через несколько минут, стоя на коленях, блаженно уткнувшись лбом в холодный край умывальника. Облегчение от наконец утолённой жажды было таким сильным, что ему пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы заставить себя начать двигаться. Сдавленно чертыхаясь, он сумел набрать воды в обнаруженный на подоконнике помятый чайник, при этом ничего не уронив. Где-то на этом этапе он вспомнил о том, что теперь мог беспрепятственно колдовать; мысль об этом обожгла его неуместным стыдом перед собственной трусостью. Ему стало легче, когда ему удалось содрать с запястий пропитавшиеся сукровицей повязки и промыть раны. Боль, разумеется, вернулась, но она была уже не настолько невыносимой - и в любом случае была предпочтительней тупого онемения от кандалов.

В одном из практически пустых, затянутых паутиной шкафов нашёлся чай, сахар и почему-то банка крысиного яда, на которую Грейвз ошалело моргал несколько секунд подряд, пока не напомнил себе о том, что непосредственной опасности она не несла. Персиваль не любил лечить себя хотя бы потому, что верить в успешность исцеления других почему-то всегда было легче. Однако же, спустя четверть часа настойчивого повторения въевшихся в разум индейских заживляющих заговоров, сопровождаемых неуклюжими пассами всё ещё не вполне слушавшихся его рук, и две чашки крепкого и очень сладкого, тут же вскружившего ему голову пуще прежнего чая ему действительно стало лучше. Впрочем, в его случае это было скорее «чуть менее отвратительно», чем по-настоящему «хорошо», но это уже обнадёживало.

Грейвз посмотрел на собственное отражение в пыльной дверце кухонного шкафа и слабо улыбнулся. Было удивительно, как Криденс вообще умудрился его узнать: отросшие сивые патлы неопрятными клоками торчали во все стороны, а борода выглядела по меньшей мере мифическим волком, пожравшим луну. Роль луны в этой постановке лицу мракоборца давалась с сомнительным успехом, зато борода постаралась на славу. По сути, узнаваемыми были только глаза и брови, что никак не облегчало ситуацию. Взгляд Грейвза, и без того тяжёлый в дань профессии, теперь был диковатым и недоверчивым. Может быть, Персивалю полагалось бы шарахаться при виде своего лица после всех разговоров с Гриндевальдом, но сейчас у него были занятия интереснее.

Для начала, ему надо было подумать. Действовать, не проанализировав обстановку, было опасно; Грейвз не знал ни судьбы Гриндевальда, ни последних новостей города, ни даже адреса, по которому находился. Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что, если его коллеги уже обнаружили подмену, они должны были бы запустить поисковые импульсы, которые рано или поздно привели бы их к этому месту. Их — или Гриндевальда, если он продолжал разыгрывать карту Грейвза на полную катушку. Поначалу первый вариант развития событий показался Грейвзу неплохим, но потом он вспомнил одну деталь.

В соседней комнате, свернувшись в кресле, спал совершеннолетний обскур. Встреть такого сам Грейвз до своего пленения, он бы без раздумий развеял его в пыль. Ну, может быть, немного бы удивился тому, что обскур сумел прожить так долго. Теперь же Персиваль чувствовал странную смесь подспудной благодарности и чувства вины. Умом он понимал, что не стоило винить себя за действия прикрывавшегося его лицом человека, но ощущения от полного горечи и разочарования прикосновения обскура было всё ещё слишком свежим. Криденс транслировал вокруг себя такую душевную боль, что даже обычно не особенно восприимчивый к всплескам эмоций Грейвз не мог ему не сочувствовать.

И ещё он очень хорошо рассмотрел самодельные, но очень аккуратно наложенные повязки на собственных руках. Ткань была потрёпанной, истончившейся после многих стирок, и на одном из обрывков Грейвз заметил потускневшую латунную пуговицу. Он не мог утверждать точно, но почему-то был уверен, что от рубашки Криденса после прошедшей ночи мало, что осталось.

Оставлять его мракоборцам или Гриндевальду было бы не просто нелогичным или жестоким. Это было бы редкостной подлостью.

Грейвз снова вскипятил чайник, благо, его могущества даже в текущем состоянии на это хватало. Вторую кружку он искать не стал, просто вымыл ту, из которой пил сам, и заварил ещё одну порцию чая. Других смягчающих вводных для грядущих переговоров у него не было.

Криденс немного облегчил ему задачу, проснувшись самостоятельно; Грейвз не знал, как бы юноша среагировал, если бы первым, что он увидел по пробуждении, была его одичавшая физиономия. Персиваль как раз успел кое-как размешать сахар в чашке, когда позади него послышался какой-то шорох. Криденс стоял в дверях, ссутулившись и обхватив себя руками, и настороженно смотрел на мракоборца. Появившаяся за ночь морщинка между нахмуренных бровей всё ещё была заметна, а в мутных после сна глазах стоял какой-то вопрос, который Грейвз не брался угадать без помощи волшебства.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Грейвз и мысленно обругал себя за то, что не попытался заговорить вслух раньше. Голос был хриплым и грубым, как наждак. Криденс моргнул. Вопрос из его взгляда не исчез. - Думаю, если бы не ты, я бы уже был мёртв. Я твой должник.

Криденс снова заморгал.

\- Вы не знаете, - наконец проговорил он.

Персиваль понятия не имел, что он имел в виду. Было логично в этом признаться.

\- Именно, - честно сказал Грейвз, протягивая юноше кружку. Рука предательски дрожала. - Держи; тут холодно, хоть так согреешься.

Криденс на мгновение застыл, глядя на чай так, словно Грейвз протягивал ему ядовитую змею. У Персиваля успела мелькнуть полная постыдного отчаяния мысль о том, что его покалеченная рука сейчас не выдержит, кружка выскользнет и разобьётся, и это будет самое позорное и самое последнее событие в его жизни, потому что всё это спугнёт человека и спровоцирует обскура. Но Криденс, видимо, что-то для себя решил и осторожно забрал кружку себе. Грейвз с облегчением опустил руку.

\- Вы чего-то от меня хотите, - отхлебнув чаю, глухо сказал Криденс.

\- Почему ты так считаешь?

\- Все чего-то от меня хотят, - просто ответил юноша, немного опуская плечи и перехватывая кружку поудобнее. В его словах не было обиды или печали, но Грейвзу всё равно резануло слух. - Только не сразу об этом рассказывают.

Криденс переступил с ноги на ногу, и Грейвз мрачно отметил, что был прав насчёт источника для самодельных повязок. Юноша пригибал голову и зябко поводил плечами, избегая прямого взгляда, клонясь вниз, словно стесняясь собственного роста. Он уже давно не был ребёнком, но продолжал себя вести, как в чём-то провинившийся мальчик, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. Теперь, после того, как Грейвз успел увидеть и почувствовать часть его эмоций, это было особенно заметно.

\- Мне нужно увести тебя отсюда, - проговорил Грейвз, устало опираясь на кухонный стол и мрачно глядя на Криденса. - Не думаю, что у тебя есть причины мне верить, но сюда в любой момент могут прийти... люди, способные тебя убить. Они могут и не явиться, но я бы не рассчитывал на удачу.

\- У них есть причины хотеть меня убить, - серьёзно сказал Криденс, пустыми глазами глядя на мракоборца. Грейвз, никогда в жизни никому не молившийся, в тот момент был готов воззвать к любой высшей силе, лишь бы в тёмных глазах мальчика не блеснула белая безумная вспышка. - Я сделал много зла и заслужил наказание.

_Я полон скверны и заслужил наказание._

У Грейвза зашумело в голове, когда он болезненно ярко вспомнил, как в первый раз сводил следы от ударов ремня с ладоней юноши. Ничего не поменялось. Криденс по-прежнему винил во всём только себя. Страшно было подумать, как эту его черту мог использовать в своих целях Гриндевальд...

Хотя, почему страшно? Всё было логично. Внезапно Грейвз увидел чёткую систему во всех известных ему мелочах. Он очень ярко смог представить себе причины, по которым обскур мог взять контроль и вырваться наружу. Было достаточно всего лишь одной вспышки боли от первого настоящего предательства со стороны единственного поддерживавшего его человека.

От предательства человека с лицом Грейвза.

\- Не вини себя в том, что тебя вынудили сделать, - сказал Грейвз, и даже ему самому его тон показался излишне резким. Криденс дёрнулся, как от удара, и Грейвз поспешил прибавить уже мягче: - Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне всё, что с тобой произошло. Я бы хотел попытаться тебя понять и, если получится, помочь. Но для этого нам надо уйти отсюда, а далеко мне пройти не получится.

На этом у Грейвза закончились и силы, и красноречие, и он, плюнув на неуместную гордость и глупые опасения показаться излишне слабым, грузно привалился плечом к кухонному шкафу, внимательно глядя на Криденса.

\- Я не верю вам, - печально и как-то виновато сказал юноша, снова отпивая из кружки.

\- Я и не прошу, - честно признал Персиваль.

Криденс сделал ещё несколько глотков, почти давясь, будто боялся, что кружку отнимут. И неуверенно проговорил:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы меня снова убивали.

Персиваль очень ошибался, когда думал, что ему было паршиво на душе. По-настоящему плохо, до тошноты и физической боли, ему стало от этого вскользь оброненного «снова». Видимо, это каким-то образом выразилось на его лице, потому что Криденс быстро сказал:

\- Я согласен уйти, если вы меня научите.

\- Чему тебя учить? - слабо уточнил Персиваль, которому всё ещё не удавалось уложить в голове это кошмарное «снова».

\- Не убивать, - серьёзно сказал Криденс.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знаете, что?  
> Если этот фик — то единственное разумное и доброе, что я сейчас могу сделать (в том числе физически, привет вам из груды подушек), то я и буду его дальше писать в эту глухую ночь. Добра всем, кашляющий Док подвезла комфорта, уж какой был...)))
> 
> А, да. Виски Джека до Виски Джека сократила не я, и понимающим - мой поклон.

Персиваля Грейвза - настоящего, не подделку, - нашли через сутки после поимки Гриндевальда. Инструментом поиска стало сложное заклинание, которое в течение нескольких часов по личной просьбе Серафины Пиквери выпевал завкафедрой Ритуальной магии Ильверморни, профессор, откликавшийся на «Виски Джек» даже в преподавательской среде. Настоящего имени Виски Джекса никто в любом случае не мог произнести, а если и мог - то опасался. Песня Виски Джека привела отряд мракоборцев в покинутый жильцами дом на самой окраине города. Там, собственно, уже и обнаружился Грейвз, едва способный стоять на ногах, но тем не менее в момент явления отряда сосредоточенно обновлявший кровоостанавливающее заклинание на собственных заметно искалеченных руках.

Грейвз был худ, как тень, зол, как чёрт, не подпускал к себе медиков, даже когда те пытались уговорить его лечь на носилки, и язвительно предлагал запатентовать пространственно-временные лакуны строгого режима в качестве высшей меры наказания, как достойный аналог Азкабану. Когда Грейвза всё-таки удалось уговорить на медицинскую помощь, наружу выплыли и крайнее истощение, и гипотермия, и обострение профессиональной паранойи. Грейвз хорошо поставленным, пусть и слабым голосом обругал всех, участвовавших в его спасении, изъявил активное желание дать показания, не сходя с места, и, кажется, немного успокоился только тогда, когда его отпустили домой, отсыпаться. Присутствовавшая при спасении, которое можно было бы справедливо назвать задержанием, Серафина Пиквери попросила внести в протокол то, что «он пока слишком дикий», и широким росчерком выписала Грейвзу принудительный отпуск до окончания разбирательств по делу. С последующей явкой для дачи показаний, очной ставки и проверки Сывороткой правды, разумеется. Президент Пиквери явно чувствовала себя отчасти виноватой в пленении одного из высокопоставленных сотрудников МАКУСА и оттого жаждала крови, желательно - врагов. Квинни Гольдштейн, оформлявшая Грейвзу отпуск, хмурилась, словно чего-то не до конца понимала, но ничего не комментировала.

Грейвз, едва оказавшись дома, побрился. Вручную. Это заняло у него около сорока минут и стоило нескольких незначительных порезов, но теперь на него из зеркала смотрело его собственное лицо, а не заросший дикарь и не слегка исковерканная чуждым ему самому насмешливым выражением копия. Отчего-то это немного успокаивало. Немного расслабились и наблюдатели, приставленные по молчаливому приказу «сверху»; Грейвз ожидал, что за ним будут следить свои же, и последующие несколько часов после бритья с неимоверным терпением, цену которому знал только он сам и татуировка на его предплечье, просматривал газеты, шарил по книжным шкафам и с ленивым наслаждением курил одну сигарету за другой.

Только поздним вечером, задёрнув шторы на всех окнах и насмешливо пожелав наблюдателям спокойной ночи, он произнёс заглушающее звуки заклинание и в угрюмом молчании обошел все комнаты, подновляя защиту. Следов пребывания Гриндевальда в доме почти не было, но Грейвз все равно проверил каждый угол. Сложно было уложить в разуме то, что на самом деле он отсутствовал очень непродолжительный промежуток времени; внутренние часы Персиваля путались в датах.

Ему не хотелось никого видеть и ни с кем разговаривать ещё хотя бы сутки. Грейвз был уверен, что охрип, отвечая на все вопросы медиков, проясняя все детали и пересказывая, пересказывая, пересказывая историю с Гриндевальдом раз за разом. Он отвык говорить вслух, а в ближайшие дни ему светило повторить свою историю с куда большими подробностями и ещё далеко не один раз. От этого у него было неприятное чувство сопереживания разбитому маховику времени.

. _..он разбивается, разбивается и разбивается снова._

Самого Гриндевальда он в тот день не увидел, как и официального допроса. Медики сочли его психологическое состояние достаточно стабильным, чтобы Грейвз проходил в расследовании в качестве надёжного свидетеля. Говорило это не столько об устойчивости психики Грейвза, сколько о его умении скрывать информацию, но Персиваль предпочитал, чтобы коллеги считали его пострадавшим, но не сломленным, нежели чем бросающейся на всякую тень агрессивной развалиной. И то, и другое было примерно в равной степени далеко от истины; но первая опция была достаточной причиной вернуть ему волшебную палочку.

Грейвз на всякий случай усилил охранные чары ещё на порядок, добавив “звоночков” на вязь заклинаний, призванных оповещать его об опасности. А потом спустился в подвал, не особенно заботясь о том, чтобы топать тихо. Чары глушили всё.

Согласно указаниям госпожи Президента, дом Грейвза был накрыт куполом, исключающим всякую возможность трансгрессии. Мракоборцы не учли только одного: бесконечные дни в лакуне без внятного времени Персиваль провёл _без магии_. Это немного меняло образ мысли.

Дом, в котором жил Персиваль Грейвз, был им приобретён уже после вступления в силу сухого закона. Насколько Грейвз понимал, нижние ярусы зданий в полную силу использовались мафией и контрабандистами, так что часть подвалов окрестных домов была соединена между собой. Да, Грейвзу нельзя было трансгрессировать внутри купола - но на то, чтобы вручную разобрать часть стены в подвале и выйти за его пределы у него ушло меньше получаса. Трансгрессировать оттуда, бросив за спину маскирующие переход чары, было делом нескольких секунд.

Он осторожно постучал в дверь, не пытаясь войти, ещё не зная, что он увидит. Грейвз не слышал шагов, но различил слабый щелчок замка за мгновение до того, как дверь приоткрылась. Маленькая комнатка на чердаке старого дома, на верхних этажах которого никто не жил последние несколько лет, была удивительно светлой. В высоких окнах было видно огни города, и, если прислушаться, можно было различить возню голубей на крыше. Персивалю не нравилось чувство, которое он испытывал, возвращаясь сюда после стольких лет. Был ли это стыд, сожаление, благодарность, тоска или что-то совсем другое - этого он сказать не мог, но место не могло оставить его равнодушным. Он не смог бы признаться даже самому себе, почему так и не продал эту старую квартиру в обветшавшем домишке, но он продолжал платить домовладельцам, чтобы те никого туда не вселяли.

Может быть, после стольких лет службы и привычки к высокой должности, некий министерский работник до сих пор оставался угрюмым, упрямым, вечно побитым и полупьяным парнем с чердака, засыпавшим после смены, не дойдя до кровати. Может быть, ему просто надо было на уровне инстинкта понимать, что где-то в городе есть его старое логово, в котором, если что, можно снова затаиться и зализать раны, не позоря фамильное имя. Он правда не знал. 

А логово оставалось. И дождалось. Может быть, кого-то не вполне полупьяного и не настолько побитого, но всё-таки.

\- Можно войти? - замерев на пороге, тихо спросил Грейвз.

Криденс - долговязая тень в освещённом свечами пространстве, - на секунду замер, словно обдумывая вопрос, кивнул и отошёл ещё дальше от дверей. Видимо, в его версии это было приглашающим жестом.

Грейвз вошёл, невольно окидывая взглядом свой старый дом, отмечая изменения и въевшиеся в память детали. Потолок в восточном углу всё так же протекал. Шкаф с остатками книг был всё так же не разобран. Всё, что Криденс успел сделать - это найти запас свечей, которыми теперь и освещалась комната, потому что проводка искрила и постоянно грозила пожаром ещё при Грейвзе. Персиваль на секунду остановился, потянув носом в сторону кухни, и осторожно уточнил:

\- Ты что-нибудь ел?

Криденс выглядел так, будто ждал удара, и Персиваль тоскливо подумал о том, что весь их предыдущий диалог был внятным только потому, что они оба находились на самой грани. Что это была за грань - между жизнью и смертью, разумом и безумием, человеком или обскуром, - не имело значения. Тогда им было практически нечего терять. Теперь… наверное, появилась надежда на будущее. И что-то подсказывало Персивалю, что ничего хорошего в этом будущем Криденс не ждал.

Грейвз остановился в нескольких шагах от юноши. Он отчётливо понимал, что приближаться дальше или пытаться инициировать тактильный контакт не стоило. Оставалось подобрать нужные слова.

\- Ты всё ещё можешь меня убить, - помолчав, спокойно сказал Грейвз. Они дались ему удивительно легко: наверное, ещё действовали обезболивавшие и восстановительные медицинские чары, давая побочную веру в собственную неуязвимость. Криденс со свистом втянул в себя воздух, явно не ожидав именно такого начала беседы, и от изумления даже поднял глаза на собеседника. Глаза были карие, испуганные и очень усталые. - И, кстати, я могу понять это желание. Но очень надеюсь, что ты этого не сделаешь, потому что я планировал приготовить ужин. Его, правда, придётся немного подождать…

Персиваль, памятуя весь их опыт общения, старался не смотреть на Криденса. Он продолжал говорить, спокойно и неторопливо, пока снимал с себя плащ, пока возился со старой угольной плитой, засучив рукава и всё равно изгваздавшись чёрным, пока разводил огонь. Он старался даже двигаться настолько плавно, насколько мог. Не-маговские привычки, которые были у него в ходу, пока он жил здесь, брали над моторикой верх, и часть действий Персиваль выполнял автоматически. Пока он мыл руки и раздумывал, что можно было быстро приготовить и где взять для этого ресурсы, он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Он точно знал, что, если попытается встретить этот взгляд, хрупкий, только-только наметившийся баланс полетит в бездну.

Поэтому он говорил, не поднимая глаз и не ожидая ответа.

\- Чайник вскипит минут через пять. Скажи, ты не против курятины? Здесь на углу в своё время жила птичница - если она меня ещё помнит, можно будет разжиться неплохим цыплёнком. Можешь проследить за чайником, чтобы не выкипел? Думаю, минут десять мне на вылазку должно хватить…

Персиваль краем глаза видел, как Криденс кивнул. Это уже было больше, чем то, на что он рассчитывал.

Он понял, что начал дышать чуть спокойнее, только тогда, когда трансгрессировал из квартиры и зашагал по улице, раздумывая, стоило ли соваться к птичнице или проще было взять в какой-нибудь забегаловке готовую еду и потом разогреть. Когда он понял, почему это произошло, он остановился, захлебнувшись воздухом.

Всё это время с ним говорил не нуждавшийся в ответных репликах Гриндевальд, и Грейвз отмалчивался дни напролёт. Теперь ему приходилось заполнять паузы, чтобы тишина не казалась гнетущей. Это было страшно, потому что он успел привыкнуть молчать.

Это было вдвойне страшно, потому что он понимал, _насколько_ привык молчать Криденс.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Близится утро, Док всё ещё болеет и передаёт привет Гоблину за ирландских дедов и давнюю просьбу дать мальчику тёплых вещей.

Он не помнил, когда именно уснул той ночью. Скорее всего, это произошло уже под утро, когда он вернулся домой, окончательно осипший от долгого монолога и озябший из-за того, что практически всучил свой зимний плащ Криденсу. Он ещё долго лежал в кровати, моргая в потолок, а из головы всё не шли запавшие в сердце острыми занозами детали.

_\- ...ты меня очень обяжешь, если честно скажешь, боишься ли ты меня. Я бы, например, боялся. Наверное. Но это я, а это ты._

_И взгляд - оценивающий, пристальный, цепкий. И никакого ответа долгие минуты._

_\- Передай, пожалуйста, соль._

_\- ...я не боюсь. - Тихо, но твёрдо. - А вы - меня?.._

Грейвз очень хорошо запомнил, как растерянно Криденс смотрел на протянутый ему плащ. Растерянно и настороженно, ища подвох. У Персиваля был дурацкий порыв набросить плащ Криденсу на плечи, обнять, сказать, что всё будет хорошо… но он сдержался. Чтобы не напугать и не соврать. Он терпел, выдерживая паузу, а Криденс всё смотрел - долго, пристально, переводя взгляд с самой вещи на руки Грейвза. Как будто не понимал, что будет мёрзнуть… Нет. Не так. Как будто привык мёрзнуть и не понимал, что можно иначе.

Грейвз отчётливо понимал, что мог в этот момент говорить всего лишь с тонкой оболочкой, имитацией человека, внутри которой ждала малейшего повода вырваться бездумная и безразличная ко всем мольбам разрушительная сила. Ещё лучше он понимал, что за укрывательство настолько опасного... фигуранта (даже в уме он не мог назвать Криденса «существом») с него лично снимет голову госпожа Президент. Но что-то было в том, что он сказал Криденсу там, в заброшенном доме - в самом признании того, что Грейвз был его должником.

Он правда задолжал этому странному тихому юноше. Причём задолжал куда больше, чем собственную жизнь и рассудок. Он был должен ему за каждый день с момента их первой встречи, которые Криденс провёл у Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. За каждую минуту, в которую у Персиваля находились более важные дела, чем сбор документов для великовозрастного мальчика, невосприимчивого к забвению.

Криденс в итоге всё-таки согласился принять плащ. И, кажется, даже смирился с просьбой Грейвза пореже выходить на улицу и дождаться его следующего визита. Может быть, дело было просто в том, что ему было привычнее выполнять чужие указания, чем решать самому, тут Персиваль судить не брался. Но был один жест, который выдал в Криденсе какой-то скрытый, чудом сохранившийся резерв то ли безрассудства, то ли веры в людей.

Прижав к себе свёрнутый плащ, Криденс осторожно коснулся запястья Грейвза, разворачивая его к свету, так, что стали видны ещё розовые после исцеляющих заклинаний следы от ран. И чему-то еле заметно кивнул, тут же отдёргивая руку. Персиваль трансгрессировал прямо оттуда, не прощаясь, потому что понял, что не сможет говорить вслух с таким комом в горле.

Наверняка такая реакция тоже была побочным эффектом от медицинских чар.

\- Как же ты такой будешь теперь жить? - сипло спросил Грейвз у потолка.

Он не был уверен, кого имел в виду, задавая этот вопрос.

Следующее утро он беспардонно проспал, и ему это позволили. Судя по всему, весь Конгресс был слишком занят сбором улик и подчищанием следов разрушений в городе, чтобы будить некого мракоборца в бессрочном отпуске. Сама мысль о бессрочности отпуска, напугавшая бы Персиваля пару дней - или всё-таки месяцев?.. - назад, сейчас даже немного веселила. Грейвз с уже забытым наслаждением полежал в постели, оттягивая момент окончательного пробуждения, умылся, привёл себя в порядок и приготовил себе завтрак исключительно при помощи магии и, уже собираясь послать весточку Президенту о собственной готовности к даче показаний, замер.

Какими бы сильными и незаметными ни были способности вытатуированного стариком сиу паука скрывать мысли, Сыворотка правды вполне могла выудить из него лишнюю информацию. От некоторых воспоминаний надо было срочно избавляться, хотя бы на время.

Это был тот редкий случай, когда Персиваль был по-настоящему рад своей профессиональной паранойе: все документы на его старую квартиру были оформлены на подставное лицо. Часть заклинаний можно было произнести, используя запасную волшебную палочку, из тех, что можно было купить на любом гоблинском развале, если не задавать лишних вопросов. Такую палочку можно было всегда уничтожить, так, чтобы заклинания в случае чего было невозможно отследить через Приоре Инкантатем.

У Персиваля таких палочек было две. На всякий случай

Основных проблем оставалось не так много, но Грейвзу они до крайности не нравились. Во-первых, корректировка личных воспоминаний требовала времени и уединения, а ни на то, ни на другое Персиваль мог не рассчитывать - во всяком случае, до ночи. Во-вторых, Персиваль не представлял себе, как бы он смог потом восстановить память. Это уже было серьёзнее и грозило новой атакой оставшегося без внимания обскура на город, не говоря об окончательном разрушении личности Криденса. Грейвз и без этого не рассчитывал на то, что ему будет легко завоевать доверие юноши, но забыть о Криденсе означало снова обмануть его.

Третьей и последней проблемой Персиваля был поиск места, в котором можно было бы спрятать воспоминания. Он не настолько доверял коллегам, чтобы думать, что к нему не нагрянут с очередным обыском в ту же минуту, как он покинет дом. Он бы сам себя подозревал в пособничестве Гриндевальду за один только факт своего похищения. Чтобы Персиваля Грейвза, да застали врасплох? Бросьте, кто такому поверит?

Персиваль вздохнул, стряхивая с себя задумчивость. И, закатав рукав, мрачно посмотрел на татуировку. Эксперименты Гриндевальда с его памятью показали, что связывать одно с другим рисунок Инктоми действительно помогал. Вопрос сейчас был в том, мог ли он помочь залатать дыры между изъятыми из памяти фрагментами...

Он не успел даже попробовать. В дверь раздался лёгкий стук, и сердце Персиваля ухнуло вниз.

\- Мистер Грейвз! - осторожным и слишком неуверенным для мракоборца голосом позвали снаружи. - Мистер Грейвз, вы в порядке?..

Мягко говоря, это был не тот вопрос, которого он ожидал. Персиваль подошёл ко входу и отпер все замки, открывая дверь на несколько дюймов, чтобы разглядеть визитёра.

\- Офицеры охраны говорили, что вы ещё спите, - автоматной очередью протараторила совершенно неуместно смотревшаяся на его пороге Квинни Гольдштейн, - но госпожа Президент попросила проверить, как вы, и...

\- Гольдштейн, - не скрывая изумления и автоматически переходя на тон, которым обращался к её старшей сестре, проговорил Грейвз, - вы-то что здесь делаете?

\- Все остальные заняты, - невинно заморгала Квинни. - Вопросы безопасности города и изоляции преступника, сэр.

Она смотрела на него с таким безукоризненно вежливым ожиданием, что Грейвз невольно пригласил её зайти. Уже постфактум он вспомнил и про закатанный рукав, делавший видимой татуировку, и про то, что последний час бродил по дому босиком. Квинни, впрочем, не только не оскорбилась такому неприличному для джентльмена виду, но и полностью его проигнорировала, будто и вовсе не заметила ничего предосудительного.

\- Могу предложить вам чаю, - чувствуя себя предательски скомпрометированным, прежним командным тоном сообщил Грейвз.

\- Что вы, не стоит, - заулыбалась Квинни. - На самом деле я всего на минуту - госпожа Президент беспокоится, сможете ли вы сегодня давать показания, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Грейвз чуть было не переспросил, что это были за обстоятельства, будучи окончательно сбитым с толку. Младшая Гольдштейн, какой бы злотоволосой куклой она ни казалась, всегда была для него совершенно непонятным человеком. В МАКУСА не было другого настолько внимательного к мелочам волшебника, как Квинни, пусть даже эти мелочи и сводились к тому, чтобы помнить наизусть все дни рождения, именины, переходящие и непереходящие праздники по нескольким календарям сразу, а заодно и назубок знать, кто и как предпочитает пить кофе в минуты перерыва. Что-то в Грейвзе настораживалось при виде Квинни, но он до сих пор не мог назвать тому чётких причин.

\- Вы упоминали маховик времени, - доверчиво хлопая ресницами, говорила она. - Ваши слова подтвердились, и Отдел расследований сейчас работает над определением точного срока вашего заключения. По предварительным оценкам, ваше... фактическое отсутствие... заняло около полугода.

 _Полгода_. Грейвз, конечно, достаточно быстро сбился со счёта дней и оценивал срок своего плена месяцами, но _полгода!.._

\- В Конгрессе полагают, - продолжала споро разбрасываться конфиденциальной информацией Квинни, - что после заключения подобной длительности вам может потребоваться более серьёзная реабилитация, чем ранее...

\- Замолчите сию же секунду, - серьёзно сказал Грейвз, и Квинни послушалась. - Зачем вы мне всё это рассказываете? Это данные с грифом ограниченного распространения, как и в любом служебном расследовании. К ним нужен допуск, которого не может быть ни у свидетелей, ни у... секретарей, если вы всё ещё секретарь в отделе, конечно.

\- Секретарь, - утвердительно заморгала Квинни, и Грейвз ни на секунду не поверил её честным глазам. - Но, если Гриндевальд в заключении, то вы же... потерпевшая сторона? Вам ведь положено знать детали?..

Персиваль сощурился. Квинни смотрела на него снизу вверх, открыто, прямо и совершенно не мигая, что немного нервировало. Это был взгляд человека, буквально приглашающего в свой разум, в котором нечего было скрывать просто потому, что разум принадлежал обычной хорошенькой блондинке. Ему очень хотелось верить, но почему-то не получалось.

\- Давайте так, - медленно проговорил Грейвз. - Я ничего этого не слышал. Я не хочу знать, откуда у вас допуск к расследованию. Но я признателен вам за визит, и...

\- Так что передать госпоже Президенту? - внезапно спохватилась смиренно кивавшая на все предыдущие реплики Гольдштейн. - Чтобы они перенесли допрос Гриндевальда и сразу занялись вами, или...

Когда до Грейвза дошло, что она сказала, у него было полное ощущение, что внутри него запели утренние гимны окками и разом возродилась пара фениксов, как минимум. Если это не было тонкой игрой, то Квинни Гольдштейн была послана ему духами предков, считая ещё здравствовавших двоюродных дедов из Ирландии и вмёрзшую в ледник воинственную прабабку из племени иннуитов. Квинни фактически принесла ему на блюдечке идеальную отсрочку, которой Грейвзу было должно хватить и на изменение памяти, и на прочую подготовку.

\- Думаю, вы правы, - стараясь придать голосу задумчивости и нерешительности, сказал Персиваль. Квинни снова невинно заморгала. - Мне нужен ещё хотя бы день отдыха; боюсь, в теперешнем состоянии от меня будет не так много толку. Передайте Серафине, что переносить допрос преступника никакой нужды нет, я буду только благодарен за передышку. Мне нужно немного...

\- ...привыкнуть, - с участием закончила за него фразу Гольдштейн, и это отчего-то уже совершенно не насторожило Грейвза. - Я всё поняла, сэр. Отдыхайте. И...

Она на мгновение замялась, потом сделала изящный взмах палочкой, и в руки не ожидавшему такого поворота Персивалю шмякнулся какой-то тёплый, пахнущий корицей и яблоками свёрток. Грейвз готов был отдать руку на отсечение, что в тот момент его выражение лица было совершенно идиотским.

\- От нас с Тиной, - смущённо пряча палочку, сказала Квинни. - С возвращением, сэр.

Они умудрились попрощаться в подчёркнуто официальном тоне, и, только закрыв за Квинни дверь и несколько раз просканировав свёрток, комнату и защитное поле вокруг своего дома, Грейвз начал смеяться. Гольдштейн не оставила нигде ни следящих чар, ни заговоров, а в завёрнутом в кружевную салфетку яблочном штруделе не было ни яда, ни Сыворотки правды. Да что там, магическим был только способ приготовления, все ингредиенты были самыми обыкновенными. Девушка просто пришла, безо всякой задней мысли растрепала ему засекреченную информацию, оставила домашнюю выпечку и ушла. Судя по всему, Квинни не просто казалась фантастически наивным человеком, но и правда была им, и Грейвз не знал, какие высшие силы благодарить за это.

Теперь у него было время. Теперь у него хватало возможностей замести следы.

И теперь, шептал в его сознании какой-то подозрительно мягкосердечный голосок, у него была домашняя выпечка. Он сомневался, что Криденс хоть раз такое пробовал. Начать замаливать грехи перед парнем, - что свои, что Гриндевальда, - можно было хотя бы со штруделя, за неимением ничего более вещественного.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения, что мариную с развитием событий, но БОГИ САСПЕНСА велят.  
> Ну и организм предлагает таки додать здорового сна, поэтому глава нынче пока что одна, хотя мой вордовский файл смотрит на меня с укоризной, тыча объёмами в харю.

С тем, с какой регулярностью его, технически находившегося в отпуске для восстановления здоровья, выдёргивали на допросы и очные ставки, Грейвз временами задумывался о том, что дни снова начали повторяться. Неделя после странного визита Квинни Гольдштейн прошла в таком режиме, что слилась для него в какой-то монотонный серый фон. Его разубеждала изменчивая погода, ближе к концу месяца решившая засыпать Нью-Йорк снегом; людям он больше не верил.

Люди ему, впрочем, тоже. Попертина Гольдштейн, которую за проявленный героизм восстановили в должности, косилась с какой-то неуверенной неприязнью, Серафина Пиквери глядела оценивающе, словно постоянно с кем-то сравнивая, а часть подчинённых предпочитала разговаривать с ним мягко и тихо, будто боясь спровоцировать. Он пытался верить в то, что он сам в случае необходимости мог разговаривать с пережившими стресс людьми немного убедительнее; у коллег выходил какой-то плохо скрываемый под вежливостью постыдный ужас.

Он был готов к допросам и тестам. Ему самому было интересно, насколько сильно его изменили прошедшие в плену дни. Миссис Джуманг, суровая волшебница из Луизианы с палочкой, сделанной из чьей-то кости, без всякого выражения попросила Персиваля пройти стандартную полосу препятствий для новичков. К середине Грейвза можно было выжимать: рефлексы никуда не делись и в чём-то даже стали лучше, зато физические показатели заключение не пощадило. Миссис Джуманг парадоксальным образом выглядела приятно удивлённой, когда выдавала Персивалю бумагу с размашистым: «Годен к боевым заданиям». К некоторому смущению Грейвза, под конец ведьма ему даже улыбалась.

Допросы шли проще: Грейвзу было практически нечего скрывать. У созванной для освидетельствования комиссии, правда, возникли вопросы о том, почему он сразу не доложил о своих подозрениях о наличии магической силы у Криденса Бэрбоуна. Но хранимые Персивалем записи, черновики ходатайств на выделение финансирования для поддержки и адаптации воспитанного не-магами волшебника, а в особенности - наброски тестов для определения уровня одарённости юноши сделали своё дело. Грейвз сам задумывался над тем, что бы было с Криденсом, если бы он не осторожничал и сразу запустил бумаги в производство. Ему было искренне жаль узнать о гибели мальчика, особенно когда была найдена связь между выбросом магии обскура и разрушением лакуны.

Но самое главное - и под воздействием зелий, и под влиянием легилименции Грейвз абсолютно твёрдо говорил одно и то же. Он никогда не сотрудничал с Гриндевальдом. 

Допросы стали интереснее, когда с него хотя бы неофициально сняли подозрения. Грейвз до хрипоты разъяснял те принципы работы временной лакуны, которые смог почувствовать изнутри. Фактически он не мог руководить расследованием, но он в деталях надиктовал ребятам из Отдела расследований столько возможных методов атаки, которые был способен применить Гриндевальд, что мракоборцы сбивались с ног. Грейвз не зря запоминал любые мелочи в те минуты, когда Гриндевальд ворошил его память. 

С самим Гриндевальдом ему дали встретиться на четвёртый день. Сам Персиваль к этому не особенно стремился, но и оттягивать удовольствие не собирался. В конце концов, ему было интересно посмотреть на тёмного мага, ради разнообразия, не снизу вверх и не испытывая боль.

\- Смотрите-ка, - чуть более хриплым, чем помнилось Персивалю, голосом сказал Гриндевальд, как только его ввели в допросную. Разумеется, у него не хватило совести даже на то, чтобы осунуться на тюремном пайке. - Я им до последнего не верил, что ты жив, Грейвз.

\- Я с детства везунчик, - с каменным лицом отозвался Персиваль.

На самом деле, он был даже рад видеть своего тюремщика. Да, Гриндевальд без раздумий использовал самые сомнительные методы воздействия, был хитёр, быстр и изворотлив, как пустынная гадюка, но Грейвз признавал за ним своеобразную гениальность. Уничтожить такой сложный разум, казнив Гриндевальда, было бы слишком просто. Этот разум мог бы им ещё послужить - и Гриндевальд, как никто другой, понимал свою ценность. Это трезвое и, в общем-то, почти объективное осознание собственной уникальности не могло не восхищать.

Общую картину отравляли только излишняя жестокость и откровенное безумие, но Грейвз считал это проблемами приставленной к тёмному магу охраны, а не отправленного в бессрочный отпуск потерпевшего.

Их очная ставка напоминала скорее пикировку служивших в одном полку солдат. Гриндевальд скалился, отметая вопросы. Грейвз хмыкал, ставя вопросы _правильнее_. Присутствовавшая на их очной ставке Тина Гольдштейн несколько раз слабым, но решительным голосом интересовалась, не мешал ли её допрос их беседе, и они улыбались ей: Гриндевальд - лучезарно, во все зубы, Грейвз - углом рта, сокрушённо качая головой. После того, как отведённое для разговора с заключенным время подошло к концу, и изрядно повеселевшего тёмного мага увели под конвоем, Персиваль замешкался в дверях.

\- Гольдштейн, - позвал он.

\- Можно «Тина», сэр, - ощутимо кривясь, попросила она. Грейвз от такого поворота недоумённо вскинул брови. - За последние... несколько дней... мистер Гриндевальд тоже называл меня по фамилии. Мне будет легче привыкнуть к мысли, что вы - не он.

\- Так похож? - слабо усмехнулся Персиваль, отлично зная ответ.

Брился он ежедневно, а вот подстричься до сих пор так и не сходил по вполне сознательным причинам. Его сивые от прибавившейся седины волосы спускались почти до плеч - не так впечатляюще, как у магов из Свободных племён, но всё-таки это было неплохим напоминанием остальным о том, с кем именно они говорят.

Гольдштейн всё мялась с ответом, и Грейвз мрачно вздохнул:

\- Я всё понял. Тина. Есть разговор. Мой кабинет до сих пор опечатан?

Гольдштейн сделала такое движение головой, которое Персиваль раньше видел только у болгарских коллег, когда те пытались приучить себя кивать, _соглашаясь_. Что-то для себя решив, девушка наконец кивнула в однозначно вертикальной плоскости и сделала знак следовать за ней. Грейвз не стал возводить очи горе только из уважения к её самолюбию.

\- Ваш я вскрыть не смогу, - честно призналась Гольдштейн. - После того, как вам высадил дверь мистер Ковальски...

Грейвз припоминал материалы на не-мага, который содействовал в поимке Гриндевальда, и уважительно склонил голову. Выбить зачарованную дверь грубой физической силой было не так просто. Мистер Ковальски явно был или редкий здоровяк, или просто имел большой опыт выбитых дверей, так что Грейвз автоматически записал не-мага в бывшие военные.

\- ...вход лично закрыла госпожа Президент, - закончила фразу Гольдштейн, отпирая какую-то невзрачную дверь в одном из служебных коридоров. - Но этот кабинет... на время... выделили мне.

Комнатка была совсем небольшой, но Гольдштейн явно умела использовать пространство с максимальной эффективностью. Да, стол был завален бумагами, но даже от входа Грейвз видел, что это не хаотическое нагромождение, а чёткая система. На одной из полок под искусственным солнцем грелся меланхолично выглядевший кактусопух в изящной клетке; зелёное оперение существа слегка шевелилось в такт дыханию. Под потолком, позвякивая, медленно вращался определявший во входящем агрессию амулет - Персиваль сам учился такие заговаривать на шестом курсе.

\- О чём вы хотели поговорить? - серьёзно спросила Гольдштейн.

\- Вы хорошо умеете определять магический фон амулетов? - спросил Грейвз.

\- В целом, неплохо, - явно удивившись вопросу, проговорила Тина, - но... сэр, что вы?..

Грейвз расстегнул запонку на правом запястье и молча закатал рукав. Гольдштейн несколько секунд моргала, переводя взгляд с рисунка с ловцом снов на начальство и обратно, а потом без лишних подсказок достала волшебную палочку и пробормотала себе под нос заклинание, делая пасс прямо над татуировкой.

\- Фон очень слабый, - наконец, произнесла она. - Если бы вы не попросили его проверить, я бы его вообще не заметила. Шошоны?

\- Сиу, - скупо отозвался Грейвз, застёгивая рукав. - В личном деле его нет.

\- Что он делает?

\- Даёт скрыть мысли, - Грейвз заметил, как испуганно расширились её глаза от этих слов, и поморщился. - Мерлин, Гольд... Тина. Тина! Я не говорю о масштабном сокрытии фактов, Сыворотка правды в любом случае не даёт солгать, не переводите меня в разряд подозреваемых!

\- ...извините, - промямлила Тина, пряча палочку.

\- Я говорю о том, что нам нужно поговорить с лакота, - спокойным голосом сказал Грейвз. - Всё время, которое я провёл в заключении у Гриндевальда, узор помогал мне скрывать часть мыслей. Отвлекал внимание. Магический фон рисунка, как вы видите, минимален; его можно легко скрыть. Единственная слабая точка Гриндевальда - его абсолютная уверенность в собственных силах. Он прирождённый провидец. Он просчитывает ходы противника, просто считывая вероятности. У лакота многовековая практика рисования защитных узоров; поговорите с ними, раз уж я пока в отпуске и без полномочий. Если заблокировать или хотя бы ограничить его способность предсказывать действия Конгресса, нам будет легче удержать его за решёткой.

\- Думаете, он рискнёт попытаться сбежать? Из-под такой охраны? - вскинула брови Тина.

\- Даже я пытался, - мрачно ответил Персиваль.

Было видно, что его слова заинтересовали её, но он не видел в ней решимости к действию. Это нервировало.

\- Мистер Грейвз, - помолчав, серьёзно взглянула на него Гольдштейн. - Почему вы рассказываете это именно мне?

Персиваль моргнул. На этот вопрос не было однозначного ответа. «Потому что ты смышлённая и уже нюхала порох»? Банально. «Потому что у тебя кактусопух спокойно сидит в клетке из уважения к хозяйке, а не паразитирует на предметах мебели, как у всех нормальных людей»? Обидится ещё. «Потому что ты видела Гриндевальда вблизи и не сбежала»? Ну да, а у Гриндевальда было его лицо, сомнительный комплимент. «Потому что твоя сестра печёт дивный штрудель»?..

При воспоминании о штруделе в разуме Персиваля что-то шевельнулось, что-то не совсем уловимое, словно он должен был что-то сделать и забыл об этом. Грейвз отмёл эту мысль.

\- Потому что вы знаете, что делать с этой информацией, - просто сказал он. - И можете её применить. И я очень рассчитываю на то, что о моём личном амулете вы распространяться не станете.

Тина отрывисто кивнула, принимая информацию к сведению.

\- Спасибо за разговор, - искренне сказал Грейвз.

\- Спасибо за наводку, - скупо улыбнулась Гольдштейн.

Кактусопух над их головами лениво повернулся брюшком вверх и выпустил веточку к свету.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Без ложной скромности отмечу, что мы достаточно лихо доскакали где-то до середины истории - а я дошла до стадии, когда кричу потолку: "Зачем, зачем я пишу сюжет и психологические реакции, кому это нужно, как бы проще было, если бы я писала слэш!!!")))

К пятнице дававший все намёки на усиление снег превратился в настоящую метель, и госпожа Президент соблаговолила хотя бы на время прекратить допросы и даже ослабить охрану. Грейвз, всецело разделявший мнение Серафины о том, что паранойя в их деле была не профессиональным заболеванием, а профессиональной же необходимостью, не перечил. То, что он здоровался и желал спокойной ночи всем, даже неофициальным наблюдателям из Конгресса, которых встречал у своего дома, значительно способствовало улучшению его настроения. 

Впрочем, что-то всё-таки его беспокоило, и Грейвз начинал испытывать неприятное чувство тревоги. Персиваль крайне не любил не понимать, что с ним происходит. Обычно такая подспудная тревога могла быть признаком того, что он на бессознательном уровне чуял слежку или какие-то магические возмущения, но сейчас никакие проверки не выявляли ничего странного. Ребята из охраны уверяли, что не видели ни угроз, ни хоть чего-то, хоть сколько-нибудь необычного. Грейвз им не верил.

Было около пяти вечера, когда он вернулся домой. Согласно привычке, он проверил все следящие и охранные чары, взмахом руки развёл огонь под стоявшим на плите чайником и уже стряхивал с шарфа последние налипшие снежинки, когда его взгляд упал на ежедневник. Почему-то Персивалю показалось важным заглянуть в собственные записи, хотя обычно заговорённая книга сама напоминала ему о запланированных событиях.

Одна из записей относилась к сегодняшнему числу и была сделана от руки, а не заклинанием. Свой почерк Персиваль узнал, хотя и не мог вспомнить, когда писал это. «Ломбард Эвы Хольцманн» - он знал, где это место, хотя не был уверен, откуда. Грейвз на всякий случай прочёл над надписью проявляющий заговор, но ничего нового это ему не дало. И, что самое главное, он не чувствовал опасности. Если эта надпись и имела значение, - а усилившаяся в нём тревога буквально кричала об этом, - то оно не было враждебным. Просто почему-то посетить ломбард Эвы Хольцманн было... важно.

Грейвз погасил огонь на плите и на секунду попытался представить, что запись - уловка Гриндевальда, ведущая в хитрую ловушку. У него не получилось; все его инстинкты отметали эту версию, как абсолютно несостоятельную. Зато те же инстинкты настойчиво рекомендовали ему не афишировать свой визит в ломбард. Грейвз, вздохнув, наложил глушащие чары на дом, намотал шарф обратно, на шею, и пошёл в подвал. Что-то подсказывало ему, что выйти за пределы защитного контура и трансгрессировать ближе к нужному адресу оттуда было хорошей, прошедшей удачную проверку идеей.

Ломбард Хольцманн находился на углу какой-то маленькой улочки, напротив магазинчика, где продавали птицу. Грейвз сперва свернул к птичнице, словно бывал здесь уже не раз, но в конце концов заставил себя постучать в нужную дверь. К его изумлению, Эва Хольцманн, во-первых, была не-магом, а, во-вторых, не хрестоматийной ростовщицей, а молодой блондинкой, курящей папиросы такой крепости, что даже у Грейвза потемнело в глазах. К её чести, она, видимо, совершенно ничему не удивлялась.

\- Так и знала, что вы всё-таки придёте, - жуя папиросу, сказала она, глядя на Персиваля. В окружении старинных вещей и тускло отсвечивавших украшений она выглядела почти ведьмой. - Не беспокойтесь, в целости ваше добро. Квитанция при вас?..

Грейвз понятия не имел, о чём шла речь, но автоматически потянулся к бумажнику. Там, за разрешением на палочку и выданным вместо его удостоверения на период отпуска временным пропуском, и впрямь обнаружилась квитанция из ломбарда и несколько не-маговских купюр. Хольцманн пересчитала деньги, повздыхала, подшила квитанцию к кипе таких же, что-то записала в огромном, похожем на алфавитный перечень выпускников Ильверморни гроссбухе и наконец выудила из-за прилавка небольшую флягу. На крышке фляги была впечатляющая сургучная печать с монограммой самого Грейвза.

\- В расчёте, - констатировала Хольцманн, разворачивая гроссбух к Персивалю. На страницу свалился пепел с папиросы. - Вот тут распишитесь - и свободны.

Грейвз молча поставил свою подпись.

\- Будет надо ещё что ценное спрятать - обращайтесь, - насмешливо козырнула ему владелица ломбарда. - Приятно вести дела с серьёзным человеком!

Персиваль не представлял, за кого она его принимала, но на всякий случай улыбнулся ей примерно так же тепло и приятно, как Гриндевальду. Хольцманн пыхнула папиросой и оскалилась в ответ во все возможные (частично золотые) зубы, и Грейвз счёл это знаком благоволения.

Он вышел в самый снегопад и, автоматически произнеся отводившее глаза заклинание, наколдовал себе зонтик. Фляга была однозначно его, да и печать на крышке не оставляла сомнений. Внутри что-то едва слышно булькало и переливалось, и Грейвз решил уже было подробнее рассмотреть содержимое фляги дома, как вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание. Это был ещё один угловой дом, обсиженный голубями, находившийся через улицу от магазина птичницы. Его взгляд притягивало самое верхнее окно, в котором тускло мерцали отсветы то ли камина, то ли множества свечей. Что-то в нём было... то ли знакомое, то ли настораживавшее, Грейвз не мог определиться.

Прежняя, нараставшая в течение недели тревога в тот момент ощущалась так остро, что Грейвз чертыхнулся себе под нос и сорвал печать с крышки. Весь его опыт нашёптывал ему, что медлить было нельзя. Персиваль провёл волшебной палочкой над горлышком фляги - и выругался уже в полный голос, благо скрывавшее его от посторонних глаз заклинание глушило и звуки.

Во фляге серебристо взблёскивали воспоминания.

Они обрушились на него прямо там, посреди снегопада: тонкая вязь тщательно выбранных мыслей, стягиваемая в единую паутину. Адрес ломбарда напротив его старого дома. Шорох пера по бумаге, когда он сам себе оставлял напоминание. Понимающая усмешка леди Хольцманн, которой он наплёл что-то достаточно загадочное, чтобы выглядеть незаконным. Свёрток из одеял и старых вещей, спички, штрудель Квинни. Мучительный пересчёт волшебных денег в не-магическую валюту...

К моменту, когда Грейвз, запыхавшись в равной степени от бега и от разом восстановившейся памяти, остановился перед дверью своей бывшей квартиры, он испытывал и ужас, и надежду. Он не смог бы даже под присягой сказать, какое из этих чувств преобладало. Дверь не была заперта. Грейвз на пробу постучался и, не услышав ответа, сделал шаг внутрь.

Свечи не горели. То, что он с улицы принял за их отблески, было вспышками магии внутри равномерно растёкшегося по потолку обскура. Чёрная масса дёрнулась и заклубилась отдельными вихрями, выбрасывая тонкие протуберанцы тьмы, когда Грейвз закрыл за собой дверь. Персиваль украдкой выдохнул, глядя вверх, и его дыхание повисло в воздухе белым облачком пара.

\- Криденс, - тихо позвал он. - Я обещал, что вернусь. Я здесь.

В этот раз смотреть на обскура вблизи было не так... странно. Грейвз был готов к тому, что на него накатят чужие эмоции, и только стиснул зубы, пытаясь заблокировать собственные ощущения. Тьма словно увеличилась в размерах, рокоча, стоная, скручиваясь в спирали, чтобы наконец сорваться с места. Грейвз инстинктивно присел, готовый в любой момент трансгрессировать с линии атаки, но обскур только просвистел у него над макушкой, расплёскиваясь о стену, изгибаясь причудливыми петлями. Криденс - Грейвз усилием воли заставлял себя думать о сгустке тьмы, как о живом человеке, - с воем и всхлипами метался по комнате ещё несколько секунд, а потом словно опомнился и с шумом рухнул вниз, собираясь, как скатывающиеся в одну каплю чернила, в привычно скорчившуюся в ожидании удара фигуру.

Грейвз, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы передать своего облегчения словами. Он осторожно выпрямился, отчётливо слыша, как за его спиной осыпалась с притолоки штукатурка. На первый взгляд, в квартире почти не было других разрушений, и теперь, зная все материалы своего дела, Грейвз мог как минимум предполагать, почему.

\- Криденс? - позвал он.

Жавшийся у единственного в квартире кресла юноша вздрогнул и чуть приподнял голову.

\- Как ты? - осторожно сформулировал Грейвз, не рискуя делать шаг к нему навстречу. - Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь, пожалуйста. Если можешь. Если... не возражаешь.

\- Вас не было неделю, - почти без выражения сказал Криденс. - Я думал...

Молодой человек замолк, отрицательно покачал головой и медленно сделал глубокий вдох через нос, пытаясь успокоиться. Грейвз предпочитал не пытаться представлять, чего ему стоило контролировать себя.

\- Я изучал, что произошло, - проговорил Грейвз. - У меня... пожалуй, есть для тебя новости. - На самом деле, кроме новостей у него было ещё и несколько теорий для проверки, но их Персиваль пока не хотел озвучивать. Ни Криденсу, ни кому-либо ещё.

\- Для меня? - с уже куда более различимым изумлением спросил Криденс, украдкой глядя на мракоборца.

\- Разумеется, - уверенно сказал Персиваль, не чувствуя ни единого повода быть уверенным. Надо было как-то отвлечь Криденса, сделать что-то обыденное, нормальное и человеческое, чтобы он немного расслабился и участвовал в разговоре, а не жался у ножки кресла... или не клубился под потолком. Каким бы слабым ни был обскур, он всё равно легко мог уничтожить зазевавшегося мага единственным ударом, и Грейвзу этого очень не хотелось. - Слушай... как ты смотришь на то, что я разведу огонь и зажгу свет? И мы разогреем что-нибудь к ужину. Ты же пользовался теми запасами, которые я оставил в прошлый раз?..

\- Вы оставили слишком много, - пробубнил Криденс, глядя в пол. - И... я...

Грейвз, к тому моменту размотавший шарф на шее и начавший стаскивать с плеч новую зимнюю мантию, настороженно вскинул бровь.

\- ...я не умею готовить часть из того, что вы оставили, - выдавил Криденс. - Извините.

Судя по всему, он цеплялся за самый привычный образец поведения, чтобы остаться в человеческом теле. Чувство вины, ожидание наказания при виде первой же условно-авторитетной фигуры... Грейвз задумчиво вздохнул.

\- Я тоже не всё умею готовить, - мирным тоном сказал он. - Но сварить какао я, наверное, в состоянии. Против какао ты ведь не возражаешь?

\- Я тогда растоплю плиту, - промямлил Криденс, поднимаясь с пола.

Грейвз не стал ему мешать. Проводив юношу взглядом, он прошептал восстанавливающее заклинание, залатывая дыры в штукатурке и вешая на место сбитые вихрем обскура дверцы шкафов, поставил ровно те свечи, что были опрокинуты, и взмахом руки зажёг их все. В таком освещении квартира стала выглядеть менее уныло, да и тепла немного прибавилось.

Грейвз отметил, что принесённые им вещи с явной нерешительностью, но всё же были пущены в дело. На стоявшей у окна тахте были сложены плед, подушка и старый зимний плащ Персиваля. На подоконнике лежала книга, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшаяся наискучнейшим учебником по основам трансфигурации - Криденсу он наверняка казался сборником сказок. Оставленные на личные расходы деньги лежали в стеклянной банке с крышкой, и, насколько Грейвз мог судить, так и не были пущены в ход. Не сказать, чтобы его удивило отсутствие трат; в конце концов, он сам просил Криденса пореже выходить на улицу...

Он почувствовал, как с кухни повеяло теплом, и решил, что более пристальный осмотр квартиры мог подождать. Грейвз обнаружил Криденса стоящим перед шкафом, в котором под едва заметным слоем заклинания хранились продукты. Юноша вопросительно смотрел на склянку с не испортившимся за неделю молоком и в последнюю очередь выглядел опасным для себя и для общества.

\- Позволь, - аккуратно прикоснувшись к плечу Криденса, проговорил Грейвз.

К чести Криденса, он не отшатнулся и не потянулся за этим кратким тактильным контактом, но послушно отошёл в сторону.

\- В прошлый раз мы не успели особенно поговорить, - забрав с полки молоко, сахар и пачку какао, сказал Персиваль. Дверцы шкафа закрылись сами, повинуясь его кивку, и Криденс смотрел на это с таким вниманием, что Грейвз невольно усмехнулся краем рта. - Если накопились вопросы - задавай.

Ответа не последовало, и выгрузивший свою ношу на столик у плиты Персиваль обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Криденса. Тот стоял, недоверчиво глядя мракоборцу под ноги, и молчал.

\- Эй, - мягко позвал Грейвз. - Я же не знаю, что ты хотел бы узнать первым.

\- Вы боитесь рассказывать всё, чтобы я не напал, - едва слышно проговорил Криденс, и Грейвз похолодел. Это было странно сформулированной, но правдой. Не было никаких гарантий, что от каких-то простых слов, звуков, имён Криденс не сорвётся.

Проблема была в том, что от лжи шансы Криденса превратиться в обскура только повышались.

\- Боюсь, - ответил Персиваль.

Криденс по-прежнему стоял, вперив взгляд в пол. Признание в том, что Грейвз действительно опасался его сил, было не самым лучшим дипломатическим ходом, и разум мракоборца теперь искал выходы. Грейвз не знал, как ему объяснить, почему он всё равно пришёл поговорить - и при этом не скатиться в банальности и не повторить опыт Гриндевальда. Он пробарабанил пальцами по крышке склянки с молоком и наконец предложил единственную версию, которая шла ему на ум:

\- Но ты заслуживаешь хотя бы право на честные ответы на твои вопросы.

\- Откуда вы знаете?

Голос Криденса, казалось, становился с каждым разом всё тише и тише, но всё ещё не упал до однозначного шёпота. Грейвз вздохнул.

\- Я знаю человека, который носил моё лицо, и представляю, как он может морочить голову. - Персиваль сделал паузу, обдумывая свои следующие слова, и добавил: - И мне кажется неестественным, чтобы волшебник жил и чувствовал вину за то, что он сделал, не зная, что именно он сделал и он ли вообще виноват. Такая... мотивация. Она тебя устроит?

Криденс молчал ещё некоторое время, и Грейвз на всякий случай старался лишний раз не дышать, пока не видел, какого цвета были его глаза.

\- Я не волшебник, - наконец сказал Криденс, не поднимая головы. - Я... сквиб. Я необучаем.

Тварь ты, Геллерт Гриндевальд, в сердцах подумал Грейвз, и юноша внезапно вскинул голову и с явным изумлением посмотрел на старшего волшебника.

\- Вы сейчас не на меня злитесь, - каким-то неверящим полушёпотом сказал Криденс.

\- Ты почувствовал мысль или эмоцию? - быстро спросил Грейвз, но юноша уже снова отвёл взгляд и окончательно замолк. Мракоборцу захотелось взвыть от досады. - Криденс, пожалуйста. Это важно. _Сквибы так не умеют._

\- Имя, - выпалил Криденс. - Я... услышал имя. Кого-то зовут Геллерт Гриндевальд. Это ведь... не я?..

\- Не ты, - шумно выдохнул Грейвз, запоздало осознавая, в каком напряжении находился всё это время. - Ну, поздравляю, ответ на твой первый вопрос у нас есть. Начало положено.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вашими молитвами, кое-кто восстал с больничного ложа, убил вечер на [йогу мистера Грейвза](http://erebusodora.tumblr.com/post/155263502231/a-dear-friend-of-mine-whos-apparently-not-as) и до пяти утра хреначил нижеследующее под саундтрек из "Ведьмака", так что простите, если налепила опечаток - если что, тапки и поправки принимаются с охотой и благодарностью :3
> 
> А, кстати.
> 
>  
> 
> _Выскакунчик (Северная Европа и Америка) — это маленькая пёстрая птица голубого цвета, питающаяся мелкими насекомыми._  
>  На протяжении своей жизни она хранит молчание и лишь перед смертью издает продолжительный крик, состоящий из всех когда-либо услышанных ею звуков в порядке, обратном тому, как они были услышаны.
> 
>  
> 
> По мне, так это явное нарушение протоколов секретности: мало ли, что выболтает :3

Они проговорили до утра. Вернее, говорил в основном Грейвз, а Криденс задавал осторожные вопросы и во все глаза смотрел на то, как можно было готовить при помощи магии. Он сам в какой-то момент попросил это продемонстрировать, и Персиваль не видел причин лишать парня хоть какого-то развлечения. Наверняка под присмотром Мэри Лу само понятие «развлечение» было тождественно понятию греха, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, как заворожённо Криденс смотрел на ложку, самостоятельно размешивавшую его какао.

А ещё он точно так же смотрел на Грейвза. Персиваль упустил момент, когда юноша начал это делать, а потом внезапно сопоставил факты и просмотренные воспоминания Гриндевальда с реальностью. Криденс уже давно привык не к самому Грейвзу, а к его лицу - и смотрел на него, как на нечто недостижимое, непонятно за какие заслуги снизошедшее до него и почему-то не прогоняющее прочь, и от создания на порядок сильнее любого обычного мага это смотрелось... странно. Наверное, захваченный разговором, Криденс на некоторое время забывал и хозяйское обращение, и обиду, и даже обскура, как страшный сон. Так забывают о недавно умерших, особенно о дальних родственниках, начиная по привычке говорить о них в настоящем времени.

Но большую часть времени Криденс _помнил_. Тень этой памяти то и дело проступала у него во взгляде, вспышкой эмоций прокатывалась по восприятию Грейвза. Криденс словно встряхивался, приводя мысли в порядок, напоминая себе, что перед ним другой человек, и Грейвзу казалось, что в такие моменты он буквально слышал, как стонет внутри юноши магия обскура, прося выхода.

Ещё одной деталью, которую Персиваль нечаянно выучил в ту ночь, было то, что Гриндевальд в общении с юношей всегда был предельно серьёзен. Грейвз в меру своих возможностей разъяснял что-то о принципе обучения заклинанию левитации на примере парящей над столом свечи; он разделил свечу и огонёк, в процессе едва не подпалив себе волосы, и ехидно пошутил на тему собственного опыта боевых операций с использованием предметов быта, чтобы сгладить момент. Тогда-то он и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как оторопело заморгал Криденс, увидев, что старший волшебник _улыбался_. С поправкой на обычный спектр эмоций Грейвза это было скорее достаточно кривой гримасой, чем улыбкой, но сам факт явно сбил Криденса с толку. Видимо, это стало одним из многих, и, пожалуй, лишних напоминаний, что утешавший и гладивший его по голове маг с тем же лицом был подделкой, манипулятором в вызывавшей доверие маске, так что Персиваль не удивился тому, что Криденс несколько помрачнел после его объяснений.

Грейвз не знал, что со всем этим делать. Впрочем, он, если смотреть на вещи объективно, не знал, что делать с Криденсом в принципе, так что проблема на этом фоне терялась. Все вопросы Грейвза, начиная с осторожного: «Как понять, нужно ли ему утешение?» и заканчивая: «Как объяснить его существование Конгрессу, так, чтобы Конгресс не решил его ликвидировать?» пока отступали на второй план. Персивалю было пока гораздо интереснее знать, как можно было незаметно для остального магического сообщества обеспечить Криденсу достойное человека существование; то, что пока у него вроде получалось, ещё ничего не значило.

Под конец Криденс не хотел его отпускать, и это было заметно. Он ничего не говорил, не перехватывал за руки, останавливая. Очевидно, ему было стыдно выпрашивать лишнее внимание. Очевидно, он в нём нуждался, как никто другой. Грейвз неуклюже потрепал его по плечу, мрачно осознавая, что, по крайней мере, вопросом о необходимости утешения можно было уже не задаваться. Гладить обскура по макушке он пока не рисковал.

\- Вы совсем не такой, как он, - тихо сказал Криденс, глядя Грейвзу в солнечное сплетение, и мракоборец невольно стиснул зубы.

В этой фразе не было сожаления. Это дорогого стоило от человека, который видел до этого ласку и ободрение только от Гриндевальда; Криденс был далеко не глуп и понимал истинную цену той ласки. В этой фразе не было и надежды на большее. Это была простая констатация факта, высказанная вслух. Наверное, это был тот случай, когда слова надо было произнести, чтобы поверить в их истинность.

\- Нет, - устало проговорил Грейвз. - Не такой.

Криденс успокоенно выдохнул, словно до конца не был уверен, и попросил больше не исчезать надолго. Грейвз и без этой просьбы чувствовал себя достаточно паршиво. Когда он трансгрессировал домой, единственным его основным желанием было сей же момент явиться в Конгресс и долго и методично бить Гриндевальда. Молча. Без объяснения причин. Сам как-нибудь догадается - провидец же, в конце концов...

Поспать Грейвзу не дали. Никакие протесты на тему того, что он старый больной человек, находящийся в бессрочном отпуске, не избавили его от мрачного внимания Тины Гольдштейн, умудрившейся начать стучать в его дверь в восемь утра. Судя по осуждению, с которым Тина смотрела на своё номинальное начальство, пока он, не глядя, вливал в себя кофе, у неё были свои версии на тему его ночного времяпрепровождения. Пару раз она даже демонстративно потянула носом, но то ли уверовала, что мракоборцы его уровня не начинают спиваться после полугодового плена у опасных психопатов, то ли просто решила смириться.

Грейвз, следуя за державшей спину мучительно прямо Гольдштейн, с запоздалым изумлением подумал о том, что на самом деле вполне мог начать пить в сложившейся ситуации. От утраты веры в собственные силы, например. Из-за тяжёлого кризиса доверия, неизбежного после общения с Гриндевальдом. Да хотя бы и из-за отправки в отпуск; Грейвз всегда был скорее трудоголиком, чем человеком, умевшим наслаждаться отдыхом. Но сейчас у него было, чем заняться, кроме алкоголизма. Он ещё не был закоренелым самоубийцей, чтобы, допустим, являться на разговор к нестабильному магу с обскуром внутри в состоянии опьянения. Сама мысль его так встряхнула, что к зданию МАКУСА он подошёл уже почти не хотящим спать.

\- Я поспрашивала у специалистов по ритуальной магии, - тихо говорила Тина, пока они проходили через зачарованные двери Вулворт-билдинг. - Им придётся импровизировать, но они говорят, что поняли задачу. Пытались спрашивать об источнике такой... идеи. Пришлось сказать, что источник... независимое и незаинтересованное лицо.

\- Источник просто подал мысль, - фыркнул Грейвз.

\- Кстати, паук у сиу - трикстер, - проговорила Гольдштейн ничего не выражавшим голосом. - Обманывает кроликов, водит за нос уточек.

\- Кто бы мог подумать.

\- Вы просто не видели индейских кроликов и индейских уточек, - с каменным лицом заверила его Тина. - Поверьте, я впечатлена, сэр.

\- Вы меня не за этим сюда выдернули, - поморщился Грейвз. - Что за спешка?

\- Мистер... Ньют Скамандер, - почему-то виновато улыбнулась Гольдштейн.

\- Тот, кто помогал при задержании, - понимающе кивнул Персиваль.

\- Н-не совсем, сэр. - Было видно, что Тина с трудом могла говорить о мистере Скамандере непредвзято, и Грейвз заинтересовался. - Скорее, тот, кто _произвел_ задержание. Он уезжает из Америки завтра днём. И очень хотел поговорить.

\- Прямо здесь? - иронично повёл бровью Персиваль.

\- Он старается экономить время, - вздохнула Тина. - Так что сегодня... он пытается совместить отчёт госпоже Президенту и... неформальное общение.

Грейвзу большого труда стоило не начать рассуждать вслух на тему уровней неформальности общения. На самом деле, ему уже было по-настоящему интересно посмотреть на волшебника, задержавшего Гриндевальда. Он был наслышан о Тесее Скамандере, и, если этот парень был его младшим братом, Грейвз мог примерно представлять уровень его боевых навыков.

\- Ваш кабинет? - вопросительно кивнул на лифт Грейвз.

\- Библиотека, - с каким-то странным выражением на лице объявила Гольдштейн, и лифтёр дёрнул рычаг.

С тем лицом, что было в тот момент у Тины, можно было бы рассуждать о том, как твой любимый дядя необратимо превратился в акромантулу. Это всё ещё был дядя, которого ты обожал, но с сущностью акромантулы ты уже не мог ничего поделать. Это несколько озадачило Персиваля.

Как показала практика, даже это наблюдение не смогло подготовить его ко встрече с Ньютом Скамандером.

Британский магозоолог Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер не производил впечатления героя. Да что уж там, он даже впечатления брата героя не производил, хотя, если верить подшивкам дела, он умудрился не только задержать Гриндевальда, но и таскал с собой полный чемодан разнообразных тварей, считая нунду и сносорога. Ньют Скамандер был тощ, рыж, конопат и двигался так, словно его части тела только догадывались о существовании у них единого координационного центра. Когда Тина и Грейвз зашли в ту часть библиотеки Конгресса, где он находился, мистер Скамандер как раз пытался что-то достать с верхних полок. То, что при этом обе руки были у него заняты, его не останавливало. Мистер Скамандер при всём этом что-то ласково бубнил, словно уговаривал подшивку эдиктов за конец восемнадцатого века прыгнуть ему на ручки.

На месте Гриндевальда, Грейвз сдался бы этому человеку просто из умиления.

Обнаружив наличие в комнате каких-то других людей, Скамандер ойкнул, споро левитировал тома на приличествующие им места и начал разговор так, словно всё предыдущее время вёл монолог, а теперь наконец представился случай его возобновить.

\- Статья семьдесят три была добавлена в Международный Устав Магов о Секретности только в тысяча семьсот пятидесятом, - говорил Скамандер тихим повествовательным тоном, глядя куда-то между Тиной и Грейвзом, чем неуловимо напомнил о Криденсе. - Я думал, что она так расплывчато выглядит в более поздних, переписанных документах, но, кажется, ошибся. Никакой ясности в то, стоит ли считать нарушением принципов секретности предсмертный крик выскакунчика, эта статья так и не вносит...

Всё, что Грейвз знал о выскакунчиках - это то, что это название фигурировало в списке ингредиентов для Сыворотки правды и ряда других зелий, воздействующих на память. С тем, что там обычно было написано «перо выскакунчика», Персиваль склонялся к мысли о том, что тварь была в большей степени птицей, но ручаться бы не стал.

\- Мистер Грейвз, я полагаю? - вежливо и без всякого интонационного перехода с предсмертных криков выскакунчиков спросил Скамандер. - Очень приятно наконец познакомиться... с _вами._

Персиваль оценил это лёгкое ударение на последнем слове. Он протянул руку, и Скамандер очень аккуратно её пожал, словно привык держать в руках что-то слишком хрупкое, чтобы сжимать ладонь в полную силу. Грейвз мельком глянул на руку британца и отбросил все сомнения на тему чемодана с нунду; у Ньюта Скамандера даже на руках были такие давние и красноречивые шрамы, что самому Грейвзу не очень хотелось представлять обстоятельства их получения. Всего остального Ньюта Скамандера Грейвз, слава Мерлину, не видел, и к большему знанию не стремился.

\- Я... зайду за вами. Попозже, - прежним обречённым тоном племянницы акромантулы сказала Тина, с плохо скрываемым восторгом глядя на британца. Персиваль в чём-то её понимал.

\- Да, конечно, - улыбнулся Скамандер. - Думаю, четверти часа нам хватит, спасибо!

Едва выглядевшая слегка пришибленной после его улыбки Гольдштейн скрылась за полками, Персиваль снова оценивающе взглянул на Скамандера. Тот по-прежнему старался не поднимать глаз лишний раз, но был серьёзен и собран, и Грейвз внезапно вспомнил один простой факт. В мире зверей прямой взгляд в глаза был знаком агрессии. Ньют Скамандер не смотрел на собеседника не потому, что стеснялся.

Он не смотрел людям в глаза, чтобы не напугать.

\- Не думаю, что вы хотели мне посочувствовать, - спокойно сказал Грейвз. - Но, если вы решили, что библиотека Конгресса - удачное место для конфиденциальной беседы, вы не вполне верно оцениваете ситуацию.

\- Нет, что вы, - отмахнулся Скамандер от обоих предположений. - Просто мне кажется, что вас стоит предупредить. Я изучил материалы дела, которые были доступны...

Знаю я, откуда у тебя доступ к материалам дела, желчно подумал Грейвз. Что ж у обеих Гольдштейн так не задалось с пониманием термина «данные ограниченного распространения»?..

\- ...и меня насторожили ваши слова о том, что выброс магии обскура разрушил вашу, э-э... - Ньют повёл в воздухе рукой, ища слово.

\- ...темницу, - насмешливо подсказал Персиваль.

\- Пусть так, суть не изменится, - кивнул Скамандер. - Понимаете, я присутствовал при убийстве обскура.

\- Убийстве? - зацепился за слово Грейвз.

\- Ну да, - моргнул Ньют. - А разве уничтожение разумного существа можно назвать как-то иначе?

Грейвз восхитился. Тон Скамандера оставался нейтральным, но темп речи и выбор слов были такими, словно Персивалю плеснули в лицо чем-нибудь ядовитым.

\- Просто вы первый на моей памяти, кто признал это убийством, - осторожно проговорил Грейвз, внимательно глядя на собеседника. - Остальные говорят об... успешной ликвидации.

Вот теперь Скамандер на него посмотрел. Это был совсем короткий промежуток времени, но взгляд был цепким и очень внимательным.

\- Я не думаю, что обскур уничтожен полностью, - наконец, проговорил Скамандер. - Его могла... его могла спасти сама структура места и времени, в которых вы были заключены. Если я правильно понял принцип...

\- ...часть магической энергии могла попасть в лакуну, каким-то образом завязнуть там и остаться нетронутой, - договорил Грейвз, озвучивая собственную теорию.

\- Да, - с явным облегчением человека, уже было готовившегося что-то долго и нудно объяснять, сказал Скамандер. - Если, разумеется, эта гипотеза не кажется вам слишком... фантастичной.

\- Вы об этом хотели предупредить? - уточнил Персиваль.

\- Н-не совсем, - протянул Ньют, и Грейвз невольно улыбнулся, поняв, у кого подцепила эту фразу и манеру речи Тина Гольдштейн. - Понимаете, мальчик... Криденс... Я не до конца уверен, но полагаю, что у него были задатки легилимента. На чисто инстинктивном уровне. Он очень хорошо чувствовал эмоции, во всяком случае. Очень... сопереживал.

Сам Грейвз до недавних пор считал себя нечувствительным к эмоциям бревном, но с тем, как транслировал чувства обскур, он пересмотрел свои взгляды. Если Криденс сопереживал так же, как транслировал, то его было мало просто жалеть и утешать. Грейвз был склонен дать себе страшный зарок никогда не являться к юноше в мрачном расположении духа или взволнованном состоянии.

\- Думаю, он мог остаться... обижен, - вздохнул Ньют, пытливо глядя Грейзву в заколку от галстука. - И, если моя гипотеза хотя бы отчасти реальна... Он помнит ваше лицо, мистер Грейвз.

И слава Мерлину, что помнит, искренне подумал Персиваль.

\- Если он действительно легилимент, - медленно проговорил Грейвз, - и если ваша гипотеза и правда реальна... мне нечего опасаться.

\- Я бы правда хотел быть в этом так уверен, - горько сказал Скамандер галстуку.

\- Но пока только очень интенсивно надеетесь, - хмыкнул в тон ему Персиваль, чем заработал ещё один прямой взгляд. В этот раз британец смотрел с заметным одобрением.

Впрочем, зрительный контакт снова не продлился долго. Скамандер быстро перевёл взгляд ниже, смешно округлил глаза и яростно зашипел что-то про Мерлинову бороду и международный скандал. Подошедшая через пять минут Тина Гольдштейн застала собственное начальство слегка помятым, а Ньюта Скамандера - методом дипломатических переговоров отбиравшим у нюхлера одну из заколок с воротника Грейвза. Нюхлер во всей этой сцене выглядел самым несчастным существом в мире и периодически бросал на главу мракоборцев полные вожделения взоры. 

Грейвз не смеялся. Это было сложно, но Грейвз был профессионалом.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем джена в этом баре, я пошла чистить карму и работать над новой частью)))

Персиваль Грейвз ждал перемен. Это не было каким-то осознанным ожиданием, это было сродни зудящему где-то на самой периферии восприятия инстинктивному подозрению. В целом, понимать, что мир не стоит на месте, было вполне естественно, но то ли влиял период заключения вне текущего по привычным законам времени, то ли что-то ещё, и Персиваль чувствовал это с каждым днём приближавшееся изменение всё сильнее. Так в ветре можно почуять дождь, ещё не называя грядущую грозу грозой, но зная, что она будет.

Серафина Пиквери настаивала на том, чтобы Грейвз вернулся к исполнению своих обязанностей в полном объёме, но мракоборец не был так уверен в удачности этой идеи. Дело Гриндевальда скомпрометировало его в собственных глазах куда сильнее, чем в глазах у прессы. Время шло к Рождеству, по указу госпожи Президента с дома Грейвза официально сняли блокировавший перемещения купол, в газетах снова начали пережёвывать насущные проблемы и размещать дурацкие объявления, а на душе у Персиваля было неспокойно.

Персиваль снова стал ходить на работу и по мере возможности координировать деятельность Отдела расследований. Дел, что самое удивительное, скопилось не так много: все были так заняты и отчасти шокированы поимкой Гриндевальда, что магическое сообщество затаилось. Грейвз подозревал, что дело здесь было ещё и в том, что на фоне Гриндевальда часть его подопечных предпочитала закрывать глаза на мелкие преступления, но вслух свою теорию не озвучивал.

Его начал активно избегать раньше использовавший любую возможность выслужиться Эбернети. Что-то подсказывало Персивалю, что младшему администратору могло быть банально стыдно за то, что он несколько дней подряд в своём стиле выслуживался перед Гриндевальдом, но, поскольку это не было личной проблемой Персиваля, он предпочитал игнорировать такое поведение. Тина Гольдштейн, миновав стадию недоверия, теперь умудрялась на регулярной основе выводить сослуживцев из равновесия тем, что принимала от начальства обращение по имени, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Грейвз не ожидал, что это маленькое отступление от его привычных правил будет так его развлекать. Сама Тина в какой-то момент с ужасом во взгляде поведала ему, что в кулуарах пошли слухи об их служебном романе. Грейвз выслушал новости с каменным лицом, сочувственно покивал и остаток дня провёл в чрезвычайно приподнятом настроении.

В конечном итоге более или менее неизменным их общение осталось только с младшей Гольдштейн, которая первые два дня только пристально его разглядывала, а потом почему-то при всяком его посещении принялась приносить вместе с дежурным кофе выпечку. Грейвз понятия не имел, где она её брала, потому что булочки и кексы были самых причудливых форм. Идею с подкармливанием начальства он в конце концов истолковал, как попытку сгладить его заметную после заключения во временной лакуне худобу. Это было логично, в конце концов.

Больше всего его беспокоило то, что у него начало гораздо резче меняться настроение. Грейвзу не хотелось думать о том, что таким образом его разум запоздало реагировал на длительное заключение, но сама мысль постоянно висела где-то на краю сознания. Он завёл себе привычку вести записи о своих визитах к Криденсу - на случай, если память снова придётся редактировать, чтобы знать, какие конкретно фрагменты стоило бы изъять. С участившимися сменами настроения от приступов тревоги до непонятно откуда бравшихся спонтанных вспышек желания наесться сладкого или сходить в мюзик-холл изменение собственной памяти уже не казалось ему удачной идеей. Он уже подумывал записаться на обследование к кому-нибудь из штатных медиков МАКУСА, но его останавливала личная паранойя и профессиональная гордость.

Мракоборец и аналитик, неспособный разобраться в причудах собственного рассудка, был, с точки зрения Грейвза, самым жалким зрелищем на свете.

Ему было парадоксальным образом легче рядом с Криденсом. Он старался очистить разум перед каждым визитом, чтобы не приносить с собой рабочую усталость и раздражительность, и по отголоскам эмоций, транслируемых обскуром, понимал, что Криденс тоже пытался себя контролировать. Они оба вели себя очень осторожно, боясь нечаянно причинить собеседнику вред, и со временем это начало входить в привычку. Грейвз ловил себя на мысли, что больше не прилагает усилий к тому, чтобы каждый раз подробно проговаривать какие-то новые действия, чтобы Криденс был к ним готов.

\- Я собираюсь переставить шкаф, - не задумываясь, говорил он. - Здесь с потолка всё время течёт, и он скоро окончательно размокнет и развалится. Если ты отойдёшь немного в сторону, у меня будет больше места для манёвра...

И Криденс отходил, чтобы молча наблюдать за тем, как легко подчиняется волшебству старый шкаф с книгами, послушно сдвигаясь к другой стене. Течь в потолке им в итоге пришлось заделывать совместными усилиями и практически без помощи магии, поскольку заклинания пугали голубей на крыше.

После заключения часть содержимого гардероба болталась на Персивале, как на вешалке. Что-то он отдал перешить, что-то раздал по дальним родственникам. Криденс, пусть и не отличался плотным телосложением, оказался его немного выше, так что свитера Грейвза сидели на нём странно, но, кажется, юноша был им рад. Зрелище было особенно нелепым с учётом того, что в зависимости от занимавшего его действия Криденс то начинал растягивать рукава, пряча руки, то закатывал их до локтей. Персиваль подозревал, что в таком режиме дни свитеров были сочтены, но это его никоим образом не печалило.

С Криденсом, даже привычно молчаливым, одетым в его безобразно растянутый свитер и жавшимся в углу с книжкой, было спокойно. Эмоциональный фон, транслируемый юношей, в идеале сводился к пока ещё хрупкому, но уже узнаваемому ощущению защищённости, и Грейвз с некоторым запозданием понял, что улавливал его только там, на старой квартире, в компании с затаившимся в человеке обскуром. Персиваль заглушал собственную тревогу, чтобы не потревожить чужой покой, и в итоге самым абсурдным образом расслаблялся сам.

Ни дома, в окружении охранных чар, ни на работе такого мира и душевного равновесия Грейвз не ощущал. Он пытался бороться с тревожностью и резкими сменами настроения, с головой погружаясь в дела, не давая себе лишний раз ни о чём задумываться подолгу. Он внимательно читал все рапорты, возобновил часть переписки с осведомителями и в какой-то момент начал с интересом следить за продвижением проекта Тины Гольдштейн с организацией охранного круга вокруг камеры Гриндевальда. Экстрадиции тёмного мага требовали сразу в нескольких европейских странах, но Президент Пиквери настаивала на том, чтобы сперва закончить с расследованием его действий на территории Америки. Экспериментами с маховиками времени всерьёз заинтересовались специалисты из нескольких ведущих школ магии, и часть личного состава МАКУСА теперь сбивалась с ног, делая выписки из дел и протоколов допросов, содержащие нужные учёным данные.

Гриндевальд, впрочем, тоже был в состоянии развлечь себя даже в условиях строгого тюремного заключения. В последний раз, когда Грейвз его видел, преступник с мировым именем лениво выстукивал на прутьях решетки латунной чашкой какой-то замысловатый мотивчик. Руки у Гриндевальда были скованы ограничивавшими магию наручниками, и кружку он при этом всё равно умудрялся левитировать, так что от самой сцены веяло откровенной демонстрацией силы. Грейвз зашёл посмотреть, на какой стадии была работа с охранными узорами, и Гриндевальд прервал своё музицирование, вставая мракоборцу навстречу.

У него были очень светлые, слишком светлые глаза, и это отчего-то особенно было заметным в темноте. Когда Грейвз встретился со своим бывшим тюремщиком взглядом, на него внезапно накатила тянущая тоска. Это нельзя было назвать смертельной скукой в полном смысле слова, но это чувство заставило Грейвза резко втянуть в себя воздух и схватиться рукой за стену, чтобы не упасть. От него кружилась голова, как это бывает, когда в помещении слишком душно и сделать нормальный вдох кажется невыполнимой задачей. Оно... _бесило. Оно приводило в ярость так, что давало новые силы._

Когда Грейвз понял, что это было за чувство, он ошалело заморгал. Нигде и никогда, даже во время собственного заключения, Персиваль не ощущал такого болезненного _отсутствия свободы._

Он посмотрел на Гриндевальда совсем другими глазами, когда смог восстановить дыхание.

\- Мерлин и Моргана, - задумчиво протянул прислонившийся к прутьям своей решётки Гриндевальд, глядя на Грейвза в ответ. - Вот уж никогда бы не подумал.

Грейвз не ответил. Он медленно обошёл камеру по кругу, рассматривая плоды трудов заклинателей. Узоры лакота, чередующие абстрактные точки и линии с изображениями самых странных существ, перетекали из одного в другой и уже почти смыкали кольцо на полу и на потолке. Общая картина выглядела завораживающе. Персиваль на пробу провёл рукой над одним из фрагментов орнамента, и скорее услышал, чем почувствовал ритмичное гудение магии, слишком древней для его понимания.

\- Я почти завидую, - непривычно серьёзно сказал Гриндевальд. Он не двигался с места, только провожал мракоборца немигающим взглядом. - Да что там, не «почти», я просто завидую! Всегда хотел знать, как оно - когда рядом эмпат. Ты сам учишься, или он тебя учит?

Грейвз нашёл в себе силы встретить взгляд преступника и недоумённо моргнуть.

\- ...или она, - склонив голову набок, продолжал рассуждать Гриндевальд. - Нет, скорее, он - у тебя в ауре никаких намёков на романтику. Подумать только, суровый мракоборец у нас теперь чувствует чужие эмоции, как свои! Смотри ещё, не начни жалеть заключённых. А то как-то... неловко выйти может, правда?

Гриндевальд скалился из-за решётки, а Грейвз чувствовал, как его шатает от противоречивости слов и истинных чувств. Он до сих пор ощущал отсутствие свободы, только теперь на него наслаивались дикая, пьяная надежда и совершенно звериная ярость. Вкупе со спокойным, насмешливым тоном Гриндевальда это всё было настолько диким сочетанием, что воспринималось, как физический приступ тошноты.

\- Дыши, Грейвз, - мягко сказал Гриндевальд, и его слова парадоксальным образом возымели действие. То ли вспышка ярости прошла и общий эмоциональный фон стал спокойнее, то ли Персиваль перестал воспринимать всё так ярко, но он действительно смог дышать. Гриндевальд говорил негромко и спокойно, и Грейвз подумал, что прорицатель, периодически проживавший приступы с видениями, вполне мог доподлинно _знать по себе_ , как успокаиваться в подобных ситуациях. - Если ты так каждый раз будешь от меня шарахаться, у меня закончатся интересные собеседники.

Грейвзу чрезвычайно хотелось послать тёмного мага куда подальше. Или уйти самому, чтобы ничего не чувствовать. Мучительное осознание того, что часть испытываемых им эмоций действительно была _не его_ , было слишком сильным и отчётливым. Разумеется, это многое объясняло: и его резкие перемены настроения, и непривычную ему несобранность... Всё, что Грейвз списывал на расшатанные нервы и трансляцию мыслей обскуром, было на самом деле его усилившейся способностью ощущать чужие эмоции. Гриндевальд внимательно наблюдал за ним, и Персиваль чувствовал отголосок его веселья; ему нравилось дразнить собеседника.

Ему нравилось знать что-то, чего не знали другие.

\- Расскажи больше, - тихо попросил Персиваль.

Глаза Гриндевальда опасно блеснули, и у Грейвза мелькнула мысль о том, что тёмный маг может начать торговаться. Но он заговорил уже привычным Персивалю менторским тоном:

\- Если ты сам не замечаешь, что учишься, это кто-то, кого ты видишь каждый день, и не ставишь в общении никаких щитов. Какой-нибудь новый помощник пьёт с тобой кофе в обед и обсуждает квиддич, а ты и не понимаешь, что происходит. Проверь его потенциал: если его восприятие сумело изменить твоё, этот... новенький... слишком хорош. - Гриндевальд сделал паузу и усмехнулся, утыкаясь лбом в решётку: - Ты не выглядишь напуганным, Грейвз. Неужели неизвестность и чужая, превосходящая твою сила уже не кажутся страшными?

Грейвз невольно усмехнулся в ответ, практически зеркально повторив мимику тёмного мага.

\- Разве я раньше этого боялся? - тихо уточнил он, шагая к клетке, замирая на границе защитных рисунков.

Глаза Гриндевальда горели каким-то нездоровым огнём, но эмоциональный фон был холоден.

\- Нет, - ровным голосом сказал он. - Наверное, этим ты мне и нравишься.

Грейвза тянуло перешагнуть через линию узоров на полу и подойти ещё ближе. Ему было сложно в тот момент отличить свои желания от желаний Гриндевальда, но что-то подсказывало, что эта тяга вполне могла быть обоюдной. Пусть каждый вечер, проведённый Грейвзом в разговорах с Криденсом, - _не думать при нём о Криденсе,_ \- и добавлял больше омерзения в личное отношение мракоборца к Гриндевальду, тёмный маг оставался _интересным_. Это был умный, острый на язык собеседник, не стеснявшийся своего мнения. Это не могло не подкупать.

\- Твоя идея? - осведомился Гриндевальд, кивая на узоры под ногами Грейвза. Это почти не звучало вопросом; маг просто проверял теорию. Персиваль кивнул, отступая на полшага, чтобы не прерывать линий. - Не могу не признать за тобой некоторое изящество, Грейвз. У меня так никогда и не было подходящего шанса изучить местные ритуалы.

\- В Ильверморни был неплохой обзорный курс, - скупо отозвался Персиваль.

\- Вряд ли этому там учат, - оскалился Гриндевальд. - В Дурмстранге обзорный курс по ритуалам скандинавских народов был совершенно отвратительный... Думаю, ты тоже школьной программой не ограничился. Я успел кое-что почитать и кое-кого поспрашивать и, веришь? С тем, как мало в Америке осталось хранящих знания людей, я восхищён, что ты смог раскопать среди их сказок хоть что-то, что можно применить в жизни.

\- Ты мне льстишь.

\- Может быть, - не стал спорить Гриндевальд. - Но я правда... под впечатлением, знаешь ли. Даже жаль, что мы с тобой так мало провели в обычных беседах. Знаю, сам виноват, не смотри на меня с таким праведным осуждением. Но я бы всё ещё был не против распить с тобой бутылочку огневиски под долгий разговор - разве это так уж несбыточно, кто знает?..

\- Это желание или пророчество? - иронично приподнял одну бровь Грейвз.

Гриндевальд был прав. Беседа действительно доставляла ему, - им обоим, - удовольствие. Грейвз на секунду подумал о том, каково было бы играть с таким противником в шахматы под ту же бутылку огневиски, и его обожгло осознанием того, что сама мысль показалась ему чрезвычайно привлекательной.

\- Кто же теперь разберёт, - заулыбался Гриндевальд, скользя взглядом по вязи узоров. - За неимением лучшего, будем пока считать это... высказанной вслух мечтой.

\- Мечтой, - насмешливым эхо повторил Персиваль.

\- Им свойственней сбываться, - абсолютно серьёзно сказал тёмный маг.

Напоследок он был почти вежлив. Глядя в спину уходящему мракоборцу, Гриндевальд учтивым тоном попросил обязательно зайти - потом, попозже, когда узнает, что за эмпат его учит. Гриндевальду было очень интересно посмотреть на результаты этого обучения.

У Грейвза в тот момент в голове гулко стучало сердце и зудело в кончиках пальцев от чужого желания. Желания выйти из-за решётки, желания отрезать пути к отступлению, желания прикоснуться, подчинить, лишить воли к сопротивлению, проникнуть в разум и наконец _завладеть знанием._ У многих племен индейцев были жуткие мифы про духов-оборотней, в которые Персивалю не хотелось верить. Он всегда считал сказками истории про маниту, вечно голодных и вечно любопытных. Теперь ему казалось, что он знал одного одержимого маниту лично.

Он не имел представления о том, как можно было аккуратно доложить Конгрессу, что Гриндевальд на самом деле вовсе не так уж безумен, а скорее одурманен личной жаждой познания и власти, которую оно давало. Человек, чьи эмоции Грейвз так ярко ощутил и так хорошо понял, был тем, кого бесили все рамки, зачем-то устанавливаемые обществом на его пути. Эти искусственные ограничения, эти комфортные тюрьмы, которые маги строили сами для себя... Грейвзу пришлось на секунду остановиться и сделать несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы прекратить чувствовать чужую досаду.

Когда он вышел в коридор Конгресса с тюремных уровней, из своих чувств у него осталась только растерянность.


	13. Chapter 13

Первый кошмар пришёл в день снятия защитного купола, и Персиваль его не запомнил.

Он слишком сильно вымотался, изучая, что из сделанных подчинёнными выписок дел безопасно было отдавать на растерзание учёным и профессуре. Он практически каждый день сперва до хрипа спорил с Пиквери на тему уровней секретности, потом нырял в аналитическую работу, а потом до позднего вечера спокойным голосом рассказывал юноше с обскуром внутри, что жить необязательно впроголодь и не надо каждый раз спрашивать разрешения на то, чтобы что-то приготовить на ужин. Неизвестно, что из этого забирало больше всего сил, но Грейвз склонялся к мысли о том, что воздействие было комплексным. 

В довершение всего, проблема с эмпатией всё ещё оставалась серьёзной проблемой. Грейвз чувствовал чужие эмоции в самом крайнем их проявлении и в самые неподходящие моменты. Один раз он имел несчастье пройти мимо госпожи Президента после какого-то публичного слушания и ощутить такую жуткую усталость и желание расстрелять боевыми заклинаниями пару мишеней, что невольно остановился и долго смотрел вслед руководству с новоприобретённым уважением. Грейвз экспериментировал с Окклюменцией и экранирующими заклинаниями, но пока у него выходило скверно; постоянно поддерживать защитные чары было чрезвычайно выматывающим делом.

Когда ещё через пару дней он проснулся, ощущая отголосок какого-то необъяснимого ужаса, он тоже списал это на усталость и дежурное беспокойство. В конце концов, в последнее время он забивал свой разум работой ещё и потому, что днём его мысли то и дело предательски возвращались к Криденсу, засыпая Персиваля вопросами, на которые у него не было ответа. А что, если мальчик сорвётся, когда Грейвза нет рядом? А что, если он выйдет на улицу купить хлеба, и его узнают и развоплотят? А что, если вечером Грейвз застанет на месте дома только глубокую воронку и клубы чёрного песка в воздухе?.. 

Первый кошмар, который он запомнил, отпечатался в его сознании так глубоко, что утром ему пришлось идти на работу пешком. У него не получалось сосредоточиться даже на приготовлении кофе, не то что на трансгрессии. Той ночью Персиваль проснулся от чёткого ощущения чужого присутствия. Он не мог точно сказать, было ли это присутствие по-настоящему враждебным, но ему слишком хорошо запало в память ощущение собственной беспомощности. Грейвз лежал на боку, лицом к стене и спиной к комнате, и не то, чтобы на самом деле был лишён возможности пошевелиться. Скорее, он не решался это сделать из-за сковавшего его по рукам и ногам ужаса, накатывавшего холодными волнами, заставлявшего сердце биться где-то в горле. Он болезненно ощущал вес собственного тела на постели, звук дыхания, каждую каплю выступившего пота - и не мог заставить себя хотя бы зажечь свет.

Потому что это бы привлекло _внимание._

В комнате за его спиной кто-то находился. Грейвз не знал, где именно этот кто-то стоял или сидел, что он здесь делал и как проник. Он цепенел от самой мысли о том, что там кто-то был. Кто-то, перемещавшийся совершенно беззвучно. Кто-то, немигающим взглядом сверливший боявшегося лишний раз вздохнуть Персиваля.

Ужас отступил через бесконечно долгие четверть часа, когда Грейвз наконец усилием воли заставил себя зажечь во всём доме свет, выбраться из кровати и проверить все защитные заклинания. Охранные чары не были потревожены, никаких следов чужого присутствия не было, но, даже перепроверив все показатели несколько раз, Грейвз сумел заснуть далеко не сразу. Его сон был беспокойным; он просыпался от малейшего шума с улицы, чтобы снова провалиться в тревожную полудрёму.

Кошмар стал возвращаться. Он повторялся не еженощно, словно давал от себя отдохнуть и поверить в то, что всё пришло в норму. После третьей ночи, полной липкого, необъяснимого ужаса, Грейвз всерьёз задумался о Гриндевальде. По всему выходило, что ритуальная магия лакота должна была запирать возможность тёмного мага лезть в чужие мысли внутри его камеры, но Персиваль слишком хорошо запомнил левитируемую кружку. Никаких иллюзий на тему могущества Гриндевальда у него не было, однако же он не представлял, как можно было наслать видение из тюрьмы и не оставить никаких следов магического воздействия...

\- Я везунчик, - с чувством сказал он своему отражению утром, когда пытался бриться трясущимися от недосыпа и нервного перенапряжения руками. - Я избранный, не иначе. Я единственный маг с татуировкой ловца снов, которая не ловит сны.

Отражение попыталось улыбнуться, но вышло на редкость паршиво. На работу Грейвз в тот день снова пошёл пешком.

\- Кофе, - почти умоляюще сказал он, едва заметив младшую Гольдштейн в поле зрения. - Двойную порцию, через час - ещё одну такую же. И отмените все личные встречи на сегодня.

Квинни посмотрела на него с явственным испугом, но ничего не стала комментировать. Кофе она в итоге подала ему не просто двойной, а заваренный в самую большую кружку из кафетерия, размерами больше напоминавшую скромное ведёрко. Персиваль отхлебнул, оценил и остаток допивал вприкуску с сахаром и выпечкой. Видимо, Квинни разглядела что-то в его лице, что давало понять истинные масштабы его недосыпа, так что кофе был настолько крепок, что имел все шансы выпрыгнуть из кружки и успешно развить самостоятельную деятельность. 

\- Что-нибудь ещё, мистер Грейвз? - настороженно уточнила Гольдштейн, и Грейвз чувствовал её желание помочь, как что-то слабо царапавшее его разум.

\- Вы хорошо ориентируетесь в разделах каталога в библиотеке Конгресса? - без особой надежды спросил Персиваль.

\- Не во всех, - потупившись, отозвалась Квинни. И тут же улыбнулась, доверительным тоном договорив: - Но я могу уточнить ваш запрос у мистера Йоргенссена - что вы хотели узнать?

Грейвз рассеянно пробарабанил пальцами по краю кружки.

\- Мне нужны материалы исследований по диагностике дистанционных проклятий, - медленно проговорил он. - Не энциклопедии и не справочники, только научные труды. Если попадутся диссертационные заметки кого-нибудь из сиу или ирокезов, они в приоритете. Справитесь?

Квинни, записывавшая его запрос в маленьком потрёпанном блокноте, что-то поправила в собственных записях и уточнила:

\- У меня есть ограничения по времени и... объёму литературы?

\- Не ищите дольше часа, - подумав, сказал Грейвз. - И не тащите с собой больше двух ящиков. Йоргенссен всё равно вам много забрать не позволит.

Ему стоило чаще давать ей такие задания только для того, чтобы проживать её облегчение после подобных фраз. Персиваль с некоторым изумлением понял, что в принципе Квинни Гольдштейн не исключала вероятности того, что ей придётся просидеть в библиотеке до вечера, да ещё и озаботиться оформлением письменных разрешений на долговременное пользование книгами. То, что она при этом не задавала никаких уточняющих вопросов, а просто была готова без возражений выполнять задание, впечатляло. Теперь же Квинни искренне радовалась, что на причуду руководства не надо было тратить целый день. Это бодрило лучше любого тонизирующего средства. 

В отсутствие Квинни Грейвз допил свой дикий кофе и, повинуясь душевному порыву и переизбытку кофеина в организме, написал длинную и гневную резолюцию на докладе некоего мракоборца по фамилии Ларсон. В докладе сообщалось о зарегистрированных нарушениях в массовом применении заклинания разнаваждения на партию молодняка аппалузских пушишек. Само разведение пушишек в масштабах, подразумевавших _партии_ , уже было вне закона, и один тот факт, что мракоборец Ларсон заострил внимание только на неправильно применённом заклинании, был вопиющей дуростью. Грейвз с мрачным удовлетворением перечитал резолюцию, остался ей доволен, потом снова просмотрел доклад и обратил внимание на то, что маркоборца звали Лайла, и значок она получила всего месяц назад. Возможно, из рук Гриндевальда...

Квинни Гольдштейн, вернувшись через оговоренный час с оговоренными двумя ящиками книг и подшивок документов, застала Грейвза тихо сквернословящим и дописывающим в разгромную резолюцию что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее мотивационную речь. Персиваль не был уверен в том, насчёт чего именно она в тот момент испытала такое умиление, но решил не оскорбляться в ответ на невысказанные эмоции.

Поздним вечером смертельно уставший Грейвз брёл по направлению к дому, и мысли в его голове ворочались медленно, как континенты. В своём текущем настроении, начитавшись исследовательских материалов на темы, от которых волосы на голове вставали дыбом, ему не хотелось идти к Криденсу. Самым безобидным видом ночной магии, вредившей человеку, в найденных Квинни записях были специфические заклинания, принятые у семинолов. Долгие, зачастую произносимые несколько дней подряд заговоры могли необратимо изменить волшебника, превратив его в стикини - разновидность совы-анимага. Тому, стоило ли продолжать считать их людьми, и правда ли привычка стикини поедать сердца спящих волшебников продлевала им жизнь, было посвящено несколько диссертаций, и к единому выводу никто так и не пришёл. Грейвз, глядя на всё это, мог только нервно и крайне снисходительно смеяться, вспоминая, что запретных заклинаний в общепринятой практике было всего три. Это было логичным, поскольку Международный Магический Совет вполне естественно не брал в расчёт специфические виды ритуальной магии, полагая, что не стоило размениваться на мелочи.

Грейвз после всего прочитанного был в корне не согласен с такой позицией.

Ему не хотелось спать, когда он зашёл домой, так что он неторопливо проверил все следящие и охранные заклинания, разогрел и съел что-то из вчерашнего ужина и, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать. Умом Грейвз понимал, что долго без нормального сна не протянет, но в голове гудело от избытка мыслей и кофеина и хотелось действий. В последний раз он чувствовал такое нервное возбуждение, когда ему было лет двадцать, и он согласился пройти обряд посвящения в воины по наводке кого-то из знакомых индейцев. Тогда несколько дней жизни Персиваля словно смазались, слились в одну песню с отчётливым запахом дыма и вплетённым во всё это желанием охотиться. Теперь Грейвз не принимал никаких зелий и не выполнял странных ритуалов, но охотничий инстинкт всё равно назойливо скрёбся изнутри.

Если Грейвз не мог выследить источник кошмара заклинаниями, он всегда мог его подкараулить лично.

Приободрённый этой идеей, Персиваль сел на кровати и взглянул на часы. Время плавно шло к полуночи. Грейвз развесил по углам комнаты срабатывавшие на любое изменение магического фона ловушки, взял с полки первую попавшуюся книгу, заварил себе чаю покрепче и приготовился ждать. Спать всё ещё не хотелось, решение встретить собственные страхи лицом к лицу исправило его настроение, и только какая-то незначительная, банальная мыслишка вилась на самом краю сознания, ускользая всякий раз, когда он пытался на ней сконцентрироваться.

Он смог понять, что это была за мысль, только двумя часами позже, когда проснулся, придавленный так и не прочитанным справочником практикующего травоведа. Свет в доме не горел, остывший чай не был допит, а Персиваль Грейвз внезапно очень чётко вспомнил, что в его подвале была частично разобрана одна стена. Разобрана им самим и благополучно забыта. И никаких охранных чар на этом входе в его дом не было.

Тебе скоро сорок, думал Грейвз, расширенными от ужаса глазами глядя в непроглядную темноту. Ты глава мракоборцев МАКУСА. Ты не боишься ни обскуров, ни тёмных волшебников.

_Так какого лешего ты боишься спуститься в собственный подвал?.._

\- _Люмос_ , - шепнул Грейвз, нащупав волшебную палочку.

Он сел на кровати, сдвигая книгу, и снова вгляделся во тьму. Тени от предметов колыхались в магическом свете, и казалось, что по комнате кто-то перемещался быстрыми перебежками. Кто-то маленький и почти незаметный. Грейвз взмахнул палочкой, поднимая её выше, усиливая заклинание за счёт невербальной подпитки; почему-то говорить вслух ему не хотелось. Синеватый огонь осветил все углы, разогнав мрак, и тени резко шарахнулись от света.

Только одна из них шарахнулась немного медленней и сделала это не в сторону, а вверх.

Персиваль очень медленно вдохнул, сделал паузу и так же медленно выдохнул. Последним, что ему хотелось в жизни в тот момент, было смотреть на потолок собственной спальни. То, что он чувствовал в тот момент, ещё не было ужасом в полном смысле термина, но он осознавал, как холодеют и цепенеют пальцы рук и ног, словно их сковывало чьим-то чужим разумом. Холод поднимался выше, к коленям и локтям, лишая Грейвза контроля над телом, и Персиваль понимал: ещё несколько секунд, и кошмар вернётся. Снова вдавит его в постель, наваливаясь неконтролируемым приступом паники. Снова заставит мучительно ждать избавления.

У Грейвза было ещё достаточно сил, чтобы поднять голову и всё-таки посмотреть на потолок, но больше ожидания кошмара его пугало только одно. Он до постыдной дрожи боялся, что кошмар парализует его именно в тот момент и _не даст отвести взгляда._

Грейвз через силу сделал ещё один медленный выдох и, сжав зубы, посмотрел наверх.

Потолок кипел чернотой. Это не был обскур в его полной форме, искрящий нерастраченной магией, это была именно чернота в изначальном её понимании. Она поглощала весь свет от палочки без остатка, не давая ни бликов, ни новых теней. Весь неизбывный ужас, лившийся на Грейвза, исходил из её центра - из чуть более плотной и менее аморфной части, метавшейся по потолку в смутно знакомом рисунке движений.

Так метались во сне люди, которым снились страшные сны.

\- Мерлин и его последователи, - потрясённо выдохнул Грейвз, опуская палочку и заворожённо глядя в тень на потолке.

У него ушло меньше секунды на то, чтобы трансгрессировать.

Свет в его старой квартире не горел, и Грейвз взмахом руки зажёг часть расставленных по комнате свечей. Криденс спал, скорчившись на кровати, то и дело вздрагивая и ворочаясь. Глаза под закрытыми веками безумно метались из стороны в сторону, волосы налипли на лоб, и вся его фигура казалось отчасти размытой. Даже в неверном свете свечей Грейвз видел, что юноша исходил слабой дымкой, как раскалённый камень в жаркий день. Ощущения ужаса и безысходности, которые Грейвз за эти несколько дней успел хорошо изучить, густыми, почти осязаемыми волнами расходились по комнате. Теперь, когда Персиваль точно знал, что они были не его собственными переживаниями, их было немного легче игнорировать.

Криденс с жутким хрипом втянул в себя воздух, когда Грейвз присел рядом с кроватью и осторожно тронул его за плечо. В секунду, когда юноша распахнул глаза, воздух вокруг потемнел от впитывавшейся в него свивавшимися в спирали клубами черноты. Криденс шарахнулся от прикосновения, ушиб голову об изголовье кровати, явственно ойкнул и ошалелыми глазами уставился на мракоборца.

\- Ты не говорил, что тебе снятся кошмары, - тихо сказал Грейвз.

\- Как вы... - начал было Криденс и осёкся. Персиваль видел, как блеснули его глаза, и почувствовал последовательные уколы страха и вины.

\- Лучше расскажи, как ты с ними справляешься, - устало улыбнулся Грейвз.

\- Я... пытаюсь вспомнить что-нибудь хорошее, - пробормотал Криденс, осовело моргая на свет.

Негусто у тебя с хорошим, мрачно подумал Грейвз. Ничего удивительного в том, что часть тебя пытается спрятаться там, где есть человек, дающий хотя бы иллюзию защиты. Кто же знал, что человек этот тоже тебя подведёт...

\- Я понял, что вы сегодня не придёте, - еле слышно сказал Криденс. - Вы в последнее время... плохо спите или много работаете, наверное. Я решил, что не стоит вас отвлекать... по пустякам.

\- Это не пустяки, - задумчиво проговорил Грейвз. Он встал, придвинул заклинанием старое кресло и с облегчением в него опустился. После приступа паники и пары часов сна в неудобной позе всё тело ныло. - Пойми, что в тебе очень сильная магия. Если ты пугаешься, она может... навредить. В первую очередь тебе.

Чувство вины Криденса словно плеснуло волной, усиливаясь, и Персиваль устало вздохнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза.

\- Ты не виноват, что чего-то боишься, - с нажимом сказал он, подаваясь вперёд. - У тебя есть на это масса уважительных причин. Просто... если у тебя есть какие-то конкретные страхи, лучше расскажи о них, не держи всё в себе. Если проговорить всё вслух, то проще _Мерлин, что это?!_

\- Ёлка, - вжав голову в плечи, задушенным голосом прокомментировал корявый веник на подоконнике Криденс. И нерешительно добавил: - Скоро Рождество.

Откровенно говоря, Персиваль на его месте бы тоже боялся засыпать рядом с такой жуткой конструкцией. Он с трудом представлял себе, как Криденс вообще добыл материал для этого тотемного рождественского идола, но фантазия, с которой юноша подошёл к его сооружению, не могла не впечатлить. Он также до этого момента совершенно не задумывался о том, отмечал ли Криденс Рождество в приюте, и уже _это_ чувство вины было явно его личным.

\- Давай так, - вперив взор в казавшуюся теперь застывшей в немом укоре самопальную ёлку, тихо сказал Грейвз. - Сегодня я буду спать здесь, в этом кресле. Если ты начнёшь снова чего-то бояться, ты всегда сможешь меня разбудить. Позови, кинь в меня ёлкой, укради у меня плед - на твоё усмотрение. Или я тебя разбужу, если почувствую твой страх...

\- А вы сможете? - с каким-то совершенно по-детски прозвучавшим сомнением в голосе уточнил Криденс.

Грейвз устало потёр глаза и мрачно усмехнулся:

\- Как думаешь, был бы я здесь, если бы его не чувствовал?

Если он сейчас начнёт извиняться за причинённые неудобства, подумал Грейвз, глядя, как расширяются от изумления и понимания глаза Криденса, я кину в него запасным пледом. Не доставая его с полки. Вместе со шкафом.

\- Извините, - искренне сказал Криденс, и Грейвз со стоном закрыл лицо руками.

\- Спи, пожалуйста, - глухо попросил он, не отнимая ладоней от лица. - Просто спи. Утром во всём разберёмся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В процессе написания этой главы мне было раскрыто сокровенное знание о том, что "стикини" - это не только индейские колдуны, превращающиеся в сов, достающие человеческие сердца через рот и поедающие их для продолжения срока жизни, но и НАКЛЕЙКИ НА СОСКИ В СОЛЯРИЙ. Вам было нужно это знать, не отнекивайтесь.
> 
> И - да, заметившим тематическое музыкальное пасхальное яйцо - мой витиеватый поклон с подскоком.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Добро! Рождество! Магия! Джен и недосып! Слабоумие и отва...  
> В общем, вы поняли, a.k.a. Глава, В Которой Криденс Не Побитое Бревно С Глазами, А Иногда Ещё И Говорящий)))

Грейвз проснулся от того, что его гладили по волосам. Ощущение было настолько забытым и непривычным, что он не сразу смог его распознать - равно как и вспомнить, где находился и почему заснул в кресле. Рефлексы в любом случае брали своё: Персиваль сперва перехватил чужое, оказавшееся крайне тонким запястье, а потом уже открыл глаза. Над ним, испуганно таращась, нависал Криденс.

\- Извини, - хрипло сказал Грейвз, разжимая пальцы. - Больше... так не делай, пожалуйста.

Криденс заморгал, и Персиваль понял, что без уточнений обойтись не получится.

\- Я резко реагирую, когда меня трогают без моего ведома, - вздохнув и потирая слезившийся спросонья левый глаз, пояснил Грейвз.

Криденс теперь смотрел с пониманием. Ничего другого от человека, которого всю сознательную жизнь били, Грейвз и не ожидал.

\- Сколько времени? - спросил Персиваль, с трудом выпрямляя затёкшие ноги. Спать сидя он однозначно отвык, и выбраться из кресла с первой попытки ему не удалось.

\- Половина восьмого, - отозвался Криденс, почти беззвучно скрываясь где-то в стороне кухни.

Ещё не опаздываю, подумал Грейвз. Юноша выбрал самый щадящий способ его разбудить, и Персиваль запоздало подумал о том, что за это стоило бы сказать спасибо. Натолкнувшись взглядом на рождественскую ёлку Криденсовой сборки, он снова вздрогнул от неожиданности, просыпаясь окончательно, и, взглянув в собственное отражение в оконном стекле, мрачно хмыкнул. Выглядел он на редкость помятым и до безобразия всклокоченным.

Оконное стекло, между тем, было каким-то подозрительно чистым. Вообще, при ближайшем рассмотрении было заметно, что вся квартира была в таком образцовом порядке, который Грейвзу во время проживания здесь только снился. Криденсу то ли было нечем больше заняться в течение дня, то ли он ещё не отделался от приютских привычек, и мысль о том, что можно было не так рьяно посвящать себя работе по дому, была для него в новинку. Даже сложенные на подоконнике книги лежали аккуратной стопкой, как на витрине. Грейвз бегло просмотрел корешки и удовлетворённо кивнул, заметив среди сказок и справочников томик Истории мировой магии для второго курса. Может быть, мальчик ещё не умел осознанно колдовать, но к изучению теории он уже приступил.

Криденс выплыл из кухни, снова не производя никаких звуков, и, если бы Грейвз не был к этому готов, у него был бы шанс испугаться.

\- Вам нужно, - коротко пояснил юноша, протягивая Грейвзу дымившуюся чашку с чем-то горячим.

Присутствие Грейвза, кажется, и правда давало вполне серьёзный успокаивающий эффект. Персиваль благодарно пил какао, в котором было слишком много сахара на его вкус, и рассеянно пытался причесаться одной рукой или хотя бы расправить сбившийся на сторону воротник рубашки - а Криденс маячил рядом, наблюдая. Он сейчас был больше, чем обычно, похож на какую-то диковатую тень в растянутом свитере: не человек, а любопытное привидение. Мятая утренняя ипостась Грейвза была ему в новинку, но однозначно не внушала страх, так что Персиваль просто старался не делать резких движений и лишний раз не встречаться с Криденсом взглядом, чтобы не спугнуть.

\- Ты хоть спал? - в конце концов не выдержал этого молчаливого внимания Грейвз.

Криденс с готовностью кивнул. Ему плохо верилось: в предрассветном мраке он выглядел особенно бледным и худым.

\- Дольше двух часов? - с сомнением сощурился Грейвз.

Криденс задумался, подсчитывая, и кивнул уже менее уверенно. Персиваль вздохнул и покачал головой, насмешливо глядя на подопечного поверх кружки.

\- Ты отсыпаешься днём из-за кошмаров? - помолчав, предположил он.

\- Н-н... - Криденс запнулся. - Иногда.

\- Хочешь поговорить о том, что тебе обычно снится?

\- Нет, - заметно передёрнувшись, твёрдо сказал Криденс. - Я... стараюсь забыть.

\- Некоторые вещи, если их обсудить, становятся менее пугающими, - осторожно проговорил Грейвз, отставляя кружку. - Всякий страх можно проанализировать, и кошмар может стать из страшного нелепым и не имеющим смысла.

\- Я стараюсь забыть не сны, - ровным голосом сказал Криденс, и сознания Персиваля мягко коснулось его сожаление. Где-то там была печаль, где-то внутри неё была просьба о прощении и, кажется, что-то ещё, смутно напомнившее Грейвзу об интерьерах церквей. То ли смирение, то ли готовность идти на жертву. Эта была самая хрупкая и сложная из чужих эмоций, которые он ощущал за последние несколько дней. - Я... стараюсь просто _забыть_ , мистер Грейвз. Это правда лучше не обсуждать.

Грейвз досадливо подумал о том, что Криденсу действительно было, что пытаться забыть. То, что эмпатия в их случае никак не могла работать только в одну сторону, уже приходила Персивалю в голову, но он никогда не пробовал сознательно пользоваться этой идеей. Он постарался отмести лишние сомнения и осознанно почувствовать что-то хорошее. Не просто покой, а надежду. Ободрение. Благодарность. Веру в лучшее - с ней у Персиваля были проблемы, но он хотя бы пытался...

\- Спасибо, - подняв голову, сказал Криденс.

\- За что? - потеряв всякую концентрацию на регулировке своего эмоционального фона, изумился Грейвз.

\- За то, что вам не всё равно, - серьёзно проговорил юноша.

Грейвз не представлял себе, как кому-то в такой ситуации вообще могло быть всё равно, но пояснять Криденсу, что за человеческое отношение не стоило благодарить, было бессмысленно.

Канун Рождества в том году выпал на пятницу, и не было решительно ничего сверхъестественного в том, что Грейвз умудрился забыть про праздник. Сомнения закрались в его душу только утром, когда он заметил, как старательно сотрудники обходят одно конкретное место на лестнице к лифту. Беглый осмотр показал, что кто-то прицепил к исполинскому циферблату, показывавшему уровень опасности по городу в целом, связку омелы. Грейвз оценил чужой труд, прошёл к лифтам, не попав в радиус поражения, и только по дороге к кабинету понял, что слишком отвык праздновать. При мысли о том, скольким людям надо было написать и поздравить, ему делалось тоскливо, и даже насыщавшее сам воздух в МАКУСА ощущение предвкушения праздника не слишком помогало.

Впрочем, ещё по мере приближения к своему кабинету Грейвз начал безо всяких причин чувствовать какой-то нездоровый азарт. Он сбавил шаг у поворота коридора, подождал несколько секунд и спокойно констатировал:

\- Тина.

Как раз вылетевшая из-за поворота Гольдштейн начала что-то непрофессионально лепетать, но Грейвза интересовало не это.

\- Ваша жажда действий ощущается в соседнем коридоре, - доверительно склонившись к девушке, сообщил ей Грейвз. - Могу ли я рассчитывать на подробности, или придётся ждать рапорта?

\- Ньют, - слегка запыхавшись, проговорила Тина. - Ньют Скамандер.

Грейвзу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы напомнить себе, что захлестнувшая его нежность принадлежала не ему.

\- Приехал, написал или издал книгу? - уточнил Персиваль, стряхивая с себя чужую влюблённость.

\- Написал, - взяв себя в руки, отозвалась Тина. - У него была теория касательно обскура, и по некоторым косвенным признакам она... подтверждается. Мальчик может быть жив.

К некоторому удовлетворению Грейвза, беспокойство и тревога, которые он ощутил после этой фразы, были его собственными.

\- И к кому вы бежали с такой... благой вестью? - желчно уточнил он.

\- Пока что к вам, - честно сказала Гольдштейн. - Ньют ещё не до конца уверен, но... просил вас уведомить при первой возможности.

\- Только не говорите, что он нашёл ещё одного совершеннолетнего обскура и ставит на нём опыты, - пробормотал Грейвз.

\- Нет, - легкомысленно отмахнулась Тина. - У него уже был... образец. Понимаете, он попытался отделить обскур от ребёнка ещё до того, как...

\- Я понял, пролог можете пропустить, - вздохнул Грейвз, разворачивая Гольдштейн в сторону своего кабинета.

\- ...и тот, автономный, законсервированный отдельно от носителя обскур ведёт себя совершенно иначе, чем Криденс, - уже в кабинете договорила Тина. - Ньют перед отъездом снял показания с разрушенных обскуром зданий и сравнил их со следами, оставленными тем обскуром, которого он уже мог наблюдать...

\- ...и? - не выдержал Грейвз.

\- Обскур при жизни владельца несёт отпечаток его личности, - продолжала Тина. - Этот... след остаётся даже на повреждённых предметах. Как подпись, понимаете? И в момент смерти носителя эта подпись... искажается. Разрушения остаются, но отпечатка чьей-то конкретной магии на них уже нет. Автономный обскур вообще не оставляет внятного следа.

\- А по замерам в Нью-Йорке «подпись» осталась, - задумчиво глядя на подчинённую, проговорил Грейвз.

\- Да, и очень чёткая, - с азартом подхватила Тина. - Ньют пишет, что такой мощный магический отпечаток может даже искажать восприятие людей, которые находятся рядом с его источником.

\- То есть, - медленно проговорил Персиваль, присаживаясь на край своего рабочего стола, - если Криденс Бэрбоун жив, мы это можем вычислить по тому, что вокруг него люди чаще сходят с ума?

\- Нет, конечно! - Гольдштейн теперь смотрела на него, как на зашедшего в католическую церковь дарвиниста. - Если Криденс жив, - а все данные говорят об этом, - то у людей рядом с ним могут, например... ну, проснуться латентные магические способности... если они уже есть в зародышевом состоянии, разумеется. 

\- А ещё он может лечить идиотизм наложением рук, - мрачно поддакнул ей Грейвз. Его эмоциональный фон, впрочем, говорил о том, что она не обиделась на его горький сарказм. - Поймите, Тина, я готов разделить вашу радость, но вот Конгресс - вряд ли. То, что мы знаем об обскурах - это чуть больше, чем совершенно ничего. Даже если мальчик жив, я не очень верю в то, что он обрадуется, если мы его обнаружим и выйдем на контакт. У мистера Скамандера есть какие-то конкретные рекомендации о том, как вычислить присутствие обскура и вести с ним переговоры?

\- Пока нет, - честно сказала Гольдштейн. - Но на тему вычисления присутствия... он уже... ведёт разработки.

\- Держите меня в курсе, - попросил Грейвз. И уже вслед ей добавил: - И с Рождеством вас, Тина.

Она смущённо, но искренне поблагодарила его и, судя по отголоску эмоций, даже пару секунд рассматривала уместность идеи обнять шефа. Здравый смысл, к обоюдному удовлетворению, победил. Персиваль закрыл за ней дверь и с облегчением выдохнул.

Из его старой квартиры пахло чем-то горелым, так что, когда Грейвз вечером того же дня стучался в дверь, он чувствовал себя вторгавшимся на вражескую территорию разведчиком. Криденс, открывший ему дверь, выглядел непривычно _живым_. Взъерошенным, озадаченным, немного запыхавшимся и с вымазанной в чём-то чёрном щекой.

\- Минуту, - выпалил юноша, оставляя дверь открытой и ныряя куда-то вглубь квартиры.

Грейвз переступил через порог с той же осторожностью, какая была бы уместна при выходе из магического круга во время ритуала. Внутри квартиры запах гари чувствовался не так сильно - видимо, здесь уже проветривали. Персиваль прошёл к выдвинутому на середину единственной комнаты столу и положил на него немного помятый свёрток из тёмно-синей ткани.

\- Помочь? - позвал он в сторону кухни.

Если Криденс что-то и ответил, это было сказано так невнятно, что Грейвз не разобрал ни слова. На кухне что-то загрохотало, звякнуло и подозрительно затихло. Криденс появился ещё через минуту, на вытянутых руках неся конструкцию из старой разделочной доски и тяжёлой чугунной сковородки. Персиваль чудом остановил себя, чтобы не перехватить ношу заклинанием левитации; это даже со стороны смотрелось тяжёлым грузом.

Криденс поставил доску и сковороду на стол и выдохнул.

\- Я не был уверен, что вы придёте, - по всей видимости, адресуя реплику аппетитно дымившемуся содержимому сковородки, сказал он. - И я... не очень умею печь. Но в шкафу оставались груши.

Он перечислил эти факты так, словно наличие груш в шкафу само собой логически приводило к приготовлению чего-то, своим видом отдалённо напоминавшего Грейвзу творожный пудинг. Запах груш и корицы только подтверждал его догадки.

\- Плита немного перегрелась, - почувствовав назревшую паузу, нервно добавил Криденс.

\- Я так и понял, - криво улыбнулся Грейвз. - Спасибо.

Ему или почудилось, или Криденс немного расслабился от его благодарности. А потом он потянулся поставить на стол чайник и заметил свёрток. Грейвз видел, как напряглись плечи юноши, как дрогнула державшая чайник рука. Криденс не выглядел обрадованным; он выглядел настороженным, как дикий зверь, чуявший опасность.

\- Это для тебя, - проговорил Грейвз, пристально наблюдая за его реакцией.

Криденс поставил чайник и сделал шаг назад.

\- Я не возьму, - тихо сказал он.

Персиваль вопросительно приподнял брови.

\- Я не возьму, - твёрже повторил Криденс. - Я и так живу в вашем доме и на ваши деньги. И у меня... нет возможности что-то вам подарить. Это... неправильно. Н-неравноценно. Не надо так, пожалуйста.

Грейвз спокойно повесил пальто на спинку кресла, взял свёрток в руки и внимательно посмотрел на Криденса.

\- Ты меня не понял, - терпеливо проговорил он. - Это не подарок. Это _для тебя._

Криденс моргнул и в первый раз за многие дни посмотрел прямо на старшего волшебника.

\- Разверни, - просто сказал Грейвз, протягивая ему свёрток.

Юноша осторожно взял его в руки. Тяжёлая ткань сама скользнула вниз, так, что он едва успел её перехватить. В неё оказались завёрнуты моток небелёных ниток, горсть мелких бусин, камешков и раковин, несколько длинных, отливавших лиловым и зеленью перьев и тонкая веточка, свёрнутая в кольцо.

\- Что это? - озадаченно спросил Криденс, снова поднимая глаза.

\- Бусы, ракушки, перья, - невозмутимо перечислил Грейвз. - Ивовый прут. Если их сплести нужным образом, нанизав на нить и связав между собой, выйдет что-то вроде паутины. Для этого не придётся читать заклинаний: индейцы сиу знают, как вкладывать магию в особые рисунки плетения. Нужен только волшебник, заинтересованный в результате.

\- И что получится? - тихо спросил Криденс.

\- Амулет, отводящий кошмары, - мягко сказал Персиваль. - Ловец снов. И если ты думаешь, что его буду делать я, ты крупно ошибаешься.

Юноша молча переводил взгляд с горстки блестящих стекляшек и перьев на Грейвза и обратно. Он уже не выглядел ни зажатым, ни настороженным, ни напуганным. Только очень удивлённым.

\- Я не пришёл тебе что-то дарить. Свой подарок ты сделаешь сам, - спокойно и уверенно сказал Грейвз. - Я только научу, как.

\- Но я не... - начал юноша и потерянно замолк.

\- Не волшебник? - вскинул брови Персиваль. - Или не знаешь, что делать? Потому что по первому пункту я могу тебе сказать только то, что в этом городе ни у кого нет в крови столько магии, как у тебя, а по второму - что ты пять минут назад говорил, что не умеешь печь. И это твоё «не умеешь печь» так преступно хорошо пахнет, что на твоём месте я бы пока отложил всю магию и сходил за тарелками.

Криденс открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Закрыл. Быстро скомкал ткань, чтобы бусы не рассыпались, положил получившийся кулёк на подоконник и почти бегом метнулся на кухню. Грейвз, украдкой переводя дух, тяжело опустился в кресло. Проведённая в попойках с индейцами юность и выученный наизусть узор с собственной татуировки стоили того, чтобы видеть, как у забитого парнишки наконец по-настоящему загораются глаза. У него не было никаких сомнений в том, что у Криденса получится и плетение, и заговор - надо было просто не давать ему времени сомневаться в себе.

\- С Рождеством, - шепнул Грейвз, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и точно зная, что его слов не будет слышно на кухне. И воровато улыбнулся, когда понял, что отголосок недоверчивой радости, который он чувствовал, принадлежал не ему.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Забирай эту ложь, горечь, нежить и небыль._   
>  _Я - стеклянный сосуд со свечою внутри._   
>  _Мы отвержены - что ж, упади же из неба_   
>  _И у этого мира меня забери._
> 
> **Наталья О’Шей, "Обряд".**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку надо мной нависают близящиеся трудовыебудни, боюсь, что от сих история будет обновляться чуть медленней, но и фиг с ним: вордовский файл отфыркивается и покрякивает от собственного объёма, и знайте, что всё это ЕЩЁ ДАЛЕКО НЕ КОНЕЦ.
> 
> Алсо эту битв... главу я посвящу, пожалуй, Годрику, который в своё время додал мне идеи общего настроя взаимодействия неких могучих колдунищ.

\- Парень незарегистрированный анимаг, это единственное разумное объяснение!

\- Тогда что прикажете ему вменять: проникновение со взломом, мелкую кражу, контакт с не-магами или административное нарушение?..

Грейвз устало потёр висок. Еженедельная планёрка Отдела расследований, которая обычно должна была занимать не больше двадцати минут и не скатываться на частности, шла уже второй час. Набившиеся в кабинет Грейвза мракоборцы источали не то, чтобы злобу, но и здоровым желанием работать Персиваль это бы не назвал. Копия показывавших обстановку в городе часов из холла, стоявшая у Грейвза на столе, показывала зелёный уровень опасности, что в целом не было удивительным в самом начале года. Середина зимы была мёртвым сезоном: нарушения были реже и глупее, словно вся городская преступность разом давала себе зарок начать новую жизнь в новом году. Зато гораздо тяжелее становилась административная часть работы: в МАКУСА сыпались годовые отчёты, и даже Пиквери, в норме не демонстрировавшая раздражительность открыто, в это время смотрела на всех с нежностью и пониманием, свойственным разве что пикирующим злыдням.

\- Ли, - веско и громко проговорил Персиваль, продолжая тереть нывший уже в полную силу висок. Его голос легко перекрыл все споры в кабинете. - Если у вас не хватает фантазии на то, чтобы задерживать преступника по нескольким статьям сразу, это не проблема всех собравшихся. Неотложные и _действительно_ требующие обсуждения вопросы ещё есть?..

Отрадным было чувствовать, что мракоборец Ли всего секунду чувствовала себя несправедливо осуждённой. Потом, видимо, включился здравый смысл, и теперь с её стороны Грейвз чувствовал только лёгкую сконфуженность: вопрос незарегистрированного анимага и вправду был чересчур мелким, чтобы так долго его обсуждать.

\- Нет, сэр, - ответил за всех мракоборец Хайтауэр, курировавший Гарлем.

С человеком, у которого серьги были сделаны в прямом смысле из зубов врагов, - правда, не погибших, а просто серьёзно побитых в перешедшем границы магического поединке, - никто в отделе не спорил. Сам факт того, что Хайтауэр тщательно протоколировал все свои «битвы» и оформлял официальные разрешения на изготовление артефактов, Грейвза искренне веселил. Сталкиваться со жрецом кондомбле, пусть даже у него и был хороший костюм, занудная манера изложения и несколько наград с поэтических конкурсов, было плохой идеей. Почему-то это не сразу доходило до новичков и приезжих, поэтому недостатка в материале для артефактов у Хайтауэра не было, а сводки по магическим преступлениям в Гарлеме были самыми лаконичными и грамотно оформленными.

\- Тогда на этом и закончим, - резюмировал Грейвз. - Франклин, к концу недели жду от вас сводку по лицензиям на согласование. Идите и больше не грешите.

Мракоборцы ушли, забрав с собой собственный эмоциональный фон, и Персивалю сразу стало легче. Даже собрания Совета ему было проще терпеть: там было больше людей, но не все так увлекались своим делом, как ребята из Отдела расследований. Или лучше себя контролировали и экранировались. Мысль о том, что в Совете сплошь заседали бесчувственные чурбаны, Грейвза тоже посещала, но статистику портило то, что он точно знал об эмоциональном диапазоне Пиквери. К госпоже Президенту в минуты испытываемого ей гнева лучше было не подходить просто потому, что от интенсивности этого чувства начинала страшно болеть голова. На заседаниях Серафина ощущалась, как некое безликое властное присутствие, а не живой, чувствующий человек, и начинала расстраиваться или впадать в ярость только по окончании всех обсуждений. Это был лишний повод её уважать.

Грейвз тоскливо посмотрел на заваленный отчётами стол. Из-под свитков и стопок бумаг сиротливо выглядывала какая-то слабо трепыхавшаяся записка, и Персиваль аккуратно вытянул её на свет за краешек. Надпись на синеватой бумажке была сделана мелким, округлым почерком, который Грейвз помнил по отчётам Гольдштейн-старшей. 

_Узор закончен. Профессор Д. собирает материалы для ходатайства о визите._

Не было понятно, как эта мелкая личная записка пробралась в его кабинет, миновав отсеивавшую нерабочую почту защиту, так что Грейвз был склонен отдать должное способности Тины к подобным чарам. Ему не надо было объяснять, о чём шла речь: «профессора Д.» звали Альбус Дамблдор, и Грейвз был уже наслышан об этом рыжем психе. Дамблдор был то ли предельно наивен, то ли обижен логическим мышлением: Персиваль имел удовольствие читать его запросы о состоянии главного пленника МАКУСА. Изящества его языку изложения было не занимать, но со смыслом дела обстояли хуже. Дамблдор был уверен, что на Гриндевальда можно было повлиять и склонить, за неимением лучшего эпитета, на сторону добра. Персиваль, который за последнюю неделю несколько раз спускался в изолятор просто поработать, потому что эмоции Гриндевальда было проще блокировать, чем эмоции целого секретариата, не разделял такого оптимизма. Гриндевальд был уверен в своих идеях настолько, что на любые критические замечания смотрел с отеческой снисходительностью. Грейвз, по счастью, ходил к камере Гриндевальда не затем, чтобы критиковать преступника или, упаси Мерлин, говорить с ним. Тёмный маг, впрочем, тоже не жаловался на визиты. Видимо, ему всё-таки немного не доставало публики, а молчаливо просматривавший отчёты глава мракоборцев был отличным её заменителем.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, Грейвз, - отметил Гриндевальд. В тот день он был в меланхоличном расположении духа, что выражалось в некоторой лености интонаций и том, что маг не встал навстречу посетителю. Гриндевальд лежал на тюремной койке, болтая одной ногой в воздухе. Койка сдержанно левитировала над полом на небольшой высоте. - Лучше спать начал? Никак совесть мучить перестала?

Персиваль обошёл вокруг камеры, придирчиво осматривая узоры и останавливаясь у тех символов, которые были ему в новинку.

\- Тебе знаком Альбус Дамблдор? - задумчиво глядя на вплетённого в общий рисунок вампуса, спросил Грейвз.

Он на всякий случай держал свой разум спокойным и расслабленным. После общения с Криденсом это получалось уже само собой, так что он был уверен в том, что Гриндевальд не сможет считать ни одну его мысль.

В камере что-то громко лязгнуло, и Грейвз резко поднял голову. Источником звука была переставшая левитировать койка. Гриндевальд сидел, поджав одну ногу под себя, и внимательно смотрел на мракоборца. В его взгляде не было открытой враждебности, но Грейвзу на ум пришло сравнение с заметившим добычу хищником. То, что хищник был в данный момент в клетке, не делало ситуацию проще.

\- Он преподаёт в Хогвартсе, в Британии, - продолжал мысль Грейвз.

\- Он наивный идеалист, - с удивительной мягкостью сказал Гриндевальд.

От кого угодно, кроме этого конкретного тёмного мага, такая ремарка была бы нормальной. Но Гриндевальд, насколько Персиваль уже его узнал, тоже подпадал под определение идеалиста - с поправкой на то, что «наивным» его не поворачивался назвать язык. Грейвз попытался ощутить обычно сопровождавшие такой мягкий тон издёвку и насмешку, но не смог: Гриндевальд в первый раз на его памяти говорил то же, что думал, и так же, как чувствовал.

\- Его сестра была обскуром, - слабо улыбнулся Гриндевальд, и у Грейвза внутри что-то ёкнуло от того, каким сожалением повеяло от этих слов. - Её, наверное, можно было бы вылечить, но вся эта мощь... - Он покачал головой, глядя куда-то мимо Персиваля, и некоторое время молчал. Когда он поднял на мракоборца свои неестественно светлые глаза, он смотрел спокойно и очень серьёзно. - Никогда не знаешь, что именно ломает человека, Грейвз. Снаружи он может никак не измениться, быть прежним тихим и добрым ребёнком - только вот внутри уже будет что-то слишком сильное, чтобы этот ребёнок мог с этим справиться.

\- «Была», - повторил зацепившее его слово Персиваль. - Что с ней случилось?

\- Наша драка с ней случилась, - отрезал Гриндевальд, и Грейвза неожиданно сильно полоснуло досадой и... чувством вины? У Гриндевальда?!.. - Зачем ты вообще вспомнил про Дамблдора? Он что, в Америке?

\- Он пишет, - уклончиво ответил Грейвз. - И искренне верит, что тебя можно спасти и наставить на путь истинный.

\- Говорю же, идеалист, - проворчал Гриндевальд, ложась обратно, на койку. И, не поднимая головы, прежним ленивым тоном сказал: - И если ты, чёртов эмпат, дашь эту информацию своим коллегам, чтобы им было интереснее меня допрашивать, я клянусь, я зубами перегрызу решётку, найду твой дом и высосу мозг из твоих костей.

Грейвз запоздало подумал о том, что Гриндевальд был единственным, кто точно знал о его эмпатии. Он вполне мог попортить Персивалю кровь, упомянув это во время разговоров с надзирателями, распространив эту информацию, дав повод для медицинских осмотров и тестов на предмет профпригодности. Эмпатия не была тем качеством, которое требовалось человеку на должности Персиваля; она скорее была изъяном в любом резюме. Начальник должен был быть беспристрастен и не подвержен ничьему влиянию, а не способен впасть в беспричинную тоску только потому, что кто-то рядом это чувствует.

Для Гриндевальда это был такой же козырь, как для Грейвза - информация о Дамблдоре.

\- Я очень ценю, когда ты вежливо излагаешь просьбу, - сухо произнёс Персиваль.

Гриндевальд повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на мракоборца. Взгляд был изучающим, словно маг искал что-то в его лице. Издёвку? Намёк на ложь? Персиваль не был в этом уверен.

\- Ты смотри, - насмешливо проговорил тёмный волшебник. - Осторожней. А то снова решат, что мы сообщники, по допросным затаскают.

Грейвз пришёл к выводу о том, что это было самым близким аналогом благодарности в исполнении Гриндевальда. 

История с семейством Дамблдора заинтересовала Грейвза, и он осторожно навёл справки, снова действуя через Квинни Гольдштейн. Найти подшивки старых газет было не так сложно, так что Персиваль достаточно быстро нашёл краткую заметку о трагическом происшествии где-то в местечке под названием Годрикова лощина. В истории оказалась замешана Батильда Бэгшот, которую Грейвз знал, как научного деятеля. В прессе не говорилось ничего конкретного, но отмечалось, что погиб ребёнок. Ариана Дамблдор. Ни слова про обскура, ни строчки про обстоятельства смерти. Грейвз отправил подшивки обратно, в библиотеку, и задумался.

По всему получалось, что у Гриндевальда уже был опыт... общения с обскуром. Сколько ему тогда было лет, семнадцать? Восемнадцать? Насколько Грейвз знал, само существование обскуров обычно замалчивалось, как некая постыдная тайна. Сам Персиваль узнал о них только во время обучения на мракоборца; ни дома, ни в газетах, ни в школьных учебниках о них не упоминалось. Гриндевальд мог по молодости не знать, с чем имел дело. Грейвз был больше чем уверен, что вырвавшийся обскур был уничтожен или отрикошетившим заклятием, или просто был атакован из страха и непонимания. Как бы Персивалю не претила эта точка зрения, она было логичной - и даже в чём-то оправдывала поступки Гриндевальда.

Только вот в Нью-Йорк он приехал уже повзрослевшим и подготовленным. Гриндевальд совершенно осознанно и направленно искал обскура. Проблема была в том, что Грейвз доподлинно знал, что уверенность Гриндевальда в предмете его поисков была обусловлена его видениями будущего. Тёмный маг не умел определять силу и опасность обскура при взгляде на человека, иначе он бы сразу пустил Криденса в оборот.

При мысли о Криденсе Грейвз неожиданно понял, что в последнее время перестал воспринимать юношу, как бомбу с таймером. Прорывов обскура или не случалось, или Криденс умело их скрывал. Юноше теперь было, чем заняться: ему сразу и накрепко понравились индейские традиции вплетать волшебство в предметы. Скорее всего, дело было в том, что при этом не нужно было полностью осознавать то, что применяешь магию. Амулеты Криденс делал с душой: они фонили силой так, что их было опасно оставлять без маскирующих чар. Сложно было за вечерним чаем смотреть на то, с каким увлечением парень что-то плетёт, сверяясь со схемой узора, и держать в уме, что этот же парень может в любой момент стереть с лица земли и тебя, и весь дом, и весь город.

Может быть, Грейвз просто устал беспокоиться. Может быть, и поводов для беспокойства не было, но в это он пока опасался верить. На всякий случай.

Правильно делал, как выяснилось.

Грейвз понял, что что-то было не так, когда заметил, что свет в окне его старой квартиры не горел. В комнате было темно и холодно, и через дыру в потолке лениво падали снежинки. Персиваль внимательно осмотрелся, отмечая, что большая часть потолка была нетронута, мебель не была перевёрнута или переломана, а стёкла в окнах ничем не вышибло. Грейвз на всякий случай принюхался. В доме не пахло ни гарью, ни кровью. При ближайшем рассмотрении Персиваль обнаружил согнутую в какую-то странную конструкцию кочергу и пару мёртвых голубей, лежавших рядом с дырой в потолке. Судя по тому, сколько снега намело с улицы, дыра присутствовала там уже не первый час. Тушки птиц были неестественно почерневшими и какими-то... перекрученными.

\- Это я их убил, - тихо сказал почти неузнаваемый голос из угла за книжным шкафом.

\- Кого? - вскинулся Грейвз.

\- Голубей, - прошелестел Криденс. Ему очень не хотелось выходить из своей уютной темноты, и Грейвз это чувствовал.

\- _Инсендио. Эванеско._

Заклинания были элементарными, отработанными ещё в школе, и Грейвз даже не стал оборачиваться на то, как, искрясь, исчез с пола прах, остававшийся от испепелённых голубиных тушек. Надо было расспросить Криденса, успокоить его, разобраться в произошедшем, но Персиваль сперва молча выправил потолок, зарастив дыру заклинанием помощнее. Он взмахнул палочкой в сторону кухни, разжигая уголь в топке плиты, чтобы хоть немного согреть помещение. Снег на полу уже начинал подтаивать, когда Грейвз наконец зажёг свечи и подошёл к сжавшемуся в углу Криденсу.

Криденс мёрз. Молча и отчаянно. Грейвз вздохнул и опустился рядом с ним на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне.

\- Давно так сидишь? - мягко спросил он.

Криденс посмотрел на него, что было неплохо. Взгляд был косой, исподлобья и очень тоскливый, что никуда не годилось.

\- Они сперва очень шумели, - вместо ответа тихо сказал юноша. - А потом... крыша просела.

Ну конечно, подумал Грейвз. Старый дом, отвратительная кровля, сильный снегопад, стая птиц. Грейвз точно знал, что наверху в черепице была дыра, которую то и дело, невзирая на все усилия и попытки всё починить, в летнее время «подновляли» любители погонять голубей по крышам. Зимой в дыру всегда наметало снега, который смерзался в лёд, и на памяти самого Персиваля, в этом месте потолок постоянно или протекал, или трескался под весом, на который не был рассчитан.

\- Я не успел остановиться, - жалобно сказал Криденс.

Почему-то для Грейвза это прозвучало скорее как отчаянная просьба не бить и не прогонять. Персиваль посмотрел на сизые от холода руки Криденса и отстранённо подумал о том, что юноша вполне мог скрыть следы своего срыва. Убрать за собой пару голубей и прикрыть дырку в потолке было вполне выполнимо. Его посетила мысль о том, что Криденс мог перепугаться настолько, чтобы в форме обскура улететь из дома без оглядки, но почему-то она казалась крайне неправдоподобной.

Криденс ударил по проломившим потолок птицам силой, не думая. Осознал, что сделал. И вместо того, чтобы замести следы или сбежать, в ужасе сжался в углу и... остался ждать наказания, _потому что он его заслужил?_ Персиваль поморщился, вспомнив ссадины от ремня на руках у юноши.

\- Ты успел, на самом деле, - вздохнул Грейвз, сочувственно глядя на своего подопечного. - Ты остановился очень вовремя.

Его накрыло осознанием того, что самым главным во всём произошедшем была даже не покорность Криденса судьбе и уверенность в наказании. Если Криденс смог совладать с обскуром так быстро, что сбил только пару птиц, а не снёс половину крыши, это уже было признаком контроля. Но, ко всему прочему, Криденс сразу сказал, что виноват был он, прямо, ничего не скрывая. Он мог промолчать. Он мог соврать - если в приюте из него не выбили саму мысль об этом, разумеется. Но он сразу признался, ещё до того, как Грейвз что-то спросил.

Грейвз видел, что после его слов Криденс немного опустил плечи, расслабляясь. _Криденс ему верил._ Верил настолько, что говорил правду даже тогда, когда был убеждён, что его накажут, а то и выставят на улицу.

\- Я всё равно их убил, - бесцветным тоном сказал Криденс, и Грейвз не был до конца уверен в том, что он имел в виду голубей.

Он явно сдерживал свои мысли и эмоции, но Персиваль всё равно ощущал этот сложный, болезненный, бесформенный и страшный сгусток переживаний, который клубился у Криденса внутри. Не сущность обскура, нет. Простые человеческие чувства...

\- Вы чувствуете то же, что и я, - каким-то далёким и озадаченным голосом сказал Криденс, прерывая ход мысли Персиваля. Он медленно моргал, как только что проснувшийся человек. - Почему вы... Как вы можете чувствовать _абсолютно_ то же, что и я?

\- Побочный эффект волшебства, - невесело усмехнулся Грейвз, склоняя голову. - Думаю, ты об этом знаешь больше меня.

Криденс вскинул взгляд, настороженный и изучающий, и заморгал чаще, поняв, что старший волшебник не иронизировал.

\- Как? - односложно спросил он.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Грейвз. - Наверное, ты таким родился. Ты давно понял, что не просто сопереживаешь людям, а в буквальном смысле можешь понять и почувствовать то же, что и они?

Криденс смотрел непонимающе, словно вообще никогда не задавался этим вопросом.

\- Зайдём с другой стороны, - криво улыбнулся Персиваль. - Ты в курсе, что остальные люди не могут чувствовать чужие эмоции?

\- Но вы же... - начал Криденс и нерешительно замолк.

\- Перенял у тебя, - договорил за него Грейвз. - Раньше - не мог. Это очень тонкие и неочевидные материи, Криденс, этому редко учат, потому что такие способности сложно развить. Обычно это как... видеть или слышать. Или могут сразу, или не могут вообще.

У юноши на лице было необычное выражение. Он словно не мог понять, было ли ему правильнее радоваться или расстраиваться. Сперва это показалось Грейвзу странной реакцией, но по мере того, как он понимал картину мировоззрения Криденса в целом, он чувствовал себя всё хуже и хуже. Мальчик ведь правда никогда не думал о том, что чем-то отличается от остальных. Он был уверен, что все вокруг - такие же как он, переживающие чужую печаль или радость, как свои собственные. Если кто-то его отвергал, бил или гнал, значит, он просто почувствовал что-то не то - что-то обидное, что-то плохое, что могло разозлить или разочаровать человека. Ну а если приёмная мама толкует о грехах и о послушании, а потом берётся за ремень - это справедливо. Это абсолютно равноценное наказание и ему, _и ей._ Она ведь тоже почувствует и поймёт его страх. Она ведь точно будет знать, за что именно эта боль. Она ведь, наверное, потом всё пояснит...

Мерлин, как он вообще выжил, подумал Персиваль. Его слегка замутило, когда он попытался представить видение реальности, в котором не было ни одной живой души, которая могла бы объяснить Криденсу, что с ним происходило. Мальчика в абсолютно буквальном смысле _никто не понимал_ , и он сам не знал об этом.

\- Я могу тебя обнять, если от этого станет легче, - помолчав, с сомнением предложил Грейвз.

Криденса явственно передёрнуло; судя по внезапно ставшему пустым взгляду, он о чём-то вспоминал в тот момент, и у Персиваля была парочка теорий на тему того, что именно. Ему самому внезапно мучительно сильно захотелось втянуть руки поглубже в рукава, чтобы не было видно так и не сошедших до конца шрамов на запястьях. У них обоих были свои воспоминания о встречах с неким Геллертом Гриндевальдом, и ещё непонятно, чьи были хуже.

\- Ладно, забудь, - вздохнул Грейвз, выпрямляясь, чтобы встать с колен. - Просто обычным... людям... иногда бывает нужно, чтобы их кто-то обнял. Иногда это успокаивает или утешает. Я пойму, если у тебя с этим плохие...

Грейвз осёкся, когда юноша с мрачной решимостью на лице подался вперёд и обхватил его руками где-то чуть выше талии. Неровно обросшая, курчавившаяся макушка маячила перед лицом мракоборца, и Грейвз некоторое время недоумённо смотрел на неё, прежде чем спросить:

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Нет, - глухо, но очень убеждённо пробубнил Криденс куда-то в волшебника, крепче сжимая объятия. - Но вам это нужно.

На языке у Грейвза вертелась масса язвительных комментариев на предмет того, кто в их случае должен был кого утешать, но он промолчал.


	16. Chapter 16

Позднее январское утро висело над Нью-Йорком, как лишнее напоминание о бренности всего сущего. Небо, затянутое плотными серыми облаками, казалось беспросветным свинцовым куполом, аккуратно накрывавшим весь город. Ярусы крыш, кое-где заметённые снегом, терялись в морозной дымке, и где-то в ней зловещей затаившейся тенью угадывался жутковатый скелет ещё не оконченной новостройки. Здание обещало быть выше, чем большая часть построек в Нью-Йорке, и заранее внушало трепет.

Криденсу было многое видно с крыши здания, о котором он пытался думать, как о своём доме.

То, что на крышу можно было самостоятельно вылезти, никого при этом не потревожив, он выяснил совсем недавно. С того случая, когда мистеру Грейвзу пришлось заделывать проломленный потолок, Криденс пытался вести себя тише и лишний раз не проявлять инициативу, но мистер Грейвз, кажется, не вполне это одобрял. Сам факт того, что этот странный человек... этот _волшебник_ позволял ему здесь жить, вводил Криденса в некоторое замешательство. То, что он ещё и поощрял робкую тягу юноши узнать о магии побольше, и вовсе сбивало с толку. Криденс всё время ждал, что мистер Грейвз наконец скажет, что он бесполезен и тратит его время, или признается, что у него какие-то личные и не обязательно приятные мотивы держать Криденса при себе. В приюте сплошь и рядом шёпотом пересказывали истории о мальчиках и девочках, к которым в один прекрасный день приходили взрослые неразговорчивые мужчины и куда-то забирали. Иногда детей находили, иногда даже живыми, и Криденс так чётко помнил все эти рассказы, что ему было сложно о них не думать, когда он оставался один. В приюте не верили в человеческое добро, даже если о нём говорили с церковного алтаря. Криденс очень часто получал ремнём, когда осмеливался заговорить о том, что существует другая, нормальная жизнь, о которой пишут в книгах или газетах. Нет, говорила ему Мэри Лу. Так не бывает. Нет в мире ничего бесплатного. Нет в мире никого без греха. Рано или поздно даже мистер Грейвз потребует с него плату за ночлег и еду. Или заставит отрабатывать. Или просто выставит за дверь, потому что ему надоест с ним возиться.

Или перестанет приходить. Эта мысль была отчего-то страшнее всего.

На самом деле Криденс не сразу понял, что это не было боязнью быть брошенным. В конце концов, сама мысль о том, что его снова оставят одного, была частью его жизни с раннего детства. Гораздо хуже был его ворочавшийся внутри, как что-то колкое и тяжёлое, страх быть обманутым. Он уже давно опасался доверять людям. Доверие было слишком хрупкой и опасной конструкцией; едва её замечали, её начинали использовать. Его жгло чувство того, что он сам был ничем не лучше остальных. Когда мистер Грейвз — _тот_ мистер Грейвз, _неправильный_ мистер Грейвз, с его грубой нежностью и холодными глазами, - попросил найти умевшее колдовать дитя, Криденс был почти готов сдать ему Модести. Да, в сущности, он и сдал, промолчав, когда надо было что-то сказать. Ему было стыдно, но ему было очень нужно посмотреть, что из этого получится. Ему необходимо было хотя бы на время поверить, что умиравшим от разрывающей его магии ребёнком не был он сам.

Поэтому он старался молчать и не привлекать внимания. И не испытывать лишних надежд. Если мистер Грейвз и преследовал какие-то свои интересы, если он и собирался когда-нибудь его прогнать, предать или использовать в своих нуждах, Криденсу было легче думать, что это будет не сегодня. Может быть, завтра. Может быть, на следующей неделе. Тогда он будет готов. Но сейчас он просто пытался не спугнуть это непривычное ощущение дома, которое потихоньку обретала старая квартира под самой крышей.

Наверное, думал Криденс, кутаясь в зимний плащ с чужого плеча и глядя, как медленно угасает в небе свет зимнего солнца, так нужно было относиться к смерти. Она в любом случае произойдёт, ну так пусть это будет не прямо сейчас. Пусть будет ещё день на то, чтобы насладиться возможностью дышать.

Он тихонько спустился с крыши через чердачное окошко и, аккуратно воткнув на место скобу с гвоздями, на которой болтался ржавый замок, вернулся домой.

Он не мог знать, что в нескольких кварталах от него происходила беседа, содержание которой ему было бы интересно услышать.

\- По крайней мере, он обещал не включать этого в книгу, - сухо сказала Серафина Пиквери, постукивая тупым концом палочки по столу. Парившее перед ней письмо, написанное какими-то на диво неразборчивыми каракулями и частично вымазанное то ли в каких-то зельях, то ли в помёте окками, лениво поворачивалось в воздухе, шурша страницами. - Грейвз, вы уверены, что этим... идеям стоит верить?

Персиваль пожал плечами.

\- Мистер Скамандер, - медленно проговорил он, - произвёл на меня впечатление... увлекающегося исследователя, мадам Президент. То, что он выглядит несколько рассеянным, никак не противоречит тому факту, что он полностью посвящает себя предмету своего изучения. Переданные нам записи это только подтверждают. Я не исключаю вероятности того, что он может быть прав.

\- И у нас в городе всё ещё обскур, - поджав губы, прокомментировала Серафина.

Гриндевальду не говорите, и всё будет нормально, подумал Грейвз. Выполнявшая на заседании роль секретаря Квинни Гольдштейн сердито засопела в сторону своего самопишущего пера и вымарала из протокола пару строк.

\- Мадам Президент, - вздохнул Персиваль. - Насколько мне известно из сводок по стране, случаев манифестации обскуров за последние месяцы выявлено не было. Ни разрушений, ни вспышек характерной магии.

\- Так вы согласны со Скамандером или нет? - изогнув бровь, могильным тоном уточнила Пиквери.

\- Согласен, - склонил голову Грейвз. - Просто считаю вполне вероятным, что в нашем случае от обскура могло мало что остаться. Или же он находится под контролем и скрывается.

\- Гудфэллоу, - резко повернув голову, бросила Пиквери. Названный по фамилии начальник отдела аналитиков и прорицателей выпрямился в своём кресле. - Что у нас по данным на последователей Гриндевальда и их активности по стране? Они могут за этим стоять?

Если бы Грейвз мог себе это позволить, он бы закрыл лицо руками. Все его попытки перевести разговоры об обскурах в хоть сколько-нибудь мирное русло и допустить мысль о том, что Криденс был не так опасен для общества, как всем казалось, шли прахом. Гудфэллоу, тощая каланча с южным акцентом, рассказывал о случаях поимки сторонников Гриндевальда в Техасе, перо Квинни Гольдштейн споро скребло по бумаге, а Грейвз мог только лихорадочно думать о том, что его планы на будущее стоило пересмотреть.

Криденса нельзя было прятать вечно. С каждым новым заседанием, с каждым полным радужных надежд письмом Ньюта Скамандера Грейвз всё больше укреплялся в мысли о том, что мальчика убьют при первой же возможности, не разбираясь, просто от страха. Как будто магическое сообщество было ничем не разумнее обскура, честное слово! Сама мысль об этом злила Грейвза настолько, что он автоматически усилил блокирующие эмоции чары; незачем было никому из присутствовавших знать его отношение к ситуации.

Если раньше Персиваль всерьёз рассчитывал со временем раскрыть личность Криденса коллегам и помочь ему адаптироваться в волшебном мире, то сейчас он отчётливо осознавал, что ему был нужен запасной план. Может быть, Криденса смогли бы пожалеть и понять сёстры Гольдштейн, этого Грейвз до конца не исключал. Он был более, чем уверен, что живому обскуру мог бы обрадоваться кто-нибудь вроде Ньюта Скамандера. Но со стороны официальных властей такого великодушия ждать не приходилось. Грейвз устало потёр переносицу, перебирая в уме имена старых контактов и связных. Даже если надежда изменить отношение к одному вполне конкретному обскуру оставалась, Персивалю предстояла долгая и сложная работа, чтобы обеспечить Криденсу тыл и пути отхода...

Он оборвал свою мысль, осознав, что переключился на военные термины. Пиквери пререкалась с сенатором Делейни о квоте разрешений на употребление ритуальной магии в общественных местах, Гудфэллоу ожесточённо чертил что-то в блокноте, то ли конспектируя, то ли вычерчивая схему для прорицания. Грейвз несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, приводя мысли и эмоции в порядок, и задумчиво уставился на Гольдштейн. На Квинни, по крайней мере, отдыхал взгляд. На во всех отношениях ослепительную Серафину Пиквери с её радикальными методами Грейвзу теперь смотреть было тошно.

С трудом досидев до конца заседания, Грейвз взмахом руки перехватил у Гольдштейн копию протокола и решительно направился в свой кабинет. Протокол, зловеще шелестя страницами, летел за Грейвзом следом, как бюрократический эквивалент обскура, шурша на подчинённых Персиваля и норовя сложиться во что-то более массивное, чем кипа исписанных красивым почерком листов бумаги. В кабинете агрессивная рукопись притихла и метнулась в папку, к себе подобным, пока Грейвз ожесточённо рылся в ящиках стола в поисках бутылки специально выписанных у профессора Виски Джека чернил. На первый взгляд она не отличалась от обычной ничем, кроме синей полоски на этикетке, и Грейвз был искренне рад тому, что она не потерялась ни после визитов Гриндевальда, ни после сотен обысков.

Персиваль взял маленький клочок бумаги и, аккуратно открыв баночку и обмакнув в неё перо, написал несколько слов. Чернила, не успев просохнуть, пришли в движение, буквы поменялись местами, скручиваясь в странную вязь, и через несколько секунд на бумаге был только замысловатый стилизованный рисунок индейского божка, танцующего с дудочкой. Кокопелли не стоял на месте, прыгая с одной схематически изображённой ноги на другую и тряся узорчатыми перьями на голове, крутился, бесстыдно покачивая бёдрами, и в целом вёл себя, как типичное школьное хулиганство. Грейвз хмыкнул, сворачивая записку и завязывая её тонким шнурком. Ему не было нужды ни подписываться, ни скреплять сообщение печатью; его адресат бы всё понял и без этого. Заговорённые Виски Джеком чернила снова принимали форму читаемого текста, если произнести над ними заранее известное и писавшему, и читающему их слово, и Грейвз не беспокоился о том, что записку перехватят.

Поднимаясь в совятню МАКУСА, Грейвз внезапно поймал себя на вспышке совершенно неуместного веселья. Он даже перепроверил, не зацепило ли его чужими эмоциями, пока до него не дошло.

 _У тебя даже любовницы нет,_ едко прозвучал в его голове намертво запомнившийся голос Геллерта Гриндевальда. _Да что там, даже совы - ты пользуешься служебными..._

Служебными. Выращенными в одном питомнике и отзывавшимися на цифровые коды, а не на клички. Практически одинаковыми, такими, каких было сотни, такими, которых практически невозможно было не то, что отследить - отличить друг от друга. Гриндевальд не учился в академии мракоборцев при МАКУСА, и ему легко было принять за слабость и отсутствие подготовки то, что в Персиваля вбивали несколько курсов. Если тебя можно заметить, по тебе можно и попасть - во всяком случае, именно это Грейвзу неустанно повторял его куратор, выволакивая с очередного полигона или заставляя в тридцатый раз прорабатывать невербальные заклинания. Гриндевальд при всём желании не смог бы этого понять; он был лидером с замашками опального диктатора, и сама мысль о том, чтобы стремиться к анонимности, могла казаться ему абсурдной.

Это было на самом деле довольно забавно - осознавать всю пропасть разницы в мышлении. Грейвз даже себе не смог бы объяснить, что именно его так развеселило; вероятнее всего, именно эта до нелепости _абсолютная_ несочетаемость. Будь у Гриндевальда больше времени на то, чтобы разгуливать с лицом Персиваля, именно это бы его в итоге и выдало: стремление к людям, их вниманию... к их поклонению, пожалуй. Грейвз никогда не был особенно популярен у подчинённых; он был строг, требователен и склонен к сарказму. То, что на Грейвза с благосклонностью смотрела Пиквери, Персиваль считал прямым последствием трудов своего портного. В работе и общении в офисе Грейвз не считался самым приятным партнёром. В его профессии это просто было не нужно. Пожалуй, его даже побаивались. Наверное, этот последний пункт Гриндевальду бы пришёлся по вкусу, но вот всё остальное никак не вписывалось в схемы поведения тёмного мага.

Грейвз удивительно чётко мог представить себе недоумение коллег, если бы он зашёл, скажем, на общее собрание характерной походкой вразвалочку, развернулся на каблуках, так, чтобы край мантии взметнулся в воздух, и картинно поклонился собравшимся. И, усевшись за общий стол, принялся раскачиваться на стуле. Или, чего доброго, начал улыбаться коллегам, показывая зубы. Пиквери бы тут же отправила его на медицинское освидетельствование на предмет вменяемости. Гриндевальд с его сквозившей в каждом жесте тягой к театральности, наверное, мог бы некоторое время удерживаться от подобных выходок, но Грейвз отчего-то был уверен в том, что надолго его бы не хватило.

Да уж, хорошо бы смотрелось. А уж убедительно-то как.

Персиваль фыркнул, привязал письмо к лапе одной из сов и, пристально глядя птице в глаза, передал имя и образ адресата. Сова заморгала, встрепенулась, неуклюже подпрыгивая, совсем как Кокопелли на рисунке, и пушистой стрелой вылетела в стылую сырость зимнего дня.

\- Если тебя можно заметить, по тебе можно и попасть, - тихо повторил себе под нос Грейвз, глядя быстро терявшейся на фоне города птице вслед.

Он твёрдо был намерен сделать всё для того, чтобы Криденса заметить было нельзя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что ж, господа и господамы, световой день, по меткому выражению одного моего доброго знакомого, нынче намного короче иных деталей анатомии К. Фаррелла, работы у вашей непокорной слуги выше крыши, но зато черновики наконец ожили и сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Простите, что так долго (и в этот раз - так мало), но развитие событий того требует - и спасибо всем огромное за поддержку))
> 
> Низкий поклон дивному народу в ленте, вкурившему хэдканоны того, кто и как учил мистера Грейвза быть мракоборцем, и отдельный реверанс с хвостиком добрым людям, одобрившим мою идею того, что Криденсу пора думать самостоятельно. Дальше всё только усугубится, ибо, к моему священному ужасу, персонажи периодически отпихивают мой творческий замысел ко всем чертям и живут своей жизнью)))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЗЕМНОЙ ПОКЛОН людям из [этого треда](https://twitter.com/i/moments/819126319233503232), давшим нам наставника Персиваля Г.; и, если что, патлы я с ноября [хэдканонила следующим образом.](https://twitter.com/erebusodora/status/803662129257705473)  
> А, ну и если у кого остались вопросы к кастингу наставника, [вот ответ на них все.](https://youtu.be/RX4-U2r4lS0)
> 
> Всем джена и с январским днём волшебника)))

Тем вечером бар «Чёрный Патрик» открылся на полчаса позже обычного. Вышибалы у входа оглядывали каждого посетителя с таким неподдельным вниманием, что случайно зашедшие и не привыкшие к такому люди тут же терялись. Договорившаяся с хозяевами о выступлении певичка, потасканного вида девица неопределённого возраста, о чём-то со вкусом спорила с пианистом. Стоял тот час, когда накапливавшиеся в помещении клубы дыма нескольких сигарет, парочки сигар и одной трубки постепенно начинали сливаться в одно общее туманное облако табачной гари, в котором практически невозможно было различить отдельные запахи. Местный бармен был прекрасно осведомлён об этом; ещё немного, и напитки можно было начинать разбавлять или заменять на более дешёвые - один чёрт посетители не разберут...

Впрочем, пока, насколько бармену подсказывала его наблюдательность, это делать было рано. За стойкой бара уже давно сидел какой-то смурной мужик откровенно бандитского вида. Он был высоким и крепко сбитым, и, невзирая на солидный возраст и почти полностью седые волосы, не выглядел старым или слабым. Так, как он, мог бы выглядеть вожак волчьей стаи, поседевший, массивный, матёрый. Свой длинный кожаный плащ, шарф и шляпу мужчина положил на соседний стул, и было видно, что на шее, ниже чуть курчавившейся бороды и выше ворота колючего даже на вид свитера, у него змеилась посиневшая от времени татуировка. Нельзя было разобрать, что именно там было изображено, но в обманчивом свете ламп над стойкой иногда казалось, что узоры двигались. У этого человека был вид того, кому и так уже было всё равно, что пить, так что бармен попытался плеснуть ему в стакан виски подешевле. Мужик посмотрел на жидкость, на бармена, потом снова на жидкость, и мягким, низким и хриплым голосом, который почти потонул в общем гуле разговоров, сказал:

\- Рисковый ты пацан.

Говорил он задумчиво, беззлобно и даже насмешливо, но бармен понимал намёки и ценил своё здоровье. Он как раз менял напиток посетителя, когда в бар зашёл кто-то новенький и безо всяких колебаний двинулся в сторону этого татуированного волчищи. Вышибал новичок начисто проигнорировал - и, что показалось бармену несколько настораживающим, парни у входа ответили ему полной взаимностью. Опыт бармена приучил его опасаться спокойных, расслабленно державшихся людей; они редко начинали драки или словесные перепалки. Они старались избегать крайностей. Но, если кто-то тихий всё-таки брался за оружие, он делал это не для того, чтобы покрасоваться. Тихие люди могли убить. И этот новичок, пусть он и был однозначно моложе сидевшего за стойкой «вожака» лет на двадцать и ниже почти на голову, выглядел очень тихим.

К ужасу бармена, новичок без всяких церемоний сгрёб со стула вещи «вожака», водрузил их на барную стойку и уселся на освободившееся место.

\- Кофе сварите, - угрюмо глядя на бармена, процедил вновь пришедший. Взгляд был настолько тяжёлым, что его можно было ощутить физически.

\- Чёрный? - на секунду смешавшись, уточнил бармен.

\- Как его глазища, - не дав сидящему рядом ответить и не оборачиваясь в его сторону, оскалился «вожак». - И можете варить подольше, мальчик терпеливый, не обидится.

Бармену потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы совладать с собой. Он вежливо кивнул и отошёл от страшных посетителей, искренне надеясь, что к моменту подачи кофе оба будут живы и платёжеспособны.

Едва он удалился в сторону кухни, «вожак» молниеносным движением выбросил руку и цапнул сидевшего рядом мужчину за собранные в хвост волосы.

\- Я сколько раз про твои патлы говорил? - ласково прогудел он под аккомпанемент шипения собеседника. - Или кабинетная работа память отшибла?

Персиваль Грейвз в тот момент снова болезненно ярко ощутил себя семнадцатилетним подростком. Тем самым, которого на первом же спарринге в академии мракоборцев куратор взял за волосы и без всяких заклинаний макнул лицом в мелкий песок учебной арены. Семнадцатилетний, кипевший от злости за уязвлённую гордость Перси обрил голову наголо через час после того спарринга. Сорокалетний Персиваль скрипнул зубами и сказал:

\- Я рад, что годы вас не изменили.

Отставной мракоборец МакДафф выпустил волосы Грейвза и одобрительно хлопнул бывшего ученика между лопаток. Грейвза ощутимо качнуло вместе со стулом; старый волшебник, в своё время прилюдно пославший собственную службу в несколько интересных мест сразу, не растерял физических сил. Рука у МакДаффа была настолько же тяжёлой, как Персивалю запомнилось.

\- А вот ты, сынок, сдал, - цокнул языком МакДафф. - Худющий стал какой. И седой - совсем как взрослый.

Грейвз невольно расплылся в уже давно позабытой улыбке, кривой и по-мальчишески хищной. Он успел отвыкнуть от грубоватой манеры МакДаффа проявлять заботу. Тогда, много лет назад, когда он сразу после Ильверморни сдал экзамены на мракоборца, он считал, что знал всё и был готов ко всему. Его семейство гордилось его оценками и прочило отличную карьеру, и юного Перси это почти устраивало. Но потом ему в кураторы дали МакДаффа, и Персиваль понял, в чём состояло это «почти».

Его чопорная семья не давала ему времени задуматься, чего хотел он сам. Они рассчитывали, что Перси получит младший министерский чин и пойдёт выше, планомерно собирая все призы и награды, как щенок с хорошей родословной. В принципе, ему и особенно учиться было не обязательно: пресловутая _родословная_ могла существенно облегчить его жизненный путь.

Всё изменилось тогда, когда ему в первый раз пришлось отплёвываться песком с арены. Тогда он понял, что, если чего-то и добьётся, то не на кабинетной работе и не по протекции родни. Тогда он скопил стипендию, чтобы снять себе квартиру под самой крышей старого домишки. Наверное, тогда он стал самим собой... _начал становиться,_ во всяком случае.

У МакДаффа тоже была и родословная, и статус, и положение в обществе. Его звали каким-то сложным, доставшимся от матери из племени шошонов именем, которое приблизительно переводилось, как «Улыбающийся медведь», но он просил звать его Джеффом. Мракоборцев с таким чутьём и умением высчитать момент для атаки, как у него, было поискать, и Персиваль не сразу понял меткость выбора имени.

Медведи не улыбались. У медведей на морде вообще не было мимики. Если медведь открывал пасть и вы видели его зубы, можно было с уверенностью предположить, что ваш жизненный путь шёл к завершению.

Грейвза МакДафф как начал звать «сынком» на втором курсе, так и не прекратил после отставки. Они редко общались, редко посылали друг другу сов, и Грейвз не был уверен, правда ли Джефф разводил мандрагор на тихой ферме в Техасе - да и не стремился проверять. Но это был едва ли не единственный человек в мире, которому Персиваль доверял.

\- Говори, что у тебя, - ворчливо сказал МакДафф, облокачиваясь о стойку.

\- Нужны временные документы, - негромко проговорил Грейвз. - Не на меня. Если получится, то и магического образца, и не-маговские. Всю информацию я собрал.

Он сунул руку во внутренний карман куртки и положил на стойку потрёпанное кожаное портмоне. «Чёрный Патрик» был не-маговским баром, и Персиваль не собирался рисковать и привлекать к себе внимание, размахивая пергаментными свитками и движущимися фотографиями. Грейвзу в принципе и так уже было достаточно неуютно от выбора места. Он частенько заходил в не-маговские заведения, но «Патрик» даже по меркам городского дна Нью-Йорка был настоящей дырой. Здесь Грейвза преследовало навязчивое ощущение, что все вокруг знали, что он волшебник, так что он то и дело ловил себя на моральной готовности к сожжению на костре. МакДафф с сомнением взял портмоне в руки и заглянул внутрь.

\- Спасаем или сбегаем? - без всякого удивления в голосе спросил он, глядя на неподвижный снимок из дела Криденса Бэрбоуна.

\- Пока подстраховываемся, - мрачно отозвался Грейвз, следя взглядом за готовившим кофе барменом.

\- Значит, спасаем, - хмыкнул старый мракоборец. - Ничему тебя жизнь не учит... Фамилию твою вписать?

Грейвз так явственно вытаращился на наставника, что МакДафф коротко, но очень громко и раскатисто хохотнул. Обернувшийся на звук бармен кинул в их сторону полный подозрения взгляд.

\- Ладно, не дёргайся. Придумаем что-нибудь звучное, - примирительно ухмыльнулся МакДафф, и Грейвз заранее напрягся от возможных перспектив. - Думаю, за неделю управлюсь, так что жди вестей.

С этими словами отставной мракоборец взял со стойки плащ, шарф и шляпу, без спешки оделся и засунул портмоне в карман. Из другого кармана он извлёк несколько мятых купюр, которые подсунул под недопитый стакан виски. И, наклонившись к Персивалю, доверительным голосом добавил:

\- Ты б всё-таки постригся, а то как индейское чучело с ирландской рожей.

Грейвз не стал прощаться, но проводил наставника взглядом. МакДафф, возвышаясь над толпой, рассекал задымлённое пространство, как ледокол - замёрзший океан, и даже притом, что никто из посетителей бара не мог его знать, люди отступали с его дороги. Мракоборцы на самом деле не бывали бывшими; даже будучи в отставке или на кабинетной работе, они продолжали бессознательно вести себя так, словно всё ещё были на линии огня. Они ходили, расправив спину и держа плечи слегка приподнятыми, чтобы быть готовыми уйти в оборону от нападения с любой точки. Грейвз никогда не задумывался о том, как он сам выглядел со стороны, но от МакДаффа с его текучей походкой словно веяло спокойной, контролируемой силой. Её чувствовали даже не-маги - и неосознанно предпочитали не связываться...

От раздумий Грейвза отвлёк бармен, который со стуком поставил перед ним крошечную чашечку с чем-то чёрным и похожим на перекипевшую грязь. Персиваль с сомнением посмотрел на бармена.

\- Могу добавить коньяк, - оправдывающимся тоном сказал тот.

\- Спасибо, не надо, - мрачно сказал Персиваль, шаря по карманам в поисках не-маговских денег. Шлёпнув купюру на стойку, он обречённо прибавил: - Сдачу оставьте.

У него до сих пор были проблемы с пересчётом из не-маговской валюты в привычные деньги, так что он надеялся, что рассчитал сумму правильно. Бармен, во всяком случае, заметно оживился, повторно предложил коньяк, сахар и текилу, и наконец ушёл восвояси, обслуживать устроившихся с другого конца стойки людей. Грейвз честно попытался представить себе кофе с текилой, содрогнулся от такого сочетания и в один глоток осушил свою чашку.

Кофе оказался настолько хорош на вкус, что покидал бар Персиваль в состоянии некоторого культурного шока.

Криденс меж тем учился задавать вопросы. Как-либо иначе Грейвз этот процесс охарактеризовать затруднялся. Он осторожно пробовал выяснить границы дозволенного и каждый раз немного расслаблялся, когда Грейвз пояснял, что ему можно было брать книги. Можно было выходить на крышу. Можно было отвечать на приветствия соседей. Как-то раз он спросил, не арестуют ли его на улице, и Персивалю пришлось долго разъяснять, что такое магическое забвение и почему выходить за молоком в лавку за углом было относительно безопасно. Пару дней назад юноша наконец спросил, по какому принципу действовали волшебные палочки. Было заметно, что он чувствовал себя глупо; Грейвз ощущал его неловкость. Видимо, ему казалось, что он спрашивал о чём-то чересчур очевидном и элементарном. Или, может быть, боялся, что Персивалю будет неинтересно ему отвечать.

Вопрос в итоге вылился в трёхчасовую лекцию о природе вербального и кинетического элемента в структуре заклинания и частных проблемах фокусировки направленного потока магии. К концу Грейвз осип, Криденс воспрянул духом, а летавшую по квартире стайку мотыльков пришлось ловить поштучно и трансфигурировать обратно, в форму чайника. Свою палочку Криденсу он давать не стал, и юноша, кажется, на это даже не обиделся - только понимающе покивал, когда Грейвз пояснил, что никаких гарантий на нормальную реакцию чужой палочки на магию Криденса у них не было. Персиваль уже задумывался о том, что, если Криденса действительно реально будет адаптировать к жизни в магическом обществе, рано или поздно ему нужна будет своя волшебная палочка. Он не представлял, как это будет сочетаться с обскуром, но перспектива адаптировать Криденса к не-магическому обществу почему-то казалась ему гораздо более рискованной.

Хотя, нет. Она казалась ему _жестокой._

Криденс, когда увлекался какой-то темой и забывал о том, что месяц назад боялся лишний раз поднять глаза, выглядел настолько живым, что у Грейвза внутри что-то болезненно сжималось. Юноша вряд ли сознательно это понимал, но он цеплялся за волшебство, как за спасательный круг; он нехотя обсуждал прошлое, но буквально светился, когда узнавал что-то новое про принципы работы магии, или убеждался в том, что какой-то из его амулетов на самом деле действовал. Убрать волшебство из его жизни, заставить существовать, как обычный человек... Нет. Милосерднее и безопаснее было бы его сразу убить. Обскур внутри него спал только благодаря тому покою и надежде, которые Криденсу давала магия, и он бы разорвал юношу на аморфное облако боли и ненависти, если бы лишился всего этого.

Грейвз не был уверен в том, что стоило заходить к Криденсу после беседы с МакДаффом: чересчур нестабильным был эмоциональный фон. Но ему просто отчаянно не хотелось идти домой и заниматься какими-то мелкими делами, чтобы казаться нормальным человеком и пытаться как-то отвлечься. Сегодняшняя встреча словно вернула ему несколько лет жизни, напомнив о набитых шишках и всех глупостях, которые он наворотил в годы обучения. Ему не хотелось сидеть и терпеливо ждать результатов работы МакДаффа.

Ему, в конце концов, хотелось поговорить с живым, понимающим человеком.

\- Он искрит, - с порога сказал Криденс, глядя на Персиваля совершенно круглыми глазами.

Грейвз без разговоров зашёл в квартиру и уставился на висевшую над столом конструкцию из веток, металлического прута, синих и белых ниток и трепыхавшейся где-то внутри железки, подозрительно похожей на оставшегося после трансфигурации чайника мотылька. Меньше всего это было похоже на ловец снов. Под разными углами рисунок ниток выглядел по-разному, и по всей конструкции действительно то и дело пробегали голубоватые сполохи.

\- Искрит, - согласился Персиваль. - А не должен был?

\- Я не знаю, - жалобно сказал Криденс. - Я... немного... поменял изначальную схему.

Грейвз обернулся к подопечному и несколько секунд смотрел на него, прилагая массу усилий для того, чтобы экранировать свои эмоции. Следующий свой вопрос он задал очень ровным голосом:

\- То есть, то, что он левитирует над столом, тебя не смущает?

На лице и в эмоциональном фоне Криденса последовательно сменились непонимание, ужас, восторг, снова ужас, отрицание, изумление и растерянность. Юноша на пару секунд уставился на собственное творение, а потом перевёл беспомощный взгляд на старшего волшебника. Грейвз сокрушённо вздохнул и убрал из разума скрывавшие его эмоции барьеры, чтобы не объяснять всё лишний раз словами.

\- Вам нравится?! - ещё больше округлил глаза Криденс.

\- Это лучшее, что я видел за всю неделю, - честно сказал Грейвз, обходя стол по кругу. Амулет висел в воздухе, как приклеенный, и испускал вялые протуберанцы света. - Как ты это сделал?

Со стороны Криденса плеснуло новой волной непонимания и каких-то неразборчивых опасений. То ли боялся сказать что-то не то, то ли не был уверен в том, что именно сделал. Мерлин, какой же он ещё маленький, подумал Грейвз с неожиданным умилением. Вроде взрослый уже, но такой... _маленький_. Учить и учить, тут и МакДафф бы от фронта работ удавиться попробовал.

\- Перескажи порядок действий, - попросил Персиваль. Поймав озадаченный взгляд Криденса, он не выдержал и улыбнулся: - Нам же надо понять, что эта штука делает?

У Криденса дрогнула одна бровь и уголок рта. Это ещё не было улыбкой в полной мере, но, на взгляд Грейвза, это уже стоило и сегодняшнего визита в бар, и ежедневных попыток держать лицо на совещаниях, и любого другого риска. Главное - не спугнуть, думал Персиваль, глядя Криденсу в глаза. Не обидеть ненароком. А там, чем Мерлин не шутит, может, и засмеётся когда-нибудь...

Грейвз кашлянул сквозь непрошеный ком в горле, отводя взгляд первым.

\- Будем разбираться последовательно, - мягко сказал он. - Начнём со схемы, которую ты брал за основу.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение:  
> \- ни одна тварь при написании не пострадала;  
> \- на данный момент это самая здоровенная из написанных глав;  
> \- в черновике рядом с номером главы стоит "МНЕ УЖЕ", потому что я говнарь.
> 
> Дайте мне подышать в пакетик от того добра, которое вы на меня сыплете.))

Собака начала плакать под окном поздним вечером.

Криденс не сразу понял, что это был за звук. Он решил лечь пораньше и уже засыпал, когда откуда-то послышался тонкий, словно неуверенный вой. Его приглушали закрытые окна и расстояние, но Криденс его всё равно слышал. Сначала он решил, что ему померещилось: вой был слишком похож на звуки плача, которые иногда снились ему в кошмарах. Он никогда не знал, чей именно это был плач: его матери, кого-то из приюта или даже его собственный. Он просто помнил ужас и тоску в звуке, и сейчас они были настолько же отчаянными, как в его снах, просто очень тихими.

Криденс вылез из кровати, зябко ёжась от проникавшего сквозь щели в ставнях сквозняка. Мистер Грейвз предлагал их заделать каким-то своим заклинанием, но в итоге они сошлись на том, что законопатят щели не-маговскими средствами. Вышло не очень хорошо, и в итоге мистер Грейвз просто приволок в квартиру несколько запасных одеял. На взгляд Криденса, в них теперь можно было жить отдельно, как в индейском вигваме - он прочитал про вигвамы в какой-то не похожей на учебник книге пару недель назад, - но мистеру Грейвзу он об этом не сказал, чтобы не обидеть. Может быть, там, где мистер Грейвз жил, все мёрзли ещё хуже, чем в приюте, и шесть одеял на одну постель были обычным делом?..

Наспех одевшись прямо поверх пижамы, Криденс осторожно, чтобы не скрипеть половицами и не топать, спустился из своей квартиры вниз. В доме в это время уже обычно спали все, кроме его соседки снизу - Криденс часто слышал, как она возвращается к себе, гремя ключами и что-то хрипло напевая. От квартиры снизу всегда пахло каким-то странным чаем и крепким табаком, что не вполне ассоциировалось у Криденса с понятием женщины, но голос у соседки был однозначно не мужским. Прошмыгнув на улицу и снова поёжившись от мелкого, несомого ветром снега, Криденс заозирался. Отсюда вой было слышно лучше, и он примерно мог понять, откуда он шёл. Держась теней, Криденс перебежал через улицу. Народу там почти не было, только горела пара фонарей и окна ломбарда, и он без труда пошёл на звук.

Собака оказалась приземистым пятнистым псом на толстых коротких лапках. Он стоял, привязанный к фонарному столбу на углу, и тихонько подвывал, прижимая большие уши и испуганно озираясь. Пёс не был похож на дворнягу, но Криденс уже видел, как нерадивые хозяева привязывали собак и уходили по своим делам. Обычно они быстро возвращались - собаки не успевали даже заскучать, - но однажды кто-то привязал у церкви болонку, потому что с собаками не пускали в такси. Криденс украдкой подкармливал её, когда убирался в тот день, ожидая, что за ней вернутся, но никто так и не пришёл. Ночью ударил мороз, и утром собаку убрал дворник. Где-то в груди у Криденса от этого воспоминания заболело и глухо зарычало, словно он начал ломаться внутрь себя, и ему пришлось остановиться и сделать несколько медленных вдохов и выдохов. Становиться тьмой всегда было больно и ему, и тем, кто оказывался рядом. Собака была ни в чём не виновата, и Криденс изо всех сил пытался успокоить клокотавшую в груди злобу.

_Что за тварью надо быть, чтобы приручить кого-то только для того, чтобы бросить на медленную смерть, полную ужаса и одиночества? Что за мерзким созданием?.._

Человеком, напомнил себе Криденс. У людей так бывает. Это уже не должно так злить и удивлять; он сам это и видел, и испытывал. Но не все люди настолько отвратительны. Может быть, хозяева этого пса просто в гостях в соседнем доме, и вот-вот выйдут. 

_Они всё равно его здесь оставили. Бросили. Забыли._

Криденс сжал руки в кулаки и закрыл глаза. Ворочавшаяся внутри тьма металась, недовольная тем, что ей не дают выход. Нельзя злиться на всех людей подряд, повторял себе Криденс. Все люди разные, значит, наверняка среди них бывают и хорошие. Добрые, как Модести. Храбрые, как та девушка, которая пришла колдовать к ним в церковь. Заботливые, как... Тут мысль Криденса запнулась о парадокс. Заботливыми, как его всегда учили, всегда должны были быть матери, но Мэри Лу под это определение никак не подходила. Заботливым по отношению к нему пока был только мистер Грейвз, и Криденс наконец понял, что его во всём этом беспокоило.

Было очень похоже, что мистер Грейвз его _приручал_ , как собаку. И Криденса гложила мысль о том, что приручали его именно как эту конкретную собаку, забытую на улице за ненадобностью.

Ему показалось, что что-то внутри него ломко хрустнуло, как тонкий лёд в луже, и пошло тонкими трещинами. Пёс прижал уши и глухо заворчал, пятясь, натягивая поводок. Неуверенно гавкнул.

И завыл.

Персиваль Грейвз в тот вечер не собирался задерживаться на работе, но всё шло одно к одному. Сперва к нему в первый раз за несколько месяцев зашёл Эбернети, и, глядя начальству куда-то в район грудной клетки, униженно попросил завизировать прошение о переводе в другой отдел. Эбернети был техническим администратором, следившим за выполнением мелкой бумажной работы, вроде выдачи лицензий на волшебные палочки или обеспечения секретарей писчими принадлежностями. Одно время у него в подчинении была Квинни Гольдштейн, но после истории с Гриндевальдом её всё чаще брали на общие собрания в качестве стенографистки, и Эбернети уже не был самым высокопоставленным из её начальников. От попыток вникнуть во все мелкие кадровые перестановки, которые сотрясали МАКУСА до сих пор, у Грейвза начинались приступы меланхолии, так что он просто принимал всё происходящее, как данность.

Прошение Эбернети подразумевало не просто перевод, а понижение в должности. Пару месяцев назад Грейвз бы заподозрил, что администратора подменили: желание Эбернети выслужиться было притчей во языцех у всех мракоборцев низшего звена. Теперь он перечитал прошение несколько раз, привычно (спасибо практике общения с Криденсом и Ньютом Скамандером) склонил голову так, чтобы можно было перехватить взгляд подчинённого, и очень вежливо, почти не скрипя зубами от раздражения, спросил, как это понимать.

Эбернети был невнятен, как малолетний преступник на первом допросе. Грейвз был убеждён, что его должность не включала в себя оказание психологической помощи подчинённым, о чём честно и сказал. Эбернети во время всего монолога Грейвза стоял ни жив ни мёртв и только моргал через неравные промежутки времени. На моменте, когда Персиваль перешёл на угрозы сводить администратора к Гриндевальду в образовательных целях, Эбернети сделался бел, как штукатурка, и уже предпринимал попытки отобрать у руководства своё прошение. Грейвз первые несколько секунд автоматически тянул пергамент на себя, так что процесс грозил перейти в сцену из плохого анекдота. В итоге Грейвз согласился подписать Эбернети отпуск на две недели и искренне попросил пойти прочь и больше не проситься в помощники переписчиков.

На взгляд Грейвза, этим его личный цирковой сезон на вечер только открывался.

Незарегистрированный анимаг, наводивший шороху в Гарлеме в начале года, в итоге попался в руки мистеру Хайтауэру. Персивалю пришлось выступать в качестве независимого эксперта вместе с заведовавшим отделом служебных правонарушений шаманом по имени Левое Перо, чтобы провести заседание на тему того, стоило ли Хайтауэра штрафовать за превышение должностных полномочий или, напротив, наградить за оперативную работу. Левое Перо всегда вызывал у Грейвза смутные подозрения даже не потому, что, по логике, где-то должно было быть правое, а потому, что всё время улыбался. Физиономия у шамана была смуглая и сморщенная, как печёное яблоко, а глаза - ярко-синими, что несколько не вязалось с его очевидно индейскими корнями. Отдел служебных правонарушений Левое Перо возглавлял последние лет пятьдесят, и если раньше Грейвз ещё пытался шутить на тему того, что шаман просто давно мёртв, и его лицевые мышцы застыли в трупном окоченении, то сейчас всю охоту шутить отбило. Ситуацию усугубляло то, что Левое Перо курировал допросы самого Грейвза в тот период, когда он ещё проходил реабилитацию после заключения у Гриндевальда, поэтому находиться с ним в одной комнате было немного неуютно.

Если верить эмпатии Грейвза, Левое Перо или спал, или медитировал большую часть заседания. Или действительно был мёртв, Персиваль бы не удивился. Впрочем, от шамана постоянно веяло каким-то спокойным весельем, словно его и впрямь развлекала ситуация с выбившим задержанному несколько зубов Хайтауэром. Того, что Левое Перо находил забавным ощущаемый издали тихий ужас присутствовавшего на заседании анимага, Грейвз тоже не исключал.

Они просидели до вечера, разбираясь в прецедентах и статьях законов, и в итоге ограничились выписыванием Хайтауэру солидного штрафа и уменьшением срока задержания для анимага, как потерпевшей стороны. Грейвз помнил, что ещё не до конца разобрал рабочую корреспонденцию на тот день, и после заседания тут же метнулся в свой кабинет. Он уже почти разделался с протоколом задержания некоей мисс Валенски, забывшей подновить чары Разнаваждения на своём личном гиппогрифе и пытавшейся выдать его на таможне за скаковую лошадь, когда в его дверь постучали.

Грейвз не стал ничего говорить, потому что искренне опасался, что рявкнет на вошедшего. Он просто жестом заставил дверь открыться и мрачно воззрился на мявшуюся на пороге Тину Гольдштейн. Девушка стояла, замерев с поднятой рукой, словно снова собиралась постучаться, и от неё, как круги на воде, расходилось вязкое, неприятное сомнение.

\- Что у вас? - по возможности вежливо спросил Персиваль.

\- Я по поводу обскура, - опустив руку, отрапортовала Гольдштейн таким тоном, что было практически слышно так и не произнесённое вслух «сэр».

\- Заходите, - вздохнул Грейвз, задвигая протокол за стопку текущих документов. - Что-то новое?

\- Н-н...

 _Н-не совсем,_ насмешливо додумал Персиваль. Опять общалась со Скамандером.

\- Н-наоборот, - договорила Гольдштейн, и Грейвз искренне изумился.

\- Наоборот? - вскинув брови, переспросил он.

\- Старое, - нервно улыбнулась Тина. - Мне... нам... совсем недавно пришло в голову, что вы не присутствовали при... ликвидации.

\- Вы имеете в виду убийство мистера Бэрбоуна, - медленно проговорил Грейвз, откидываясь в кресле. Он запоздало подумал о том, что это смотрелось, как попытка быть подальше от вываливаемой на него информации, и заставил себя сесть прямо. - Вы хотели предложить что-то конкретное?

\- Свою память, - серьёзно сказала Гольдштейн. - Если... если вы действительно принимаете на веру теорию мистера Скамандера... - Она запнулась, пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- Я должен знать, что за существо мы ищем, - мрачно заполнил возникшую паузу Грейвз. - Я вас понял. Пиквери в курсе вашей... самодеятельности?

\- Нет, - тихо, но твёрдо сказала девушка.

\- Даже так, - слабо улыбнулся ей Грейвз.

\- Она командовала ликвидацией, - очень ровным и _очень_ спокойным голосом сказала Гольдштейн, и Персиваль подумал, что именно за это её в своё время и взяли в мракоборцы. За это чувство справедливости, непоколебимо стоящее на её принципах.

При Тине Гольдштейн было достаточно всего один раз серьёзно ошибиться, солгать или принять решение, казавшееся ей неверным - и ваш авторитет совершенно естественным образом прекращал для неё существовать. Ваше мнение переставало иметь для неё хоть какой-то вес. Грейвзу было даже в чём-то жаль Пиквери; Гольдштейн была упрямой, как сносорог, и на его памяти ещё никому не прощала ошибок.

Кроме, наверное, его самого, внезапно подумал Грейвз. И то только потому, что понятие «дать взять себя в плен превосходящему по силам противнику» в её личной системе ценностей было чуть более простительно, чем «отдать приказ убить потерпевшего, даже если он способен сравнять город с землёй».

\- Уверены, что мне стоит на это смотреть? - вздохнув, спросил Персиваль, снизу вверх глядя на девушку. Глаза Тины опасно сощурились, и Грейвз, почувствовав её возмущение, склонил голову в жесте побеждённого: - Ладно, забудьте, что я спросил. Считайте, что я просто брюзжу и оттягиваю неизбежное. 

Он взмахнул рукой, заставляя дверь закрыться на замок, и по возможности смиренно сказал:

\- Показывайте.

Манипуляции с воспоминаниями у Гольдштейн получались плохо. Грейвз был склонен полагать, что легилемент из неё был, как из МакДаффа вейла, и та грубая манера, в которой они провалились в её память, была лишним тому подтверждением.

Они были в метро. Грейвз читал сводки и отчёты, но не знал всех масштабов разрушения, так что теперь он невольно отмечал детали. Разбитая в мелкое крошево плитка. Скомканные рельсы. Напрочь сметённая часть потолка. Всё это сделала та же сила, что теперь заставляла щебень вокруг рельс медленно подниматься в воздух, один кусок за другим. У Персиваля ёкнуло сердце, когда он полностью осознал _размах_ медленно вращавшегося над полуразрушенной платформой обскура. Таким он видел Криденса только один раз, тогда, когда лопнуло удерживавшее время на месте заклятие - исполинским, бесформенным клубком темноты, пульсировавшим, менявшим форму и структуру. То, что в первую секунду казалось дымным вихрем, судорожно вздрагивало и становилось похоже на песчаную взвесь; то, что переливалось, как вязкая жидкость, шло рябью и обращалось рваными лохмотьями. Обскур двигался, непрерывно и неравномерно.

Тина Гольдштейн стояла прямо напротив него, и между ней и обскуром были только два человека. Ньют Скамандер, побитый, исцарапанный, пыльный. И он, Персиваль Грейвз - запыхавшийся, настороженно и жадно следящий за всеми метаморфозами обскура. Грейвза из настоящего времени передёрнуло от этого напоминания о том, как легко Гриндевальд врос в его шкуру.

\- ...не слушай её, Криденс, - хрипло и вкрадчиво говорил тёмный маг, не отводя взгляда от клубящейся массы. - Я хочу освободить тебя. Всё в порядке...

Не знай Грейвз, чем всё в итоге закончилось, он бы поставил на то, что обскур послушается. Но облако дёрнулось, реагируя на вторжение новых людей - отряда мракоборцев с палочками наготове, - и плеснул по стенам клочьями мрака. Персиваль едва устоял на ногах от тошнотворной волны отчаяния; воспоминание, скорее всего, не передавало эмоции полностью, но даже этого отголоска было слишком много. Криденс дёргался, как загнанный в угол зверь, уплотнялся и развоплощался, чтобы стать более материальным вновь. Было похоже, что он никак не мог решить, какую форму принять. У Грейвза на голове зашевелились волосы, когда он сопоставил диаметр дыры в потолке с размерами обскура и понял, что висевшая над платформой громада не была пределом масштабов, до которых могла расплескаться эта смесь магии и человеческого страдания.

Гольдштейн обернулась на звук шагов, расширенными от ужаса глазами глядя на приближавшихся мракоборцев. Она честно пыталась их остановить, Персиваль это видел. Она просила, она умоляла их не пугать Криденса. Даже резкий окрик Гриндевальда, приказывавшего опустить палочки и, насколько чувствовал Грейвз, вполне искренне угрожавшего любому, кто тронет обскура, в итоге не подействовал.

Мракоборцы ударили боевыми заклинаниями, и всё вокруг взорвалось во вспышке невыносимой, непередаваемой, яркой, как солнечный свет и снежная лавина, боли.

Грейвз не представлял, как такое можно было пережить. Все звуки, все чувства поблёкли на фоне того, как ощущались лучи магии, разрывавшие обскура на мелкие лоскуты, таявшие в воздухе. Боль ввинчивалась в каждый миллиметр его кожи, просачивалась внутрь, впивалась, разливаясь по телу раскалённым свинцом. Клочья тьмы летели по воздуху рваным кружевом, и восприятие Персиваля сузилось, отрезая всё вокруг, кроме страшного, хриплого и очень человеческого крика обскура...

Он не помнил, чтобы у него подкашивались ноги, но в какой-то момент, когда и тьма, и свет, и боль рассеялись, он обнаружил себя стоящим на коленях. Его двойник медленно, пошатываясь карабкался на платформу. Опустошённость и горечь Гриндевальда были вполне настоящими, и Грейвз чувствовал их даже через воспоминание, даже после того, как смерть обскура, казалось, вымела из него все ощущения.

\- Криденс... - сипло сказал Гриндевальд, глядя на таявшие в воздухе обрывки тьмы.

Мёртвый обскур был похож на пепел, безвольный, медленно оседавший вниз и рассыпавшийся в незримую пыль. Грейвз заставил себя подняться и вгляделся в танец чёрных пятен в воздухе. Тина была права; ни один отчёт и ни одна сводка происшествий не могла этого передать. На платформе ещё что-то творилось - вспыхивали заклинания, искрили защитные чары, наверняка происходило знаменитое задержание Гриндевальда, на которое стоило бы посмотреть хотя бы из любопытства. Но Персивалю это не было особенно интересно. Он подошёл к дыре в потолке и сощурился на светлевшее предутреннее небо.

Там, среди обломков бетона и камня, пугливой змейкой металось что-то чёрное. Один маленький, едва заметный фрагмент, эхо той громады, что рушило всё вокруг, ничтожное в сравнении. Грейвз бы его и не заметил, если бы не чувствовал странного отголоска эмоции. Эта часть обскура была не всем, что от него осталось. Она отбилась от целого, но она всё ещё была его осколком, и Персиваль чувствовал: то, от чего она откололась, было живым. Напуганным и сбитым с толку, но живым.

Его выволокло из воспоминания примерно так же аккуратно, как и заволокло, так что Грейвз наградил Гольдштейн самым мрачным взглядом, на какой был способен в тот момент.

\- Простите, я... не хотела, - пробормотала Тина, таращась на начальство как-то излишне испуганно, как будто у него внезапно выросли рога.

Ты-то как раз хотела, невесело подумал Грейвз, заставляя себя разжать вцепившиеся в столешницу пальцы. И показать хотела, и рассказать. Жалко, что никто до этого не пробовал составить список неудачных для применения на эмпатах идей - было бы хоть на что сослаться в подобных случаях...

\- Я так и понял, - хрипло сказал Персиваль. - Но всё равно... спасибо. Что поделились.

Тина ещё долю секунды продолжала не мигая смотреть на него, но потом совладала с собой.

\- Ньют говорит, что часть обскура осталась жива, - тихо сказала она. - Вы тоже заметили?

\- Да, - честно ответил Грейвз. Ему с трудом, но удалось перевести дух, и он договорил: - Но это... очень маленький фрагмент. На вашем месте я бы попытался сосредоточиться на изучении сконструированной Гриндевальдом временной лакуны; мне кажется, то, что обскур во время своей... вспышки... её разрушил, может быть важным. Сумеете достать дубликаты материалов исследований?

Тина кивнула и уточнила:

\- Вам или себе?

\- Для начала - Скамандеру, - вяло улыбнулся Грейвз. - У него больше... опыта. И свободного времени.

Тина, запинаясь, поблагодарила его и выбежала из кабинета, не с первого раза сумев отпереть замки. Было что-то настораживавшее в том стыдливом смущении и замешательстве, отголосок которых она оставила после себя. Персиваль взглянул на часы, устало чертыхнулся и, не трудясь убирать рабочие материалы в сейф, запер кабинет и пошёл с работы прочь.

В квартире Криденса горел свет. Если бы не это, Грейвз бы не решился заходить: время было чересчур поздним для визита. Ему было физически необходимо убедиться в том, что мальчик был жив, а не развеян по ветру мириадом чёрных осколков. Персиваль слишком устал, чтобы трансгрессировать прямо к дверям, так что он потратил пару минут на неторопливый подъём по лестнице. Ему было полезно немного размять ноги и успокоить бешено бившееся после визита в воспоминания Гольдштейн сердце.

Криденс, кажется, так до конца и не приучился запирать входную дверь; скорее всего, он просто рассчитывал на висевший над порогом амулет, отводивший лишнее внимание и отпугивавший не-магов. Грейвз тихо зашёл в комнату, слыша, как едва заметно звякает под потолком плетение из перьев, ниток и вулканического стекла: его амулет «знал» и впускал без сопротивления.

Криденс стоял у окна и всматривался куда-то в наступавшую ночь. В свете фонарей было видно, как кружился падавший снег, и чёрный силуэт юноши казался тенью какой-то огромной, случайно залетевшей в человеческое жилище дикой птицы, присевшей на подоконник, чтобы спастись от ночного холода. 

\- Я испортил ваш полосатый свитер, - не оборачиваясь, бесцветным голосом сказал Криденс.

Туда ему и дорога, подумал Грейвз, вспомнив то шерстяное чудовище с растянутыми локтями, которое юноша великодушно назвал свитером.

\- Порвал, прожёг или пустил на пряжу? - с вымученной насмешливостью уточнил он.

Криденс опустил голову и что-то невнятно пробубнил. Персиваль нахмурился. 

\- Повтори, - попросил он.

\- Отдал, - ссутуливаясь сильнее обычного, проговорил Криденс, кивая за окно в направлении чего-то, чего Грейвз отсюда не видел.

\- Это уже интереснее, - усмехнулся Персиваль.

Он подошёл ближе, чтобы встать рядом и проследить направление взгляда Криденса. Там, на улице, среди танцующих у фонаря снежинок, сидел привязанный за поводок к фонарному столбу лопоухий пёс. Собака с увлечением что-то грызла, и Грейвз в запоздалым весельем понял, что то, что он сперва принял за какую-то диковинную попону, и было старым свитером Персиваля.

\- Он мёрз, - утыкаясь лбом в стекло, тихо сказал Криденс. - И ему было страшно. А вы... вы вроде не обижаетесь, а то бы я почувствовал.

\- Взял бы его домой, - пожал плечами Грейвз, наблюдая за тем, как пёс увлечённо грызёт то ли палку, то ли кость. - Можно было оставить на столбе записку и его поводок...

\- Нет, - очень серьёзно сказал Криденс. Он смотрел за окно задумчиво и с совершенно пустым выражением в глазах. - Нельзя никого забирать себе, если нет возможности потом его оставить. Привыкнет. Будет сложнее выгнать.

Грейвз не успел вовремя возвести барьер, блокировавший его эмоции. Надо было сделать это сразу, как только пришёл сюда, как только перешагнул порог, но он тогда был слишком занят навязчивым желанием проверить, жив ли был его подопечный. Одно зацепило за собой другое: чужая собака в его старом свитере, человеческий крик умирающего обскура, неподдельная досада Гриндевальда... К тому моменту, когда Персиваль наконец выставил все свои щиты, Криденс рывком развернулся в его сторону и настороженно уставился на него, словно в первый раз осознал, что с ним в квартире находился другой человек.

\- Прости, - глухо сказал старший волшебник.

 _Привыкнет. Будет сложнее выгнать._ Интересно, он сам понял, что именно сказал?..

\- Мистер Грейвз, - осторожно и озадаченно проговорил Криденс, глядя на него, примерно так же, как Тина до этого, - у вас... всё хорошо?

Нет, хотел ответить Персиваль. Потому что я видел, как тебя убивали.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? - сказал он вслух.

\- У вас... - Криденс сделал странный жест рукой, словно сначала хотел протянуть её к Грейвзу, но потом передумал и коснулся своей головы. - Здесь... Раньше так не было.

Персиваль без раздумий взмахнул волшебной палочкой, зажигая яркий магический свет. В отражении в стекле окна было видно, что широкая прядь на его виске, до этого слегка побитая проседью, была абсолютно белого цвета. Грейвз с присвистом втянул в себя воздух - и заставил себя выдохнуть очень, _очень_ медленно. И только потом погасил светившуюся палочку.

\- Раньше я меньше знал, - честно сказал он, облокачиваясь о подоконник рядом со всё ещё настороженно косившимся на него Криденсом. Прошло ещё несколько секунд, пока он нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться: - Слушай, раз ты всё равно не спишь... я бы посидел у тебя немного, не возражаешь?

\- Я поставлю чайник, - вместо ответа отозвался Криденс, легко мазнув по его восприятию сочувствием и утопав на кухню.

Оставшийся стоять у окна Грейвз медленно и облегчённо выдохнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.:  
> Бета-ридер в данный момент кричит мне в ухо (цитирую): "Хуле он у тебя там дышит, пусть за собакой идёт!" В связи с этим передаю привет собаке по прозвищу Хлебушек, потому что могу. Добра всем, товарищи.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я НИ УМИРЛА, если вы узнаёте цитату, и не думала забрасывать фик, просто реальная жизнь забросала меня всяческим добром и не очень. В связи с этим я таки пнула себя на длинных выходных, и в ближайшее время ждите более частого обновления, а то хиатус на месяц - это как-то даже грустно.
> 
> Пользуясь случаем, должна отметить, что в сторону Артура Гордона Пима меня царственно пнула мой бета-ридер Чиффа, а на мысль о распаде Австро-Венгрии натолкнул чудесный человек Морваэн, и им обоим земной поклон.
> 
> И - да, песню про сердце большое, как у кита, вы все наверняка слышали в исполнении Дживса и Вустера, но [вот вам ещё версия чисто для атмосферы обшарпанного бара.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gITEyN005qw)

В день, когда вернулся МакДафф, погода была настолько подозрительно весенней, что Грейвз на всякий случай просканировал город на предмет разгоняющих облака чар. Ему с самого утра не давало покоя какое-то зудевшее внутри чувство. Был ли тут виновен влажный ветер с запахом талого снега, или можно было списать всё на ясное, расцвеченное яркими полосами выкрашенных солнцем облаков утреннее небо, но Грейвз чувствовал себя непривычно довольным жизнью. Это была почти эйфория - того толка, что была свойственна исключительно молодым и глупым, - и Персивалю она не нравилась. Всё его существо наслаждалось пьяняще-тёплым воздухом, его шаг пружинил, его эмоциональный фон был спокоен и ясен, как небо над его головой - но разум это только озадачивало. Разум имел достаточно убедительную статистику на предмет того, что просто так ничего хорошего не случается, и ждал подвоха.

Квинни принесла ему помятую записку с похабно крутящим задницей Кокопелли вместе с остальной почтой и утренним кофе. Грейвз, не особенно чувствуя вкус, опрокинул в себя чашку эспрессо, произнёс нужные для расшифровки слова и уставился на сложившиеся в почерк МакДаффа закорючки.

«Сегодня, восемь вечера, там же».

Нехорошие предчувствия Грейвза только усилились, когда он заставил записку рассыпаться в прах. На три часа у него было назначено какое-то подозрительно срочное совещание у Пиквери, имевшее все шансы затянуться и перерасти в очередной вечер на работе. Как можно было этого избежать, при этом не ссылаясь на теоретическую пьянку со старым наставником в качестве мотива уйти из штаб-квартиры вовремя, Персиваль не представлял. Смотреть на мир с оптимизмом у него отчего-то не получалось.

По дороге на верхние этажи его обогнал какой-то тощий рыжий тип в старомодной мантии. Типу стоило бы сбавить ход: он явно запыхался, но нёсся по лестнице вверх с завидным упорством. Персиваль раньше не видел его здесь; мимоходом мазнувшее его восприятие волнение было каким-то чересчур юношеским, как будто рыжий скакал не на этажи высшего руководства, а на свидание. Грейвз на всякий случай усилил защитные заклинания, для верности выждал, пока рыжий не скроется из виду, и пошёл дальше.

Совещание было назначено, ради разнообразия, не в общем зале, а в кабинете Пиквери. Присутствовали госпожа Президент, представитель отдела международных правонарушений, миссис Аннабель Ри, и почему-то Тина Гольдштейн. С миссис Ри Персиваль был знаком весьма поверхностно, однако забыть её было невозможно. Эта достойная лучшей судьбы гранд-дама происходила из какого-то древнего ирландского рода, и Грейвза, по всей видимости, воспринимала как непутёвого семиюродного внучатого племянника. Выражалось это в покровительственном поведении, уверенности в том, что глава Отдела расследований обязательно нальёт леди чаю (и плеснёт туда ложечку огневиски), и манерой называть Грейвза по имени, чего тот не выносил. Мракоборец из миссис Ри, впрочем, был великолепный, а специалист в области международного права - ещё лучше, так что Грейвз хоть и скрипел зубами, но огневиски в чай при случае добавлял.

Грейвз выразил почтение всем собравшимся и с позволения госпожи Президента занял одно из кресел. От миссис Ри тут же донеслась вспышка смеси одобрения, досады и какого-то неразборчивого чувства, словно она удерживалась от высказывания каких-то комментариев. Зная миссис Ри, Грейвз мог предположить, что она была готова начать ворчливо сетовать, что «бедный мальчик такой бледный и так неряшливо одет, но зато посмотрите, какой вежливый». Самого себя он бедным мальчиком не считал. Но, если уж на то пошло, бедным мальчиком не считал себя даже Криденс, и эта мысль Грейвза всегда неприятно отрезвляла и заставляла задуматься об объективности своих взглядов на жизнь.

\- Он опаздывает, - тяжёлым басом проговорила миссис Ри.

Грейвз невольно поднял брови, когда никто из присутствовавших не выразил изумления или непонимания. Похоже, он был единственным, у кого не было никаких чётких данных о повестке совещания и полном списке приглашённых.

\- Ждём, - сухо сказала Серафина. - Без него нет смысла начинать.

\- Возражаю, мадам Президент, - подал голос Персиваль. - Я не владею всей информацией о сегодняшнем собрании, и был бы благодарен... 

\- Это лишнее, - с нажимом проговорила Серафина. - Считайте, что это отчасти очная ставка, Грейвз. Вы здесь не как глава мракоборцев и куратор Отдела расследований, а как... независимый приглашённый эксперт.

Персиваль не стал возражать, покорно склонив голову. И только поймал на себе показавшийся ему умоляющим взгляд Тины Гольдштейн. Кажется, ей действительно был небезразличен исход этого совещания.

За дверью послышались торопливые шаги. В том, как Серафина повернулась на звук, было нечто безошибочно змеиное, и Грейвз немного ослабил щиты на своём разуме, чтобы понять, что она чувствовала. Он ожидал ощутить уже привычный в присутствии Тины и других мракоборцев азарт. Но от Пиквери исходила тревога. На язык Персивалю почему-то просился эпитет «угрожающая»; Серафина действительно была напряжена, как гремучая змея перед броском. Было что-то очень важное в том, что она запланировала на сегодня.

\- Входите, - не дожидаясь стука в дверь, повелительным тоном сказала Пиквери.

\- Прошу прощения за опоздание, - смущённо проговорил с порога уже встреченный Грейвзом рыжий тип в старомодной мантии. Он разговаривал с таким книжным британским акцентом, что в других обстоятельствах это могло бы показаться комичным. - Боюсь, я по привычке ошибся этажом.

Персиваль моргнул, пытаясь справиться с кошмарным несоответствием внешнего и внутреннего, которое чувствовал в вошедшем. На вид вновь прибывший был не старше Грейвза. Это был высокий человек с длинными рыжими волосами и пронзительно голубыми глазами. Он двигался мягко и очень плавно, контролируя каждый свой шаг, и создавалось впечатление, что он опасался нечаянно навредить окружающим. Он мог бы показаться старшим братом Ньюта Скамандера, добрым и чуточку рассеянным - но Грейвз знал, как выглядел герой войны, Тесей Скамандер, в котором доброты и рассеянности было ни на пол-драгота. В этом типе, впрочем, вышеуказанных качеств тоже на самом деле было ничтожно мало.

Вошедший был взволнован, как может быть взволнован первооткрыватель, но это было только одной из его эмоций. Грейвз чувствовал в нём упрямство - не юношеское и пылкое, а холодное и подкреплённое массой расчётов. За упрямством проступало горькое на вкус осознание собственной силы и такой же холодный самоконтроль. И за всем этим был страх. Очень много страха, старого, сложного, много раз переосмысленного, но не растерявшего своей болезненности.

В сочетании с внешностью и подкупающе искренней смущённой полуулыбкой внутренний холод и тьма смотрелись дико. Грейвз в последний раз видел такое несоответствие только у Гриндевальда.

\- Не берите в голову, - прогудела миссис Ри, возвращая Персиваля к реальности. - Присаживайтесь. Мы готовы вас выслушать.

\- Без протокола, - полувопросительно проговорил вошедший.

\- Без протокола, - металлическим эхо повторила Серафина. - Всё, что будет произнесено в этом кабинете, не выйдет за его пределы.

\- Что ж, - тонко улыбнулся рыжий британец, усаживаясь в кресло рядом с Грейвзом и с живым интересом окидывая собравшихся взглядом. - Меня зовут Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, я преподаю трансфигурацию в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс и являюсь действительным членом Визенгамота. И здесь я, с вашего позволения, не выступаю ни в одном из перечисленных качеств.

\- Вы были близком другом Геллерта Гриндевальда, - медленно проговорил Грейвз. 

\- Поэтому я и приехал, - серьёзно сказал Дамблдор. - Я его слишком хорошо знаю.

Это было сказано без горечи, просто как констатация факта.

\- Вы утверждаете, что судить мистера Гриндевальда по законам МАКУСА нецелесообразно, - отчеканила госпожа Президент. - Если исходить из направленных вами данных и запросов Визенгамота, вы считаете оптимальной экстрадицию мистера Гриндевальда, даже настаиваете на ускорении процесса. Вместе с тем вы неоднократно просили о личном визите к заключённому. Как член Визенгамота, вы не можете не знать, насколько компрометирующе звучат сами просьбы подобного характера, и, тем не менее, несмотря на ряд отказов, продолжаете упорствовать. Нам хотелось бы внести ясность в ваши мотивы.

\- Гриндевальд всегда был умён и терпелив, - спокойно ответил Дамблдор. - Я много лет его не видел, так что я не могу сказать, насколько и в какую сторону он изменился. Именно поэтому я просил... личной аудиенции. Мне было необходимо собрать больше информации, чтобы верно оценивать его возможности.

\- Вы высокого мнения о его возможностях, - пробасила миссис Ри.

\- Вся Европа высокого мнения о его возможностях, - мягко проговорил Дамблдор, пряча резкость сказанного в интонации. - Но я, в отличие от остальной Европы, хорошо знаю его реакции, его привычки, его прошлое. Ни один человек не может изменить своего прошлого.

\- К чему вы клоните? - сощурилась Пиквери.

\- К очевидному, госпожа Президент. Вам может показаться, что Гриндевальд спокоен. На самом деле он просто выжидает - он учился этому с самого детства, иначе бы просто не выжил. Вы не интересовались тем, что происходило в последние десятилетия в маггловском... простите, не-маговском мире - не считая войны, разумеется?

\- В войне участвовали и не-маги, и волшебники, - мрачно обронила Гольдштейн.

\- Я не умаляю ничьего непосредственного участия в войне, - учтиво кивнул ей Дамблдор. - Я прошу обратить внимание на несколько менее явные для нашего сообщества события. С точки зрения волшебников карта Европы не изменилась, Дурмстранг всё ещё принимает и выпускает учеников, Азкабан всё ещё стоит на прежнем месте. С точки зрения не-магов ситуация обстоит несколько... иначе. Я понимаю, что с момента принятия закона Раппапорт ваше взаимодействие с не-магами свелось к необходимому для выживания минимуму, но распад Австро-Венгрии вы должны были заметить.

\- Какое это имеет отношение к Гриндевальду? - резко спросила Пиквери.

\- Вспомните, как его зовут, - спокойно сказал Дамблдор. - Геллерт - венгерское имя. Гриндевальд - австрийская фамилия. Он с юности жил, как на пороховой бочке, госпожа Президент. Представьте, каково жить в мире, который то и дело горит и рушится.

\- Вы излишне драматизируете, - пробурчала миссис Ри.

\- Прошу прощения, - склонил голову Дамблдор. - И, тем не менее, вы должны понять одно: мир вокруг Геллерта Гриндевальда никогда не был спокоен и дружелюбен. Он талантлив, амбициозен, и он всю жизнь хотел изменить ту реальность, в которой жил. У него масса последователей, таких же озлобившихся на мир и не желающих его терпеть в том виде, в котором он существует, и я не могу никого из них в этом обвинять. Геллерт Гриндевальд не отступится, если увидит хотя бы малейшую возможность воплотить свои идеи в жизнь. То, что вы делаете с ним сейчас, он может считать досадной заминкой, передышкой в работе уже запущенных в действие планов, даже отдыхом - но никак не заключением. Он даёт вам к нему привыкнуть, чтобы ударить тогда, когда вы не будете готовы.

Дамблдор говорил негромко, словно читал лекцию, и Грейвз цепенел от осознания того количества эмоций, которое скрывалось за этим ровным тоном. Дамблдор и Гриндевальд были гораздо более похожи, чем могло показаться. Тот же контроль над собой. То же неявное, но ощутимое в каждом движении могущество. Та же вера в свою версию истины и способность убеждать людей. Они могли бы быть соратниками, и тогда мир бы точно горел и рушился, принимая ту форму, которая казалась бы им единственно правильной. Но что-то в Дамблдоре сдерживало эту разрушительную мощь, что-то из тех многих наслоений страха, которые Грейвз чувствовал за его словами.

\- Вы согласились принять меня не затем, чтобы я вам рассказал то, о чём вы и так догадывались, - спокойно сказал Дамблдор после секундной паузы. - Права на встречу вы мне так и не дали, из чего я могу заключить, что вы всё ещё считаете меня его возможным пособником. При мне прошение Визенгамота об ускорении процедуры экстрадиции, но я могу дать вам показания, как частное лицо. Официально, с протоколом. С сывороткой правды, если вам так будет угодно.

\- Нам не будет угодно, - холодно проговорила Серафина. - Мы согласились поговорить с вами, чтобы определить ценность ваших данных о поведенческих особенностях находящегося в заключении преступника и целесообразность нашего сотрудничества. Вопрос об экстрадиции уже решён.

Грейвз видел, как размеренно кивнула этим словам миссис Ри и как резко вскинула брови Тина. Он сам был только отчасти в курсе той стадии, на которой были переговоры МАКУСА и Визенгамота, но решение его не удивляло. Дамблдора, впрочем, тоже.

\- Вам придётся повторить часть сказанного здесь перед комиссией, заседание которой пройдёт завтра вечером, - продолжала Пиквери. - Присутствующие здесь мисс Гольдштейн и мистер Грейвз дольше всех имели дело с мистером Гриндевальдом, и, думаю, сообща мы сможем выработать единую стратегию ведения переговоров и обеспечения безопасности при перемещении преступника такого масштаба. Предлагаю вам использовать сегодняшний вечер для отдыха. Завтра вам не представится такой возможности.

Она встала из-за стола, и вслед за ней поднялись со своих мест все собравшиеся.

\- Вынуждена просить вас обратиться в отдел мистера Эбернети для оформления разрешения на волшебную палочку, - чуть теплее проговорила Серафина. - На завтрашнем заседании вам понадобиться применять магию.

\- Благодарю за оказанное доверие, - сдержанно поклонился ей Дамблдор. - Дамы. Мистер Грейвз.

Он учтиво склонил голову в адрес каждого из находившихся в кабинете и вышел за дверь. Шлейф опустошённости, облегчения и смутных опасений, который тянулся за ним, ощутил только Персиваль.

\- Грейвз, - уже тише и гораздо менее спокойно сказала Пиквери. - Вы наводили о нём справки. Ваше мнение?..

\- К Альбусу Дамблдору стоит прислушиваться, - глядя на молчаливо стоявшую в углу Гольдштейн, сказал Персиваль. - У него... своеобразные рекомендации, но они не противоречат друг другу.

 _И он до сих пор боится узнать, не он ли сам убил свою сестру-обскура_ , не сказал Персиваль вслух. _Правду знает только Гриндевальд. И он никогда её не расскажет._

\- Он преподавал у Ньюта Скамандера, - подала голос Тина. - Я могу... поговорить с Дамблдором. В частном порядке. Мне не придётся искать предлог, чтобы завести беседу.

\- Грейвзу тоже достаточно естественных предлогов для беседы, - мрачно хмыкнула Пиквери. 

\- Тина права, мадам Президент, - задумчиво протянул Персиваль. - Если она попытается его разговорить, он будет настроен менее враждебно, чем ко мне. Будет меньше следить за сказанным.

\- Поддерживаю, - веско прогрохотала миссис Ри. - Молодой человек кажется честным, но лишняя проверка не помешает.

\- Гольдштейн, - вздохнула Пиквери. - Инициатива ваша. Работайте. Жду доклада утром. Грейвз, вы на контроле.

Персиваль кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

Певичка в баре «Чёрный Патрик» в тот вечер начала смену рано, и к моменту прихода Грейвза уже хрипло выводила прилипчивую песенку про девицу по имени Минни, у которой сердце было большое, как у кита. Добравшись до стойки и заказав кофе, Персиваль повёл плечами под непривычной не-маговской курткой и, сев на стул вполоборота, осмотрелся. Зал был наполовину пуст, и собравшаяся публика не внушала ни доверия, ни оптимизма. При всём этом ему парадоксальным образом было здесь легче дышать, чем в привычных стенах офиса. Наверное, сказывалось накопившееся за день напряжение, или Грейвз уже успел привыкнуть к здешней обстановке, но на бармена он смотрел уже почти без враждебности. Тем более, что кофе был, как и в прошлый раз, отменным.

\- Привет, Рапунцель, - радостно прогрохотал позади него голос МакДаффа, и Грейвзу пришлось судорожно допивать чашку одним глотком. Как он и ожидал, старый мракоборец приветственно хватил его ладонью по спине так, что, не успей Грейвз проглотить кофе, он имел все шансы его выплюнуть. Вместе с зубами и осколками чашки. - Хотя, нет, паршивая из тебя Рапунцель, сынок. Скорее, Покахонтас... Сам свои косы отрежешь, или мне с шаманом племени договариваться?..

Грейвз терпеливо ждал, пока его бывший наставник выговорится, подзовёт бармена и сделает заказ. Как только работник бара под хрип певички удалился за виски, МакДафф заговорил тише.

\- Фотографии придётся вклеивать самому, - проговорил он, двигая по стойке к Персивалю уже знакомое потрёпанное портмоне. - То, что у тебя в досье, уж очень на розыскные сводки похоже. Пацан хоть немного изменился, или такая же бледная жуть?..

\- Он не жуть, - устало возразил Грейвз, раскрывая портмоне и мельком просматривая документы. - Он... _Артур Гордон Пим?!_

\- Обещал же звучное подобрать, - хохотнул МакДафф. - А что? По-моему, подходит. Ты, главное, не давай пацану читать Эдгара По, и все будут счастливы. По мере возможности.

К своему большому сожалению, Персиваль не только читал «Повесть о приключениях Артура Гордона Пима», но и склонялся к мысли, что не-маговского писателя в процессе создания книги крепко напугал кто-то из волшебников. В здоровый, прагматически настроенный мозг подобные идеи сами не приходили.

Однако же, стоило признать, что имя Криденсу действительно... подходило.

\- Не кисни, сынок, - понизив голос, проговорил МакДафф, опуская лапищу на плечо бывшему ученику. - Если этот твой... подопечный... уже хотя бы издали похож на человека - не всё потеряно. Ты же понимаешь, что я навёл справки.

Грейвз угрюмо кивнул.

\- Вот и не кисни, - настойчиво повторил МакДафф. - По моим прикидкам, чудо, что он вообще жив остался. И что тебя ровным слоем по городу не разнёс. А раз так, то он гораздо сильнее, чем можно подумать - и куда лучше соображает, чем думают у вас, наверху.

\- Он спрашивал, помнят ли его в городе, - глухо сказал Грейвз.

\- А ты что сказал?

\- Правду, - криво улыбнулся Персиваль. - Что его в лицо знают разве что мракоборцы. Что его родная сестра не узнает - если она родная, конечно...

\- Дрянь эта твоя правда, - с чувством сказал МакДафф. - За это и выпьем.

\- За дрянь?!

\- За дрянную, но правду, - веско поправил его бывший наставник. - Эй! Бармен! Второй стакан не забудь.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Господа и дамы, минуточку внимания: в этой главе масса информации и нуль действия. В следующей всё наоборот, но её я закончу редактировать только к вечеру, и трансляция концерта Depeche Mode не помогла в её написании ни разу.
> 
> В обмене профессиональными любезностями главных действующих лиц главы прошу винить Гест, которая дала нам нижеследующие строки, от которых ваша покорная я неистово сплясала, многословно и велеричиво:
> 
> _...за его спиной говорят новичкам:_   
>  _Это профессор Грейвз._   
>  _Он настолько ужасен,_   
>  _Что его боггарт - это он сам._
> 
> Добра нам, товарищи.  
> Ибо ночь темна и полна боггартов.

Альбус Дамблдор стоял в центре холла и задумчиво смотрел на колебавшуюся в жёлтом секторе стрелку индикатора опасности. Утро было ранним даже по меркам мракоборцев, но Грейвз был готов спорить, что британец стоял здесь уже некоторое время. Не было похоже, чтобы его тяготило ожидание; он рассматривал индикатор со сдержанным интересом. Редкие посетители огибали Дамблдора, словно он был не заслуживавшей внимания деталью интерьера, не тревожа и не задавая вопросов. В МАКУСА умели иногда, ради разнообразия, быть деликатными.

\- Доброе утро, - обозначил своё присутствие Грейвз.

Дамблдор отвёл взгляд от индикатора и посмотрел на американца. Грейвз невольно вспомнил их первую встречу с Гриндевальдом, когда тот щурил на него свои странные светлые глаза, и был вынужден признать, что по пристальности взгляда счёт пока шёл не в его пользу. Дамблдору с его манерой смотреть на собеседника были жизненно необходимы очки, чтобы хоть немного скрадывать эффект.

Англичанин был одет во вчерашнюю старомодную мантию, которая, впрочем, не казалась ни помятой, ни испачканной после прогулок по Нью-Йорку. В целом он производил впечатление обедневшего аристократа: аккуратного, учтивого, обученного всем манерам высшего общества, в котором только лёгкая потёртость когда-то дорогой одежды выдавала стеснённость в средствах. Грейвз поймал себя на желании спросить, завтракал ли Дамблдор - видимо, общение с постоянно выглядевшим голодающим Криденсом всё-таки накладывало свой отпечаток.

Правильным было бы навести справки у Гольдштейн о поведении их гостя, прежде чем вступать с ним в разговор: Тина, насколько Персиваль знал, предыдущим вечером всё-таки смогла заманить Дамблдора на ужин. Но британский профессор не оставил ему времени ни на сбор, ни на анализ данных. Нечаянно или умышленно - Персиваль не мог определить наверняка. Грейвз не слишком привык общаться с гражданскими без проблем с законом - бармены были не в счёт, - но тут затруднялся в том, чтобы верно расценить мотивы Дамблдора. По британцу было проблематично угадать, что тот на самом деле задумал. Этот обаятельный рыжий тип просто стоял и вежливо наблюдал, не делая попыток ни напасть, ни убежать, ни хоть как-то продемонстрировать свой дискомфорт или агрессию, если они вообще были. Обычный преподаватель в большом офисе.

Обычный, ну как же.

Грейвз протянул ему руку, не пытаясь выдавливать из себя улыбку:

\- Персиваль Грейвз, руководитель Службы магической безопасности. Мне... приходилось читать ваши запросы, профессор.

\- Наслышан, - сдержанно сказал Дамблдор, отвечая на рукопожатие. - Мисс Гольдштейн не вдавалась в подробности и я не видел всех материалов дела, однако считаю нужным принести извинения.

\- От лица Геллерта Гриндевальда? - насмешливо вскинул брови Грейвз.

\- От лица Альбуса Дамблдора, если можно, - слабо улыбнулся британец. - Мне очень жаль, что мне в своё время не удалось... благотворно повлиять на мистера Гриндевальда.

\- У вас были причины, - ровным тоном сказал Грейвз. - Если не возражаете, я бы продолжил беседу в моём кабинете. Вы предпочитаете кофе или чай?..

Внутри Дамблдора что-то кратко вспыхнуло и погасло от первой части сказанного Персивалем. Это уже было интереснее, чем его рафинированная вежливость. Грейвз не разобрал всех эмоций, но на ум почему-то пришёл сгорающий феникс: старые чувства развеялись, на место снова встал самоконтроль. Это _действительно_ было интереснее: Грейвз не вёл точной статистики, но почти все люди, которые при нём маскировали свои истинные переживания, именно скрывали их, прятали за выражением лица и тоном голоса, в большинстве случаев - не слишком успешно. Дамблдор же точно дёрнул за рубильник, перестав чувствовать одно и начав чувствовать другое. Такого владения собой Грейвз не чуял ни в ком - кроме, может быть, Левого Пера. 

Слабая надежда на то, что ему предстояло всего лишь обговорить некоторые личные вопросы с безобидным преподавателем, уступила место чему-то, что Грейвз мог назвать только профессиональной злостью. Если этот чёртов британец так виртуозно контролировал свои эмоции, то что же было у него с Окклюменцией? С невербальной магией? Со всем тем, что требовало безоговорочного хладнокровия, полной концентрации и чистоты разума?..

У Грейвза мелькнула предательская мысль о том, что Гриндевальд сам по себе был не такой уж большой проблемой. Его друзья детства вполне могли оказаться хуже.

Дамблдор любезно и без возражений принял предложение перейти для разговоров в другое место и заверил Персиваля в том, что с большим удовольствием попробует кофе именно в том виде, в котором его готовила мисс Гольдштейн-младшая. По заверениям мисс Гольдштейн-старшей, во всяком случае, эксперимент того стоил. Грейвз не мог с этим не согласиться - учтиво, в тон, не скрипя зубами. Дамблдор абсолютно не волновался. Он тонко чувствовал недосказанное, понимал малейшие подсказки, реагировал, как хорошо настроенный инструмент. Могло создаться впечатление, что они с Грейвзом заранее договорились обмениваться совершенно не стоившими внимания репликами, пока их могли слышать другие сотрудники Конгресса. Профессор непринуждённо поддерживал вежливую, ничего не значившую беседу вплоть до того момента, когда дверь кабинета Грейвза не захлопнулась за ними.

Дамблдор замолчал на полуслове и перестал улыбаться. Персиваль с остервенением крутанул запястьем в воздухе, запирая замок, и развернулся к британцу.

\- А теперь - серьёзно, - спокойно сказал он. - Я почувствую, если вы солжёте, профессор. Вы приехали сюда помочь Гриндевальду сбежать?

\- Нет, - в тон ему ответил Дамблдор. - Я просто приехал помочь.

\- Не нам - ему, - полуутвердительно проговорил Грейвз.

Дамблдор на секунду сощурился.

\- Вы не легилимент, - с повествовательной интонацией сказал он.

\- Прежде, чем вы продолжите мысль, я должен предупредить, что знаю о причинах вашей с Гриндевальдом ссоры и обстоятельствах смерти вашей сестры, - холодно проговорил Персиваль. - И не собираюсь их лишний раз озвучивать при посторонних, поскольку имею уважение к личной тайне.

\- Я... учту это уважение, - помолчав, произнёс Дамблдор. - В полной мере эту информацию вы могли узнать только у Геллерта напрямую. Вы на него работаете?

\- Нет, - отрезал Грейвз. - Я не работал и не работаю ни на него, ни с ним. Но я достаточно хорошо его понимаю, чтобы знать одно: вы вбили себе в голову, что можете спасти его от самого себя.

Вот это его по-настоящему задело. Феникс в сознании Персиваля снова вспыхнул, сгорая ярче и яснее, обжигая совершенно неожиданной досадой и... завистью?

\- Я не думаю, что он сам себя хорошо понимает, - спокойным голосом сказал профессор. - Не могу утверждать, что вы, пробыв у него в плену, не смогли его понять лучше...

Грейвз поморщился, склонив голову, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Он всё пытался расшифровать то, что скрывалось за словами британца, и никак не мог найти этому правильного названия.

\- ...но человек, которого вы держите в заключении, действительно опасен для себя в той же степени, что и для окружающих, - убеждённо говорил Дамблдор. - И я не уверен в том, что его можно спасти...

\- ...но вы не простите себе, если снова не попытаетесь, - медленно проговорил Грейвз. Произносимые вслух слова казались чужими и слишком грубыми для верной передачи смысла. В его сознании одновременно метались досада, зависть, страх и сожаление. Сожаления в Дамблдоре было больше всего, и это не было сожалением о прошлом; это было отголоском страха будущего. - Потому что лучше хотя бы попробовать кого-то спасти, так?

Дамблдор молчал очень долго, пристально глядя на Персиваля, словно видел его впервые в жизни и не понимал, что делать. Грейвз привёл в порядок щиты на восприятии и терпеливо ждал. Всё, что ему нужно было знать о мотивации профессора, он уже узнал и прочувствовал.

Наконец яркие голубые глаза Дамблдора вспыхнули в догадке.

\- Вы эмпат, - тихо и медленно сказал он. - Эмпат на государственной службе. Мерлинова борода.

Грейвз со скрежетом отодвинул свой стул.

\- Не официально, - с мрачной иронией проговорил он. - Присаживайтесь, профессор. Теперь у нас обоих открыты карты. Вы знаете про мою способность, я знаю про вашу трагедию. Надеюсь, мы в состоянии договориться не выносить это знание на всеобщее обозрение?

Дамблдор насмешливо посмотрел сперва на копию индикатора из холла на столе Грейвза, потом на намертво запертую дверь.

\- Договориться всегда предпочтительнее, - кротко произнёс он. - Я... ценю оказанное мне доверие. Вы выбираете интересные способы выводить собеседников на откровенность, мистер Грейвз.

\- Я не собирался вас убивать, если что, - исподлобья глянув на британца, буркнул Персиваль, взмахом руки отпирая замок.

\- Разумеется, - тонко улыбнулся Дамблдор. - Просто хотели... внести ясность, как я понимаю. Госпожа Президент накануне дала понять, что именно этим нам и стоило заняться.

Грейвз чувствовал, что Дамблдору действительно было смешно. Это не было истерическим весельем, нет; это было чем-то сродни облегчению. Будто британец в первый раз за всё время общения с представителями МАКУСА почувствовал себя не среди врагов.

\- Тина подойдёт после полудня, - вздохнул Грейвз, призывая с полки одну из папок дела. - Кофе будет через пару минут. Предлагаю пока разобрать вопрос безопасности транспортировки. Насколько хорошо вы знаете защитные узоры сиу?..

Дамблдор, как это вскоре выяснилось, был достаточно интересным собеседником и без ореола опасности и скрытности. Он не лез с комментариями там, где не мог помочь, вставлял ремарки исключительно по делу и искренне жалел всех вовлечённых в расследование людей, от Гриндевальда до самого Грейвза. Если бы не это сочувствие и некоторая мягкость, Персиваль бы подумал, что перед ним сидел аналитик отдела мракоборцев, а не школьный преподаватель. До прихода Тины Грейвзу даже удалось выманить у Дамблдора некоторые детали его наблюдений за обскуром; Ариана Дамблдор была намного младше Криденса, но Персивалю пригодилась бы любая крупица информации.

Странным было слышать то, как британец говорил об обскуре. Словно не о чём-то живом, а о некой тени, высасывающей силы, как дементоры - радость. Дамблдор спокойным тоном описывал особенно мощные выбросы магии; Грейвз мысленно сравнивал его эмоции с тем отголоском неизбывного ужаса, который он почуял в воспоминаниях Тины, и приходил к весьма двусмысленным выводам. Ариана Дамблдор была глубоко несчастным ребёнком, отчётливо осознававшим, что причиняла другим зло самим своим существованием. Дамблдор не испытывал страха, когда говорил о сестре. Казалось, годы спустя основная боль успела притупиться, и остались только светлые воспоминания: всплеск заново пережитой надежды на исцеление, любовь, печаль. Ни озлобленности, не бессильного гнева, ни даже попытки испугаться. Грейвз мог предположить, что обскур Арианы был намного слабее обскура Криденса, но даже неспособная сметать с лица земли города девочка была опасна, и Дамблдор не мог этого не осознавать.

Он просто её не боялся. И не потому, что считал, что сестра не причинила бы ему вреда. Просто не боялся _по праву сильнейшего._

Эта информация для Грейвза стала не то, чтобы неожиданной, но неприятно точно подтвердившей его подозрения. В любом другом случае подобная уверенность в собственном могуществе могла бы показаться самонадеянностью чистой воды. Только вот в случае Дамблдора с его фантастическим самоконтролем Персиваль ни в чём не был уверен. Этот тихий педагог, по всей видимости, и впрямь мог противостоять обскуру в одиночку. У Грейвза было противное чувство, что Дамблдор в данном случае исходил не из теории, а из личного опыта.

\- Мы пытались стереть её воспоминания, - легко говорил британец, невидяще глядя в какой-то документ. - Чтобы... убрать первопричину её... изменений.

\- Что пошло не так? - тихо спросил Грейвз.

\- Заклинание не сработало.

Персиваль устало потёр бровь.

\- Запишите это, профессор, - медленно проговорил он. - Опубликуйте. Хотя бы в рамках научного эссе.

\- Зачем? - искренне изумился Дамблдор, поднимая взгляд. - Вы прекрасно осведомлены о том, что обскуры - своего рода... запретная тема. Это всё равно нигде не разрешат напечатать.

\- По реакции на магию можно будет определить обскуров, о которых мы не знаем, - подбирая слова, сказал Грейвз. - Сквозь Криденса Бэрбоуна часть заклинаний тоже пролетала, не задевая.

Глаза Дамблдора заинтересованно сверкнули, но Грейвз не собирался развивать тему. У него и так перед глазами стояла их первая с Криденсом встреча и неудачная попытка скорректировать мальчику память. Этого не было ни в одном протоколе, и Персиваль не собирался менять положение вещей.

Мысль о Криденсе подцепила ещё одно, совсем недавнее воспоминание. Пару дней назад, когда Грейвз занёс Криденсу оформленные МакДаффом документы, юноша снова спрашивал, помнят ли его люди на улицах. Персиваль в тот вечер был рассеян, и, не подумав, брякнул, что в принципе мог изменить память кому угодно, если в том возникала необходимость. Криденс тогда застыл - и снаружи, и внутри, Грейвз чувствовал захлестнувший его холод, - и через пару долгих секунд уточнил, мог ли Грейвз стереть память ему. Просто стереть, вырвать лишнее, убрать всю боль, горечь и страх.

\- А ты хочешь обо всём забыть? - спросил его Персиваль, чувствуя пустоту при мысли, что настал момент рассказать о том, что магия не так уж и всемогуща.

Криденс не отвечал очень долго. Скорее всего, перебирал в памяти всё то, что с ним было - Грейвз улавливал быстро сменявшиеся обрывки чувств. И наконец коротко сказал:

\- Нет.

Это было неожиданно мудро для настолько молодого человека - понимать, что любое событие, даже самое страшное, в конечном итоге делало его самим собой. В тот вечер они ещё долго говорили о заклинаниях, влиявших на сознание, и Криденс самым неожиданным образом обрадовался новости о собственной невосприимчивости к забвению. Может быть, всё это время втихую подозревал Грейвза в том, что тот втайне менял его мысли. Или просто ценил, что Персиваль говорил ему пусть неприятную и не слишком привычную, но правду, не пытаясь её смягчить или приукрасить.

Грейвз очень надеялся на второе.

И вот теперь в разговоре с Дамблдором выплывало, что любой маг мог бы определить в юноше обскура с момента их встречи. Если бы только знал раньше, если бы только тема и впрямь не была запретной... Персиваль с досадой отмёл все сожаления. Прошлого было не изменить. Тот, прежний Персиваль Грейвз, строгий начальник и бывший военный, уничтожил бы Криденса на месте, если бы знал, с чем имел дело.

Тина действительно подошла немногим позже полудня, и, кажется, совершенно искренне была рада Дамблдору. Тот придерживался прежнего непринуждённого, дружелюбного тона, в котором не ощущалось фальши. Может быть, он ей и не доверял до конца, но однозначно испытывал некоторую толику нежности. Последнее, впрочем, вполне могло быть личным чувством Персиваля: Тина прихватила с собой трогательно смотревшийся на фоне официальных документов свёрток с выпечкой. Булочки были добыты явно из того же источника, что и те, которыми её младшая сестра подкармливала начальство, так что Грейвз смело мог списывать своё благодушие на уже выработанный инстинкт.

С появлением Гольдштейн тема личных тайн была закрыта - без всякого сигнала, без обмена словами, жестами или взглядами. Профессор Дамблдор, - у Грейвза никак не получалось даже в мыслях называть этого человека «мистер Дамблдор», - обладал тем чутьём на подходящие слова, которое сам Персиваль никогда не мог развить. Если с Грейвзом он был открыт и насмешлив, в общении с Тиной его тон стал мягче, а слова - осторожнее. Наверное, он так же разговаривал с коллегами по работе и собственным руководством, не навязывая своего мнения, но подталкивая собеседников к нужным выводам.

И, пусть он и улыбался Тине, при ней он ни разу не назвал Гриндевальда «Геллертом». Ни единой оговорки, ни одного случайного слова, никаких лишних эмоций в голосе. Пожалуй, из профессора Дамблдора мог бы получиться неплохой шпион, но Грейвз всё больше утверждался в мысли о том, что и преподаватель из него, скорее всего, был... _интересный_ , как минимум.

Они работали весь день, перебирая новые варианты возможных диверсий, создавая и испепеляя схемы, внося правки в психологический портрет Гриндевальда. Помощь Дамблдора с последним была особенно неоценима. Это никак не проявлялось внешне, но с каждым новым подшитым в дело фактом Грейвз чувствовал, как в Дамблдоре ворочалось какое-то неразборчивое остервенение. Кажется, профессор что-то не договаривал, но Персиваль уже научился чувствовать характерное для момента произнесённой лжи противоречие в чужих переживаниях, и его в Дамблдоре не было. 

Они прервались только один раз, на обед, и то не по собственной инициативе. Благодарить надо было Квинни Гольдштейн, которая около трёх пополудни уточнила, заказывать ли трапезу в кабинет, или леди и джентльмены предпочли бы немного размять ноги. Будь Грейвз религиозен, в тот момент он бы был согласен канонизировать Квинни. Ближе к вечеру, когда подходило назначенное время заседания МАКУСА по вопросам экстрадиции и официальная дача показаний профессором Дамблдором, Тина спешно попрощалась и покинула кабинет. С тем, что у неё в руках была солидная пачка записей и направление к мистеру Йоргенссену, Персиваль не сомневался, что вечер Гольдштейн предстоял не менее насыщенный, чем у него.

\- У нас полчаса до заседания, - задумчиво протянул Грейвз. - Если вам нужно собраться с мыслями и побыть одному, кабинет в вашем расположении.

\- Я бы выпил ещё кофе, если это возможно, - склонил голову Дамблдор.

Не надо было быть эмпатом, чтобы заметить за его вежливостью усталость. Грейвз кивнул и встал из-за стола. После всех сегодняшних разговоров и разработок планов имя «Геллерт Гриндевальд» уже не вызывало у него ни опасения, ни неприязни, ни даже жалости. Это был просто звук, не означавший ничего, кроме пункта в схеме охранной системы. Фигура на поле. История из дальнего прошлого, происходившего века назад.

 _Из прошлого, произошедшего всего несколько месяцев назад._ Грейвз поморщился от этой мысли.

\- Я распоряжусь, - сказал он вслух, направляясь к двери.

\- Постойте, - очень тихо сказал Дамблдор, тоже поднимаясь со своего места.

Персиваль развернулся к нему. Внутри профессора клубилось что-то сложное, замешанное на сожалении и сомнении, но этих эмоций в нём было и без того так много, что Грейвз не брался судить, что именно это было на этот раз.

\- Вы видели его после заключения, - проговорил Дамблдор. Его голос был сух и серьёзен, как будто он говорил о каком-то сугубо научном предмете. - Говорили с ним. Скажите, как по-вашему: кем он стал теперь? Он действительно безумный фанатик?

Персиваль сделал медленный вдох и такой же медленный выдох. Зыбкая иллюзия того, что Гриндевальд случился слишком давно и не с ним, окончательно растаяла.

\- Он... крайне талантлив в магии, - медленно произнёс Грейвз. В памяти всплыла левитирующая койка, и он добавил: - И очень силён. Многое замечает, многое просчитывает, что-то угадывает. Говорит людям то, что они хотят слышать. Но совершенно не видит собственных ошибок, потому что считает, что всегда прав.

\- Значит, не изменился, - невесело улыбнулся Дамблдор. - Но вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

\- Он _разумный_ фанатик, - помолчав, сказал Персиваль. - Если и есть в нём что-то нерациональное, то только упрямство. У меня ощущение, что не он управляет собственным могуществом, а наоборот, и это... делает его восприятие менее трезвым, что ли. Он словно чувствует себя не только во всём правым, но и неуязвимым.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, - печально покачал головой Дамблдор. Его тон был грустным, но очень твёрдым. - Геллерт не сдаётся не потому, что настолько упрям и опьянён силой. Он просто не знает, что такое «мир». Война - его естественное состояние, мистер Грейвз.

В этом и разница между вами, подумал Персиваль. Только в этом. Будь поменьше мира в вашей душе, профессор - неизвестно, кто из вас был бы страшнее.

\- Я вас понял, - сказал Грейвз вслух.

Дамблдор внимательно смотрел на него. Одна его бровь дёрнулась так, словно он хотел нахмуриться, но передумал.

\- Я верю, что вы меня действительно понимаете, - негромко проговорил он. И внезапно улыбнулся: - Вы очень убедительно говорите, мистер Грейвз. Задумайтесь о профессии педагога на досуге: из вас мог бы получиться отличный преподаватель.

Грейвз вышел из кабинета, пытаясь сохранять в лице серьёзность и каким-то образом перестать испытывать симпатию к Гриндевальду - и почему-то к самому себе заодно. Заочно канонизированная Квинни проводила его озадаченным взглядом, но ничего не стала комментировать.


	21. Chapter 21

После заседаний Грейвз в последнее время чувствовал себя избитым. Вероятнее всего, сказывались затраты энергии на экранирование: чужие переживания, особенно сильные, проламывали его защиту, заставляя усиливать подпитывающий мысленные щиты поток магии. К досаде Персиваля, все недавние заседания заканчивались разговорами на повышенных тонах, что выматывало ещё сильнее, чем невербальная агрессия. Сочувственный взгляд Дамблдора, точно понимавшего уровень восприятия Грейвза, не помогал. Так или иначе, сам факт того, что Пиквери удалось уломать не ограничивать полномочия Визенгамота на территории США и рассмотреть в качестве руководства к действию несколько схем, над которыми Гольдштейн, Дамблдор и Грейвз просидели весь день, можно было считать победой.

Теперь Грейвзу требовался отдых. Минимум агрессивных эмоций. В идеале - чьё-нибудь ненавязчивое сочувствие. Персиваль отвёл себе несколько минут на то, чтобы немного успокоиться. Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что его личная головная боль и смертельная усталость были нужны Криденсу меньше всего. Только убедившись в том, что его разум был надёжно укрыт заклинаниями, маскировавшими его эмоциональный фон, он позволил себе трансгрессировать к своей старой квартире.

На последнем этаже дома было так тихо и свободно от эмоций, что Грейвз шумно, со стоном облегчения, выдохнул, прислоняясь лбом к облезавшей стене. Он простоял так минуту или две, наслаждаясь покоем, закрыв глаза. В квартире этажом ниже ощущалась слабая деятельность - видимо, в отсутствие хозяев там что-то делала собака или кошка. На крыше привычно шуршали голуби. Грейвз выпрямился, поморщился, стёр со лба прилипшие к коже хлопья старой краски и постучался в знакомую дверь.

И только потом понял, что за дверью он не чувствовал _ничего._

Криденс часто задавался вопросом о том, не считать ли его обитание в чужой квартире своеобразным заточением. Он знал о тюрьмах только из книг и газет, да наставлений матери. Его самого несколько раз задерживали на улице - за бродяжничество, за распространение листовок, за подозрение в краже. Всё всегда оканчивалось только полицейским участком: там он всего лишь ожидал настоящего наказания, которое неизменно настигало его дома. В полиции считали его то ли слишком маленьким, то ли слишком странным, чтобы сажать в камеру, так что он обычно сидел в каком-нибудь пустом кабинете или коридоре. Но он знал, что чувствовали люди, которых заперли, лишив возможности выйти.

По ощущениям, его нынешнее состояние было совсем на это не похоже. По логике же всё сходилось. За всё время своей новой жизни - Криденс не мог назвать это никак иначе, - он сознательно вышел на улицу только пару раз. Он не заговаривал с соседями, хотя уже примерно знал, кем они были. Его единственным посетителем был мистер Грейвз, приходивший в последнее время далеко не каждый день.

По всему выходило, что Криденс был заперт, заточён в свой аналог уединённой башни, в которой полагалось мучиться от одиночества и тоски по свободе. Также полагалось ненавидеть своих тюремщиков. Сам факт того, что в данном случае тюремщиком был мистер Грейвз, сбивал Криденса с толку не хуже, чем спонтанная левитация. От одиночества он не мучился и по воле, какой её помнил, не тосковал. Если ему хотелось свежего воздуха, он выбирался размять ноги на крыше. Если ему недоставало общения, он брал новую книгу с полки. А потом приходил мистер Грейвз, рассказывал что-нибудь интересное, учил чему-нибудь невозможному, втихомолку беспокоился за его, Криденса, самочувствие и рассеянно пил чай или какао. Это совсем не соответствовало поведению каноничного тюремщика, но, возможно, Криденс просто мало о них знал.

Ему не давало покоя только то, что мистер Грейвз всё ещё ни разу не озвучил собственных причин держать Криденса под своей опекой. Тот, предыдущий, ненастоящий мистер Грейвз говорил, что хотел его освободить; этот ничего на данную тему не высказывал. Может быть, ему просто нравилось о ком-то заботиться, что делало Криденса неким аналогом домашнего животного. Сравнение ему не нравилось, но эта мысль была лучше всех остальных. С каждым днём его долг перед мистером Грейвзом - не моральный, а сугубо выраженный в денежном эквиваленте, - продолжал расти, и Криденсу было нехорошо от ожидания, что когда-нибудь с него потребуют оплаты. Приятнее было быть домашней собачкой, которая выполняет забавные трюки, которую можно запереть в квартире на весь день...

Криденс усилием воли оборвал эту мысль. Собака в квартире этажом ниже и впрямь возилась с чем-то целыми днями, ожидая хозяйку. Но собака, как минимум, была действительно заперта.

Ключ от квартиры был у Криденса, а не у мистера Грейвза.

Пару дней назад мистер Грейвз пришёл немного странным. Он был непривычно одет, излишне задумчив и отчётливо пах табаком и алкоголем. Вместе с этим он был совершенно трезв и серьёзен.

\- Ты потом поймёшь, зачем я это делаю, - сказал он тогда, доставая какой-то свёрток. - Если я сейчас начну вдаваться в подробности и пояснять все детали... - Мистер Грейвз неопределённо взмахнул рукой, морщась, как от чего-то неприятного. - Слишком много информации. Просто поверь в этот раз, что без нудного рассказа про бюрократию в мире магов ты пока что переживёшь.

Криденс невольно скривился: и оттого, что ощущал отношение Грейвза к вопросу, и оттого, что бюрократии в его жизни вполне хватило и с точки зрения мира не-магов. В свёртке, к его некоторому изумлению, оказались документы. Два удостоверения личности на одно и то же имя, только одно из удостоверений было привычным, а другое было как-то причудливо сложено из массы листков, которые разворачивались сами по себе в сложную конструкцию.

\- Тебе нужна личность, которая не вызовет подозрений, - устало говорил Грейвз, потирая виски. - Если... возникнет необходимость скрыть тебя от Магического Конгресса... Думаю, лишняя предосторожность не помешает.

\- Вы говорили, что меня не помнят люди на улицах, - тихо сказал Криденс.

\- Они и не помнят, - отмахнулся старший волшебник. - Могут помнить разве что волшебники... И то, если что, им всегда можно стереть память.

Криденс отчётливо запомнил, как страшно ему тогда стало от этих слов. _Вот оно_ , шепнуло что-то внутри Криденса, _вот то, чего ты ждал. Промах. Оговорка. Ты можешь даже не знать, что боишься. Ты можешь не отдавать себе отчёта в том, что он действительно зачем-то держит тебя взаперти..._

Голос шептал, нарастая, сливаясь с гулом стучавшей в висках крови, и сконфуженно притих только тогда, когда выглядевший непривычно опечаленным мистер Грейвз осторожно сказал:

\- Заклинание забвения никогда на тебя не действовало, Криденс. Я испробовал его на тебе в нашу первую встречу. Оно прошло насквозь, никак тебя не задев.

Криденс помнил тот вечер - тогда он впервые увидел Тину Гольдштейн, впервые почувствовал чужую магию... и чужую заботу. И он помнил, как мурашками пробежало сквозь него что-то непонятное и едва ощутимое, когда ещё не знакомый, страшный, строгий мистер Грейвз взмахнул палочкой и произнёс какие-то слова.

То тёмное, подозрительное, как дикий зверь, странное существо, что жило внутри него, досадующе ворчало, понимая, что Грейвз его не обманывал. Снова. В этом не было логики: Криденс не мог привести ни одного примера из жизни, когда что-то для него делали бескорыстно. Это было неправильным. Или неправильным был сам Криденс.

Тем утром он долго рассматривал оставленные Грейвзом документы. В том, что не разворачивалось, как волшебный веер, были вполне привычные ему графы и отметки. Криденс просидел в раздумьях больше часа, прежде чем решился на действия. Он выудил из шкафа ту одежду, что была ему по размеру и выглядела прилично даже по мнению мистера Грейвза. Он с остервенением расчесал неровно отросшие волосы и умудрился собрать их в ужасающе жалкий хвостик на затылке. После он долго и придирчиво оглядывал себя в зеркало, стараясь держаться прямо и встречаться взглядом с отражением.

Если мистер Грейвз действительно ничего от него не хотел, Криденс чувствовал себя обязанным возместить потраченные на него деньги хотя бы частично. Он был молод и здоров, и всю сознательную жизнь готовил, стирал, убирал, таскал тяжести и выполнял мелкую работу в церкви. В городе всегда были нужны лишние руки, в этом он не сомневался.

Единственной проблемой Криденса был только сковывавший его ужас, холодный и липкий, который охватил его в момент, когда он взялся за ручку двери. А что, если что-то пойдёт не так? Если та жуткая тьма внутри снова вырвется? Если он снова что-то разрушит, что-то сломает, искалечит... _убьёт?.._

Он зажмурился, загоняя страх поглубже. Его не помнили. Его не могли узнать. Он не имел никакого права и дальше доставлять беспокойство мистеру Грейвзу, фактически сев ему на шею и пользуясь всем, что старший волшебник делал для него. В конце концов, он мог бы просто сходить на разведку, как это делали следопыты в книгах мистера Лондона, узнать, как сильно изменился мир и как сильно изменился он сам.

Приободрённый этой мыслью, Криденс шагнул на улицу.

Дневной Нью-Йорк встретил его шумом, грязью и промозглым воздухом, доносившим запахи гари, помоев и типографской краски. С крыши дома всё это было не так ясно ощутимо, и успевший от всего этого отвыкнуть Криденс первое время обходил людные улицы. Он неплохо изучил город, когда ему приходилось раздавать листовки. Прежде, чем выйти из дома, он после раздумий и сомнений всё же взял с собой несколько купюр. Осознание того, что ему не нужно было толкаться в средоточии людской массы, пытаясь всучить кому-нибудь бумажки с дешёвой свинцовой краской, пачкавшей пальцы, было чуждым и отчего-то немного кружившим голову. Он шёл по городу, оглядываясь по сторонам, и чувствовал себя очень странно. По нему, не задерживаясь, скользили чужие взгляды, его время от времени толкали плечами или локтями спешащие люди, но это не было так уж страшно.

Криденс, набрав в грудь дымный городской воздух, шагнул в толпу.

Наверное, в этом и была его ошибка. Людской поток нёс его, как река - соломинку, рассеивая внимание, увлекая за собой. Он шёл и шёл по улицам, не замечая усталости, глазея по сторонам, как приезжий, впервые увидевший город. Лавочники и газетчики не узнавали его, хотя бывали дни, когда ему часами напролёт приходилось простаивать на углу в паре шагов от них, чтобы выполнить норму по листовкам. В какой-то момент Криденс остановился у выглядевшей совсем новой пекарни, у входа в которую толпилась целая очередь. Он купил какой-то причудливый пирожок у, казалось бы, искренне обрадовавшегося ему господина за стойкой, и отправился в путь дальше. Криденс не боялся заблудиться; он знал места, по которым шёл, или, в крайнем случае, мог легко угадать нужное направление. Он вырос в этом городе, и отчего-то ему отчётливо казалось, что город был чем-то вроде живого существа. Город был дружелюбен; город манил новыми поворотами улиц. Потеряться в них было совершенно невозможно.

Доев пирожок и высыпав крошки из бумажного кулька чирикавшим на мостовой воробьям, Криденс пристыжённо подумал о том, что ему уже давно стоило бы свернуть к порту или промышленной зоне. Здесь, в галдящем, щебечущем, бурлящем жизнью центре ему нечего было пытаться устроиться на работу. У него не было ни опыта, ни рекомендаций, чтобы его взяли хотя бы помощником клерка. Лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать - полотёр или младший грузчик; в конце концов, он давно перестал бояться тяжёлой или грязной работы.

Он с горечью признал, что со своей прогулкой впустую потратил массу времени. Криденс и не знал раньше, как приятно было идти сквозь смутно знакомые места в безликой толпе, будучи у всех на глазах и вместе с тем фактически невидимым. Никто не направлял его, не заставлял что-то делать, не указывал, как себя вести. Толпе было всё равно, и Криденсу легко дышалось в этом незримом облаке всеобщего невнимания.

Он заметил, что за ним кто-то шёл, когда свернул к портовым кварталам. Время уже шло к вечеру, небо темнело, и Криденс рассчитывал поговорить с кем-нибудь в порту после дневной смены. Он зашёл в один из узких переулков, пахнущих мусором и кошками, и внезапно почуял чужое внимание.

Первым его инстинктом было забиться в угол и постараться ничего не чувствовать. Вспомнив, что мистер Грейвз рассказывал, что не все люди могут ощущать чужие эмоции, Криденс подавил этот порыв и, слегка ускорив шаг, свернул в другой переулок. Отголосок чужого внимания всё ещё маячил где-то позади, но Криденс знал: кто бы ни шёл за ним, его потеряли из виду. Выждав для верности несколько минут, он снова свернул к докам.

Его осенило уже на подходе к портовым складам. Догадка была жгучей и неприятной, словно его окатили кипятком с ног до головы. Мистер Грейвз говорил, что его не помнили люди на улицах... Нет, не совсем. Он сказал, что если его кто и вспомнит, то _волшебники._

За Криденсом шёл волшебник.

Он нырнул в проём между складами и грузно опустился на моток каната. Голова кружилась, мысли прыгали, как бешеные. Криденс слишком хорошо знал, на что были способны волшебники, и пример понимающего и сочувствующего мистера Грейвза не был первым, что приходило ему в голову. Он помнил слова Мэри Лу про ведьм и колдунов. Он помнил того, кого мистер Грейвз называл Гриндевальдом. Он запомнил красивое лицо темнокожей колдуньи, приказавшей открыть огонь.

Ничего хорошего от волшебников он не ждал.

От прикрыл глаза, стараясь почувствовать то, что чувствовали люди вокруг него. Кто-то злился на начальство. Кто-то испытывал непонятную для Криденса тоску по человеку, находившемуся рядом, пока тот, другой, искренне веселился. Кто-то излучал одну только усталость. Никого, чьи эмоции содержали бы узнавание, тревогу и сомнения, которые Криденс уловил в шедшем за ним человеке, рядом не было.

Ему пришлось выждать ещё с полчаса, чтобы смена закончилась. Он неважно себя чувствовал, и мысль о том, чтобы поговорить с кем-то в порту насчёт работы прямо сейчас, не казалась ему удачной. Поёживаясь от стылого от близости воды ветра, Криденс встал, размял затёкшие и закоченевшие от долгого сидения на одном месте ноги и осторожно вышел из укрытия. Его план состоял в том, чтобы снова слиться с толпой, примкнуть к какой-нибудь из групп людей, которые возвращались домой после смены. Так он в итоге и поступил.

На улице уже зажигали фонари, и он невольно ускорил шаг, когда ватага переругивавшихся грузчиков вывела его на какую-то улицу. Надо было возвращаться домой. Криденс запоздало понял, что замёрз и проголодался, и собственное поведение показалось ему непростительно глупым. Он быстро сориентировался в сплетении переулков и подворотен и, выбрав нужное направление, зашагал по спустившимся на город сумеркам.

Он не сразу понял, что бившаяся в его сознании тревога не была его собственной. Он слишком расслабился, привыкнув к постоянно зудевшему где-то на границе восприятия эмоциональному шуму людных улиц. Переулок был длинным, проходившим между двух близко стоявших домов, и свернуть было некуда.

Чужая тревога исходила прямо у него из-за спины.

\- Эй, - позвал настороженный мужской голос. - Погоди, не беги. Ты же из Ильверморни тут?

Криденс сам не заметил, как втянул голову в плечи. Он остановился, сдаваясь, но не спешил говорить или оборачиваться на голос.

\- После комендантского часа, да ещё вне школы, - цокнул языком невидимый Криденсу человек. - Парень, ты попал. Последний курс небось?

Криденс замер. Он знал, что такое Ильверморни. Он понятия не имел, как правильно отвечать на поставленный вопрос.

\- Давай уж, - беззлобно сказал маг за его спиной. - Иди сюда, направим тебя обратно в корпус. И что вам там не сидится? Милое же дело...

Криденс затравленно обернулся, когда понял, что волшебник подходил ближе. И, уже сделав это, понял, что совершил ошибку.

\- _Люмос_ , - сказал незнакомый маг, и подворотню заполнил бледный синеватый свет.

Этот свет был достаточно ярок, чтобы Криденс увидел, кто за ним шёл. Это был немолодой, крепко сбитый человек с неравномерной рыжей бородой и белой отметиной шрама, которая виднелась сквозь кустистые усы. На нём был тёмно-коричневый плащ, поверх которого был намотан полосатый синий шарф грубой вязки. Криденс видел каждую деталь и чувствовал, как его захлёстывает страх. Не его собственный. Потому что он понимал, что стоявший напротив него волшебник тоже видел его во всех подробностях. Видел и _узнавал._

Может быть, если бы маг просто погасил свет и ушёл, всё было бы в порядке. Но рыжебородый со свистом втянул в себя воздух и попятился на несколько шагов. А потом Криденс увидел, как медленно, словно двигаясь в вязкой патоке, он начал поднимать светившуюся синим палочку...

У Криденса начало темнеть в глазах. Он зажмурился и стиснул зубы, сжимая ладони в кулаки, чувствуя, как поднимается внутри чёрная горечь. Он никогда до конца не переставал ощущать всю мощь той тяжёлой, пока что сонной и ленивой тьмы, что жила у него внутри, и теперь она снова была тут. Сильная, сметающая всё на своём пути, клубящаяся грозовым облаком, она свивалась исполинскими кольцами, шепча бесконечную литанию страшных истин.

_Тебя никто не поймёт._  
_Тебя никогда не полюбят._  
_Тебя нигде не примут._

Содержание её шёпота никогда не менялось, потому что в конечном итоге не менялся мир. Это всё было правдой, от первого до последнего подспудного ощущения, в любых формулировках. _Они нападают от страха,_ клокочуще шипела тьма. _Они всегда нападают от страха, ты же помнишь, как они боялись, когда они тебя убивали... Так чего ты ждёшь? Напади первым._

_Напади первым. Сделай так, чтобы они боялись не без причин._

Он хотел бы сбежать, закрыть уши, чтобы не поддаваться уговорам, закричать, чтобы не слышать этот шёпот - но не мог, потому что шёпот шёл изнутри него самого.

Волшебник, кажется, что-то предупреждающе прокричал, занеся палочку. Криденсу было слишком страшно смотреть на него, но он знал: тьма, едва вырвавшись наружу, становилась всевидящей и всепроникающей. У неё не было никаких органов чувств, она сама по себе была вихрем, слышавшим, ощущавшим, замечавшим всё вокруг. У неё не было человеческих глаз, чтобы их можно было закрыть. А ему так не хотелось смотреть на то, что она снова сделает...

Он вздрогнул всем телом, когда его кто-то обнял и прижал к себе. Наверное, это и не было объятиями в полной мере; так хватают что-то, готовое разбиться, рассыпаться на куски, чтобы удержать и предотвратить разрушение. Первые несколько секунд Криденс не мог ничего понять и инстинктивно попытался съёжиться ещё сильнее, но его держали крепко и отпускать не собирались. А потом он услышал голос.

\- Не надо, - с мольбой шептал кто-то ему на ухо, - пожалуйста, держись. Ты можешь. Пожалуйста...

Чувства Криденса были странным образом искажены, и он с трудом разбирал слова, но очень хорошо чувствовал спиной, как колотилось сердце другого человека. Шепот стал всего лишь причудливым речитативом, сродни ритму барабанов, успокаивающему рептилий, и Криденс разжал кулаки и опустил плечи. Тьма, ворча, отступала, словно уползающий в своё логово хищник, давая место привычным, человеческим ощущениям. Вернулся запах города, далёкий шум оживленной улицы, прерывистое дыхание стоявшего у него за спиной человека, лёгкая дрожь в сжавших его руках.

\- Ты как? - тихо и как-то глухо спросил мистер Грейвз. Выдох от сказанных слов взъерошил затылок Криденса.

\- Лучше, - честно сказал юноша, открывая глаза.

Грейвз с опасливой осторожностью успокаивающе погладил его по плечам, отходя на шаг, давая Криденсу свободу действий. Криденс несколько раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем обернуться и осмотреться. Судя по отсутствию разрушений, в этот раз обскур не успел выбраться наружу, и о неприятном инциденте напоминало только...

\- Господь всемогущий! - выпалил Криденс, тут же в явно автоматическом жесте закрывая рот ладонью, будто боясь нового богохульства. - Вы его убили?!

\- Оглушил, - устало признался Грейвз, глядя на безвольное тело мага, лежавшее в начале переулка. - Не волнуйся, он мракоборец; с ним всё будет в порядке.

Криденс посмотрел на старшего волшебника, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и невольно отпрянул. За всё время, что они общались, он никогда не видел в глазах Грейвза такого выражения... вернее, _отсутствия_ выражения. Это была настолько чёрная, глухая пустота, которую даже обскур внутри него не мог осмыслить. Грейвз не осуждал, не хмурился, не смотрел ободряюще. Он просто сверлил юношу немигающим, остановившимся чёрным взглядом, под которым Криденс затих и замер, не зная, чего ожидать.

\- Сэр?.. - Криденс осип от волнения, и звук его голоса показался ему каркающим.

Грейвз моргнул, словно приходя в себя, и его глаза перестали походить на провалы в бездну. Опустошённость никуда не делась, но теперь в них появилась... усталость. И какой-то странный влажный блеск.

\- Вам плохо? - осторожно спросил Криденс.

\- Нет, - ответил Грейвз.

Почему-то это прозвучало так, будто фраза не была закончена, и Криденс выжидающе покосился на волшебника.

\- ...просто очень страшно, - еле слышным, бесцветным голосом договорил Грейвз.

Осознание было обжигающим в своей простоте, и Криденс отшатнулся, словно пытаясь избежать навалившейся правды. Мистер Грейвз _боялся._ Как же Криденс ошибался, когда в минуты наивности думал, что его безвылазное пребывание в квартире было своеобразной попыткой оградить его от мира! Всё было гораздо проще. Это не его надо было защищать. Это мир надо было защищать от него. Он не был узником, спрятанным в башне - он был чудовищем, которое нельзя было выпускать к людям.

\- Я знаю, - холодеющими губами произнёс Криденс, чувствуя, как начинали дрожать руки. - Я... знаю, мистер Грейвз. Мне нельзя было выходить. Я не...

Что-то яркое, мелькнувшее в сознании, заставило его замолчать, не договорив. Это была совершенно чужая ему эмоция. Он понимал её основу, но сам он никогда не испытывал такой смеси гнева, страха и печали. Он мог рассудить, что источниками гнева и страха был он сам, но... печаль?.. Она не вписывалась, выпадала из общей канвы, как что-то совершенно чужеродное. Как мистер Грейвз мог испытывать всё это сразу и именно так, как он испытывал, для Криденса было непостижимо.

\- Я знаю, - машинально и уже не очень уверенно повторил Криденс, часто моргая от интенсивности чужого чувства.

\- Да что ты знаешь, - сердито сказал Грейвз, и в эмоциях что-то сместилось.

Это было похоже на поворот калейдоскопа; Криденс продолжал распознавать всё те же переживания, но теперь они были ощутимы совершенно в ином соотношении. То, что он считал гневом, не было направлено на него. Грейвз злился на самого себя. То, что он принял за печаль, было осторожным сочувствием, сдобренным опасениями навредить. То, что несомненно было страхом, страхом и оставалось, но... Нет, такого не могло быть. Грейвз действительно боялся, но почему-то не его. Страх был связан с Криденсом не напрямую. Это было даже не боязнью какого-то конкретного человека или действия, это было...

_...страхом за то, что с Криденсом что-то могло произойти._

Грейвз сокрушённо вздохнул и, шагнув вперёд, молча сгрёб подопечного в охапку. Возможно, он что-то ещё негромко ворчал на предмет того, что у некоторых юных джентльменов инстинкт самосохранения хуже, чем у аппалузской пушишки в брачный период, но Криденс был слишком занят осознанием новой информации, чтобы вслушиваться. За него кто-то боялся. За него волновались и переживали не потому, что он отродье ведьм и с годами станет только хуже, окончательно загубив душу, а потому, что испугались, что ему нанесут вред. Это было очень странное ощущение, от которого почему-то покалывало в носу и уголках глаз, но Криденс решил, что это было скорее приятно, чем нет.

\- Зачем тебя понесло в город? - мрачно поинтересовался Грейвз. С тем, что он так и не разомкнул объятий, весь вопрос ушёл куда-то Криденсу в плечо и прозвучал очень невнятно.

\- Я думал…

Криденс осёкся, почувствовав, что с голосом творилось что-то не то. Он не плакал с того дня, когда была убита Мэри Лу, и теперь весь его жизненный опыт говорил о том, что поводов для слёз нет. Ему не было больно, ему не было страшно, его не били, не прогоняли, не проклинали. Но горло всё равно перехватывало так, что произносить слова было сложно.

\- Можешь не говорить, - пробубнил Грейвз ему в плечо, успокаивающе погладив его по спине. - Или потом расскажешь, если захочешь. Или подумай громко, чтобы я услышал; я пойму.

И ведь поймёт, подумал Криденс. Он честно попытался подумать громко, даже зажмурился, чтобы сосредоточиться, но мысли разлетались яркими бабочками. Отрицание. Недоверие. Подаренный в первый же день шерстяной плащ - ни за что, не заслуженный, странный. Тишина в комнате днём, когда дома никого нет. Тишина в комнате вечером, когда гость слишком устал, чтобы говорить. Кровавый след на ладони, запах свечей и позднего ужина, осознание собственной ненужности, голубиная возня под крышей, звон лопнувшей пружины, бьющиеся в стекло мошки, желание спрятаться, непонимание, вкус слишком крепко заваренного чая, разочарованные глаза Мэри Лу и негромкий голос Грейвза… Всё сыпалось вперемешку, как карточный домик под ветром, растворяясь в одном только чувстве: _я не нужен. Я мешаю и причиняю лишь вред. Я опасная ручная тварь, с которой приходится возиться..._

\- Никогда, - с расстановкой прошипел Грейвз, на всякий случай сильнее сжав Криденса в объятиях, - никогда не считай себя обузой. Или бессмысленным существом. Или что ты там себе надумал. Не смей. Не пытайся даже. Иначе будешь иметь дело со мной.

Криденсу никогда не приходило в голову, что можно было плакать от облегчения. Грейвз уже не удерживал его, а просто давал опору, тихо что-то говорил, утешая, гладил по волосам. И от этого было так спокойно и так… _нормально,_ что Криденс давился собственными рыданиями. Ему даже почти не было жаль, что такого с ним не случалось раньше; он с привычным мрачным прагматизмом думал о том, что всего этого могло бы и вовсе не случиться.

\- Полегчало? - негромко спросил Грейвз, когда Криденс наконец смог делать вдохи так, чтобы они не превращались во всхлипы.

Юноша не стал пробовать говорить вслух, а просто встал по возможности прямо, выпутываясь из объятий, и кивнул, глядя наставнику куда-то в район узла галстука. Грейвз осторожно взял подопечного за плечи и дождался, пока Криденс поднимет взгляд.

\- Знаешь, я очень рад, что ты не побоялся выйти на улицу, - серьёзно сказал Грейвз. - Но с тем, как ты всё ещё шарахаешься от людей, одному пока ходить сложно и небезопасно... особенно - с твоей силой. Ты же можешь ещё немного потерпеть, поучиться, наконец... Скажи мне только - с чего ты вбил себе в голову, что ты чего-то не заслуживаешь?

Криденс на секунду замер, когда на него навалилось болезненное воспоминание. Переулок, тени, ласка _почти таких же_ рук, слова ободрения _почти таким же_ голосом. Его разум сравнивал оба ощущения - и не находил в них ничего похожего. Разве что и тогда, и теперь его тянуло к человеческому теплу, только вот в прошлый раз он об такое тепло уже достаточно сильно обжёгся. Здесь и теперь Грейвз не хвалил и не ругал его, а констатировал реальное положение дел: Криденс знал свою силу, понимал, что она опасна, и действительно сторонился людей - не потому, что убьют его, а потому, что он сам мог сорваться. Он действительно поступил глупо и порывисто. На месте Грейвза он бы себя как минимум обругал, но Грейвз не ругал его ещё ни разу - просто так же, как сейчас, перечислял факты, заставляя Криденса иначе взглянуть на происходящее.

\- Вас я точно не заслужил, - еле слышно вырвалось у юноши. У Грейвза в глазах что-то вспыхнуло - то ли досада, то ли сожаление, и Криденс заговорил быстрее, вцепившись холодными пальцами во всё ещё лежащие у него на плечах руки, спотыкаясь о слова, чтобы успеть рассказать, пока не произошло что-нибудь страшное: - Вы не понимаете, мистер Грейвз. Вы не всё знаете. Вы… прощаете, а это слишком много, нельзя так легко всё прощать. Я давно знал, что со мной что-то не так, понимаете? Давно, с детства. Тьма была уже тогда, просто она копилась. Она появляется не тогда, когда я расстраиваюсь… а когда я… - Он остервенело вдохнул, заставляя себя говорить правду: - ...когда я злюсь. Я убил несколько человек от злости, мистер Грейвз - _просто от злости,_ понимаете? А вы всё равно обо мне заботитесь и помогаете…

Грейвз стоял очень тихо и очень неподвижно, в упор глядя на лепечущего юношу, пока тот постепенно не замолк.

\- Ты сам всё понимаешь и осознаёшь, - проговорил Грейвз. Он не пытался смягчить тон и звучал так, будто разговаривал с младшим по званию, сухо и жёстко. - Ты не родился с обскуром внутри, его вырастили в тебе люди. Ни для них, ни для тебя это не оправдание. Но они уже не могут этого исправить, а ты... пытаешься. Учишься. И если взамен за это ты не заслужил хотя бы сочувствие, то в этом мире что-то окончательно прогнило и сломалось.

Криденс слушал, затихнув и не отводя взгляда. Грейвз устало вздохнул, провёл пальцем по щеке подопечного, стирая следы от слёз, и усмехнулся.

\- Пошли, - уже намного мягче сказал он. - Поможешь.

\- Что…

\- Отнести мракоборца в место поприличнее, где я смогу подправить ему память. Ты же не думаешь, что я оставлю своего технического подчинённого лежать на мостовой?.. Давай. Ты - за руки, я - за ноги… А потом, раз уж ты наконец обнаружил скрытые резервы красноречия, поподробнее расскажешь о принципе действия обскура…

Криденс улыбался криво и неуверенно, но, по крайней мере, это действительно напоминало улыбку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Три часа ночи, я в соплях, мне нужны обнимашки - и конкретно эти сугубо дженовые обнимашки я прописала в день, когда вообще решила писать этот фик, так что если завтра я это перевычитаю и приду в ужас, я не удивлюсь))


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По пунктам:  
> \- да, глава маленькая;  
> \- да, я неистовый стилистический тролль, с меня ещё лишайник не сошёл;  
> \- нет, я и не думала забрасывать это фикло, оно уже за сотню листов перевалило и имеет подробный план вплоть до концовки.
> 
> Учитывая то, что я всё ещё не могу чётко рассчитать количество оставшихся глав, а работа и заказы жарко дышат в затылок, как в плохом слэше - извините, пожалуйста, что я такой тормоз. И отдельное огромное спасибо @mart_marasca за поддержку и бета-тест этой главы))

Криденс дышал тяжело. Выступившая на лбу юноши испарина блестела в лучах утреннего солнца, волосы липли к лицу. Он то и дело прикусывал и без того изжеванную нижнюю губу, отчего начинал шумно сопеть. Но терпел.

\- Точно выдержишь? - с сомнением спросил Грейвз.

Криденс уже имел некоторый опыт, так что кивать не стал - только сердито моргнул. В его случае это было утвердительным сигналом. Персиваль откинулся на спинку кресла и мягко велел:

\- Левее и выше.

Юноша засопел громче прежнего, переставая закусывать губу и начиная скалиться. Этот процесс явно происходил совершенно незаметно для него самого: в норме Криденс и улыбался-то редко, и показывать зубы, как сейчас, никогда не пробовал.

\- Руками не помогай, - строго сказал Грейвз, заметив, как Криденс шевельнул пальцами. - Давай. Контроль, воля, баланс. Ты всё можешь.

Криденс скрежетнул зубами, и висевший перед ним в воздухе разобранный амулет сдвинулся. Узел, который он пытался затянуть последние полчаса, наконец завязался петлёй в нужном месте. Юноша стоял на одной ноге, держа руки разведёнными в стороны, и не мог лишний раз даже пошевелить головой: у него на макушке лежало два тома «Практического зельеварения». Поза была из списков техник для концентрации и развития чувства равновесия, которые практиковали индейцы. Двухтомник был призван скорректировать осанку. Разобранный на части амулет был уже опробованным практикумом.

\- Не бросай, - подаваясь вперёд, быстро сказал Персиваль, заметив, что конструкция из узлов и бусин начинает снижаться. - Удерживай положение. И можешь попробовать поменять ногу. Медленно, у тебя уже получалось...

С того памятного вечера, когда Грейвз, ошалевший от непривычного ужаса за кого-то, находившегося под его опекой, нашёл Криденса готовым развоплотиться в обскура, прошло две недели. Весь Конгресс зачёркивал в календаре дни до уже согласованной даты экстрадиции Гриндевальда, и им было не до одного конкретного мракоборца высшего звена, который начал уходить с работы подозрительно вовремя. Персиваль считал, что произошедший с Криденсом эмоциональный обмен был чем-то вроде знамения; откладывать обучение юноши контролю над его собственной силой было больше нельзя. Он всерьёз рассматривал возможность привлечь к обучению МакДаффа, но пока справедливо полагал, что для этого было слишком рано. Можно было вызвать ненужный интерес, скомпрометировать и наставника, и себя, навредить Криденсу.

Мысль о последнем, как показала практика, Грейвза не то, чтобы вводила в кататонический ступор. Но ему стало казаться, что он начал понимать людей, у которых были свои дети.

Приютская стрижка Криденса неряшливо и буйно обрастала, прекращая быть похожей на ту, к которой Персиваль привык, а на почти девичьей бледной физиономии, как выяснилось после внеочередного визита в выходной день, по утрам просвечивала щетина. Это парадоксальным образом умиляло. Все эти мелкие, почти незаметные изменения отчего-то казались Грейвзу очень важными, как будто он наблюдал не за постепенно осознающим себя волшебником, а за куколкой какой-то диковинной бабочки. Не было понятно, что именно из этой куколки в итоге могло вылупиться. Не было никаких гарантий, что куколка не повреждена до предела, чтобы вообще раскрыться. Никто не мог сказать, было ли у бабочки достаточно сил распахнуть деформированные после долгого превращения крылья и взлететь. Но сами изменения в мелочах заставляли затаить дыхание и продолжать ждать результата.

Изменения давали если не надежду на будущее, то хотя бы шанс его наличия. Грейвз не был уверен в том, понимал ли это сам Криденс, но очень надеялся, что когда-нибудь поймёт.

\- Удерживай контроль, - отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей, резко сказал Персиваль, заметив, что Криденс зашатался в своей неустойчивой позе.

Криденс ойкнул, встал на обе ноги, неуклюже взмахнув руками. Книги с его головы съехали, амулет в воздухе развернулся, и юноша в каком-то странном жесте выставил вперёд ладони с растопыренными пальцами.

\- Молодец, - оценил Грейвз, глядя на парившие в воздухе части амулета, книги и медленно, словно нехотя приподнимавшуюся, чтобы присоединиться к ним, пустую чашку, до этого стоявшую на столе перед мракоборцем. За спиной Криденса с подоконника плавно начала взлетать расчёска. - Теперь можешь всё очень аккуратно положить на место, и вернёмся к теории.

Его было сложно учить. На самом деле, любой нормальный преподаватель назвал бы процесс невозможным. Криденс не воспринимал обычные заклинания, не понимал простейших вещей, связанных с вербальной частью магии, и с большим трудом верил в собственный успех. С верой в себя после недавнего происшествия у него стало чуточку лучше, но Грейвзу всё равно дорогого стоило убедить мальчика в том, что, если что-то не получалось с первого раза, не стоило расстраиваться.

Наверное, будь Грейвз именно нормальным преподавателем, а не практикующим мракоборцем, он бы опустил руки. Но Криденс учился: владеть собой, держать равновесие, успокаивать мысли дыхательными упражнениями. Общаться с людьми. Насколько Грейвз понял, Криденс периодически выбирался погулять, и во время этих вылазок пару раз столкнулся на лестнице с соседкой снизу. С соседкой в комплекте шёл смутно знакомый лопоухий пёс, курительная трубка и безотчётная жалость к бледным юношам. Криденс не был особенно разговорчив - с его чутким восприятием эмоций он вполне мог обходиться без обмена словами, - но о соседке всё же счёл нужным рассказать. Соседку озадачивал образ жизни Криденса, но она хотя бы не лезла с расспросами и не распускала слухи.

\- Она считает меня студентом, снимающим у вас комнату, - сказал тогда Криденс. Помолчал, отвлекаясь на контроль странно выходившего у него заклинания освещения, и добавил: - Это ведь почти правда.

Общение Грейвза с сёстрами Гольдштейн тоже было... _почти правдой_. Переписка Тины со Скамандером-младшим продолжалась как в интересах следствия, так и в личных, с молчаливого попустительства со стороны Пиквери. Госпожа Президент отчего-то испытывала ничем не подтверждённую уверенность в том, что занятая легкомысленными амурными настроениями Гольдштейн работала лучше. Ничего нового Ньют Скамандер, впрочем, найти не смог, и в одном из самых свежих писем только скупо сообщал, что подключил к исследованиям Альбуса Дамблдора, старшего брата и пару видных специалистов на ниве истории боевой магии. Грейвз бегло просмотрел список упомянутых имён, не нашёл ни одного незнакомого и окончательно укрепился в мысли о том, что Британия - одна большая деревня...

\- Вы беспокоитесь, - отложив теоретические расчёты, которыми они занимались, внезапно сказал Криденс.

Грейвз вскинул взгляд, загоняя поглубже рассеянно метавшиеся по сознанию размышления о работе.

\- Что?..

\- Простите, я... - Юноша замолк на середине фразы, то ли смутившись, то ли не подобрав слов.

\- Прочитал мысли, - не повышая голоса, договорил за него Персиваль. - Ты так уже делал, ничего страшного, у тебя это хорошо получается. Что ещё ты понял?

Криденс болезненно сощурился. Было видно, что он заставляет себя сидеть прямо и смотреть на собеседника. Как бы много времени ни прошло, какой бы свободной от запретов и наказаний ни была его жизнь, ему было всё ещё сложно начинать разговор самому.

\- Расскажи, - попросил Грейвз, глядя на юношу. - Всё, что можешь увидеть. По порядку, вслух. Считай, что это тоже... практикум.

\- Вам не нравится то, что происходит, - проговорил Криденс, с явным трудом, но всё-таки удерживая зрительный контакт. - И это не связано со мной... Нет, связано, но... не напрямую?.. Не так, как обычно?..

Персиваль не учил его Легилименции, здраво посчитав, что Криденс и так видел и чувствовал больше, чем было нужно. Пару раз у него возникала идея начать обучение юноши Окклюменции, но с тем, как причудливо Криденс воспринимал самые простые заклинания, удачность этой идеи вызывала сомнения. Грейвз сел прямо, глядя на ученика, и одобрительно кивнул ему, призывая продолжать.

\- Вам не нравится... скрываться? - озадаченно произнёс Криденс. - Нет. Не нравится, что что-то скрыто недостаточно хорошо. Нет, не скрыто... спрятано?.. Заперто?.. - Юноша наморщил лоб и страдальчески сощурился.

\- Если не можешь прочитать мысль полностью, проанализируй то, что смог уловить, логически, - посоветовал Грейвз. - И не проси меня думать чётче: это уже будут поддавки, а не обучение.

Криденс глубоко вздохнул.

\- Я знаю, что речь не обо мне, - с расстановкой сказал он, задумчиво глядя прямо перед собой. - Когда вы думаете обо мне, вы отчего-то считаете более опасным окружающий мир и людей в нём. То, что вы считаете недостаточно спрятанным... оно _страшнее_ , оно опасно само по себе, вы не считаете это объектом своей защиты. Вам кажется, что остальные не понимают этой опасности, или понимают не так хорошо, как надо. Вы думаете о словах, и об узорах, и о решётках. И...

Криденс запнулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Персиваля.

\- Продолжай, - кивнул Грейвз.

\- И у вас чешутся шрамы на запястьях, - растерянно проговорил Криденс, потупившись. - Простите, мистер Грейвз, я... не могу понять, как это связано.

Шрамы на запястьях Персиваля правда жутко свербели по весне; виной была то ли влажность в воздухе, то ли постоянно звучавшие на работе разговоры о Гриндевальде. Грейвз молча смотрел на сидевшего напротив темноглазого парня поверх сцепленных в замок пальцев и думал, стоило ли ему всё рассказывать. Криденс со всей ограниченностью его опыта как в магии, так и в оценке человеческой натуры и поведения был сообразительным юношей. Он рано или поздно должен был бы догадаться, понять, прочесть мысль, в конце концов. У него и так уже были на руках все фрагменты, из которых можно было бы собрать вывод. Не хватало только контекста.

\- Это человек, - медленно сказал Криденс. - Вы думаете о человеке... о знакомом вам человеке, о родственнике - нет, просто о похожем на вас человеке... похожем на вас... _очень похожем на вас..._

Умный мальчик, бесстрастно подумал Грейвз. Быстро учится.

Криденс странным, каким-то птичьим движением склонил голову набок, словно это было не осознанным жестом, а результатом мышечного спазма или сильной боли. Отросшие волосы свесились ему на лоб, отбрасывая на лицо неестественно густую тень, слишком чёрную для этого солнечного утра. Когда он моргнул, Персиваль заметил белые отсветы в зрачках юноши. Они не могли быть отражением чего-то, что было в комнате; это был ни на что не похожий внутренний свет просыпавшейся магии.

\- Криденс, - очень спокойно позвал Грейвз.

Юноша с усилием выпрямился, вздохнул и медленно моргнул снова. Глаза у него были тёплого карего цвета.

\- Простите, - глухо сказал он. И, словно защищаясь, с почти обвиняющей интонацией добавил: - Вы тоже злитесь.

\- И тоже себя контролирую, - не меняя тона, проговорил Персиваль. - И, раз с этим мы разобрались, я бы вернулся к параграфу. Мы остановились на принципе осознанной левитации, используемом на неодушевлённых объектах, и фиксации левитабельного состояния в материальном носителе.

Он не стал произносить вслух очевидного и напоминать, что его, Персиваля Грейвза, личная злоба на чужой идиотизм не была способна сравнять квартал с землёй. Он никак не мог повлиять на уже принятые решения Конгресса. Оставалось делать то, что он действительно умел. Готовиться. Тренироваться. Просчитывать вероятные ходы противника и планировать возможности для контрудара. Выстраивать оборону и пути отступления.

Со времён войны решительно ничего не менялось.

Криденс послушно придвинул к себе конспекты с расчётами магических формул и учебник, и Грейвз постарался выкинуть из головы предательские мысли о войне. Он почувствовал, как шевельнулся в паутине татуировки индейский паучок, отсекая лишние размышления. Им надо было обсудить принципы осознанной левитации, и только. Им не надо было обсуждать или анализировать то, что минуту назад Грейвз одним только тоном произнесённого слова и тщательно контролируемым фоном личных эмоций не дал юноше развоплотиться от вспышки злости. Не сейчас.

Не после разговора о Гриндевальде, который хотел над мальчиком _именно такой_ власти.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перво-наперво: es lebt. И да, у меня очнулся альфа-читатель и основной безжалостный гонитель меня метлой, поскольку в процессе полуночного ваяния я не фильтрую часть базара и работаю бешеным принтером. Потому дело сдвинулось с точки, медленно, но верно.
> 
> Второе: вы видите счётчик глав? Я тоже. 42 тут только за Дугласа Адамса, я реально не знаю, сколько выйдет в итоге, но дописать до выхода нового фильма считаю своим долгом. Тут просто такое деликатное происшествие вышло: сюжет появился. И уже за тридцатую главу перевалил.
> 
> Третье: спасибо всем, кто всё ещё тут и не терял надежды)) Будулай вернулся и принёс с собой. Ну. Добра, наверное.

\- Это не слишком удачная шутка, - сказал Грейвз.

Серафина Пиквери чуть приподняла подбородок и исхитрилась посмотреть на мракоборца свысока. Как госпоже Президенту удавалось проворачивать эти трюки с учётом того, что она была его ниже, Персиваль не знал.

С первого дня их совместной работы в Конгрессе шутили, что две ядовитых твари обязательно сойдутся. Пиквери и Грейвз не учились в одном классе, не ходили на одни и те же приёмы и даже не начинали в одном отделе. Он был мракоборцем. Она была аналитиком отдела прогнозирования. В день, когда она стала президентом Конгресса, он уже был руководителем Отдела безопасности. Анекдоты про змей и скорпионов слышали оба.

Собственно, именно пересказав друг другу парочку из них во время какой-то ужасающе нудной конференции, они... можно сказать, что поладили. Пиквери доверительно сообщила Грейвзу, что он не такой тупой солдафон, как ей говорили. Грейвз отвечал, что тоже рад знать, что его руководитель - не кукла с куриными мозгами. Оба вежливо посмеялись. Пиквери развила тему кукол и куриц в контексте магии кондомбле; Грейвз поддержал беседу рассказом об использовании мирных в быту заклинаний в модифицированной форме на поле боя. После той конференции они стали относиться друг к другу именно так, как следовало бы с самого начала.

Серьёзно. С уважением. Как одна ядовитая тварь к другой, не менее ядовитой.

\- Счастливейший из мужей, - мрачно сказала Пиквери, не переставая смотреть на Персиваля взглядом снисходительного божества. - Вы ещё помните дефиницию слова «шутка».

\- Вы специально высылаете меня из города на даты экстрадиции? - секунду помедлив, напрямую спросил Грейвз.

\- Никогда не сомневалась в масштабах вашего чувства собственного величия, - слабо усмехнулась госпожа Президент. - Нет, Грейвз, ради разнообразия не всё в мире вращается вокруг вас. Сверх того, фактически я не высылаю вас _из города_ ; я внедряю вас _внутрь города._

Персиваль вздохнул и решил смолчать. Дело, сводки по которому легли ему на стол нынешним утром, пахло провинцией. Грейвз ради интереса сопоставил даты и места отправлений докладов мракоборцев с картой; получилась внушительная, словно выложенная крошками тропинка, ведущая из Новой Англии в Нью-Йорк. Нарушения магической безопасности невыясненной природы всплывали в Провиденсе, в Пенсильвании, по два-три на штат. Описания в рапортах настолько различались, что систему в них смогли углядеть только в отделе Мэверика Джонсона, славившегося своим занудством белобрысого мага из Небраски. Мэверик удивительным образом сочетал в себе происхождение из пуританской не-магической семьи, тягу к математике и талант в магии вуду. В МАКУСА он был не так давно, но уже успел зарекомендовать себя, как блестящий аналитик. Что было общего у информационного анализа и математики с вуду, Персиваль старался не представлять. Но объёмы рапортов и прилагаемых к ним пояснительных записок с графиками и диаграммами оценил.

По данным Мэверика Джонсона, магические аномалии невыясненной природы неумолимо приближались к Нью-Йорку, и Серафине Пиквери это не нравилось по вполне очевидным и объективным причинам.

\- В конце концов, - говорила она, принимаясь мерить пустовавший в тот час зал заседаний шагами, - мне нужен достаточно высокопоставленный представитель Конгресса именно на этом этапе. Вы читали сводки, Грейвз. У нас есть люди на местах. Но им не хватает элементарной организации. Дисциплины. Авторитетного лица, достаточно опытного, чтобы оценить обстановку адекватно и выработать план действий прямо на месте... Мерси Льюис, да им и мозгов не хватает, если уж на то пошло!

\- И вы решили уравновесить это всё мной, - полувопросительно сказал Персиваль. - Как будто никого другого... опытного и авторитетного, как вы выразились, у нас нет.

\- Грейвз, - устало сказала Пиквери, глядя на него. - Если бы мы точно знали, с чем имеем дело, я бы вас ни о чем не просила. Но сейчас вы видите все карты. Вы нужны именно там, где я прошу вас присутствовать.

Грейвз скривился, но комментировать не стал.

Экстрадиция Геллерта Гриндевальда была решённым делом. Уже была подписана часть документов. То, что это нервировало Персиваля Грейвза, ни для кого не было новостью; он, собственно говоря, и не скрывал своего отношения к этому вопросу. Поэтому замаскированный под личную просьбу приказ Пиквери взяться за вполне конкретное, никак не связанное с процессом Гриндевальда дело смотрелся попыткой убрать Персиваля подальше.

Грейвз бы рвал и метал, если бы не понимал: он сам бы на месте Пиквери поступил точно так же.

Их последний разговор с Гриндевальдом вышел странным. Тёмный маг не мог читать его мысли, не мог знать наверняка, что решили в МАКУСА по его делу, но словно чувствовал что-то. Грейвз ощущал его сомнения, как что-то назойливо зудящее под кожей.

\- Ты один со мной говоришь, - сказал Гриндевальд, не утруждая себя ни приветствием, ни даже поворотом головы к вошедшему. - Именно говоришь - не язвишь, не допрашиваешь. Не пытаешься извлечь выгоду. Что ты за мракоборец такой, Грейвз?

\- У меня были хорошие учителя.

\- Везёт, - без иронии отозвался Гриндевальд.

В искусственном освещении камеры все его черты казались смазанными, словно покрытыми слоем пыли. Только в глазах по-прежнему светилось что-то, что делало его похожее на восковую маску лицо живым.

\- Ты считал, давно ли я здесь? - спросил Гриндевальд, не глядя на Грейвза.

\- Нет.

\- Я тоже не считал, - безрадостно хмыкнул тёмный маг. - Говорят, пять месяцев... или шесть уже?..

 _По предварительным оценкам, ваше... фактическое отсутствие... заняло около полугода._ Тихий, извиняющийся голос Квинни Гольдштейн всплыл в его памяти сам собой. Пять месяцев... или шесть?.. Грейвз поймал себя на том, что почти испытал жалость. Сейчас, в этом вязком, глухом оцепенении, полном невысказанных раздумий, которые Персиваль ощущал, как часть себя, это сочувствие словно было рассеяно в воздухе, как отзвук заклинания...

Грейвз сощурился и усилил ментальные щиты. Общение с Дамблдором сказывалось, не иначе.

\- Говорят, - ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, произнёс Гриндевальд, - меня наконец договорились передать в Европу. Только мне кажется, что ты один понимаешь, что это означает.

Он развернулся, подходя к прутьям решётки. Тень на его лице была густой и чёрной, как обскур, и неестественно светлые глаза были так широко раскрыты, что даже местное скудное освещение давало в них безумные, пляшущие блики.

\- Я выйду из круга, - тихо сказал Гриндевальд.

И улыбнулся. Не во все зубы и не так, как делают это оборотни. Просто улыбнулся, слабо, уголком рта. По нервам Грейвза искристой дрожью пробежало чужое _предвкушение_ , прежде чем снова угаснуть и раствориться в холодной, пыльной скуке.

\- Просто напоминаю, - спокойно проговорил Гриндевальд безо всякой враждебности в голосе.

Как будто Персиваль мог забыть.

Пиквери была в курсе этого разговора. Она не стала задавать вопросов о том, почему Грейвз вообще беседовал с заключённым. Насколько он мог расшифровать её эмоции, дело Гриндевальда, которое вполне могло дискредитировать Персиваля, как профессионала, в её глазах парадоксальным образом только добавляло его суждениям веса.

\- Передача преступника Визенгамоту произойдёт двадцать второго апреля, - хмуро сказала Пиквери, снова начиная метаться взад-вперёд по залу. - Режим строжайшей секретности, усиленная охрана. Я учла ваши сведения и посоветовалась с Левым Пером; тридцать процентов охраны составят шаманы сиу и шошонов, двоих обещали выделить для консультации наших... европейских коллег.

\- Сопровождение? - уточнил Грейвз, провожая начальство взглядом.

\- Если только инуиты, - поморщилась Пиквери. - Свободные племена любят Европу не больше нашего, а море, пожалуй, что и меньше.

Грейвз представил себе попытку втолковать инуитам, что им придётся сопровождать какого-то странного белого дьявола, ориентируясь на магию каких-то странных красных дьяволов, и мрачно приподнял одну бровь.

\- Это лучшее, что мы можем сделать, - заметив выражение его лица, сказала Пиквери.

Глава МАКУСА по вопросам магической безопасности сверху вниз посмотрел на Президента Конгресса и искренне произнёс:

\- Спасибо.

\- Издеваетесь? - угрюмо уточнила Пиквери.

\- Нет, просто здраво оценил обстановку, - слабо усмехнулся Грейвз. - Что бы там ни было за дело, отвратительнее, чем экстрадиция Гриндевальда, оно не будет.

\- Я бы не была так уверена, - мстительно буркнула Пиквери. И, помолчав, добавила: - Удачи, Грейвз. Не убейтесь там.

\- Взаимно, - честно сказал Персиваль.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не считайте бомбёжку главами закономерной: остальное я буду вычитывать медленнее, да и описать ещё предстоит... многое. Я честно изучила литературу по Нью-Йорку того времени (вы, кстати, знали, что на месте Вашингтон-сквер-парка было невообразимых размеров публичное кладбище, а под Манхэттенским Бистро есть колодец, в котором живёт призрак Эльмы Сэндз? я вот теперь знаю, правда, не уверена, что хотела этого знания), я честно пыталась сделать так, чтобы персонажи не были картонными, ну и... вот.
> 
> Лайла Ларсон всё та же, что писала про контрабанду пушишек - думаю, вы понимаете, о ком я))

\- Провиденс, - повторил Криденс, хмурясь и поводя рукой в воздухе, отправляя книгу обратно на полку.

Лёгкость, с которой он манипулировал левитацией, была словно искажённым отражением того, как демонстрировал своё могущество Гриндевальд. И тем, и другим процессом можно было бы и любоваться. И тот, и другой процесс по-своему ужасал. Только вот у тёмного мага это было осознанным действием, а этот ещё не до конца поверивший в себя юноша, никогда не державший в руках волшебной палочки, просто не задумывался о пределах собственных сил.

\- В Новой Англии есть представительство МАКУСА, - отозвался Грейвз, выкладывая на стол принесённые не-магические газеты и несколько новых книг. - Меня не просят туда ехать, но я могу... исчезнуть на несколько дней. Не выходить на связь.

\- Что _мне_ делать? - серьёзно спросил Криденс.

Он сидел в кресле, подобрав под себя ноги, тощий, лохматый и нескладный. Персиваль устало вздохнул, глядя на него. «Я всё время забываю, что он взрослый человек, - обречённо подумал старший маг. - _Человек_ , а не проклятие в состоянии стазиса. Самостоятельная личность, от которой никто ничего не вправе требовать. Интересно, он сам это понимает?..»

\- Ничего, - наконец сказал Грейвз. - Думаю, ты сам справишься. Просто решил, что будет правильным тебя предупредить.

Криденс понимающе кивнул.

\- Мне не покидать дом? - уточнил он.

Персиваль на секунду задумался.

\- Я ничего тебе не запрещаю, - проговорил он, рассеянно глядя на передовицу одной из волшебных газет, на которой из-за решётки скалился Гриндевальд. - Просто... будь осторожнее.

_Осторожнее, чем в прошлый раз._

\- Вы боитесь, что меня увидят конкретные люди, - сказал Криденс, и Персиваль напрягся. Щиты на его разуме ещё действовали, юноша не мог считывать эмоции или мысли. Грейвз поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, и Криденс слабо улыбнулся: - Я не читаю мысли, мистер Грейвз. У вас... всегда такое лицо, когда вы чего-то опасаетесь. И вы смотрите на фотографию под заголовком про международного преступника.

Секунду Грейвз колебался.

\- Я боюсь, что ты сам решишь увидеть конкретных людей, - ровным голосом сказал он. И, развернув газету передовицей вверх, сдвинул её по столешнице к Криденсу.

Гриндевальд на фотографии щурил светлые глаза и щерил зубы. Вспышка камеры отражалась в его зрачках, как в зрачках животных. Как белые сполохи магии обскура - за секунду до того, как вырваться наружу.

\- «Геллерт Гриндевальд: новые гастроли в Европе», - тихо прочёл Криденс, спуская ноги с кресла и протягивая руки к газете. - Гриндевальд, это же... Это...

\- Тот человек, которого ты видел с моим лицом, - кивнул Грейвз.

Он ещё не знал, совершил ли ужасную ошибку, или поступил правильно, решив ничего не скрывать. Криденса, даже после почти полугода общения, было сложно предсказать. Он слишком отличался от других. От _нормальных_ людей, будь они не-маги или волшебники. В понимании большинства он всё ещё оставался чудовищем с силой, непропорциональной его способности контролировать себя. Рассчитывать на его возможность сдержать всплеск этой силы было сродни самоубийству - или фанатичной вере.

По всему выходило, что только вера Персивалю и оставалась.

Криденс взял газету в руки и на секунду замер, вглядываясь в незнакомое лицо на снимке. Потом чуть развернул передовицу, словно пытаясь заглянуть за пределы кадра. Грейвз напомнил себе дышать и расслабить сжатые в кулаки ладони.

\- Вы совсем разные, - озадаченно сказал Криденс. Его голос был тихим, но явно человеческим, а не отдалённым рокотом разрывавшей его тьмы. - И... наверное, вы правы. Мне бы хотелось его встретить. Когда-нибудь.

\- Ты не испытываешь злобы, - осторожно просканировав эмоциональный фон, констатировал Грейвз.

\- Нет, - не стал спорить юноша, нехотя откладывая газету. - Я... наверное, просто устал злиться. Мне было бы интересно задать ему несколько вопросов, но я не хотел бы причинить ему вред. Думаю, он сам справится.

Персиваль моргнул. «Взрослый человек, - снова напомнил себе он, пряча усмешку. - Умный. Внимательный. И - кто бы мог подумать? - вполне способный на сарказм». Криденс, явно почувствовав неясную из-за ментальных щитов перемену в настроении, смотрел на Грейвза с некоторой настороженностью.

Разъяснять юноше на своём примере концепцию родительской гордости Персиваль не решился.

Наверное, этот разговор был нужен им обоим. Так или иначе, на следующее утро Грейвз уже привычно затянул волосы на затылке в узел, набросил старую куртку, которую было объективно не жаль, и с лёгким сердцем отправился в сторону Адской Кухни.

На месте его уже ждали несколько молодых мракоборцев и почему-то Хайтауэр - как обычно, в дорогом костюме с запонками из чьих-то зубов. Колдун приветственно кивнул начальству, а молодняк застыл, таращась с каким-то суеверным ужасом. Грейвз подозревал, что дело было в том, что его привыкли видеть на служебных фотографиях и портретах - при полном параде, в строгом чёрно-белом, с военной стрижкой. Мракоборцы низших чинов крайне редко встречались с ним лично. Разумеется, по Конгрессу ходили слухи о том, что глава Отдела безопасности с прошлого года ударился в традиции сиу: других причин тому, что он до сих пор не состриг волосы, у работников МАКУСА не находилось. Но рабочие штаны и потёртая кожаная куртка явно шли вразрез с представлениями младших сотрудников об облике высокого начальства.

МакДафф бы им гордился.

\- Хайтауэр, - склонил голову Персиваль, шагнув в зону действия заклинания разнаваждения. Взгляды редких в этот ранний час прохожих скользили по мракоборцам, не останавливаясь. - Вы руководите операцией?

\- Я предоставляю кадры, - глубоким басом возразил колдун. Адская Кухня не числилась ни за кем из волшебников, это была нейтральная территория, полная самых странных существ, частенько недолюбливавших людей с полной на то взаимностью - так что видеть здесь куратора Гарлема было немного неожиданно. - И ограничиваю вероятность нечеловеческого вмешательства.

\- Переговоры с гоблинами? - сощурясь, уточнил Грейвз.

\- Переговоры с гоблинами, - кивнул Хайтауэр. - Они контролируют квартал. И лучше понимают вуду, чем магию белых людей.

На взгляд Грейвза, «белым человеком» в принятом не-магами смысле в данный момент из них двоих выглядел аккуратный и надменный Хайтауэр, какой бы чёрной его кожа ни была. Персиваль снова уважительно склонил голову.

\- Они дали разрешение на проход или проводника? - уточнил он.

\- И то, и другое. И, - Хайтауэр расплылся в белозубой ухмылке, - дали разрешение на использование боевой магии. Их полномочный представитель должен прибыть в течение десяти минут. Он, если позволите так выразиться, сменит меня на посту.

\- Резонно, - протянул Грейвз. - Начальства тут и так... больше нужного. Пока мы в полном составе - познакомите с командой?..

В ответ на ремарку про начальство ухмылка Хайтауэра стала ещё шире, хотя Грейвзу это казалось невозможным анатомически. Колдун широким жестом обвёл подчинённых и по очереди представил всех присутствовавших. В составе подобранной им группы было трое оперативников и один аналитик. К некоторому изумлению Грейвза, один из оперативников был практически новобранцем - это была по-мужски одетая темноглазая блондинка с диковатым взглядом, говорившая неожиданно хриплым голосом и отзывавшаяся на смутно знакомую фамилию «Ларсон». Если Персивалю не изменяла память, он когда-то писал неприлично длинную резолюцию на её рапорт. Другие два оперативника были ему не знакомы; первая была невысокой китаянкой со странным именем Ди Тамэо, второй - крепко сбитым мужчиной с внешностью портового грузчика и фамилией Уоллес. В роли аналитика выступала шаманка шошонов, чьего лица Грейвз не видел из-за свешивавшейся на него бахромы из ниток и бус. Представлена она была, как Танцующая Волчица, и никакого уважения к начальству не демонстрировала ни взглядом, ни жестом, ни поворотом головы.

\- Все в курсе дела? - пожав вновь представленным руки, уточнил Персиваль.

\- В курсе отсутствия конкретных деталей дела, - глухо прошелестела шаманка из-за бус. - Мы ищем или охотимся, мистер Грейвз?

\- И то, и другое, - отозвался он. - Я видел рапорты и сводки Джонсона. В каждом городе, от Аркхэма до Сиракуз, повторяются аномалии невыясненного характера. До того, как отдел Джонсона распознал закономерность, инциденты проходили, как сбои в заклинаниях разнаваждения и случайная демонстрация волшебства третьего порядка не-магам. По итогам у нас по всей стране больше полусотни не-магов с корректировками памяти и необратимыми изменениями в психике. Что-то или кто-то в буквальном смысле пугает их до полусмерти, и природа этого испуга сугубо магическая.

\- Это может быть новый обскур? - сухо спросила Ди Тамэо.

«Вот зачем Пиквери велела курировать операцию мне», - устало подумал Грейвз.

\- Маловероятно, - ответил он. - Обскур проявляется стихийно, оставляя характерные следы... Не смотрите так, Уоллес, я не о человеческих жертвах. Магия обскура оставляет отпечаток на том, что разрушает. Специфический... налёт. Эхо, как от заклинания. Я просил направить специалистов проверить наличие именно этих следов, и ни на одном из мест происшествий их не было обнаружено.

\- Вы много знаете об обскурах, - сипло сказала Ларсон, всё ещё глядя на него с опаской.

Грейвз покосился на Хайтауэра. Колдун старательно делал вид, что он здесь только временно присутствующая и не имеющая собственного мнения сторона.

\- Да, много, - спокойно сказал Персиваль, переводя взгляд на Ларсон. - Благодаря выбросу энергии одного из них я до сих пор жив и дееспособен. Почитайте работы Ньюта Скамандера по этому вопросу, он... доходчиво излагает. У мистера Йоргенссена наверняка есть подшивки его публикаций. Ещё вопросы по этой теме есть?

К его удивлению, руку подняла шаманка. Как будто просила разрешения взять слово в школьном классе.

\- Мисс Танцующая Волчица?.. - учтиво кивнул ей Грейвз.

\- Вы видели обскур вблизи. - Она не спрашивала, она констатировала факт. Персиваль не чувствовал враждебности с её стороны, но и однозначных, ясно уловимых эмоций она не испытывала, и ему было сложно предсказать, как пойдёт её мысль. - Что он: магия или человек?

Грейвз ощутил, как все вокруг напряглись от этого вопроса. Это была странная, стерильная тишина, в которой не было никаких чувств, кроме опасливого предвкушения, настолько одинакового у всех, что оно сливалось в единый фон. Невозможно было определить, кому именно оно принадлежало: чувство было в самом прямом смысле общим.

\- Человек, - честно сказал Персиваль. - Глубоко несчастный и уставший терпеть личную боль человек. Если вы спросили это, чтобы уточнить, что делать с обскуром при встрече, то вы выбрали плохого советчика.

\- Почему? - подала голос Ларсон. Волна опасений с её стороны теперь перебивалась тонкой ниточкой профессионального любопытства.

\- Потому что нормальный мракоборец прикажет вам атаковать, - проговорил Грейвз. - А нормальный аналитик - бежать.

\- Что прикажете вы? - звякнула своими бусами Танцующая Волчица.

\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Персиваль. - Но лично я бы попытался вести переговоры.

Его ответ не понравился только Уоллесу; Грейвз чувствовал, что ему слова начальства показались нелогичными и излишне самонадеянными. Ди Тамэо и Ларсон крепко задумались. Хайтауэр несколько изумился - но не так, словно сам не рассматривал такой вариант поведения, а так, словно не ожидал таких мыслей лично от Персиваля. Танцующая Волчица, как ни странно, среагировала ярче всех: её молчаливое одобрение зажглось в сознании Грейвза, как небольшое, но тёплое солнце.

\- Вопрос исчерпан, - уважительно склонила голову шаманка, не меняя своего сухого тона. Бусы шелестели, как летний дождь.

\- Спасибо, - благодарно кивнул Грейвз. - И по делу: по данным Отдела профилактики правонарушений, наибольшая вероятность повторения инцидента с воздействием на не-магов приходится именно на этот район города. Прорицатели не смогли указать точное место и дату, но им удалось сузить временной промежуток до недели. Наша задача - обработать их данные на местности и собрать максимум информации для уточнения исходных параметров. Если не успеем предотвратить инцидент - проанализируем его последствия на месте, по горячим следам... кстати, Хайтауэр, почему в группе только один аналитик?

\- Мадам Пиквери выразила желание использовать силовые методы, - с достоинством отвечал колдун. - Рекомендуемая тактика - демонстрация могущества и воздействие через запугивание предполагаемых преступников.

Грейвз недоверчиво приподнял брови.

\- Кроме того, - слегка сникнув под взглядом руководства, продолжал Хайтауэр, - мисс Танцующая Волчица считается одним из лучших аналитиков, имеющих также степень магистра по кратковременным прогнозам и... некоторое физиологическое преимущество.

\- Оборотень? - кратко спросил Персиваль, переводя взгляд на шаманку.

\- Анимаг, - прошуршала Танцующая Волчица.

\- Мисс Ди Тамэо также ранее проходила службу в качестве аналитика, - подытожил Хайтауэр. - К тому же, полномочный представитель со стороны гоблинов выразил рекомендацию о минимальном размере оперативной группы, и перегружать отряд людьми не было практической необходимости.

\- Приму на веру, - с сомнением протянул Персиваль. - И на вашу ответственность. Надеюсь, этот... полномочный представитель... не саботирует всю операцию.

\- Да куда уж мне.

Голос, шедший откуда-то сверху, был характерно скрипучим, так что Грейвз, обернувшись и подняв взгляд, не удивился. Чуть выше места, где они стояли, чётко на границе обозначенной заклинанием разнаваждения зоны на кованом фонаре сидел гоблин. Мракоборец Ларсон невольно издала какой-то задушенный звук, в котором Персиваль только благодаря своей эмпатии распознал смешок.

На гоблине поверх видавшей виды рубахи и брюк на человечий манер была надета потёртая кожаная куртка. Если она и не была сделана из той же кожи, что и куртка Грейвза, то она была однозначного того же цвета и очень похожего кроя, вплоть до металлических заклёпок на плечах.

Гоблин смерил куртку Персиваля взглядом, ощерился, продемонстрировав тонкие, как иглы, зубы, и авторитетно заявил:

\- Гляжу, мы сработаемся.

«Помоги нам Мерлин», - подумал Грейвз.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На нашей улице снова праздник вычитки, так что - внемлите, невзирая на то, что коза и козёл в английском - одно и то же слово...
> 
> Если кто узнал Стикса - наше вам зелёное и скалящееся, с кисточкой.  
> Аркхэм - это именно тот Аркхэм, про который вы подумали.  
> И да, эта глава снова в ноги кланяется стихотворению Геста о том, что некий Персиваль Грейвз так и не смог до конца вернуться с войны. И не только он, на самом деле.

Гоблина звали Стикс, он был старше их всех, вместе взятых, и даже не пытался маскировать своё отношение к смешным, но державшим серьёзную мину человечкам. Его эмоции ощущать было странно: они были немного иного регистра, чем у всех присутствовавших, и Персивалю почему-то казалось, что они имели свой цвет. Веселье отливало жёлто-зелёным, насмешка была рыжей, а глухая, сложносочинённая ненависть - тёмно-лиловой. Грейвзу было сложно первые несколько минут, от смещения в восприятии слегка кружилась голова, но он быстро приноровился к ощущениям.

По крайней мере, Стикс ненавидел не их лично.

\- Чёрный колдун велел не водить вас кругами, - говорил гоблин, без видимого неудобства передвигаясь вприпрыжку по карнизам, выемкам стен и фонарям. Его соплеменники, работавшие в банках и барах, не баловались таким методом перемещения, но у Стикса выходило на редкость споро, и отряду мракоборцев пришлось прибавить шагу, чтобы не отстать. Очевидно, ему просто нравилось смотреть на людей сверху вниз. - Так что на экскурсию не рассчитывайте.

\- Я так понял, вы знаете, куда нас ведёте, - вполголоса сказал Грейвз.

\- А я так понял, что ты, патлатый, тут главный, - оскалился через плечо гоблин. - По-хорошему, это ты мне должен задавать наводящие вопросы, а не топать за мной, как коза за колокольчиком.

От слова «патлатый» со стороны Ларсон снова пошла слабая волна веселья. К некоторому удивлению Персиваля, точно такая же волна слегка ощущалась со стороны Ди Тамэо. Уоллес возмутился, но смолчал. Танцующая Волчица не реагировала вообще никак.

\- В квартале гоблинов главный - гоблин, - спокойно проговорил Грейвз.

\- Даже за козу не возмутишься? - восхитился Стикс.

\- Даже за козла, - пожал плечами Персиваль. Ларсон, стоявшей за его плечом, было очень смешно. - Бессмысленно, не конструктивно и противоречит принципам международной дипломатии.

\- О как, - оценил гоблин. - А как же - поугрожать, молниями пошвыряться?..

Персиваль сделал вид, что погрузился в серьёзные раздумья.

\- Не по статусу оно мне, - нехотя признался он.

\- А что по статусу? - продолжал развлекаться Стикс.

\- Могу устроить воронку на месте квартала, - помедлив, с напускной задумчивостью ответил Грейвз. - Только оно, опять же, бессмысленно, не конструктивно...

\- ...и противоречит, - подхватил гоблин, довольно оскалясь. - Принципам, стало быть.

\- Именно, - кивнул Персиваль. - Так что, с вашего позволения, побуду пока безвольной козой.

\- Приятно иметь с вами дело, мистер Грейвз, - уже почти без насмешки сказал гоблин, поднося кривые когтистые пальцы к несуществующему козырьку жестом заправского швейцара.

\- Взаимно, мистер Стикс. Ведите.

Эта их краткая пикировка принесла неожиданно обильные результаты, и Грейвз не брал в расчёт смену эмоций ведомой им группы. Молодёжь явно не учил кто-то вроде МакДаффа, иначе бы они не реагировали так бурно на вполне штатный разговор с диким гоблином. Люди обычно не принимали этих низкорослых ушастых существ всерьёз; МакДафф же втолковывал, что какими бы мелкими и невзрачными они ни были, их магия была совершенно чуждой человеческой и крайне эффективной. Гоблины понимали чёткие принципы, уважали тех, кто уважал их самих, и вполне были способны даже сильного мага превратить в лягушку.

Грейвз краем глаза отмечал, как затихали тёмные уголки переулков, через которые их вёл Стикс. Гоблины каким-то образом переговаривались между собой, предупреждали. Никто не был на виду. Никто не нападал и не провоцировал. Гоблинам, ведшим свою, не всегда легальную деятельность в городах, было не за что любить долговязых выскочек с волшебными палочками, но, по всей видимости, сам факт того, что Стикс возглавлял процессию из мракоборцев, был сигналом о ненападении. Грейвз чувствовал их синеватую настороженность, искрившуюся где-то на периферии восприятия, и был благодарен Стиксу за то, что их чувство не было тёмно-лиловым.

Адская Кухня была относительно небольшим районом, особенно если сравнивать с остальным Манхэттеном. Тут и там встречались обветшалые деревянные постройки, сколоченные поверх ещё более ветхих. Самые старые дома соединялись друг с другом крышами и дощатыми настилами вдоль карнизов, по которым теперь и карабкался Стикс. Грейвз ощущал присутствие и гоблинов, и других людей, и чего-то ещё, не вполне понятного, но на том пути, который выбрал Стикс, им никто не встречался. Персиваль слышал, как Уоллес и Ларсон за его спиной затеяли тихую, состоявшую преимущественно из односложных слов и хмыканий беседу о технике ведения межвидовых переговоров. Ди Тамэо, шедшая впереди, настороженно зыркала по сторонам, и Персиваль видел едва различимую, тонкую вязь защитных чар, которые мракоборец поддерживала в «спящем», но готовом среагировать на любую опасность режиме. Шагавшая бок о бок с Грейвзом аналитик только то и дело поднимала руки, чтобы провести пальцами в воздухе - он знал, что многие шаманы так считывали информацию.

Ему бы тоже хотелось уметь делать так, как шаманы и прорицатели. Потому что он чувствовал что-то странное, ненормальное, слишком сильное, чтобы быть естественной эмоцией. Чувствовал поверх крыш, сквозь все стены. И ему очень это не нравилось.

\- Отсюда начинаются дома портовых рабочих, - абсолютно серьёзно сказал Стикс, останавливаясь и повисая на выглядевшей насквозь прогнившей штакетине. - Можем встретить не-магов. Колдуйте аккуратнее и не у всех на виду, дамы и господа.

\- А как же вы? - осторожно подала голос Ларсон. Грейвз не стал оборачиваться на её неуместный вопрос, но почувствовал, как обернулись остальные.

\- А меня в моём квартале не заметят, - оскалился гоблин.

Он перескочил на следующий дом и прибавил, шаря взглядом по узкой улочке:

\- Ваши люди передали, что вы ищете место, где не-магам может повредить нечаянный выброс волшебства. Понимаете ли, мистер Грейвз, у нас ведь тут не изолированная резервация и не гетто, мы тоже между собой общаемся... оно же из Аркхэма лезет?

\- Как понять - «лезет»? - сощурился Персиваль.

\- Как есть, - скупо сказал Стикс. - Идёмте, сами увидите...

\- Нам надо идти медленнее, - сухо проговорила Ди Тамэо, оборачиваясь к Грейвзу. - Зона отчуждения на всей группе иначе не удержится.

\- Так не держите её над всей группой, - отозвался он. - Мистер Стикс, подождите, пожалуйста, минуту, тут... вопрос организационного характера.

\- Протокол предписывает идущему впереди держать на себе маскирующие чары, - отрапортовала Ди Тамэо.

\- Протокол, на который вы ссылаетесь, рассчитан на период военных действий, - терпеливо проговорил Грейвз. - Мы не на территории противника и не выглядим, как кентавры в праздник новолуния, мракоборец Ди Тамэо. Если вы не будете держать маскирующие чары надо всей группой, это не будет нарушением ни одного из существующих протоколов. Достаточно небольшого рассеивания внимания над мисс Танцующей Волчицей.

Китаянка смотрела на него с каким-то отчаянным вызовом в глазах, и Грейвз наконец понял.

\- В каком полку служили, мракоборец Ди Тамэо? - тихо уточнил он.

\- Второй пехотный, - вытянувшись во фрунт, отчеканила она. - Дивизион Судей.

\- Отставить полную маскировку, - с облегчением перешёл на привычную лексику Грейвз. - Протокол наблюдения, полное невмешательство, территория не-магов. Прикрывайте аналитика. Выполнять. Теперь вы, - вздохнул он, оборачиваясь на остальных. - Ларсон - рядом с Ди Тамэо, Танцующая Волчица - рядом со мной, Уоллес - замыкающий. Без команды не действовать, от маршрута не отклоняться, порядок следования не менять. Всем всё понятно?

Переминавшийся на карнизе гоблин только ехидно хмыкнул.

\- Будем считать, что да, - глядя на посерьёзневшую Ларсон, заключил Персиваль. - Благодарю за терпение, мистер Стикс, мы готовы.

Гоблина правда никто не замечал. Он даже не пользовался невидимостью или аналогом чар разнаваждения; просто попадавшиеся им люди все, как один, смотрели вниз. Стикс скакал в нескольких ярдах над землёй, совершенно не привлекая внимания. Какая-то женщина с бельевой корзиной рассеянно скользнула взглядом по мракоборцам, почти встречаясь с Грейвзом глазами, и Персиваль сдержал дрожь.

То чувство, которое он засёк, та неестественная, странная эмоция была разлита в воздухе, и здесь ощущалась ещё сильнее. На стенах домов, на женщине, на её бельевой корзине был её отзвук. Он тронул Танцующую Волчицу за плечо.

\- По данным прорицателей, инцидент только должен произойти, - негромко сказал он. - Ваше мнение?

\- Он уже происходит, - без запинки сказала шаманка.

\- И неделя, которой Отдел профилактики его ограничил... - начал Грейвз.

\- Это не разброс вероятных дат, - помолчав, сказала анимаг. - Это и есть точный срок.

\- Тоже чуете, - не оборачиваясь, прошипел сверху Стикс. - С утра вонять начало. Мы бы удивились, если бы ваши не зашевелились.

\- Куда мы всё-таки идём? - опасно мягким и задумчивым голосом спросила Ди Тамэо, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

\- Дом под снос, - обронил гоблин. - Одна квартира под самой крышей. Помещения используются, как временный склад.

Он ловко пробежал между двух домов по бельевой верёвке над их головами и продолжал:

\- Нам нет дела до того, что там хранят, на самом-то деле. Это люди придумали себе и запрещённое оружие, и запрещённый алкоголь. Изо всех их придумок нам пока пригодились только деньги... Так, тут - налево, мы уже близко.

Гоблин увернулся от выплеснутых в окно обмылков, карабкаясь на очередной настил. Грязная вода вперемежку с мелким мусором угодила прямиком на Ди Тамэо; мракоборец вздрогнула всем телом, но с шага не сбилась. После новостей о Дивизионе Судей Грейвза это не удивило.

Дом, к которому они в итоге вышли, действительно был ветхим и обшарпанным, но чисто внешне нельзя было счесть его менее пригодным для жизни, чем те, что стояли рядом с ним. Фасады каждого из них были там и сям подправлены, подкрашены, подштукатурены, так, что казались собранными из разномастных лоскутков. Но только от одного здания исходило то, что гоблин метко назвал вонью. Дом действительно _вонял_ чем-то неуловимо гнилостным. Это не было эмоцией в полной мере, скорее общим ощущением чего-то липкого, скользкого, резко пахнущего.

\- Вам сюда, - кивнул на ободранную дверь Стикс. - Дальше, уж простите, без меня, я в этот кошмар не сунусь.

«Кошмар, - подумал Грейвз, глядя на сочившийся пока что плохо различимым ужасом, отчаянием и отголосками истерического смеха дом. - Вот оно, правильное слово. _Кошмар_ ».


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Считайте, что я замаливаю грехи за недели молчания.  
> И согласитесь, этому персонажу давно следовало дать слово.

Квинни Гольдштейн в своей жизни имела достаточно много чётких правил, которым неукоснительно следовала. Туфли и сумочка должны были сочетаться. Молодым людям в барах нельзя было давать реальный адрес. Вилка - слева, нож - справа. Гасить в комнатах свет не позже одиннадцати. Обед - ровно сорок пять минут.

Собственно, именно на обед она и стремилась в тот солнечный весенний день. Почта мистера Грейвза была разобрана, распоряжения, оставленные начальством на время отсутствия, уже были частично исполнены, а свежий ветер и тот специфический запах городской пыли, который был свойствен только этому времени года, звали на улицу.

Касательно составленных людьми законов и так называемых общепринятых принципов у мисс Квинни Гольдштейн было своё мнение, которое она, как легилимент от рождения, держала при себе. До недавнего времени у неё ещё были сомнения касательно самых суровых законов сообщества, вроде закона Раппопорт. Он казался ей логичным, защищающим магов от лишнего внимания, оберегающим от конфликтов. То, что её саму в школе одно время пытались дразнить «грязнокровкой», её не задевало: она знала, что это делали из страха перед её способностями. Ну, и потому, что она редко давала сдачи, конечно. Уже позже, лет в двенадцать, она сопоставила факты: если она и впрямь была «грязнокровкой», то в её роду были не-маги. Значит, закон Раппопорт действовал не всегда? Или не на всех? Или просто был не вполне уместен?..

Так или иначе, практика в лице не-мага по имени Якоб Ковальски показала, что её изначальное мнение обо всех законах в целом, сводившееся к тому, что абсолютно все эти нормы были чрезвычайно размыты и зачастую надуманны, было верным. Так что священные сорок пять минут своего обеда Квинни собиралась посвятить целенаправленному и упоённому нарушению закона Раппопорт.

Булочная, которую Якоб открыл под Рождество, была в двадцати минутах ходьбы от штаба МАКУСА, но Квинни всегда сокращала дорогу трансгрессией. Обычно в это время Якоб вешал на дверь табличку «Приём товара», и они могли спокойно поговорить, обменяться новостями, да и просто выпить чашечку кофе. В случае Якоба он мог ещё и полюбоваться на свет всей его жизни; в случае Квинни, она могла ещё и окунуться в искреннюю нежность лучшего не-мага на свете. В любом случае, эти свидания постепенно вошли у них в привычку, и жизнь с обоих фронтов после каждой такой встречи казалась чуточку лучше.

Особо отрадным было то, что встречи были настолько регулярны, что очередь, по обыкновению выстраивавшаяся к дверям булочной, к часу обеда Квинни уже рассасывалась, как тучка в погожий день. Вот и теперь у дверей возился только один посетитель - тощий вихрастый парень в не по погоде тёплом шерстяном плаще, который был ему немного великоват в плечах, что-то втолковывал пятнистому ушастому псу, которого привязывал у входа. Пёс, что самое характерное, слушал, вывалив язык и с интересом глядя на хозяина.

Парень наконец удовлетворился узлом, затянутым на поручне у входа, и обернулся, окидывая взглядом улицу. Его неровно отросшие, слегка вьющиеся чёрные волосы были стянуты на затылке в жалкое подобие принятого у индейцев хвоста, а ярко горевшие на бледном лице глаза смотрели цепко и настороженно. Квинни знала его имя.

_Криденс._

Несколько месяцев назад, когда Персиваля Грейвза, худого, как смерть, заросшего, как оборотень, и примерно настолько же оптимистично настроенного направили к ней за оформлением официального отпуска до выяснения обстоятельств, она сперва не поверила своим мыслям. Вернее, мысли-то как раз были не её собственные. Грейвз, как бы истощён он ни был, поставил блок на свой разум, который легко отбивал любые атаки прочитать его сознание заклинанием. Квинни, которую, как выяснилось позже, Геллерт Гриндевальд избегал всеми правдами и неправдами, в заклинаниях не нуждалась.

Мистер Грейвз думал об обскуре. Не о мёртвом, рассеявшемся над городом создании из ярости и боли, а о вполне живом, загнанном, обманутом юноше. Грейвз прокручивал в уме несколько схем сразу, строил логические выкладки, опровергал собственные рассуждения - и при этом умудрялся убедительно вяло ворчать на агентов сопровождения и заполнять бумаги. Теории у самой Квинни было как минимум две. Мысль о том, что Гриндевальд мог по-прежнему скрываться под личиной её начальства, она даже не рассматривала: этот Грейвз был настоящим и вполне конкретным, как брусчатка. Её больше волновало то, успел ли Гриндевальд завербовать Грейвза, или старший мракоборец всё-таки действовал в своих интересах.

Ей стало немного спокойнее только ближе к Рождеству, когда Грейвз перестал держать такой глухой блок на мыслях в постоянном режиме. Криденс вполне однозначно был жив. Квинни испытывала по этому поводу какой-то заговорщический восторг, потому что _Криденс был жив, и глава Отдела безопасности Конгресса молчал об этом_. Больше того, тот же глава Отдела безопасности считал это своей личной головной болью и брал на себя ответственность по обеспечению юноши всем необходимым. Если Квинни хоть что-то смыслила в людях и правильно читала военные сводки, Персиваль Грейвз своих не бросал. Раз уж он взялся прикрывать и опекать несчастного мальчика, у мальчика... были шансы.

Адрес, по которому Грейвз срывался в конце дня, выяснить было сложнее: мракоборец искажал данные даже внутри собственной памяти. В конце концов, выведав заветные знания, в один из своих обедов Квинни пожертвовала свиданием и трансгрессировала в нужный переулок.

Криденс был жив, здоров и, что самое главное - _умел колдовать._

«Всё, - сказала себе Квинни в тот день, - хватит. Если что-то случится, я всегда смогу узнать через мистера Грейвза. Парню и так в жизни достаточно сильных переживаний, пора оставить его в покое». Поскольку она имела привычку держать данное слово, она выкинула из головы и адрес, и прочитанные через дверь квартиры мысли сплетавшего древний индейский заговор юноши. Она решила ничего не рассказывать сестре: та бы непременно решила проведать бедного мальчика, и неизвестно, чем бы это кончилось. Обрывков всплывавших в голове Грейвза мыслей, иногда вспыхивавших неожиданной для мракоборца заботой, ей было вполне достаточно.

Она не рассказывала о Криденсе даже Якобу. Проблема была только в том, что сам Якоб Криденса достаточно хорошо помнил.

Колокольчик над входом булочной звякнул. Ушастый пёс озадаченно клацнул челюстью, когда мимо него метнулось что-то неразличимое, проскальзывая в закрывавшуюся дверь и захлопывая её за собой с такой силой, что колокольчик издал неразборчивый хрип. Пёс задумчиво чавкнул, ловя пролетавшую мимо муху, и приготовился ждать. Ждать он был давно приучен.

Криденс резко развернулся на месте, когда дверь за его спиной с громким звуком захлопнулась. В булочной в этот час никого не было, кроме возившегося за прилавком продавца, и невесть откуда появившаяся за его спиной молодая девушка не могла зайти вместе с ним. Она словно выросла у дверей, появилась из ниоткуда, как по...

Как по _волшебству._

Полгода назад он бы среагировал, не раздумывая. Теперь он просто слегка отпрянул, жадно, судорожно впитывая все разлитые в воздухе булочной эмоции. Добродушное, мечтательное ожидание - булочник. Скучающее спокойствие - пёс за дверью. Узнавание. Волнение. Лёгкий испуг и затаённая надежда. Всё это шло от девушки, мешаясь с запахом её духов и едва уловимым, но узнаваемым отголоском магии, который Криденс ощущал, как часть её самой.

Она его не боялась. Она узнавала его, она вне всякого сомнения была волшебницей - и не боялась. Только внимательно смотрела своими сияющими глазами, словно пыталась запомнить.

\- Чем могу помочь? - радушно сказал за его спиной хозяин булочной.

Криденс ощутил чужую вспышку нежности: булочнику нравилась вошедшая. Давно и искренне. Это было настолько ошеломляюще сильное чувство, что Криденс внезапно понял: свою возможность атаковать или сбежать он упустил. Он был абсолютно бессилен в своей неспособности разозлиться и улететь в окно чёрным вихрем. Он захлёбывался в этой любви и восторге.

И ему, _лично_ ему было до судорог страшно.

\- Якоб, радость моя, - не отводя взгляда, мягко сказала девушка. Голос у неё был мелодичный и приятный, как старинная песня. - Поверь сейчас мне на слово и ничего не говори и не предпринимай, прошу тебя. Не напугай нашего гостя ещё больше.

\- Гостя? - слегка изумился Якоб.

\- Криденс, - позвала девушка, улыбаясь. Булочник с шумом втянул в себя воздух, но ничего не сказал. Криденс не был уверен в том, что пятиться в его направлении было удачной идеей, но ноги сами сделали ещё один шаг подальше от знавшей его имя колдуньи. - Меня зовут Квинни, я умею читать мысли и работаю вместе с мистером Грейвзом. И я правда, честно не желаю тебе зла.

Криденс застыл на середине шага, моргнул и выпрямился. Квинни на мгновение показалось, что его лицо стало бледнее, а глаза - темнее.

\- Он бы о вас рассказал, - очень спокойно и уверенно сказал юноша.

Якоб Ковальски за его спиной сдавленно охнул, видя, как медленно, чудовищно медленно поднимаются в воздух крупинки сахарной пудры с выставленных на витрине булочек.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Можно было бы выложить и дальше, но следующая готовая глава заканчивается таким клиффхэнгером, что врагу не пожелаешь, посему беру тайм-аут на дописывание. Камео Гоблина посвящается Гоблину, все ОСы принадлежат себе и развиваются в независимости от моего сюжетопотока, я просто за ними записываю. В меню на сегодня - военный флэшбеки и то, что один из персонажей Нила Геймана в русском переводе называл: "Клятый Г, клятый Ф, клятый Лав, клятый Крафт!"

Сквозь треснутое стекло в форточке с присвистом дул ветер. Грейвз сделал знак остановиться и отправил наверх слабый поисковый импульс. Заклинание мелодично звякнуло, натолкнувшись на перекрытия под крышей, и рассыпалось едва заметной пылью. Никаких магических преград или ловушек импульс не обнаружил. Грейвз кивнул Ди Тамэо; китаянка, усилив над собой щит и заклинание отвода глаз, двинулась вверх по лестнице первой.

Только здесь он по-настоящему оценил способность Хайтауэра подбирать людей. Танцующая Волчица без лишних слов перекинулась в зверя; её шкура выглядела слегка облезшей, побитой проседью, но в таком виде она перемещалась совершенно бесшумно. Ларсон и Уоллес замыкали, следуя за Грейвзом и не произнося ни звука. В здании было всего четыре этажа; видимо, раньше здесь жили люди - за зиявшими дырами дверных проемов было видно обрывки разноцветных обоев, крюки для люстр в потолках. Волчица серым призраком скользила по комнатам, опустив морду к полу, огибая составленные рядами ящики без маркировки.

\- Контрабанда, - одними губами сказала Ди Тамэо.

Людей они нашли на третьем этаже. В одной из опустевших квартир за очередными ящиками стоял продавленный диван. Первое тело они обнаружили на полу; это была молодая, слишком худая для своих лет девушка, умершая совсем недавно. Ещё двое - мальчик лет пятнадцати и такой же худой, как девушка, седой и заросший мужчина, - лежали на диване. Мальчик ещё дышал, но привести его в себя им не удалось даже магией. Мужчина, прижимавший мальчика к себе за талию, уже успел окоченеть. Черты лица девушки невозможно было разобрать из-за гримасы ужаса, в которой оно застыло. Такого закостеневшего оскала, выкаченных глаз, подсыхающих на треснувших губах клочьев пены Грейвз не видел уже давно. Так умирали от заклятия _Круциатус._

\- Ребёнка - в стазис, - шепнул Персиваль, закончив осмотр. - Может быть, ему ещё можно помочь.

Бледная до зеленоватого оттенка Ларсон механическими жестами наложила тормозившее все процессы в теле мальчика заклинание. То, что девчонка не блевала в углу, а была способна на сильную магию, впечатляло.

\- Там ещё могут быть живые, - прошептал Грейвз, кивая наверх. - И, если верить гоблинам, причина смерти этих людей. Идём с задержкой и по одному. Каждый зашедший рапортует обстановку: один световой сигнал - опасность, два - всё чисто.

\- Я бы рекомендовала поменьше вдыхать, - перекинувшись в человека, прошелестела Танцующая Волчица. - Здесь скверно пахнет. Мёртво. Искусственно.

\- Принято, - скупо кивнул Персиваль. - Ди Тамэо, вы первая.

Это было очень похоже на один из боёв во время войны. Это была тихая разведывательная операция без особенной огневой поддержки. Быстрая вылазка, ничего более. Никто не знал, что это была вылазка на склад не-магического химического оружия. Никто не знал, что пуля летит быстрее, чем взмах палочки, устанавливающей отражающие чары...

Грейвз невольно повёл плечами от этого воспоминания. Сверху, сквозь доски двери на четвертый этаж, дважды вспыхнул свет: Ди Тамэо сообщала, что всё было в порядке. Танцующая Волчица кивнула ему, поднимаясь наверх. Колыхнувшиеся бусы на секунду открыли её лицо.

Это было лицо молодой белой женщины с дорожками ритуальных шрамов, совсем не похожих на узоры шошонов. «Анимаг, - напомнил себе Грейвз. - Анимаг с рекомендацией Хайтауэра. Оборотни не перекидываются по команде». Шаманка напоследок зыркнула на него изжелта-рыжим глазом в прореху между нитками бусин и бисера и, кажется, улыбнулась.

Минута, которая прошла между уходом Танцующей Волчицы и новой двойной вспышкой, была очень долгой. Грейвз кивнул замыкающим и двинулся по ступенькам вверх.

По четвертому этажу гулял сквозняк. Когда Грейвз прикрыл за собой дверь, откуда-то сверху на него, крутясь, осыпалось полуистлевшее крылышко какой-то бабочки, так и не растерявшее яркие цвета. Здесь тоже были люди, по большей части живые, насколько Персиваль мог судить. Ди Тамэо и шаманка медленно переходили от одного безразлично таращившегося в пространство человека к другому, заглядывали в глаза, прикасались, читая информацию. Грейвз, не спеша давать сигнал о безопасности, обежал взглядом всё помещение. Стены здесь были по большей части сломаны, и весь этаж был как на ладони. Кто-то из полусидевших у стены людей слабо пошевелился и, как показалось Персивалю, всхлипнул.

Снимать с сознания щиты и ощущать эмоции всех присутствующих очень не хотелось, но Грейвз понимал, что это было неизбежно. Держа палочку наготове, он мысленно произнёс нужное заклинание.

Больше похожий на кучу тряпья человек, сжавшийся калачиком у двери, внезапно поднял голову и встретился с Персивалем глазами. Этот момент досадно чётко совпал с действием заклинания, так что Грейвзу в первую секунду показалось, что это не эмпатия заработала в полную силу, а именно этот человек был телесной персонификацией уродливого, обездвиживающего ужаса, заглянувшей ему в душу. Персиваль пошатнулся от навалившегося на него мысленного крика; ни шаманка, ни бывший военный офицер не замечали этого, но каждый, абсолютно каждый человек на этаже истерически кричал, срывая голос. Молча. Не раскрывая рта. Это была агония разума, от которой нельзя было укрыться или убежать.

\- Ты, - сипло сказал похожий на кучку тряпья человек, глядя на Грейвза пустыми глазами с расширенными зрачками. - Ты тоже их видишь. ТЫ ТОЖЕ ИХ ВИДИШЬ!!..

 _Люмос,_ отчётливо подумал Грейвз, взмахивая палочкой и глядя, как неестественно быстро выпрямляется, вытягивая к нему руки, безумец. _Нокс._ Одиночный сигнал. Запереть дверь. Обрушить вход. Взорвать тут всё, чтобы больше никого не задело...

Нет, нет, он был не на складе оружия. Склад оружия сгорел много лет назад с половиной группы. Здесь были живые, насмерть испуганные люди. Один из них сейчас слабыми пальцами царапал рукав куртки Грейвза - Персиваль среагировал раньше, чем задумался, и теперь держал напавшего на него безумца за горло, прижав к стене.

\- Что я вижу? - тихим и страшным голосом спросил Грейвз.

Вбежавшие под искрящимися магией щитами Ларсон и Уоллес невольно отшатнулись, увидев начальство в таком состоянии. Обернувшаяся на крик безумца Ди Тамэо тоже выставила вокруг себя плотное кольцо защитных чар.

\- _Что_ я вижу? - повторил Персиваль, встряхивая все ещё дико таращившегося на него человека.

\- Д... древних, - прохрипел безумец. По его подбородку текла густая слюна, но Грейвз не обращал внимания. - Древних. Они. Смотрят. Ждут. Спят, пока ещё спят, но Иисус Мария, как чутко спят, чутко, как кошки, как мышки, как летучие мышки, как вертикальные пасти на колоннах плоти, как голодное дно океана, вырви себе глаза, чтобы стало легче, выколи, вбей гвозди, они слишком древние, слишком ненасытные, неописуемые, не... невыразимые, НЕ... НА... ЗЫВАЕМЫЕ!..

К концу своего бессвязного монолога он уже бился в судорогах так сильно, что Грейвз не мог его удержать. Глаза человека закатились, он изогнулся дугой, дёрнулся, с хрустом ударившись затылком об стену, и обмяк.

\- Что с ним? - сипло спросил Уоллес.

\- Мёртв, - бесстрастно констатировал Грейвз. Финальная вспышка чужой боли и ужаса гасла в его сознании. - Ди Тамэо, рапорт: сколько живых?

\- Восемь человек, - тихо сказала китаянка. - Судорог пока больше ни у кого нет, все без сознания. Девять погибших. У двоих вырваны глаза. Следов борьбы нет, все повреждения были нанесены самими жертвами.

\- Следов проклятия тоже нет, - скрипуче проговорила шаманка из противоположного угла помещения. - Но они и правда... видят, мистер Грейвз. И не справляются с тем, что видят.

\- Если это не проклятие, - деревянным тоном проговорил Персиваль, стараясь побороть желание повысить голос, чтобы перекричать звучавшие в его сознании вопли бессильного ужаса, - то это какое-то зелье. Оно может не оставлять следов. Надо тщательно обыскать помещение.

\- Волчье обличье облегчит задачу, - подала голос шаманка.

\- Нет, - резко оборвал её Грейвз. - Мы не знаем, как они употребили это зелье - если это действительно было зелье. Если это летучее вещество, которое действует через вдох его испарений или частиц, мы неоправданно рискуем. Держим щиты. Живых - в стазис. Ничего не трогайте, только отмечайте места световыми сигналами.

Грейвз взмахом руки вышиб доски, закрывавшие одно из заколоченных окон. Это был чрезвычайно удовлетворительный звук; ему было жизненно необходимо хотя бы немного разрушения. Он осознавал, что, помещая людей в стазис, спасает только их тела, продлевая агонию сознания. Даже если удастся сохранить им жизнь, их разум будет необратимо повреждён. Персиваль высунулся в окно, с наслаждением вдыхая прокопчённый воздух улицы.

\- Мистер Стикс, - не повышая голоса, позвал он.

Он не удивился, заметив гоблина на соседнем карнизе.

\- Мистер Грейвз, - оскалился тот, козыряя. - Шустро вы.

\- Нужно разрешение на трансгрессию на вашу территорию, - проговорил Грейвз. - Нам требуется помощь медиков. И информация о владельце склада. Первое - срочно.

\- Я не принимаю таких решений, - склонил голову гоблин.

\- Не паясничайте, мистер Стикс, - устало сказал Персиваль. - Ваших сигналов слушались все гоблины, которые попадались нам на пути. Вы далеко не последний в иерархии Адской Кухни.

\- Ну да, ну да, - мрачно хмыкнул гоблин. - А вы всё ещё можете оставить воронку на месте квартала, как же, помню. Очень мотивирует.

\- Торг здесь неуместен, - на секунду прикрыв глаза, произнёс Грейвз. - У нас тут полдюжины трупов и девять относительно живых. Все люди, судя по одежде - не-маги. И что-то, что их убило. Если хотите проверить, убивает ли это гоблинов - пожалуйста, мы просто оставим всё, как есть. Если хотите, чтобы мы всё убрали и выяснили природу инцидента - дайте разрешение на трансгрессию.

Гоблин присвистнул.

\- Ждите, - коротко сказал он. - Пришлём якорь для портала.

Он прыгнул вниз в каком-то головокружительном кульбите, уцепился за чьё-то окно и исчез за порхавшими на бельевой верёвке подштанниками. Грейвз ещё раз вдохнул относительно свежий воздух и обернулся к комнате.

Световые «маячки», которыми обычно помечались улики на местах преступления, были развешаны уже по всем углам. Шаманка стояла в углу, скрестив руки на груди; невозможно было сказать, куда был направлен её взгляд, но Персиваль чувствовал её напряжение. Заклинание стазиса немного приглушило пропитавший всё в помещении ужас, и Грейвзу стало легче дышать и думать.

\- Здесь нигде не пахнет магией, - тихо сказала Танцующая Волчица.

\- Вы ощущаете заклинания, как запахи? - уточнил он, подходя ближе.

\- Не заклинания. - Голос шаманки был грубым, почти лающим. - Магию. Её тут нет, мистер Грейвз. Всё, что здесь происходит, вызвала простая химия. Исходные реагенты могли содержать в себе магию, но ни в самом процессе, ни в его результате нет волшебства.

\- «Исходные реагенты» - необычный выбор слов для шошона, - слабо улыбнулся Грейвз.

\- Если вас это утешит, вы тоже не похожи на большое начальство в классическом понимании термина, - бесстрастно парировала она. И, помолчав, прибавила: - Моя семья - не-маги. Училась на химика. То, что здесь сделали... Это не результат употребления зелья. Это проверка действия искусственно синтезированного препарата.

Грейвз помолчал.

\- Почему ушли к индейцам? - негромко спросил он, не глядя на шаманку.

\- Их не-маги не любят ещё больше, чем женщин с научной степенью.

\- Гармонично, - помедлив, оценил Персиваль. - Спасибо. И за версию, и за беседу.

Танцующая Волчица в ответ только хмыкнула.

\- Мистер Грейвз! - позвала его Ларсон, топтавшаяся у одной из разрушенных стен. - Мне кажется, вам стоит взглянуть... на _это._

Её «маячок» завис над небольшой коробкой с треснувшей крышкой. Персиваль повёл рукой, как учил Криденса, заставляя отдельные части крышки и саму коробку медленно подняться в воздух. Вместе со щепками из коробки взлетело несколько мелких тёмных осколков и четыре ампулы из тонкого зеркального стекла. Одна из них была сломана, и на бурых стенках виднелись крупинки чего-то жёлтого, постепенно распадавшиеся на воздухе. Грейвз выпалил заклинание, заключившее все ампулы и коробку заодно в зависшую над землёй вакуумную сферу прежде, чем успел осознать собственную мысль.

_Это проверка действия искусственно синтезированного препарата._

\- Это - первым на экспертизу, - отрывисто сказал Персиваль. - Если где-то ещё найдёте что-то подобное - под сферу отчуждения, в стазис, что угодно, лишь бы не продолжало испаряться. Помните, что мы этим дышим. Если это - источник отравления, то одной этой ампулы хватило на всю эту комнату.

Посеревший от таких новостей Уоллес молча запустил тем же заклинанием куда-то в свой угол. В воздух медленно воспарила сфера с очень похожей коробкой.

\- Трёх ампул, - кинув взгляд в его сторону, поправился Грейвз. - Ещё что-нибудь есть?

Ди Тамэо помотала головой, но «маячки» гасить не стала.

Уоллес набрал воздуху, чтобы сказать что-то, но так и застыл, глядя Грейвзу за спину. Персиваль успел ощутить неприятный укол дурного предчувствия - пока не понял, что зрачки у мракоборца были нормального размера, а взгляд - не остановившимся, а следовавшим за чем-то движущимся. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить чинно проплывавший мимо его лица ободранный мячик, вроде тех, которыми уличная шпана играет в свой аналог футбола. На окне, держась за обломки высаженных Грейвзом досок, сидел совсем ещё молодой гоблин. Светлые клоки волос на её голове стояли торчком, на зеленовато-серой шее была повязана лихим узлом вышитая лента, а когти на руке, которой она направляла полёт мячика, были выкрашены в разные цвета.

\- Мистер Стикс шлёт своё уважение, - мелодично проскрипела гоблин, дирижируя полётом. - Ключ к порталу отправлен в ваш штаб. Коридор на свободную трансгрессию будет открыт ровно час.

\- Великодушно с его стороны, - пробормотал Уоллес.

\- Больше мистер Стикс ничего не просил передать? - учтиво осведомился Грейвз.

Гоблин задумалась, сощурив тускло фосфоресцировавшие против света глаза.

\- Просил, - серьёзно сказала она. - Чтобы вы, пожалуйста, выметались как можно скорее, и всё это дерьмо, пожалуйста, с собой прихватили. А, - с внезапным озарением в голосе прибавила она. - И склады сдаёт миссис Моффет с консервного завода.

\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал Персиваль.

\- Пожалуйста, - оскалилась гоблин и кувыркнулась из окна назад.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цветы в этой главе я посвящаю сияющей Кёш, потому что могу.  
> Паранойю в этой главе я посвящаю своему образованию: при малейшей слабине я начинаю писать про шпионов, простите.  
> А клиффхэнгер в этой главе я посвящаю доброму ~~одержимому садовому гному~~ человеку Морваэну, потому что обновление не за горами))

Вечер того дня Персиваль Грейвз встретил в меблированных комнатах с потрясающим видом на пожарную лестницу. Оперативный штаб был развёрнут на задворках Адской Кухни: гоблины не возражали, если эти высокомерные долговязые выскочки сами разберутся со своими делами, не вовлекая их в процесс больше необходимого. На первом этаже выделенного им дома выписанные из штаб-квартиры медики пытались вывести из комы уцелевших людей. Мальчик из «отравленного дома», как его успели окрестить гоблины, тихо скончался, так и не дождавшись помощи, и Грейвз чувствовал раздражение от того, что сам понимал: не стоило принимать это так близко к сердцу. В подобных ситуациях надо было осознавать, что всех спасти было нельзя. Эта мысль поддерживала его и на войне, и в годы службы, но теперь отчего-то легче не становилось.

Мальчик был недокормленный, тощий, в сильно поношенной одежде с чужого плеча. Или бродяга, или приютский - его не хватились, не стали разыскивать. Оставили умирать от истощения и ужаса. 

_Как Криденса._

Дело, которое Серафина Пиквери выставляла, как временную ссылку, по расположению своего эпицентра оказалось не таким уж далёким от центра города. Однако же, едва услышав о том, что речь может идти о чём-то не-магическом, распространяемом по воздуху и вызывающем безумие, Пиквери безапелляционно заявила, что слышать не хочет о выходе кого-либо из группы за пределы Адской Кухни, пока не будет точного диагноза происходящему.

Поняв, что их считают носителями какого-то яда, заразы или проклятия, мракоборец Ларсон несколько минут кряду хохотала неестественно высоким голосом, пока кто-то из гоблинов не заставил её выпить стакан местного аналога огневиски. Теперь она спала на пыльной тахте у того самого окна с живописным видом, тихонечко похрапывая. Уоллес, ссылаясь на то, что живёт рядом, пытался покинуть периметр, но гоблины, которым мистер Стикс и его подручные дали чёткие инструкции, доходчиво растолковали ему, что это было неудачной идеей. Танцующая Волчица относилась ко всему безропотно, и только ближе к ночи ушла на крышу, созерцать ночные светила. Самым толковым членом группы на этом этапе оказалась Ди Тамэо, привычная к конкретным приказам. Грейвз этим беззастенчиво воспользовался. По итогам их взаимодействия в штаб пригнали не только медиков и ребят из Департамента околонаучных исследований с передвижной лабораторией, но и то, что Ди Тамэо, не моргнув глазом, назвала фуражом. По факту это было провизией, набором тёплых одеял и ящиком письменных принадлежностей, включая почему-то пресс-папье со стола Грейвза и подробную карту США из личных запасников Пиквери.

Протокол по месту происшествия пришлось составлять втроём: Уоллес и Грейвз разбирали «маячки», Ди Тамэо скупо комментировала и вела записи. Закончить им удалось уже глубоко за полночь.

\- Что у нас с медиками? - устало спросил Персиваль, подперев голову руками и медленно моргая на их записи.

\- Просятся спать, - отозвался Уоллес.

\- Шестерых вроде бы откачали, - пробормотала Ди Тамэо. - Двое в критическом состоянии. Кататония.

\- Департамент околонаучных исследований? - подняв глаза на коллег, уточнил Грейвз.

\- Говорят, что мы не заразные, - помечая что-то в черновике отчёта, вздохнул Уоллес.

\- Порошок в ампулах имеет в составе магические компоненты, - потирая лоб, сказала Ди Тамэо. - Сам по себе зельем или продуктом заклинания не является. Оставляет магические следы воздействия, выраженные в ярких галлюцинациях. Побочные эффекты от передозировки - спазмы, рвота, паралич нервной и дыхательной системы. Активно реагирует с воздухом, постепенно испаряясь и теряя токсичные свойства.

\- Для гоблинов безвреден, - дополнил характеристику Уоллес.

\- Им только пока не рассказывайте, - буркнул Персиваль. - Точный состав и время действия так и не установили?

\- Обещают завтра. - Китаянка взглянула на начальство. - Что у вас?

\- Мистер Стикс был крайне любезен, - протянул Грейвз, отодвигая от себя документы. - Миссис Элайза Моффет с консервного завода в данный момент лежит на первом этаже в искусственном сне. Если повезёт, сможем её допросить. Если очень повезёт, даже на этой неделе.

\- Не её надо допрашивать.

Уоллес и Ди Тамэо заметно вздрогнули, оборачиваясь на голос. В дверях комнаты стояла Танцующая Волчица. Шаманка со вкусом совершенно собачьим жестом поскребла рукой в затылке и повторила:

\- Не её надо допрашивать. Надо допрашивать грузчиков, обслуживающих склад.

\- Можно это хотя бы с утра сделать? - простонал Уоллес.

\- Можно, - сжалился в основном над собой Грейвз, складывая листы протокола и отчёта в нужном порядке и прижимая их пресс-папье. - Накройте Ларсон чем-нибудь и притворите окно, будьте так любезны.

«Ваше счастье, - подумал он, глядя на зевавшего мракоборца, - что караул, изолирующие чары и оцепление нам обеспечивают гоблины, и что эти гоблины на золоте поклялись не пытаться нас съесть, пока мы спим. А то бы сейчас соломинки тянули, кому дежурить». Ди Тамэо, судя по её снисходительному взгляду на коллегу, в данный момент думала примерно о том же.

Они разошлись по комнатам около трёх часов, так и не дождавшись одобрения на то, чтобы покинуть периметр. Грейвз заглядывал на первый этаж; медики окружили находившихся в искусственном сне людей пологом отчуждения. В одной из соседних комнат двое выглядевших не спавшими никогда в жизни волшебников так и сяк крутили внутри стазисной сферы уже знакомую ему взвесь желтоватого порошка. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, они заверили Грейвза, что без основного действующего компонента порошок потеряет свои отравляющие свойства. Вопрос о том, можно ли составить для него противоядие, оба то ли не услышали, то ли проигнорировали. Принимая во внимание их вымотанный вид, Персиваль был согласен считать, что всё-таки не услышали.

Лично ему не спалось. Он некоторое время мерил комнату шагами, бесцельно бродя из угла в угол. Всё же то, что Пиквери велела ему заняться этим делом именно в это время, не давало ему покоя. Она не могла заранее знать, насколько чудовищной окажется ситуация, не могла просто _угадать_ , что потребуется присутствие человека с высшей руководящей должностью и допуском к секретным документам. Именно здесь и именно сейчас то, что у Грейвза были права отдавать приказы нескольким подразделениям сразу, ни с кем не согласовывая свои действия, существенно ускоряло рабочий процесс - и, вполне вероятно, спасало жизни людей. Так что же это было? Наводка от прорицателей? Какие-то данные, которые она не сочла нужным сразу рассказать? В конце концов, даже Серафина Пиквери не была настолько ядовитой тварью, чтобы специально всё подстроить только ради того, чтобы исключить его присутствие в здании Конгресса в момент передачи Гриндевальда Визенгамоту.

Грейвз остановился посреди комнаты, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и устало вздохнул. И с изумлением понял, что карманы не были пусты.

В правом его пальцы сомкнулись на чём-то отчётливо хрустнувшем друг о друга деталями. Боясь сжать руку сильнее, Персиваль осторожно, держа за помявшееся в кармане пёрышко, выудил наружу один из ловцов снов Криденса. Юноша использовал за основу кусочки металлической проволоки, так что Грейвз умудрился ничего не сломать в конструкции. Это было одно из его самых первых творений, в котором ещё угадывалось классическое индейское плетение. Персиваль, улыбнувшись, взмахнул рукой, заставляя амулет повиснуть на пыльной люстре над кроватью, и, поразмыслив, вышел из комнаты.

Ларсон спала, где её оставили, и даже не пошевелилась, когда Персиваль забрал часть документов со стола. Засунув под мышку копии отчётов Мэверика Джонсона и карту Пиквери, он тихо вернулся к себе. По привычке окинув коридор взглядом, он успел заметить беззвучно и медленно, как призрак, бредущую в противоположном его конце Танцующую Волчицу: шаманка тоже не спала. Грейвз плотно закрыл дверь в свою комнату и, подумав, наложил на неё запирающие чары. Так, на всякий случай.

Заботливо оставленная гоблинами керосиновая лампа чадила хуже средневекового факела, но свет давала исправно. Грейвз заново просмотрел отчёты, сверяясь с картой. Если верить датам и сухо изложенным Джонсоном данным, то, с чем маги столкнулись в Провиденсе, и то, к чему группа Персиваля вышла в Адской Кухне, различались в масштабах последствий, как остров и континент. Инциденты не только становились всё кошмарнее по мере приближения к Нью-Йорку; интервал между самими происшествиями сокращался. В Провиденсе, в городишке под названием Аркхэм, местное представительство мракоборцев обошлось всего двумя случаями корректировки памяти; психика пострадавших была повреждена, но не-маги остались относительно здоровы и невредимы. То, что Персиваль видел минувшим днём, однозначно подпадало под несколько серьёзных статей обвинения хотя бы из-за взаимодействия с не-магами, которое было крайне проблематично скрыть.

Это было жестоко. Это было нелогично. Это было до отвращения бессмысленно.

Грейвз убрал с так и не разобранной кровати документы, лёг поверх покрывала и нахмурился. Мысль о том, что Пиквери могла каким-то образом подстроить его участие в расследовании, по мере просмотра документов несколько потускнела. Скорее всего, она просто ухватилась за первую же возможность убрать его на время подальше; как бы лояльно она к нему ни относилась, она была в курсе их с Гриндевальдом бесед. Нельзя было занимать руководящую должность в МАКУСА и не быть немного параноиком. В целом, версия с тем, что её предупредили прорицатели, тоже имела право на существование и не противоречила его теории. Но тогда напрашивался другой вопрос. Если прорицатели смогли спрогнозировать этот инцидент, то почему они не обратили внимание на предыдущие?..

«Они не обратили внимание на обскура, - сам себе ответил Грейвз, устало закрывая глаза. - Да и сейчас, не полезь к ним Мэверик со своей статистикой, тоже бы прозевали». Эта мысль его несколько успокоила. По крайней мере, они работали не «с нуля», а уже имея на руках какую-то информацию. Да и выделенное подкрепление было весьма кстати, не говоря о подобранных Хайтауэром людях...

Он заснул, не успев задуматься о странной белой шаманке, которая молча бродила по коридору. Он не мог знать, что она в тот момент стояла напротив его двери.

Его разбудило смутно знакомое ощущение, которое он сперва не смог разобрать. Это было чуть отдававшее щекоткой, тянущее чувство, начинавшееся на запястьях и тонкими иголочками покалывавшее руки до предплечий. Персиваль открыл глаза, моргая на потолок и силясь вспомнить, где он находился. Комната была незнакомой... впрочем, нет, просто непривычной. Он всё еще был в Адской Кухне, в выделенном им под временный штаб доме. Подумать только, на секунду ему показалось, что он был в подвале.

Грейвз сел на кровати и потянулся потереть слегка нывшие виски. И замер на середине движения. На его руке, ветвясь, чуть шевелила полупрозрачными лепестками плетистая роза. Её тонкие ветви, белёсые в сочившемся с улицы свете, оплетали его запястья плотным покровом, чуть царапая кожу тонкими шипами. Когда Персиваль поднёс руку к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть цветок поближе, лепестки с сухим скрежетом соприкоснулись друг с другом.

Роза была костяной.

Грейвз не помнил, как вскочил с места. Видимо, он сделал это автоматически, пытаясь отойти как можно дальше от кровати, стряхнуть цветок, прогнать дурной сон. Сделать больше пары шагов ему не удалось. Плети костяных побегов тут же начали затягиваться, впиваясь в уже давно зажившую кожу. Щетинившиеся, хищно щёлкавшие уже частично окрасившимся кровью лепестками зачарованные розы цвели только у него на запястьях; дальше это были голые стебли. Они не были гибкими, как живые цветы или те странные кандалы, в которых он провёл месяцы заточения. Они состояли из множества сочленений, почти суставов - и всё же оставались стеблями по своей сути. Скрипя друг о друга, непрерывно меняя положение, словно имитировали не растительное, а животное существо, опутывавшие руки Грейвза костяные ростки шли через всю комнату, укореняясь в спинке кровати. Стена выше изголовья выглядела так, будто кто-то целенаправленно загонял в неё осколки костей: она щетинилась остриями, которые казались частью чего-то огромного и ещё не до конца мёртвого.

«Это не может быть правдой, - спокойно сказал себе Грейвз, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Сердце стучало в висках набатом. - Вероятно, я всё-таки надышался яда, и теперь вижу свой личный кошмар, основанный на воспоминаниях».

\- Не совсем.

Персивалю не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кому принадлежал этот голос.

\- Геллерт, - тихо сказал он.

\- Мы успели перейти на имена? - хмыкнул за его спиной Гриндевальд. - Или ты всегда так разговариваешь с людьми, которых считаешь плодом своего воображения?

\- Тебя не может быть здесь, - не шевелясь, чтобы не спугнуть костяные кандалы, уже совсем спокойно проговорил Грейвз. - Ты мне снишься.

\- Говорю же: не совсем.

Грейвз слышал шорох ткани и звук шагов, ощущал движение воздуха в комнате. Тёмный маг подошёл к нему вплотную.

\- Видишь ли, _Персиваль_ , - серьёзно сказал он, и Грейвза обдало холодом, когда он понял, что мог чувствовать эмоции собеседника, - так уж сложилось, что я весьма неплохой легилимент. Мне не нужно вламываться в твою комнату, чтобы влезть тебе в голову. Меня достаточно вывести за пределы защитного круга.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Полагаю, многие тут напряглись, мол, какого это черта Док апдейтила-апдейтила, а потом - хрясь, и прекратила, без всякого объявления войны.
> 
> Ответ прост и состоит из трёх слов: офис, репетиции, отпуск. Что-то одно здесь выделить сложно, поелику первые два и неумолимо приближающийся третий сделали из Дока дымящуюся сатанину.
> 
> Ближайшие две недели ждите тишины, но знайте, что я снова в лесу. В нынешние погоды там особо нечего делать, кроме как заниматься недоделками у печки - и предыдущая волна апдейтов была результатом именно такого времяпрепровождения. Так что пожелайте удачи.
> 
> И не ждите от этой главы разоблачений или экшна.
> 
> Она, ради разнообразия, просто добрая.

Собаку звали Мартином, и он считался собственностью мисс Эвы Хольцманн. Во всяком случае, так считала сама Эва Хольцманн, мнения пса до сих пор никто так и не спросил, а он сам - слишком привык, чтобы спорить. К тому же, он не жаловался на такую жизнь, и мисс Хольцманн была уверена, что Мартин был уже достаточно большим мальчиком, чтобы здраво оценивать собственное положение в мире.

Монолог примерно такого содержания был причиной знакомства Криденса с его соседкой снизу. Мисс Хольцманн, сердитая, но приятно удивлённая, впервые встретила его на лестнице в один из зимних дней и сделала Криденсу строгий выговор за излишнюю доброту. При этом мисс Хольцманн дирижировала себе слегка пожёваным полосатым свитером мистера Грейвза, а у ног её с отсутствующим видом сидел собственно Мартин - коротколапый ушастый пятнистый пёс.

Тогда Криденс узнал, что у Мартина тёплая шерсть и он вряд ли способен замёрзнуть, сидя на снегу, а вязаные вещи он имеет свойство неконтролируемо жевать и периодически давиться пряжей, поскольку он бестолочь. Приятным дополнением к этому знанию стало также и то, что мисс Хольцманн, пусть и горячилась и обличительно тыкала в него свитером, на самом деле не злилась. Выговорившись, она предложила соседу заштопать дырки в свитере - и сливовый пирог. Считая мистера Грейвза и волшебницу из его ведомства, это был третий человек на памяти юноши, который с порога предлагал конкретную помощь, не прося ответных услуг.

Через пару месяцев после данного происшествия Криденс впервые согласился выгулять Мартина, пока мисс Хольцманн, по её собственному выражению, «корчила из себя еврея-старьёвщика на полной ставке». Прогулки эти первое время сопровождались порывами Хольцманн оплатить труды Криденса или хотя бы пригласить его на чай, хотя юноша сбивчиво заверял её, что сам получал от «трудов» удовольствие. Мисс Хольцманн в итоге смирилась, хотя и продолжала ворчать на то, что молодому человеку с такими принципами никогда не заработать на нормальное жильё; в её понимании, снимать у какого-то смурного типа дырявую голубятню можно было только от большой нужды, и постоянные отказы брать деньги ставили её в тупик.

Криденс не стал ей лишний раз пояснять, что ему нравилась и дырявая голубятня, и прогулки с Мартином до какой-нибудь бакалейной лавки, где его не помнили, и уроки у пресловутого смурного типа. Ему было, с чем сравнить. Раньше он смиренно встречал каждый новый день, надеясь только на то, что его наконец оставят в покое. Теперь в его жизни появились цели, к которым стоило стремиться. У него появилась его собственная магия. У него появился наставник. У него, насколько он мог позволить себе думать, появился друг. Это было настолько лучше его прошлой жизни, что Криденсу иногда не верилось в реальность происходящего.

Ирония была в том, что неприятности начались именно в тот день и тот момент, когда Криденс о своей прошлой жизни и не думал.

\- Криденс, - умоляюще сказала девушка по имени Квинни. - Пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу, опусти мебель на место, я не хотела тебя пугать.

\- Мне кажется, - слабо сказал из-за прилавка владелец булочной, - или это, ну... положительная динамика?..

Криденс перевёл взгляд на него. Квинни сделала то же самое, беспомощно шикнув:

\- Якоб!..

\- Нет, ну правда, - продолжал Якоб. - Он пока только, ну. Поднял, э-э. Все витрины, мою стремянку и табуретки почти под потолок. Я не жалуюсь, нет, я просто... констатирую. Медленно же поднял, не по стенам расшвырял.

Криденс недоумённо моргнул на булочника. Он где-то видел этого круглолицего типа, он был готов в этом поклясться. В том, что сам Якоб видел Криденса - нет, даже не Криденса, а тьму, вырвавшуюся на свободу, - сомнений не было. Судя по тому, как осторожно с ним пыталась говорить Квинни, она тоже видела обскур в действии...

Это не имело смысла. Если они оба видели, на что Криденс был способен, они были просто _обязаны_ его бояться. Но он чувствовал только свой собственный страх; оба волновались, но за этим чувством не было ни испуга, ни агрессии. Узнавание. Изумление. Надежда. Ничего больше.

\- Я это к чему, - продолжал булочник, хмуря брови при виде покачивавшейся в воздухе стремянки. - Я до сих пор не прошиб потолок головой, мебель летает... невысоко и дисциплинировано. Может, хватит его пугать твоей министерской работой? Он же за булочками пришёл, как я понимаю...

Возможно, он говорил ещё что-то, но Криденс его не слушал. Юноша внезапно с растущим ужасом понял, что не отдавал себе отчёта в том, сколько потратит сил, когда заставил предметы вокруг себя левитировать. Это не было выбросом энергии обскура; он просто автоматически ухватился разумом за единственное заклинание, которое хорошо знал и умел контролировать, и привёл его в действие. Он пытался защититься, как мог - и никого при этом не убить.

Стеклянная полка в одной из витрин жалобно звякнула, когда он осознанно начал управлять их левитацией. Прикусив от напряжения губу, Криденс осторожно заставил их снизиться на пару дюймов, потом на ярд... Стремянку он не удержал, слишком сложно было концентрироваться на неоднородных предметах с разным весом - но она, кажется, никому не навредила. Последнюю витрину он приземлил криво, но тут помог выбежавший из-за прилавка булочник. Криденс перевёл дух и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

Витрин в общей сложности было шесть, табуретки - две, а стремянкой можно было пренебречь. Мистер Грейвз бы оценил.

\- Тут даже я оценила, - пробормотала в ответ на его невысказанную мысль Квинни, озираясь. - Левитация, без палочки, на одной силе воли...

\- Вы читаете мысли, - негромко подал голос Криденс.

\- И не желаю тебе зла, - кивнула Квинни. - Не все волшебники хотят причинить тебе вред или воспользоваться тобой... - Она на несколько секунд замерла, чуть склонив голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. И неуверенно улыбнулась: - Ты же помнишь Тину, Криденс. Она тоже хотела тебе помочь, до самого...

Она осеклась, и Криденс ощутил чувство вины, которое не было его собственным. Эмоции волшебницы чувствовались немного иначе, чем эмоции мистера Грейвза: тот всё время сдерживался, приглушал их яркость, словно опасался навредить подопечному слишком сильными ощущениями. То, что чувствовала девушка по имени Квинни, почему-то напомнило ему заводной механизм, который он однажды видел в ломбарде Хольцманн. Это была изготовленная с филигранной точностью шкатулка, которая, если нажать на её крышку с нужной стороны, распускалась, как цветок. Механизм внутри неё можно было завести ключом, чтобы заиграла музыка, но ключа у Хольцманн не было, так что Криденс просто любовался вещью самой по себе. Она казалась чересчур хрупкой, как кружево или снежинка, но всё равно была выкована из металла.

Квинни была такой же. Она казалась слишком нежной, тонко и чутко понимала людей, читая их разум - но в ней чувствовалась внутренняя стойкость. Даже её вина была не столько эмоцией, сколько сложным клубком переживаний, в основе которого была решимость всё исправить. Помочь. Сделать лучше, насколько хватит сил.

\- До самого конца, - деревянным голосом договорил за неё Криденс, почти не слыша своих слов за отдававшимся в ушах стуком сердца. - Вы это хотели сказать.

\- Знаете, что, - прозвучал в повисшей между ними звенящей тишине голос булочника. Якоб стоял посреди помещения, собственнически прижимая к себе стремянку и сердито глядя на обоих посетителей. - Вы как хотите, а я вешаю табличку «закрыто» и разливаю чай. Потому что, сколько ни страдай и не мучайся противоречиями, обеденный перерыв дольше не сделается.

Секунду или две они оба смотрели на булочника молча. А потом Криденс коротко взмахнул рукой, переворачивая табличку на двери, и крайне вежливым тоном спросил:

\- Где вы храните чашки?

Впечатление лишь немного подпортил его слегка срывавшийся от волнения голос.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что-то (новый тизер, видимо) наконец дало мне понять, что можно ждать альфа-ридера и откладывать довыкладку и написание оставшихся глав до посинения, и это не принесёт никому мира. Потому... к чёрту. Вливайтесь.

\- Я не уверена, что расслышала правильно.

Голос Серафины Пиквери редко бывал мягким. Вероятнее всего, дело было в занимаемой ей должности. Так или иначе, практически любой, слышавший в свой адрес настолько вкрадчивые интонации от госпожи Президента, начинал нервничать. Когда госпожа Президент говорила на этих негромких, почти кошачьих тонах, в её голосе тут же начинало ощущаться нечто приторное, гнилостно-сладкое. Ядовитое, как её проклятия.

Если Серафина Пиквери начинала говорить мягко, многие сходились во мнении, что лучше бы она кричала и швырялась мебелью.

\- Вы серьезно хотите сказать, - ласково произнесла Пиквери, и часть мракоборцев рангом пониже на всякий случай перестала дышать, - что у нас всё это время под носом действовала шайка не-магов, производящих _волшебный_ наркотик такой силы?

\- Я не могу утверждать, - чувствуя облегчение подчинённых от того, что говорить приходилось не им, ответил Грейвз. - Но этот вывод напрашивается, мадам Президент. У нас ещё слишком мало данных. Мы будем вынуждены пренебречь законом Рапопорт...

\- Да к василиску в задницу закон Рапопорт, - не меняя тона, оскалилась Серафина. Грейвз спиной почувствовал, как дёрнулись мракоборцы Ларсон и Ди Тамэо. - Что говорят в лаборатории? Антидоты есть?

\- В теории, - честно и довольно-таки мрачно признал Грейвз.

Он стоически держал позицию прямо напротив Пиквери, не давая ей переключаться на остальных. Совещание проходило не в большом зале, а в одном из помещений архива. Выписанная Хайтауэром группа, все, как один, стояли навытяжку вдоль стены за спиной Персиваля.

\- Никакой закон нас не убережёт, - негромко сказала Серафина, скрестив руки на груди. - Если я всё верно понимаю, у нас нет ни наводок на изготовителей, ни представлений о масштабах уже произведённого препарата... Что гоблины?

\- Ищут по своим каналам.

\- Ну хотя бы так, - уже куда миролюбивее вздохнула Пиквери. - Как вам удалось их уговорить? На них же оно не действует.

\- Оно и на нас не действует, мадам Президент, - нехотя признал Грейвз. - Только на не-магов. Гоблины учли вероятность того, что в случае, если мы не сумеем проконтролировать распространение препарата, не-маги сперва возьмутся за нас...

\- ...а потом и за них, - договорила за него Серафина. - Резонно. Мы хотя бы знаем, из чего эту дрянь делают?

\- Алкалоиды, извлекаемые из двух видов кактусов, - подала свой хриплый голос Танцующая Волчица. - Яд южноамериканской лягушки. Конкретные виды использованных растений и животных указаны в рапорте. Магическая составляющая - некая вытяжка, по всей видимости полученная путём переработки аппалузских пушишек.

\- Путём переработки, - повторила Серафина с таким лицом, что было сразу ясно: ничего хорошего она не представила и подробностей знать не хотела.

\- Пушишки неприхотливы в еде и условиях содержания, - спокойно сказала шаманка. - Быстро размножаются. В лаборатории сходятся во мнении, что испуганные пушишки вырабатывают некий фермент...

\- Так, хватит, - оборвала её госпожа Президент. - То, что какие-то не-маги делают смертельный нейротоксин из самой безобидной твари на свете, которую наши дети годами маскируют под хомячков - уже достаточно гадко. Яд из испуганных пушишек - это уже... слишком. Есть идеи, зачем им это всё?

\- Пробуют новые ощущения? - подал неуверенный голос Уоллес.

\- Хотят разработать новый вид биологического оружия, - отчеканила Ди Тамэо.

\- Или лекарственного препарата, - невозмутимо дополнила Танцующая Волчица. - Просто не угадывают нужную дозировку.

Ларсон только неловко пожала плечами.

\- Или это спланированная диверсия, - вздохнул Грейвз, поняв, что больше вариантов предложено не будет.

\- Обоснуйте, - изогнула бровь Пиквери.

\- У вас была та же версия, - проговорил Персиваль, понимая по её эмоциональному фону, что говорит правду. - От Аркхэма до Адской Кухни, количество - назовём их «подопытными», - увеличивалось, как и сила воздействия токсина, опыты набирали размах. Но никто не брался уменьшить дозу до лекарственной или распространить уже готовый вариант в качестве галлюциногена. Разброс по городам - вероятнее всего, попытка сбить нас со следа; мы бы списали все инциденты на несчастные случаи, не заметь Максвелл систему. Даже если тот токсин, что мы обнаружили, ещё не готов к употреблению, недостаточно смертелен, вызывает не те галлюцинации... уже сейчас массовый выброс такого яда в воздух города заставит всех выживших свидетелей происшествия задуматься. Потому что выживут не только те, кто стоял достаточно далеко. Выживут и находившиеся в эпицентре выброса волшебники. И вот к ним у и без того испуганных людей будет много вопросов.

\- Кто-то про нас знает, - сухо сказала Пиквери.

\- Кто-то нам мстит, - кивнул Грейвз.

У него ужасно болела голова, когда они закончили совещание. Кажется, это было заметно даже со стороны. Танцующая Волчица задержалась в коридоре, подождала, пока Грейвз поравняется с ней, и без труда подстроилась под его шаг.

\- Как вы? - без выражения спросила она.

\- Плохо спал, - почти огрызнулся Грейвз и тут же мысленно обругал себя за тон.

\- Говорили с духами, - понимающе звякнула своими бусами шаманка.

\- Можно и так сказать, - пробормотал Персиваль.

\- Позволите?..

Грейвз остановился, смерил взглядом Танцующую Волчицу, её занесённые в воздух руки. «Хуже не будет», - подумал он. И кивнул.

Пальцы шаманки впились ему в основание черепа с такой силой, что он невольно охнул. Впечатление было таким, словно Волчица решила открутить ему голову - и, в целом, он допускал, что чисто физически она была на такое способна. В шее что-то хрустнуло, боль напоследок вспыхнула где-то за глазами... и прекратилась.

\- В лесах живут Акадиксиити, - серьёзно глядя на него, сказала шаманка. - Они прикидываются существами, которых когда-то видели, чтобы приманить других существ того же вида к себе. Но они делают ошибки. Они копируют только форму и голос, не повадки. Шаман моего племени видел, как Акадиксиити копировал оленя; олень тот полз по подлеску, потом шёл на двух ногах.

Грейвз некстати отчётливо представил себе встреченного в глухую ночь в лесу ползущего оленя. Ползти олень, по мнению воображения Грейвза, должен был непременно как змея, извиваясь всем телом и задевая нижние ветки рогами. Образ был неприятно ярким и достаточно тошнотворным.

\- Дух, с которым вы говорите, - сказала Танцующая Волчица, - не Акадиксиити. Он не сможет больше вас съесть и отнять вашу форму и голос. Помните об этом.

Она свернула в коридор, к лифтам, а Грейвз ещё некоторое время стоял в коридоре. Он не стал спрашивать, откуда она знала.

Гриндевальд в его ночном видении вовсе не был похож на духа. Тёмный маг был... доволен. Это не было радостью, это было пропитанное мрачным весельем удовлетворение от того, как развивались события. Если бы речь шла о диких зверях, Грейвз сказал бы, что Гриндевальд был _сыт._

Персиваль очень чётко помнил, что мог и шевелиться, и двигаться, но старался этого не делать. Гриндевальд, не торопясь, обошёл комнату по кругу. Словно решив проверить границы своей власти, он шагнул к Грейвзу вплотную и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, слегка сжав, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Персиваль поморщился, но решил не пытаться высвободиться. Мысленная проекция волшебника не могла нанести ран или любого другого серьёзного вреда, но вот причинить неотличимую от физической боль даже внутри иллюзии было вполне возможно.

\- Я не буду искать встречи с тобой, - спокойно сказал ему на ухо Гриндевальд. - Но упаси тебя Мерлин и Моргана искать меня. Я тебя запомнил, Грейвз. Я был тобой. Я вряд ли тебя забуду.

Персиваль невольно втянул в себя воздух, когда костяные лепестки обвивших его руки роз снова хищно щёлкнули друг о друга. Грейвз точно знал, какую именно боль могли нанести побеги, когда начнут прорастать _сквозь_ его руки, он понимал, что сопротивляться было нельзя, он слишком хорошо помнил...

Стоп.

Он замер на вдохе, чувствуя, как под костяными лепестками щекотало кожу что-то гораздо более привычное и насмешливое, чем магические кандалы. На потолке, там, где в этой точной копии реальной комнаты висела люстра, темнели тонкие трещинки. Сейчас, в тусклом отсвете керосиновой лампы и чужой магии, они словно шевелились. Грейвз видел, как они обрастали новыми тенями, лёгкими, колеблющимися от малейшего движения воздуха. Это была паутина, разраставшаяся с неестественной скоростью. Реальную паутину не плели так быстро. В реальную паутину не добавляли из ниоткуда бусины, перья и осколки ракушек.

Грейвз помнил, что всё это было наваждением. Сном. Кошмаром.

Он не стал ни менять положения, ни бороться с оплетавшими его заклинаниями. Гриндевальд был талантливым легилиментом, способным без особенного труда проникнуть в чужие ночные грёзы и выстроить максимально правдоподобную иллюзию. Его проблема была только в том, что со всей своей практикой и могуществом он так и не начал всерьёз изучать осторожную, едва заметную магию народов Свободных племён. Он не знал, как работали ловцы снов.

Персиваль протянул руку с проросшей костяной розой назад, вслепую ощупывая воздух ладонью. Он слышал, как фыркнул от неожиданности тёмный маг, когда пальцы Грейвза наткнулись на его лицо. Ты чужой, ласково пропел паучок-трикстер, расправляя лапки на запястье Персиваля, шелестя перьями и звеня бусинами. _Тебя никто не звал. Ты сам виноват, что пришёл._

Гриндевальд отшатнулся почти вовремя. Комната вокруг них распадалась, разлетаясь в клочья, закручиваясь белым дымом на фоне бесконечного звёздного неба, взлетая в воздух пеплом. Эти дым и пепел лениво собирались туманом, застилая зрение, сгущались в вязкую паутину. Грейвз развернулся, ухватив Гриндевальда за лацкан мантии - не столько чтобы задержать его, а чтобы не упасть самому.

Тёмный маг пытался вернуть себе контроль, стабилизировать заклинание, снова перейти в нападение. Ему мешали тонкие, почти невесомые, но очень прочные нити, налипавшие на его руки, одежду, волосы. Он яростно вскрикнул что-то на языке, которого Грейвз не понял, но вынужден был замолчать, когда издевательски позвякивавшая запутавшимся в ней блестящим мусором паутина легла ему на лицо. Хоровод нитей затягивал в себя всё: обломки комнаты, лепестки осыпавшегося с запястий Грейвза заклинания, часть звёзд с неба. Гриндевальду быстро оплело всё тело, и Персиваль видел, как слой за слоем ложилась паутина на глаза тёмного волшебника, лезла ему в рот, мешала двигаться и говорить. Паутина вокруг плясала под собственный шелест и звон.

Паутина _пела._

\- Я тебя тоже запомнил, - серьёзно сказал дико дёргавшемуся в переплетениях защитного заклинания Гриндевальду Грейвз.

И проснулся.

Сердце колотилось где-то в висках, ещё не отдаваясь в них полноценной головной болью, но уже звуча её предвестником. Простыня, подушки и пижама были влажными от пота. Запястья зудели. Персиваль произнёс заклинание освещения и поднял руку, задирая рукав, чтобы рассмотреть татуировку. Паук сидел смирно. Грейвз перевёл взгляд на потолок.

На люстре на несуществующем ветру слегка покачивался сплетённый Криденсом ловец снов, отбрасывая причудливые тени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для справки: Акадиксиити (Akadixeeti) — не реальный персонаж индейского фольклора, а дитя одного из рассказов проекта NoSleep Podcast, с которым я искренне рекомендую ознакомиться любителям хорроров, разумеющим английский.


End file.
